Le Souvenir de ce jour
by NalaH
Summary: Fic de NalaHalliwell. 'Tu dis que tu m'aimes... mais est ce vrai' 'Bien sur.' Un silence. 'Alors, prouve le moi.' Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de la Gryffondor.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer:_** L'univers de Poudlard, ainsi que Tom Jedusor ne m'appartiennement pas malheuresement! Ils sont la propriété exclusive de JKRowling. L'histoire elle par contre m'appartient, ainsi que Jenny et ses amis.

**_Résumé général:_** Une femme, une vie..et des erreurs. Elle l'a détesté, puis elle l'a aimé. Elle l'a suivit aveuglément, ils se sont mariés. Elle lui a donné un enfant, mais leur bonheur a basculé. Ils se sont aimés..et malgré les apparences, ils s'aiment toujours.Et c'est après qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas pour elle...Mais c'était deja trop tard.Le temps d'une histoire, petit retour dans le passé, 50 ans auparavant,à l'époque ou Tom jedusor n'était qu'un élève presque comme les autres;avec ses qualités, ses faiblesses...et un coeur.

**_Couples:_** Tom-Jedusor/Jenny, bien sur. Possibilité d'autres couples..je verrais

**_Genre:_** C'est un mix de romance inévitablement, mais aussi de drama et aussi un peu de général, mais moin. Concernant le rating,eh bien, je vais mettre un bon vieux "T" pour le moment, autrement dis pour les lus de 13 ans.

---ooo$$$ooo---

**_N/A:_** Voila une nouvelle fic qui est en cours, la plupart des chapitre sont écrit sur un cahier il faut juste que je les tapes mais ca devrait aller :) C'est de loin ma fic préférée, je l'adore et j'espere que vous apprécirez autant que moi! Je love l'histoire, l'idée surtout, c'est poignant, sincère. D'ailleurs Jenny, c'est moi. J'ai le même physique et caractère qu'elle, ainsi que le même prénom. Je publierai les chapitres très très souvent, donc venez régulierement jeté un coup d'oeuil ;) bisous et silvouplait, laissez moi des reviews: ca m'encourage a continuer mes publications plus rapidement!

Place a l'histoire:

_**-Prologue: Le souvenir de ce jour-**_

Je suis Jenny. Mais mon vrai nom, c'est Jennyfer Shearher. Vous ne me connaissez sans doute pas, et je ne vous en veux pas… Je n'ai jamais été très populaire. Il faut dire que j'ai disparue de la circulation assez jeune : j'avais presque 20 ans quand plus personne n'as entendu parlé de moi.Et pourtant, je vous assure que je ne suis pas morte, et je n'ai pas été enlevée non plus ; je suis simplement partie. Vous découvrirez bientôt pourquoi. Il faut signaler aussi, même si je ne suis pas sure que ça vous « choque » : je suis une sorcière.

Pourtant,je n'étais pas qu'une sorciere comme les autres.. Je ne le savais pas, mais dès ma naissance, j'étais destinée a un grand avenir.. Mais le destin n'avait pas fini de me jouer des tours..

Malgrès tout, j'en ai fait des choses dans ma vie avant de disparaître : je suis allée a Poudlard faire des études, je me suis fait des amis (et des ennemis!), je suis tombée amoureuse, j'ai faillit mourir a plusieurs reprises,j'ai participéà de nombreuses batailles,j'ai faillit devenir une loup-garou, je me suis mariée, j'ai eu un enfant. Une vie comme les autres, n'est-ce pas ?

Je suis une femme qui a fait beaucoup d'erreur, oh oui, beaucoup d'erreur. Ma plus grande erreur a pour nom Tom Jedusor.. Cela vous dit sans doute quelque chose n'est-ce-pas ? Je vais vous raconter mon histoire.. L'histoire d'une vie, mes plus belles et mes pires années…l'histoire de mes remords, de mon amour, de ma haine, … et de mes regrets.

* * *

« Queudver.. » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres

« Oui, Maître ?

« Laisse moi seul ! Tu m'ennuies.. Potter m'as encore échappé ! Tu es un incapable !

« Mais Maître, ce n'était pas ma faute si…

« Tant pis ! Tu payeras pour les autres ! _Endoloris ! _

Queudver se roula de douleur sur le sol, le sortilège impardonnable le fouettant en plein cœur.

« Maintenant, laisse moi ! J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Pettigrow ne se fit pas prier et après moult excuses, s'en alla de la pièce, laissant son Maître seul.

Il était tard, le soir, environ.. minuit ? Voldemort était la, dans une pièce uniquement éclairée par le feu ardant de la cheminée. Il regardait les flammes d'un air blasé, ennuyé, voir indifférent. Décidemment, rien ne lui réussissait ! Il n'avait presque plus rien d'une apparence humaine. Et surtout, en peu de temps, il avait tout perdu.

Ses pouvoirs, ses serviteurs, et la « vie ».. certes il était vivant, mais pouvait-on vraiment dire qu'il « vivait »? Sans doute non. Voulant tuer le temps (il était trop fatigué pour chercher un nouveau plan pour terrasser Potter), il se dirigea vers une commode, et sorti d'un tiroir un petit carnet noir, puis il se rassit sur son fauteuil.

Ce petit carnet, c'était son journal intime de l'époque où il était à Poudlard, et de quelques années plus tard. Il y a quelques années, Potter avait détruit son second journal, mais ce n'était pas un « vrai », c'était juste un journal de magie noire. Celui-ci, c'était celui ou il écrivait ses mémoires…

Il a arrêté d'écrire dedans quand il avait presque 20… Quand sa vie a basculé. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de sa jeunesse, à l'époque où il était encore Tom Jedusor. A force de faire de la magie noire, on fini par en oublier sa propre vie. Avant d'ouvrir le journal, il essaya tout de même de se rappeler de quelque chose, pour voir si il se souvenait… Peine perdu, il ne se rappelait de rien. Enfin, presque… Il avait a présent l'image d'une femme dans sa tête. Une femme dans une robe de mariée...Une jolie brune au teint légèrement mat dans une robe blanche et avec un voile. Il avait l'impression de connaître cette fille par cœur, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir « qui » elle était. Une parente a lui ? Sans doute pas, il n'en avait jamais eu et si parmis toute sa jeunesse il ne se souvenait que d'une parente sans importance, c'était tout de même grave.. Sa propre mère ? Mais non.. Il ne l'avait jamais vu en robe de mariée, elle était morte à l'accouchement. Il ne pus s'empêcher de remarquer que la jeune fille était très belle et semblait heureuse, bien que tendue..

« Mais qui est-ce.. ? murmura t-il pour lui-même. La réponse est sans doute dans ce journal.

Sans plus attendre, il l'ouvrit, et un objet tomba du carnet. Il se pencha pour le ramasser et resta muet de surprise par ce qu'il trouva. C'était un collier, ou plutôt une chaîne en or blanc avec une plume d'un blanc pur en pendentif. Le collier dégageait une aura de magie incroyable…comme une aura de pureté, une aura d'une couleur aussi transparente que celle de la plume. Il se sentit comme attiré par l'objet, comme s'il ressentait une sorte d' « impero », un besoin de toucher le bijou..

Quand il posa le doigt sur la plume, tout son corps s'illumina. Des images défilèrent dans sa tête…les images de sa vie. Puis après quelques secondes, la lumière s'arrêta ; et toute sa mémoire lui revint. Oui, a présent, il se souvenait de toute sa jeunesse, de tout son passé. Comment avait-il oublié qui était cette fille ? Il n'y avait plus d'hésitation possible… Cette fille, c'était celle qui avait changé sa vie : c'était Jenny.

Merci de laisser des reviews ;) Comme c'était un prologue c'était très cours mais al suite est longue.


	2. Ce n'est qu'un aurevoir

**_Disclaimer:_** L'univers de Poudlard, ainsi que Tom Jedusor ne m'appartiennement pas > malheuresement! Ils sont la propriété exclusive de JKRowling. L'histoire elle par contre m'appartient, ainsi que Jenny et ses amis.

**_Résumé général:_** Une femme, une vie..et des erreurs. Elle l'a détesté, puis elle l'a aimé. Elle l'a suivit aveuglément, ils se sont mariés. Elle lui a donné un enfant, mais leur bonheur a basculé. Ils se sont aimés..et malgré les apparences, ils s'aiment toujours.Et c'est après qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas pour elle...Mais c'était deja trop tard.Le temps d'une histoire, petit retour dans le passé, 50 ans auparavant,à l'époque ou Tom jedusor n'était qu'un élève presque comme les autres;avec ses qualités, ses faiblesses...et un coeur.

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent_**: Voldemort décide de regarder son journal intime de son époque ou il étudiait a Poudlard, mais découvre a la place un collier avec un pendentif en forme de plume. Il essaye de se souvenir de son passé, mais ne ce rappelle que d'une mystérieuse femme en robe de mariée..Peu après avoir touché l'aura de la plume, il se rappelle de tout..retour dans le passé.

---ooo$$$ooo---

**_N/A:_** Voici le premier chapitre, ou l'on fait un bond d'environ 50 ans en arrière. Autrememnt dit, l'histoire se passe a présent a l'époque ou le mage noir Grindelwald règne et sème la terreur, ou Dumbledore est professeur de métamorphoses et que Dippet est le directeur de Poudlard. J'èspere que vous ne serez pas trop perdus lol!

* * *

**_- Chapitre 1: Ce n'est qu'un aurevoir -_**

"Sale Serpentard siffla la jeune fille.

"Toi, la sang-de-bourbe, la ferme ! continua le garçon.

"Comment oses-tu ! Espèce de pervers ! Dégénéré !

"Avec ton sang impur, tu ne mérites même pas d'exister ! Tu es souillée !

"Mais mon pauvre, c'est ton cerveau qui est complètement souillé !

"Tu es folle par-dessus le marché, tu t'excites pour rien !

"JE TE HAIS !

"CA TOMBE BIEN, MOI AUSSI !

Leur dispute pouvait encore durer longtemps mais le professeur Dumbledore les interrompit :

"Shearher et Jedusor, vous vous disputerez plus tard, vous perturbez mon cours de Métamorphose !

Shearher, c'était la fille. Jenny Shearher. Elle était préféte à Gryffondor, en 6ème année. Elle n'était pas très populaire mais elle avait un caractère bien a elle. Physiquement, elle avait des cheveux châtains aux mèches blondes qui bouclaient gracieusement jusqu'à sa poitrine tandis que ses yeux étaient d'une couleur assez étrange : un mélange de gris foncé et de vert foncé. Elle n'était pas particulièrement belle, mais elle était jolie et avait une présence et une manière très personnelle de vous regarder. Elle était sérieuse et adorait lire, bien qu'elle était souvent a l'origine des mauvaises blagues contre les Serpentard, et qu'elle faisait un peu trop souvent des entorses au règlement.

Jedusor, c'était le garcon. Tom Jedusor… Préfet de Serpentard, 6ème année également. Toujours l'air ailleurs, comme froid, glacé.. déconnecté du monde. Il avait des cheveux noirs toujours bien coiffés malgré quelques mèches rebelles, et des yeux d'un gris acier, transperçant. Oui il était beau, d'une beauté surnaturelle.

C'était sans aucun doute le meilleur élève que Poudlard ait jamais connu, et malgré que cela ne l'intéressait pas, il avait son fan-club de fille. Il était toujours dans son coin et ne s'occupait que de ses affaires a lui. Et gare a celui qui avait le malheur de le déranger pour des sottises car Tom n'aimait pas les plaisanteries. Moqueur, secret, et méprisant..voila quelques adjectifs qui le qualifiait bien.

Shearher et Jedusor se haïssait. Littéralement. A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'envoyer des piques plus méchantes les unes que les autres, et on pouvait facilement deviner des éclairs dans leur regards. Ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter, c'était ainsi !

Et, évidemment, Dumbledore n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de les mettre ensembles dans son cours.

"Attention Shearher, tu pollues l'air !

"Fermes la un peu Jedusor, ça nous feras des vacances.

Cette fois ci, Dumbledore se facha net.

"Je vous avait dit d'arrêter tous les deux ! 10 points en moins pour gryffondor et 10 points en moins pour serpentard !

Ils se lancèrent un regard haineux et n'insistèrent pas : aucun d'entre eux n'avaient envie d'être en retenue.

La sonnerie retentie. Jenny se dirigea vers ses deux meilleures amies Noémie et Marilyn.

"La prochaine fois, lui dit Noémie, évite de te disputer avec Jedusor en cours. On vient de perdre bêtement 10 points.

"Parce que ça m'amuse peut être ? retorqua t-elle. Si il arrêtait de me provoquer un peu !

"Toi aussi tu le provoques ! défendit Marilyn.

Jenny lui lança un regard haineux.

"Ecoute jen', reprit Noémie, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais essaye de l'ignorer ! Non seulement il se lassera, mais en plus ça nous évitera de perdes des points stupidement !

"Tu ne connaît pas Jedusor, dit-elle d'un air sombre. Et puis, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Dit moi, t'es obsédée par les points des maisons ou quoi ?

Mais elle ignora complètement la question.

"Dites les filles, on ne va pas se disputer pour des bêtises pareilles ! intervint Marilyn.Allez, venez, allons prendre l'air un peu, et on oublie ça. Je crois que nous sommes les seules a être encore a l'intérieur.

Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent, et sortirent du château. Il faisait un temps radieux sur tout Poudlard, on était en été et il ne restait que quelques jours avant les grandes vacances. Partout l'herbe était verte et l'on voyait des arbres et des collines a pertes de vue. Les élèves discutaient et riaient, d'autres jouaient et les autres se baignaient dans le lac.Les trois jeunes filles s'allongèrent dans l'herbe fraîche et fermèrent les yeux pour prendre un bain de soleil.

"Oh ! s'exclama Jenny. Loïc te fait les yeux doux Marilyn !

Maril' ouvrit les yeux et regarda le garçon, mais dès qu'il la vit il tourna la tête.

"Par contre toi Jenny, c'est Potter qui te regarde!

"Très drôle Noémie ! Tu sais très bien que nous sommes juste amis ! Bon allé je crève de chaud, je vais faire trempete dans le lac !

Jenny mit un pied hésitant dans l'eau.

* * *

"La prochaine fois Tom, évite de te mettre a coté de Shearher ! dit Enzo Zabini, le meilleur ami de Tom.

"Comme si j'avais choisi ! C'est le vieux Dumbledore qui m'a mit la !

"Bien, tu lui diras que tu aimerais être a coté de quelqu'un d'autre pour éviter que tu te chamailles encore avec elle

"On parle bien du même Dumbledore ? Il va me répondre un truc du genre : « Non Monsieur Jedusor, il faut vous contrôler un peu ! Et puis il faut essayer de faire ami-ami avec les Gryffondors » dit Tom en imitant si bien Dumbledore que son ami Enzo était mort de rire.

"C'est tout a fait ça ! dit-il. Allez viens, on va au parc pour se changer les idées.

Les deux garçons sortirent et s'installèrent auprès du lac. Soudain, Tom aperçut Jenny, un pied hésitant dans l'eau. _Et si je…_pensa-til,_ Non, ça ne serait pas très gentil.De toute façon, je fais de la magie noire, je ne suis donc pas un gentil garçon. Et puis, c'est Shearher, ça me fera une vengeance. _

Il pointa sa baguette sur la jeune fille et murmura quelques mots. L'effet du sortilège fut immédiat : Jenny fut propulsée dans les airs et retomba au milieu du lac, toute habillée. Quand elle n'eut plus la tête sous l'eau, elle pointa elle aussi sa baguette sur lui et hurla : « _PLONGUS ERE !_ ». Tom fut lui aussi projeté dans les airs et retomba aussi misérablement qu'elle dans le lac.

"SALE SANG DE BOURBE ! JE TE HAIS JENNYFER MYRIAM SHEARHER!

"ESPECE DE DETRAQUE! MOI AUSSI JE TE HAIS TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR !

Ils étaient tous les deux dans l'eau, les baguettes en position de duel. On aurait dit qu'ils allaient se lancer les Impardonnables.

"Je peut savoir ce que vous fabriquez ? demanda une voix familière mi-fâchée, mi amusée.

C'était Dumbledore (N/A : encore et toujours mdr).

"Professeur Dum ..balbutia Jenny, nous…euh…nous..

"Je ne sais pas les raisons de votre dispute et je ne veux pas les savoir. Tenez vous tranquille un peu, vous etes préfets ! Si vous faisiez la paix tous les deux ?

Il leur lança un regard accusateur et tourna les talons. Après un dernier regard meurtrier, les deux jeunes gens sortirent de l'eau et retournèrent vers leurs « bandes ».

"Je le hais je le hais je le hais ! hurla Jenny.

"Ca se voit ! gloussa Noémie. Pas de panique, c'est bientôt les vacances d'été !

"Chouette ! Je n'aurai plus a supporter sa face de rat !

"Moi je le trouve plutôt canon ! intervint Marilyn.

Jenny la fusilla du regard.

"Tu n'as qu'a utiliser ton charme magique s'il te plait tant !

Marilyn Delacour était une vélane (N/A : et sera plus tard la grand-mère de Fleur Delacour )

"Si tu insistes !

Maril' détacha ses longs cheveux blonds et cligna de ses longs cils noirs. Elle avança en roulant des hanches vers Tom et tous les élèves de types masculins se retournèrent. Le regard bleu foncé de Delacour affronta celui d'acier de Jedusor. Elle s'attendait a ce qu'il bave littéralement, se mette a ses pieds, jette le bouqin qu'il était entrain de lire… bref, a tout sauf ca :

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Delacour ? demanda t-il sans lever le nez de son bouquin

Elle lui leva le menton pour qu'il puisse la voir. En effet, il remonta tout de suite la tête mais pas dans l'effet espéré. Il la regarda d'un ton dur puis repoussa sa main.

"Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une sang pur que je t'ai autorisé a me touché avec ta sale main de gryffondor !

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds : mais pourquoi son charme de Vélane n'avait pas marché sur lui ?

"Mais.. enfin je.. je ne comprend pas..

Tu es trop bête pour comprendre !

Et il reprit sa lecture du livre. Rouge de honte, elle arrêta son charme et se dirigea vers Noémie et Jenny.

"Je ne comprend pas pourquoi et comment il a fait pour résister !

"Moi non plus, avoua Jen'. Ma pauvre, tu viens de te prendre un vent devant toute l'école en plus !

Noé' aquiesca et du coup Marilyn rougit encore plus.

"Sinistre défaite… Je le trouvais a mon gout pourtant !

Elles rigolèrent toutes les trois. Comme pour mettre fin a leur conversation, une goutte de pluie tomba sur la joue de Noémie.

"Zut, il pleut ! c'est dommage !

Bientôt, il pleuvait averse, et les élèves furent bien obligés de rentrer au château malgré les protestations.

* * *

"Mais ou est passé mon débardeur orange ? demanda Marilyn. Je l'avais dans les mains il y a 5 minutes !

Le trois filles étaient dans leur dortoir de Gryffondor entrain de faire leurs valises : le jour même, elles devaient regagner leurs maisons pour les vacances.

"Je ne sais pas maril' ,soupira Noémie. C'est les mystères de la vie !

"Je HAIS les mystères de la vie !

"Autant que moi je hais Jedusor ? demanda Jenny d'un ton acide.

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as encore fait celui la ?

"Rien, c'est juste que je voulais faire connaissances avec des sorciers qui seraient pas loin de chez moi pendant les vacances, sauf que voila la seule personne dotée de pouvoirs magiques dans un rayon de 100 km c'est lui ! Je risque de passer des vacances absolument merveilleuses, je ne vous le fais pas dire !

"Ben positive , déclara Marilyn, cette année on passe en second cycle alors on a le droit d'utiliser la magie chez nous ! Le rêve !

"Plus besoin de faire la vaisselle ou de ranger sa chambre, dit noé' d'un ton rêveur.

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rires.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde était à Pré-au-lard et attendait le Poudlard express, sous une chaleur caniculaire.

"Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer ! se plaint Jenny

"Tu parles, rétorqua une de ses amis, comme si moi j'en avais envie ! Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour rester !

Mais elle fut interrompu par l'arrivée du train rouge. Ils montèrent tous et le voyage commença dans une ambiance agitée.

De longues heures plus tard, le train arriva a la gare de King's Cross. Tous les parents attendaient joyeusement.

"Aurevoir, les filles ! dit Jenny en leur faisant la bise. Vous allez me manquer !

Elle rejoignit son père et sa mère.

"Bonjour ma chérie ! tu as passé une bonne année ?

"Très bonne !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture et le trajet commença. Jenny ne savait pas qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lui annoncer le pire…ce qui fera prendre a sa vie un tournant spectaculaire.

* * *

Voila le premier chapitre! Il n'est pas super c'est pour ça que je vais me dépécher de publier les autres chapitres! Mais silvouplait ne tirez pas de conclusion, vous verez la suite de l'histoireest super je trouve!

Bisous et...

LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS SVP! que vous aillez aimé ou pas ;)


	3. SOS Jenny en détresse

**_Disclaimer:_** L'univers de Poudlard, ainsi que Tom Jedusor ne m'appartiennent pas malheuresement! Ils sont la propriété exclusive de JKRowling. L'histoire elle par contre m'appartient, ainsi que Jenny et ses amis.

**_Résumé général:_** Une femme, une vie.. et des erreurs. Elle l'a détesté, puis elle l'a aimé. Elle l'a suivit aveuglément, ils se sont mariés. Elle lui a donné un enfant, mais leur bonheur a basculé. Ils se sont aimés.. et malgré les apparences, ils s'aiment toujours. Et c'est après qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas pour elle...Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le temps d'une histoire, petit retour dans le passé, 50 ans auparavant,à l'époque ou Tom jedusor n'était qu'un élève presque comme les autres;avec ses qualités, ses faiblesses...et un coeur.

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent_**: C'est bientôt les vacances et une ambiance agitée règne sur tout Poudlard. Shearher et Jedusor se détestent toujours autant au grand désarroi de tout le monde, et ils n'hésitent pas a se faire des blagues de TRES mauvais goûts (ex : le plongeon dans le lac tout habillé..). Tout le monde se demande quand ces deux la vont arrêter de se disputer ! Finalement, ils rentrent tous chez eux pour de bonnes vacances d'été. Jenny rêvasse dans sa voiture avec ses parents.. Elle ne se doute pas a ce moment qu'ils s'apprêtent a lui annoncer le pire..

---ooo$$$ooo---

**_N/A:_** Deuxième chapitre ! C'est plus fort que moi, j'adore ce chap', je le trouve marrant XD. C'est a partir de ce moment que ça va commencer a être.. interessant !Laissez des reviews silvouplait :)

(les pensées de Jenny ou Tom sont en italiques (sauf exception comme dans les lettres par exemple). Inutile de vous dire quelle phrase est la pensée de quelle personne, c'est pas difficile de deviner ;p)

_**- Chapitre 2 : SOS Jenny en détresse - **_

Le voyage passa lentement, et Jenny était dans ses pensées.

Le temps passait si vite a ses yeux.. Elle se rappelait de toutes ses années a Poudlard.. même de sa première année : quand elle avait rencontré Noémie dans le train, quand elle était tombée sur Marilyn en s'excusant maladroitement… et aussi comment, à son arrivée a Poudlard, elle avait fait connaissance avec Jedusor. Dès la première fois ils étaient devenus meilleurs amis…

---$ Flash Back $---

« Tu peux pas faire attention ou tu marches ? demanda Jedusor, agacé.

« Ohh, répondit Jenny en rougissant violemment, je suis sincèrement désolée.. je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

« J'espère bien ! siffla t-il.

« Tu as le droit d'être aimable ! intervint Noémie.

Il l'ignora littéralement et fixa toujours Jenny.

« Tu es de parents moldus, n'est-ce pas ?

« ça se voit tant que ça ? lui répondit la jeune fille sur le même ton très aimable.

« Sang de bourbe !

« Oh excuse moi, je n'ai pas bien entendu ce que tu viens de dire.. sang de bourbe ?

« Tu as très bien entendu !

Elle bailla d'ennuyement.

« Tu n'as rien de mieux a faire que de faire semblant de terroriser les pauvres petits gryffondors sans défense ! Je ne sais même pas ton nom ?

« Jedusor.

« Enchantée, moi c'est Shearher, dit Jenny d'un ton faussement mielleux.

« Eh bien, j'espère ne plus jamais te revoir Shearher.

« Moi non plus Jedusor.

---$ Fin du Flash back $---

Malgré elle, Jenny sourit. Les raisons de leur premiere dispute étaient si..si..si ridicules ! Peu après, elle éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire ma chérie ? demanda Mrs Shearher

« Rien maman..rien..

Depuis cette premiere dispute, elle et Jedusor s'étaient détestés. Ils ne savaient eux-mêmes pas trop pourquoi, mais c'était ainsi… Elle était Gryffondor, lui Serpentard et c'était déjà des raisons suffisantes. En plus, Jenny savait que Jedusor pratiquait la magie noire..

Elle sortit de ses pensées, et aperçu qu'elle était arrivée. Elle sortit de la voiture, et se rua vers la maison sans même prendre ses bagages (avec évidemment, son chat Bubble qui la suivait). Elle couru directement vers sa chambre : elle lui avait tant manqué ! La chambre de la jeune Gryffondor était un peu comme sa tanière, son jardin secret. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle ne remarqua pas que quelque chose _clochait_. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et savoura l'instant en fermant les yeux. Sans le vouloir, elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée, et dormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Elle entrouvrit doucement ses paupières et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit. Et c'est la qu'elle vit ce qui clochait.. Niveau papier peint etc., rien n'avait changé.. Toujours le même lits, armoires, bibliothèque… mais il n'y avait plus les posters de Quidditch sur les murs, il n'y avait plus les objets et autres babioles magiques de Jenny. Elle jeta un regard désespéré à sa bibliothèque, mais c'était peine perdue ; ses grimoires avaient été remplacés par des livres d'Agatha Christie

« Maman ! appela Jenny

Peu après, Mrs Shearher était dans la pièce..

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

« Mais.. Où sont mes posters ? Mes grimoires ?

Sa mère eut un regard gêné. Elle évita celui de sa fille, puis s'assit à coté d'elle.

« Ecoute Jennyfer.. j'ai des choses a te dire.

Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Il y a un mois, ton grand père est mort..

Jenny haussa les épaules : elle s'en fichait de son grand père. Quand elle était petite, elle aimait beaucoup jouer avec lui, mais quand il avait appris que c'était une sorcière, il l'avait renié et avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler d'elle !

« Quand il est mort, continua Mrs Shearher, Il a laissé un testament et il dit que pour mourir tranquille il ne demande qu'une chose.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix.

« Que tu renies tes pouvoirs, que tu oublies ton école, ta magie, tes amis..que tu soit une fille normale. Tu sais, ton père tien beaucoup a ton grand père. C'est pourquoi pour exaucer son vœu, tu n'iras pas a poudlard l'année prochaine, mais a un très bon collège catholique a coté. Dès a présent, tu vas oublier que tu es une sorcière et nous nous sommes arrangés pour que tu n'ai plus aucun lien avec le monde de la magie.

Jenny, toujours sous le choc, regardait sa mère avec ses yeux ronds… Non, c'était impossible ; elle devait être en train de rêver !

« C'esst..C'est une blague.. balbutia t-elle.

« Je suis désolée. Tu finiras bien par t'y habituer.

« Vous.. Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! hurla t-elle. Ce n'est PAS VRAI ! Vous ne pouvez pas me TRAHIR ainsi !

Elle sentit des larmes venir dans ses yeux.

« Tu peux garder ton kneazle.. comment s'appelle t-il deja ? ah oui, Bubble, si tu veux…

« Merci, c'est trop AIMABLE ! VA T-EN ! Je ne veux plus voir PERSONNE ! SI JE NE PEUX PAS AVOIR CONFIANCE EN MES PARENTS, EN QUI ALORS ?

Sa mère lui lanca un regard désolé, plein de tristesse. Mais pas de regrets. Elle s'en alla, laissant sa fille seule avec ses larmes..

Elle était toujours assise sur son lit, la tête dans ses mains. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui arrivait a elle ? Pourquoi ! Elle n'avait rien demandé a personne. Elle se mit a réfléchir a toute vitesse..

Qu'allait t-elle faire ? Rester ainsi à accepter la dure réalité, et aller dans ce vieux collège catholique ? Ca, JAMAIS ! Mais alors, que faire ? Envoyer une lettre à Dippet ? Non plus, elle n'avait pas de hibou. Elle passa ainsi les vacances les plus horribles de toute sa vie..

Dans trois jours, c'était la rentrée à Poudlard, et elle était toujours la. Il fallait trouver un moyen de fuir au plus vite. Oui, elle avait décidé de fuir.

Mais comment ? Il lui fallait quelqu'un pour l'aider, elle en était certaine. Quelqu'un qui se trouvait le plus proche possible..

_Il n'y a pas de sorcier proche de chez moi.. Je suis foutue !_ « Mais si il y en a un ! » Lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête. Elle réfléchissait.. oui, il y en avait un pas loin d'ici.. : Jedusor. Son sang se glaça. C'était son seul espoir. Mais comment demander un tel service à son pire ennemi ?

Mais elle du se rendre a l'évidence : elle n'avait pas le choix. Ne sachant pas a quoi s'attendre, elle prit un stylo et un papier (ses parents lui avaient confisqués TOUS ses objets magiques) et commença d'une main tremblante :

« _Cher Jedusor_ »

Mais elle barra tout de suite. N'oublions pas qu'elle n'écrivait pas à sa meilleure amie mais à son ennemi ! Après plusieurs essais ratés, elle arriva enfin à quelque chose de convenable :

_Jedusor,_

_Cela doit te faire bizarre de recevoir une telle lettre d'une telle personne. Toutefois, je laisse ma rancœur de coté le temps d'une lettre et je te demande d'en faire autant._

Elle lui raconta toute l'histoire, et termina :

_Je sais qu'il n'est pas dans l'habitude des Serpentard d'aider les Gryffondor mais tu es mon dernier, et mon seul espoir. Poudlard est la chose la plus importante à mes yeux. Mon souhait le plus cher à cet instant c'est de recevoir une réponse positive de ta part._

_Avec espoir,_

_Jennyfer Myriam Shearher _

-Fin de la lettre-

_Mais comment vais-je l'envoyer ? Je n'ai pas d'hibou !_ Son regard se posa sur Bubble._ Mais oui, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! _

« Porte ça a Jedusor ! murmura t-elle au félin.

Il prit le papier dans sa gueule et sauta avec agilité dans la nuit obscure. Elle ne se faisait aucun illusion à propos de sa réponse, elle gardait juste… espoir.

De son coté, Jedusor était dans son lit à l'orphelinat, à quelques rues de chez Jenny.

Il ne dormait pas bien sur, mais ils étaient obligés d'être dans leurs lits et d'éteindre leurs lumières a 22heures. Et comme il était 23heures.. Il réfléchissait dans le dortoir silencieux.. On pouvait voir la nuit et les étoiles se refléter dans la pièce. Ce qu'il pouvait détester cet orphelinat ! Encore plus que Shearher !

Soudain, il aperçut deux yeux bleus, comme des lumières, dans la pénombre. A sa surprise, la « chose » sauta sur son lit, et il sursauta. A présent, il pouvait parfaitement voir que c'était un croisement de chat avec un kneazle (N/A : la même race que Pattenrond, sauf que le chat de l'histoire n'a pas le nez écrasé !), couleur violet foncé et avec des yeux de félins bleus, ce qui était très rare.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la toi ? murmura t-il au félin.

En effet, ce n'étais pas un chat ordinaire mais bien un croisé Kneazle, autrement dit avec des pouvoirs magiques.. ce n'était pas un chat « moldu ».

Pour toute réponse, le chat vint se blottir contre lui et ronronna. Tom le caressa, puis s'aperçu qu'il lui donnait un papier. Il le prit et l'ouvrit : c'était la lettre de Jenny.

Au fur et a mesure de sa lecture, il grimaça, fronça les sourcils, écarquilla les yeux, puis enfin il sourit : _même ma pire ennemie ne peut pas se passer de moi !_ (N/A : a peine vantard le type !). Qu'allait t-il répondre ? Oui, sans doute : il avait le goût du risque et après tout, s'enfuir de l'orphelinat (avec TOUTES ses affaires), aller jusque chez sa pire ennemie et l'aider a échapper au contrôle parental.. moui, c'était risqué. Il répondit :

_Shearher,_

_J'accepte ton marché. Je ne sais pas si tu avais l'intention de t'enfuir cette nuit ; mais moi je n'ai pas le choix : c'est maintenant ou jamais. Je viendrais de chercher (je sais ou tu habites), vers minuit. Prépare toi dès que tu reçoit la lettre : il vaudrait mieux ne pas traîner. _

_Je ne sais pas par quel moyen je viendrais.. Attention : je viens te chercher parce que je dois le faire, entendons nous bien : nous ne sommes pas amis, sang de bourbe._

_A tout à l'heure,_

_Tom Elvis Jedusor._

-Fin de la lettre-

Il sourit : oui, c'était bien ainsi. Pas trop gentil, pas trop agressif (N/A pour une fois !). Il le redonna au chat :

« Apporte ça à ta maîtresse.

Quand Jenny eut lu sa lettre, elle eut du mal a ne pas pousser un cri de joie. Il allait l'aider ! Elle allait lui devoir une fière chandelle après ça, mais peut importe !

Elle regarda sa pendule : 11h32. Elle avait juste le temps de préparer ses affaires. Seulement voila, ses parents lui avait tout confisqué, dont sa baguette magique.. Elle allait donc devoir attendre Jedusor : lui avait sa baguette au moins ! Elle détestait être dépendante de lui ainsi !Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.. Elle décida donc de se faire plus « présentable » (N/A : vu les SUPERBES vacances qu'elle a passé, elle s'est un peu négligée..). Elle se lava les cheveux très vite et coiffa ses longues boucles. Elle mit un jean taille basse et un petit dos nu rouge. Ca y'est, elle était prête.

Finalement, Jedusor avait choisi de venir chercher la Gryffondor sur son balai. Il arriva enfin et toqua à la fenêtre de la chambre de Jenny (qui se trouve au 2ème étage, il était donc toujours sur son balai). Une très belle fille vint lui ouvrir.

« Bonjour, dit-il avec son sourire le plus charmeur, pourrait-je parler a Jenny Shearher silvouplait ?

Il était craintif au début : et si la jeune fille était moldue et qu'elle prenait peur devant son balai ! Mais elle sembla trouver ça normal.

« A quoi tu joues Jedusor ? demanda t-elle d'un ton méfiant.

« Tu connais mon nom !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Serait-il possible que..

« Ne me dit pas que tu es Jenny ! demanda t-il, effrayé.

Il ne l'avait même pas reconnu !

« Non je suis Dumbledore, dit-elle, sarcastique. Evidemment que je suis jenny ! Qui veux tu que ce soit !

Tom la regarda les yeux écarquillés pendant quelques secondes : cette fille, c'était Shearher ? Il avait du rêver quand il l'avait vu jolie. Il la regarda une nouvelle fois mais pas de doute, c'était bien la jolie fille de tout a leur. _C'est Shearher coco, réveille toi !_

« Bon ! s'exclama la gryffondor, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais.. Mes parents ont rangés mes affaires dans une armoire fermée à clé et sans baguette, je n'ai pas pu les récupérer. Conclusion : Tu vas faire le gentil garçon (N/A : ça changera pour une fois !) et tu vas m'aider.

Il lui lança son regard glacé mais cela ne l'atteignit absolument pas. Au lieu de ça, elle l'invita a entrer (N/A : bah oui : il avait pas l'air très malin, suspendu a quelques mètres du sol, sur un balai, en pleine nuit, devant la chambre de sa pire ennemie, entrain d'attendre comme une andouille !) ainsi qu'a la suivre. Ils « parcoururent » la maison et se retrouvèrent devant un placard.

« C'est la ou sont rangés mes affaires, expliqua Jenny. Pas la peine de te faire un dessin, tu connais la formule..

« _Alohomora ! _murmura le jeune homme.

Et comme il fallait s'y attendre, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Ca sent vraiment le sang de bourbe ici !

Elle ne dit rien mais le fusilla du regard : elle était trop contente de s'enfuir pour agresser son « sauveur » !

Peu après avoir lancé un sort de réduction (_reducto !_) sur les affaires de Jenny, ils étaient dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

Ils étaient tous deux sur le balai et s'apprêtaient a décoller quand..

« Mince ! J'ai oublié Bubble !

Elle courut vers son chat (qui était sur son lit) et le caressa. Au moment ou Tom allait lui dire de se dépêcher de prendre son Kneazle car il avait pas que ça a faire, son regard croisa celui de Jenny et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia.

Ses yeux avaient gardés leur couleur vert/gris, mais on pouvait voir sur l'iris des sortes d'éclats d'or et d'argent, avec des sortes d'arabesques de nacre. C'était magnifique.

« Qu'a tu fait a tes..tes yeux..

« Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ?demanda t-elle en le regardant comme s'il avait perdu la raison. Je ne leur ai rien fait !

L'instant d'après, ses iris étaient redevenus normaux. _Je manque de sommeil, ou alors j'ai bu trop de Bierreaubeure.. _pensa Jedusor. _Je deviens complètement fou !_

Elle prit son chat et tous deux sur le balai, s'envolèrent par la fenêtre et s'enfuirent dans la nuit étoilée. Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, chacun pouvant sentir le souffle de son ennemi.

* * *

Voilaaaaaaaaaaaa:D

A votre avis, quel est cet étrange phénomène qui s'est passé avec les yeux de Jenny? Je précise que c'est un phénomène MAGIQUE, pas en rapport avec les sentiments.. Vous pouvez toujours essayer de deviner, même si honetement ca m'étonnerait que vous trouviez lol! Je dirai même que c'est quasi-impossible :)

Bonne journée, et si vous avez le temps de me laisser une reviews, ça me ferait très plaisir :) que vous aillez aimé ou pas, n'hésitez pas a me le dire ;)


	4. De Mal en Pis

**_Disclaimer:_** L'univers de Poudlard, ainsi que Tom Jedusor ne m'appartiennent pas malheuresement! Ils sont la propriété exclusive de JKRowling. L'histoire elle par contre m'appartient, ainsi que Jenny et ses amis.

**_Résumé général:_** Une femme, une vie.. et des erreurs. Elle l'a détesté, puis elle l'a aimé. Elle l'a suivit aveuglément, ils se sont mariés. Elle lui a donné un enfant, mais leur bonheur a basculé. Ils se sont aimés.. et malgré les apparences, ils s'aiment toujours. Et c'est après qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas pour elle...Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le temps d'une histoire, petit retour dans le passé, 50 ans auparavant,à l'époque ou Tom jedusor n'était qu'un élève presque comme les autres;avec ses qualités, ses faiblesses...et un coeur.

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent_**: De retour chez elle, la mère de Jenny lui apprend qu'elle n'ira pas à Poudlard l'année prochaine et qu'a partir d'aujourd'hui elle est obligée de se comporter comme une moldue, a cause du testament de son grand-père. Elle passe les pires vacances de sa vie, et décide de fuguer : mais qui pourra l'aider ? Jedusor bien sur ! Ils oublient pendant quelques instant leurs réticences et s'enfuient au milieu de la nuit, sur le balai de Tom..

---ooo$$$ooo---

N/A : Nouveau chap! Je ne l'adore pas car il est un peu trop guimauve a mon goût, mais bon.. Il faut bien un peu de tendresse dans ce monde non ? lol. Les réponses aux reviews ainsi qu'un petit mot a propos de l'histoire sont a la fin. Et désolée pour le language.. familier lol

(une nouvelle petite voix fait son introduction dans l'histoire.. pas la peine de vous faire un dessin, vous comprendrez assez vite ! Moi et la petite voix nous dialoguons entre les crochets ... vous verrez par vous-même ;)

_**- Chapitre 3 : De mal en pis -**_

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au chaudron baveur, vers les alentours d'une heure du matin. Angelo (le serveur et propriétaire à cette époque), les accueillit et leur loua un toit pour la nuit. Malheuresement, ils furent obligés de dormir dans la même chambre car il n'en restait (ah, oh, leur plus grand désespoir) plus qu'une. Ils étaient si fatigués, qu'ils se couchèrent directement après avoir enlevé leurs manteaux.

Au moment ou Tom allait rentrer dans son lit, une main féminine se posa sur son épaule. Il frémit sous ce contact, puis tourna la tête.

« Parce que moi contrairement a toi, dit la jeune fille d'un sourire amusé, je suis polie : je te souhaite une bonne nuit.

Il sourit.

« Bonne nuit a toi aussi, souffla t-il d'un air charmeur sensuel.

Il re-sourit devant l'air perdu et troublé de Jenny : c'était exactement l'effet qu'il recherchait.

Tous deux gagnèrent leurs lits, mais aucun des deux ne pu dormir.. chacun réfléchissait..

_Mais que m'arrive t-il ?_ pensa Tom_. Pourquoi je n'ai pas repoussé sa main de sang-de-bourbe sur mon épaule ? Pourquoi j'ai sourit ? Pourquoi suis-je venu l'aider à s'enfuir ? Bon.. Demain, ça sera déjà oublié.._

Jenny pensait plus ou moins a la même chose mais de son point de vue : _pourquoi a-t-il sourit ? Mais que m'arrive t-il ? Et puis, pourquoi je lui ai dit bonne nuit !_

Ils ne purent pas se demander d'avantages de choses, car bientôt ils plongèrent tous deux au pays des rêves..

--

Ce fut Tom qui se réveilla le premier. Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait la, puis se rappela de tout ce qui c'était passé la veille. Il tourna la tête vers jenny : elle dormait encore. Il sourit (« eh bah lui il sourit toutes les deux secondes ou quoi ! » bah, vaux mieux sourire que pleurer hein...)A la voir ainsi, on aurait cru voir un ange : ses boucles brunes désordonnées encadrant son visage serein a la peau légèrement bronzée.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Tom était toujours dans son lit à la regarder, et elle décida de le fixer aussi. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes sans poser de questions, a essayer de lire quelque chose dans le regard de l'autre.. Le regard gris glacé et celui vert-de-gris s'affrontant l'espace d'un instant…

Mais sans crier gare, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Ouvre moi Jen', c'est Marilyn !

Ils prirent un air paniqué, comme s'ils étaient pris en flagrant délit.

« Il ne s'est rien passé, ok ? murmura Jenny.

Il hocha la tête et elle partit ouvrir la porte.

Marilyn entra dans la pièce et se mit a scruter la chambre du regard, tout en posant des questions à Jennyfer.

« Oh ma jeny ! Tu m'as tant manqué ! Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu a mes lettres ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu arrives au chaudron baveur seulement maintenant ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas encore acheté tes fournitures ? pourquoi..

Mais soudain, son regard se posa sur Jedusor et elle eut un petit cri aigu :

« Et qu'EST-CE QU'IL FAIT DANS TA CHAMBRE LUI !

« C'est aussi la mienne, dit Tom avec dégoût.

Elle écarquilla les yeux

« Oh mon dieu ma Jenny ? hurla Marilyn. (« bah dit donc, niveau vocabulaire elle est restreinte celle la ! » Pas autant que toi : tu n'es bonne qu'a te plaindre ! « ouai mais j'ai de bonne raison ! » tu parles mouai..) NE ME DIT PAS QUE TU N'ES PLUS VIERGE !

Jenny leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh par pitié ne soit pas ridicule ! On parle de Jedusor je te rappelle ! uU''

La vélane lui lança un regard du genre : Comme-si-j'allais-te-croire-tu-me-prends-vraiment-pour-une-blonde-ma-vielle-tu-crois-que-je-suis-née-de-la-derniere-pluie-ou-quoi ? Elle enchaîna avec un ton théâtral :

« Mais bien sur ! C'est TOUT A FAIT NORMAL de dormir dans la MEME **CHAMBRE** que son ENNEMI ! Mais évidemment, il ne s'est absolument **_RIEN_** passé ! Nan mais tu me prends pour qui la ?

« Euhh.. pour toi ?

« Ah bah merci beaucoup ça fait plaisir ! Si vous ne l'avez pas fait ensemble, alors moi je suis Dumbledore avec un éclair de feu dans le cul !

« Delacour ? dit Tom avec un mépris non dissimulé

« Oui ?

« Ca veut dire que tu ES Dumbledore avec un éclair de feu dans le cul, rétorquèrent les deux ennemis avec une synchronisation parfaite.

Jenny lui raconta toute l'histoire.. Mais Maril' ne sembla pas très convaincue..

« Bon, reprit-elle, comme je ne suis pas venue pour rien.. (« on aurait cru pourtant ! » chuuut tu casses toutes l'histoire la !)

Elle sortit des lettres de sa poche et les tendit a Jenny.

« Voila tes lettres de Poudlard, je les ait reçues cet été.. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi elle ne t'avaient pas été envoyées a toi, mais maintenant que je sais toute l'histoire.. Dumbledore devaient sans doute savoir que tu ne pouvais pas recevoir de lettres ! Bon allé, j'me casse ! a toute ! (« bon débarra ! » je te renvois le compliment.. uU')

Avant même que Jenny ait pu prononcer un mot, la vélane était déjà partie. Ce qui était, précisons le, très étrange car elle était d'une nature extrêmement curieuse et c'était toujours la dernière a partir dans ce genre de cas..

Jen' s'assit sur son lit et commença à ouvrir ses lettres. Quand elle ouvrit la première, quelque chose tomba à ses pieds, elle le ramassa, et vit que c'était un insigne de préfet-en-chef !

_Chère Miss Shearher, _

_Vous avez été choisie cette année pour assurer le poste de Prêfete-en-chef. Votre fonction consiste simplement a organiser les réunions de préfets, a corriger leurs rapports, noter les idées pour voir si elles sont réalisables, vérifier que tout se passe bien, diriger vos « employés », et vous devrez organiser les bals et autres_« bah c'est deja pas mal o.O » pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi ptite voix..) _Vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire les fonctions « préfet simple » : surveiller les élèves, etc.._

_Cette année, vous disposerez de vos propres appartements avec votre homologue masculin : vos propres chambres, votre propre salle a manger, votre propre salle de bain._

_Vous en apprendrez d'avantages sur votre fonction dans le Poudlard Express._

_Bonne année,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

-Fin de la lettre-

De surprise, Jenny poussa un petit cri. Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout !

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Jedusor, sourcils froncés.

« J'ai été élue préfete en chef !

Tom grimaça, en signe d'agacement..

« Shearher ?

« Oui ?

« C'est moi ton homologue masculin..

Du coup, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux à grimacer ! (« tu m'étonnes ! Moi j'aimerai pas Voldy pour homologue masculin ! » petite voix ? « Oui ? » a ce stade de l'histoire, ça n'est pas encore Voldemort.. « je parle pas de voldemort, mais de Voldy ! » dieu ce qu'elle est tétue..)

---

Les jours suivants passèrent à une vitesse incroyable, et ils se retrouvèrent à Poudlard avant d'avoir pu dire « quidditch » (« Gneu ? Comment c'est possible ? » c'est une manière de parler.. « ahhhh okk ».)

« Voici vos chambres, Miss Shearher et Mr Jedusor. A coté, vous trouverez votre salle de bain (qui ne ferme pas a clé, j'en suis désolé) ainsi que votre salle a manger… Vous pourrez bien sur y manger, mais si vous préférez, vous pouvez aller dans la grande salle comme avant.. Bon, je vous laisse prendre connaissance des lieux. A bientôt ! Le repas est a 19 heures..

Quand Dumbledore partit, les deux préfets en chefs se regardèrent d'un air entendu, et commencèrent l'exploration de leurs chambres. Ils eurent du mal à ne pas pousser des cris d'admiration.

Elles étaient immenses, et décorées dans les couleurs et le style de leurs maisons. Elle avait chacune un plafond magique et l'on pouvait voir le ciel illuminer la pièce. Il y avait des petites bougies et étoiles qui étaient comme en suspension en l'air, des bibliothèques, des tapisseries plus belles les unes que les autres, et chacune de chambre possédait un grand lit double qu'on pouvait aisément comparer avec des lits de princes et princesses.. Aucun des deux n'était habitué à ce luxe !

La salle de bain, elle aussi, était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus royal. Elle ressemblait un peu a celle des préfets, mais en plus luxueuse, et en beaucoup plus grande. De grandes baignoires de la taille d'une piscine étaient dans la pièce. Les robinets d'or blanc dégageaient des bulles et moussants de toutes les couleurs et parfums, et pour couronner le tout, le sol était en marbre et tous les murs étaient recouvert de miroirs incrustés de pierres précieuses.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le dîner, et avant de rejoindre leurs tables respectives, Jedusor lança d'un air charmeur à l'oreille de Jenny :

« Nous serons tous les deux obligés de nous côtoyer.. ça te dirai de laisser _un peu_ nos différents de coté ?

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire : si l'année dernière, quelqu'un lui avait dit que le grand Jedusor lui proposerai un jour une telle chose ; elle lui aurait ri au nez en le traitant de fou et en lui disant qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir a Ste-Mangouste.

« J'accepte ton marché. Mais ne les laissons pas trop de cotés non plus.. ça pourrait être dommage, qui sais ! finit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Ils se quittèrent pour rejoindre leurs tables, et Tom se demanda ce qu'elle voulait dire par « ça pourrait être dommage ». (« mon dieu, mais c'est qu'il est bête et simple d'esprit Voldy ! » de 1, je t'ai déjà dit que ça n'était pas encore Voldemort, de 2, je te retourne le compliment uu' « mais pourquoi est-ce que tu incrustes toujours Voldemort dans l'histoire ? Je te parle pas de lui, mais de Voldy ! » comme si c'était différent TT')

La répartion et le repas commencèrent dans une très bonne ambiance générale.

« Hagrid, tu veux bien me passer le sel steuplait ? demanda Jennyfer.

La demi géant lui passa la salière maladroitement et renversa la moitié des plats au passage (« toujours aussi habile Hagrid. » tu es obligée de toujours TOUT critiquer ? « bah ouai, les ptites voix c'est fait pour ça nope ? ».)

Pendant ce temps, Marilyn chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille de Noémie, qui avait vraisemblablement les yeux écarquillés.

« C'est pas vrai ! dit-elle.

« Si, je t'assure !

« De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Jenn'.

Elles blêmirent soudainement. Ce fut Noémie qui réagit la première.

« Oh rien, Marilyn me racontait juste que vous aviez dormis dans la même chambre toi et Jedusor, et comment vous vous dévoriez des yeux !

« Oui, mais dans des lits séparés !

« Et alors ? De toutes façons, vous vous dévoriez quand même des yeux !

Elle rougit..

« N'importe quoi ! rétorqua Jenn', en feignant le summum de l'indignation.

Elles ne répondirent pas et se contentèrent de lever les yeux aux cieux..

Dumbledore fit tinter son verre.

«Chers élèves, il est également dans mon devoir de vous présenter vos nouveaux préfets en chefs cette année ! Applaudissements silvouplait, pour Miss Shearher et Mr Jedusor !

Tout le monde se leva et applaudit.

Au milieu de la foule, personne à part Jedusor (et Jenny bien sur) n'avait remarqué le petit hibou couleur d'or qui se dirigeait vers Jenny. Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais comme la lettre avait l'air de lui être adressée, elle prit minuscule hibou dans ses bras. Elle le caressa doucement, puis ouvrit la lettre et la lu sous la table : pas besoin d'ameuter tout le quartier !

Quand elle vit qui était l'expéditeur, elle se sentit plus légère : c'était sa cousine .

_Chère Jenny,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Bien je l'espère ! Moi j'ai connu des jours meilleurs.. mon petit ami m'as largué hier ! mais bon comme on dit, on de perdu, dix de retrouvés, pas vrai ?_

Jenny sourit. Sa cousine avait toujours collectionné les petits amis, alors un de plus un de moins…

_Par contre, mes vacances ont été affreuses. Comme tu le sais peut être, mes parents n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de m'envoyer en colonie (sans mon avis, en plus !) pendant les deux mois, contre mon gré ! Résultat : je suis tombée sur une colo pour apprendre a faire du poney (même pas du cheval non, du PONEY !) alors que je sais déjà en faire, au milieu de plein de gamins de huit ans. _

_Du coup, j'ai été obligée de jouer à la baby-sitter. Beurk ! Entre l'autre qui fait pipi dans son lit, celui qui a peur du noir, et un autre qui réclame ses parents, ça donne des envies suicidaires tu peux me croire !_

_Mais bon, maintenant, c'est fini, tout va bien, et ma rentrée s'est bien passée : j'ai même été élue déléguée de classe !_

_En fait, je ne t'écrit pas juste comme ça.. mais c'est si dur a annoncer ma biche.. Allez je me lance, allons droit au but : c'est tes parents qui m'ont demandés de t'écrire. Ils n'avaient pas le courage de le faire eux-mêmes. Quand ils ont vu que tu avais fugué, je pense que c'est inutile de te faire un dessin pas vrai ? Tu imagines facilement leur état ! Ils étaient dans une de ses colères.. noires !_

_Honnêtement, je ne partage pas leur avis : tu as la chance d'avoir des pouvoirs, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Je trouve leur réaction d'un égoïsme rare ! _

_Mais je n'ai pas osé te défendre car les connaissent ils m'auraient interdit de t'écrire !_

_Bon, revenons à nos moutons.. Voila leur proposition :_

_Soit tu oublies tes pouvoirs, tu quittes Poudlard, et tu vas au collège catholique St-Machin.. Soit tu te rebelles, et toute la famille (sauf moi et Nina of course !) te renie, ma biche ! Autrement dit toute la famille ne voudra plus jamais entendre parler de toi et fera comme si tu n'avais jamais existé a leurs yeux, comme si tu n'existais pas quoi.. Transparente.._

_C'est un choix difficile, et cruel.. Fais ce que te dicte ton cœur ma biche. _

_Moi et Nina, on t'aimera toujours comme tu es, quoi qu'il arrives !_

_Je t'embrasse très très fort,_

_Ta cousine, Gwen._

-Fin de la lettre-

Jenny sentit son cœur se serrer..

_Ne pleure pas.. ne pleure pas.. NE PLEURE PAS !_

Mais c'était trop difficile, et les larmes coulèrent seules, comme une plainte, cri de désespoir.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la lettre pour voir si elle n'avait pas rêvé (cauchemardé, est un terme plus approprié..). Elle déchira la lettre en mille morceaux et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la salle.

Tous les élèves étaient debout en train de discuter bruyamment, et a part Jedusor, personne ne vit que la gryffondor pleurait..

Elle se moquait bien des autres de toute façon ! Elle courut, courut comme elle n'avait jamais couru, malgré les larmes qui lui brouillait la vue.

Bientôt, elle arriva dans sa chambre, et se laissa tomber de tout son poids dans un canapé.

Pourquoi elle ? POUQUOI ! Qu'avait-elle fait ! Elle aimait sa famille, elle était si importante pour elle ! Toutes ses tantes, ses parents, tout le monde l'avait toujours soutenu..et maintenant ils l'a laissaient tombée, et faisaient comme si il ne la connaissait même pas, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé ! TOUTE sa famille !

Alors, les seules personnes parmi cette soit disant « famille », qui possédaient un cœur, c'était ses cousines Gwen et Nina (cousines moldues de 18, et 6 ans.). C'était quand même triste. Elle ne pouvait PAS choisir entre ces deux choix ! C'était deux choses si différentes mais qui lui tenaient tant a cœur, et ils le savaient bien, ces monstres ! Etre trahis par les siens.. c'est sans doute la pire des trahisons..

Trop occupée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Jedusor qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, le cœur serré.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais ça lui faisait du mal de la voir pleurer ainsi.. comme si quelque part en lui, il ressentait sa peine, sa blessure profonde.. (« l'est zarb, lui ! » pff tu comprend vraiment rien toi alors !)

Il ne savait que trop bien ce que ça faisait d'être « trahis par les siens ». Ne l'avait-il pas été lui-même ?

Son propre père, ou plutôt propre géniteur, l'abandonnant sans même le connaître, abandonnant sa femme également.. Tout ça car elle était une sorcière, il la voyait comme une créature du diable ! N'importe quoi.

Tom n'avait jamais connu son père. Heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs, sinon Tom l'aurait tué sur le champs, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Normalement, devant quelqu'un qui pleure, il n'allait même pas vers la personne. Il se disait qu'après tout, il avait bien assez de problèmes à lui, pas la peine de s'incruster dans ceux des autres..

Et la, c'était différent. Quand il la voyait elle, Jenny, pleurer.. ce n'était pas pareil.. C'était comme un ange qui s'est blessé une aile..

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il prit place à coté d'elle, sur le canapé.

« J'ai lu la lettre.. balbutia t-il..

« Je.. Je l'avais p..pourtant déchirée…co..comment ?

« Je sais. Je suis le seul a l'avoir vu quand tu as lancé la lettre dans la salle. J'ai été voir, et je l'ai « re-collée » avec un sortilège.. Après l'avoir lu, je l'ai brûlée pour que personne ne la voit..

« Je..Je….Je ne sais pas quoi te dire ! Promet moi juste de ne rien répéter !

« Je te le promets. Maintenant, sèche tes larmes, petit ange.

Cela lui était venu instinctivement, et il rougit légèrement. De surprise, elle tourna la tête vers lui. Même en larmes, il la trouvait belle..

« Je t'aideras à choisir si tu veux.. finit-il. Je t'aiderais..

Une lueur de reconnaissance passa dans son regard embués de larmes..

Il lui prit le menton et ils se regardèrent pendant des heures qui leur parurent des secondes.

Il lui caressa doucement son visage d'ange, comme pour la consoler, comme une promesse. Elle ferma les yeux, pour essayer de ne plus penser a rien.. Ils auraient aimés rester ainsi pour toujours.. sereins, avec ce sentiment de liberté..

Les deux ennemis Shearher et Jedusor n'existaient plus.. Un nouveau sentiment commençait a naître entre eux.

Et pour sur, ça n'était pas de la haine..

* * *

Voilaaa la fin du chapitre 3 contente d'avoir fini d'le taper ! 

Bien alors j'ai deux trois trucs a dire :

Déjà, je suis extrêmement contente de voir que ma fic plait a certains - j'ai pas beaucoup de reviews pour le moment mais c'est pas bien grave, rien qu'a voir le nombre de « hits » ça fait plaisir !

Deuxièmement, dans tous les cas je continuerai a écrire l'histoire, mais j'aimerai bien au moins une review par chapitre.. Silvouplait ! Ça m'encourage a continuer, même si j'en ai qu'une je suis contente, au moins je sais que quelque s'intéresse a mon travail ;) donc si vous voulez la suite, des reviews !looool Vous pouvez pas savoir comme je suis heureuse a chaque fois que j'en ai de nouvelles :D

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

Gabrielle-Deathburn :Merci beaucoup ! ça me fait bien plaisir ! Je ne m'inquiètes pas pour les reviews pour le moment, je poste je poste je poste ! lol de toute façon j'ai déjà écrit les 7 premiers chap.. les publications ne se feront donc pas attendre ! Pour le site, c'est très gentil ta part de me proposer, je veux bien l'adresse -

Cordons-bleuuuuuuuux : mon lucius ! la peche lol ? merci beaucoup pour ton aide qui m'est précieuse

--

Remerciments a tous ceux qui ont postés des reviews ainsi qu'a Natalia alias Lucius alias Cordons-bleus alias la démone des cordons bleus, qui est ma bêta-lectrice et ma collaboratrice préférée !


	5. La Course au pouvoir

**_Disclaimer:_** L'univers de Poudlard, ainsi que Tom Jedusor ne m'appartiennent pas malheuresement! Ils sont la propriété exclusive de JKRowling. L'histoire elle par contre m'appartient, ainsi que Jenny et ses amis.

**_Résumé général:_** Une femme, une vie.. et des erreurs. Elle l'a détesté, puis elle l'a aimé. Elle l'a suivit aveuglément, ils se sont mariés. Elle lui a donné un enfant, mais leur bonheur a basculé. Ils se sont aimés.. et malgré les apparences, ils s'aiment toujours. Et c'est après qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas pour elle...Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le temps d'une histoire, petit retour dans le passé, 50 ans auparavant,à l'époque ou Tom jedusor n'était qu'un élève presque comme les autres;avec ses qualités, ses faiblesses...et un coeur.

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent_**: Au chaudron baveur, Jenny croise Marilyn qui lui donne ses lettres de Poudlard : elle a la surprise d'apprendre qu'elle est prefete-en-chef.. et que son homologue masculin n'est autre que Jedusor. De retour a Poudlard, tout semble se passer pour le mieux, mais la jeune fille reçoit une mystérieuse lettre de sa cousine. Celle-ci lui dit qu'elle doit choisir soit sa famille, soit ses pouvoirs. Jenny s'en va en pleurant dans sa chambre.. et Jedusor la console, en lui promettant de l'aider..

---ooo$$$ooo---

N/A : Chap' 4 ! Je l'aime bien, c'est un chapitre très important.. C'est à partir de ce moment que les choses deviennent vraiment importantes, et le mystère prend désormais une grande place dans l'histoire.. Comme d'habitude, les choses diverses que j'ai à vous dire ainsi que les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin.. Bonne lecture !

(une nouvelle petite voix fait son l'introduction dans l'histoire.. pas la peine de vous faire un dessin, vous comprendrez assez vite ! Moi et la petite voix nous dialoguons entre les parenthèses qui sont soulignées.. vous verrez;)

**_- Chapitre 4 : La Course au pouvoir -_**

Comme d'habitude, ce fut Jedusor qui se réveilla le premier. Il entrouvrit légèrement les yeux et les écarquilla de stupeur : il était dans le canapé, avec Shearher dans les bras !(ps : je précise qu'il ne s'est rien passé la nuit d'avant, il n'y a pas eu de baisers ! Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre que ce que j'ai décrit a la fin du chap' 3)

Ils avaient donc passés la nuit ici ! Dans la chambre de Shearher en plus !

Il se mit a réfléchir.(« il sais réfléchir lui ? O.o » plus que toi déjà !) Il ne comprenait plus RIEN à la situation. Cette fille amenait en lui des vagues entières de sentiments plus différents les uns que les autres, des sentiments qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Plus de haine ou de mépris, ça non. Mais de l'amitié. De la confiance. L'envie de l'aider à surmonter ses problèmes. Et peut-être plus.. non, il s'interdit de penser ça.

Mais il fallait être réaliste et avoir les pieds sur terre :

C'était Jennyfer Myriam Shearher, pas quelqu'un d'autre ! Autrement dit, c'était une Gryffondor ! Une sang mêlée ! Une partisante entière du bien !

Et lui, il était tout l'opposé dans toute sa grandeur : Serpentard, le plus puissant serviteur du mage noir le plus meurtrier de l'époque : Grindelwald (pour ceux qui ont la mémoires courtes uu', Grindelwald est le mage noir de l'époque.. il sera tué un peu plus tard par Dumbledore, mais a ce moment de l'histoire, il est encore en vie.. je rappelle que nous sommes dans les années 1945 dans l'histoire, a peu près..), et adepte national de la magie noire.. C'aurait pu presque être comique si la situation n'était pas aussi grave !

Grindelwald.. Rien qu'à la pensée de ce que le mage noir pourrait faire, Tom frissonna.

« A quoi tu pense ? demanda Jenny.

Il ne l'avait pas vu se réveiller tellement il était dans ses pensées..

« A tout.. et a rien.. dit-il d'un ton vague.

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis jeta un regard affolé a la pendule.

« Mon dieu, par Merlin ! On va être en retard en cours !

Elle se doucha et s'habilla vitesse lumière. Elle se coiffa rapidement, puis pris ses affaires.

Tom sourit (« encore ! ») devant sa crainte d'être en retard : lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il fit tout en prenant TOUT son temps (malgré les menaces de morts et protestations de Jennyfer) et ils descendirent tous deux vers leur salle de cours : Ils n'avaient pas le temps de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Jenny sortit son emploi du temps de sa poche..

S_upeeeeeeeeer ! Deux heures de potions, je n'aurai pas pu rêver mieux !_

Ils avançaient tous les deux dans les couloirs quand Jen' fit une proposition..

« Amis ennemis ? chuchota t-elle

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

« A oui, c'est vrai tu ne connais pas.. c'est une sorte de pacte.. Ennemis de jour, amis de nuit.. ça te va ? (« je comprend pas.. pourquoi elle fait pas : ennemis de jour, amants de nuits ? » petite maligne, il ne se sont même pas vraiment réconciliés et tu voudrais qu'ils soient déjà amants ! « bah pourquoi pas ? » bah nan c'est moi qui écrit alors c'est MOI qui décide !)

« Ca marche, et ça me convient bien.

« Amis ennemis ? re-demanda t-elle.

« Amis ennemis.

Ils se sourirent en signe d'une entente nouvelle..

Finalement, ils arrivèrent a peu près a l'heure au cours, et la jeune gryffondor s'installa a coté de ses deux amies.

« Bien dormit ? les questionna t-elle.

Mais elle fut interrompue par le Professeur de potion, Mr Salver, un homme sadique au possible qui détestait tous ceux qui n'étaient pas à Serpentard «ça rappelle quelqu'un ! » pour une fois je suis d'accord...)

« Non, miss Shearher, pas a coté de Miss Delacour et Miss Hope.. Pourquoi vous ne vous mettriez pas a cotés de..

Il scruta la salle du regard.

« Avec Mr Jedusor et Mr Potter, par exemple ? dit-il d'un ton mielleux.

Jenny lui lança un regard noir et pesta intérieurement :

_Mais il se croit ou ce prof ? Je vais lui en donner moi du « Avec Mr Jedusor et Mr Potter par exemple ? » !_

Elle se mit a contrecoeur entres les deux garcons..

William Potter (Gryffondor, meilleur ami de Jenny.. ps : pas la peine de vous faire un dessin, je pense que vous avez compris qu'il s'agit du père de James (qui est le père d'Harry..)) et Jedusor se détestant cordialement, elle risquait de passer le cours le plus beau de sa vie..

-Bien, commença le professeur, tous les ingrédients et autres nécessaires a la fabrication de votre potions sont marqués au tableau. Au travail et PAS de BAVARDAGES !

_C'est bon Monsieur Jme-la-pete-parceque-je-suis-prof pas la peine de gueuler.. En plus me mettre avec Jedusor et William ! Quelle idée !_

Jenny jeta un coup d'œil au tableau : la potion avait vraiment l'air d'être compliquée… en plus aucun de ses « coéquipiers » ne semblait vouloirs l'aider. Elle commença donc seule..

« Ca vous dérange tant que ça de m'aider a faire cette foutue potion de ? demanda t-elle sarcastique, en commençant sérieusement a s'énerver.

« Moi ça ne me dérange pas du tout, répliqua William (Potter pour ceux qu'ont pas compris !).. C'est ce Jeu-du-sort qui me dérange ! Pas toi !

« Arrêtes ton cinoche Potter, tu ne fais pas le poids ! Remarque, entre traîtres a leurs sang, ça se comprend..

(N/A : je rappelle que Jedusor et Jen' sont Amis de nuit et ennemis de jour, donc c'est pas encore les meilleurs amis du monde, donc ils continuent a s'envoyer des piques toutes les trentes secondes..comme avant quoi !)

« Vous n'êtes que des sang de bourbes !

« Tu veux mon point dans ta g°°°°° ? demanda William.

« Arrêtes Will.. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois en chiens de faïences..

« Potter et Shearher, votre potion n'avance pas, à ce que je vois ! Très, très décevant ! interrompit le professeur Salver. J'attends beaucoup mieux ! 20 points en moins pour gryffondor !

_Et Jedusor, il compte pour du beurre ou quoi ?_

A la fin du cours, la potion n'avait pas plus avancé et Gryffondor se vit retirer 30 points supplémentaires.

---

Les semaines passaient normalement a Poudlard, sans rien de spécial.. Ou presque

« Merde de merde de merde, je suis VRAIMENT en retard ! S'énerva Tom.

Il avait rendez vous a 1 heure du matin a Pré-au-lard, il était déjà 2 heures.

Et ce n'était pas vraiment un rendez vous galant non, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Jedusor avait rendez vous avez Grindelwald, le mage noir lui-même. Il ne savait pas le motif, mais craignait ce rendez vous..

Si Grindelwald venait se déranger en personne, pour le voir JUSTE lui, c'est que c'était forcément important.

Tom était le plus puissant serviteur du Mage noir, et il s'entraînait secrètement a la magie noire dans les cachots ou la salle sur demande. Mais il ne s'entraînait pas pour Grindelwald, mais pour lui-même.

Il avait une soif de savoir, qu'il n'arrivait jamais à calmer. Il voulait toujours en savoir plus sur cette ancienne magie.. Il voulait toujours devenir plus puissant, plus fort.. Tout ça a cause de cette soif de connaissances..

_La même soif qui plus tard, le mènera a sa perte.. mais revenons a nos saules cogneurs.._

Il sortit discrètement du château..

_Il est marrant quand même lui.. _pensa Tom,_ il me donne rendez vous comme ça au beau milieu de la nuit a pré-au-lard ! Comment vais pouvoir sortir de ce château !_

Il réussit à arriver au point de rendez vous finalement. Au pire, s'il se faisait attraper dans le parc ou les couloirs de Poudlard, il pouvait toujours dire qu'il faisait une ronde de nuit, comme il était prêfet-en-chef..

« J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas, Jedusor, murmura une voix dans la nuit obscure.

Une voix glaciale, sèche, enrouée, cruelle.. Une voix qui vous glaçait l'échine à chaque mot. Une voix que Jedusor reconnut sans aucune peine.. C'était Grindelwald.

« Bonjour Maître.

« Incline toi ! Bien.. Voila qui est mieux. Tu es en retard !

« Je sais maître, pardonnez moi.. Je dormais, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

« Je sais ! Cependant, je vais quand même te donner une bonne correction.

« Maître, silvouplait..

« Il n'y a pas de compassion, juste la haine et le mépris.

Soudain, au milieu de sa phrase, il s'arrêta..

« Avant de payer le prix de ton retard, je vais te donner un conseil. Garde le bien en mémoire.

Tom écarquilla les yeux, même si le mage noir ne pouvait le voir à cause de la pénombre. Grindelwald donner des conseils.. C'était très étrange.

« Fais très attention à la chamane, et aux gardiens.. Ils savent plus de choses que tu ne le pense..

Si il y avait plus de lumière, Grindelwald aurait vu l'expression d'incompréhension totale sur le visage de son « élève »..(« Au moins chu pas la seule a pas comprendre O.O » c'est normal grr, tu comprendras au fur et a mesure de l'histoire! c'est fait exprès!)

« La chamane ? Quelle chamane ? Quels gardiens ?

« La chamane Jedusor, la chamane.. celle qui a des pouvoirs spec..

« Je sais ce qu'est un Chaman. Je veux savoir QUI est cette « chamane ». Et QUI sont ces gardiens.

Il eu un rictus moqueur.

« Fais travailler ta cervelle. Tu vas bientôt comprendre, j'ai confiance en toi. A ce propos, j'ai besoin de toi, Jedusor.

Il sortit de sa poche une clef en argent, avec un ruban de velours vert accroché au bout.

« Prend cette clef.. Tu découvriras sans doute l'utilisation en tant voulu. Réalise la mission, Jedusor. L'ancienne magie m'empêche de le faire moi-même, et tu es mieux placé que moi de toutes manières.. C'est le dernier obstacle au pouvoir absolu. A notre pouvoir absolu.

« Maître je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.. Quelle mission ? Quelle chamane et quels gardiens ? Quel est le rapport avec cette clef ? Que dois-je faire ?

« Tu verras, tu comprendras plus tard. Je te fais entièrement confiance. En indice, je pourrais te dire :

_Le sang mauve est parfois la clef du grimoire des secrets,_

Tom ne comprenait toujours pas, il eu même peur pendant un moment que son maître soit devenu fou : ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de faire des devinettes et de donner des clefs d'argent au premier venu O.o..

_Le sang mauve ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_pensa Tom._ Je n'ai jamais entendu parler du livre des secrets !_

« Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, Jedusor. Maintenant, ta punition.. il faut payer le prix..

« Maître..

_« _Suffit _! Endoloris ! _

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Grindelwald fit subir à Jedusor les pires sortilèges possibles, et imaginables..

« Voila, ça suffira ! dit-il en ayant un horrible sourire de toutes ses dents jaunes. Maintenant, rentre dans Poudlard, que ça te serves de leçon !

Et sur ce, il transplana, laissant seul un Jedusor grandement « amoché » . Tom se dirigea vers le parc de Poudlard tant bien que mal, avec l'horrible impression que son corps était en feu.. ainsi que son esprit..

-----

Jenny était dans son lit, mais n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Elle se leva pour boire un verre d'eau, et se recoucha ensuite. Mais toujours pas moyen de dormir..

« Bon, si c'est comme ça, je vais prendre l'air, se dit-elle a elle-même. Ca devrait me faire du bien..

Elle enfila vite fait un jean, un t-shirt, et des converses, puis sortit de sa chambre à pas de loup pour ne pas réveiller Tom (N/A : elle ne sait pas que Tom n'est pas entrain de dormir..)

Elle se balada dans les couloirs tranquillement, puis décida d'aller dans le parc. Quand elle y fut, un immense sentiment de liberté la gagna. Elle était a présent à coté du lac, et s'assit sur l'herbe fraîche. Elle sentait le vent jouer avec ses cheveux et caresser sa peau..

Ce sentiment d'extrême liberté.. C'était exquis..

Elle décida de se baigner un peu, alors elle alla à l'eau en slip débardeur.. Après tout, pas de risque d'être découverte.

Elle se prélassa longuement dans l'eau glacée en se mouillant intégralement. Elle était froide ? Et alors ! Elle préférait une eau froide que brûlante..

Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un bruit, à part peut-être les grillons.. Mais cela résonnait comme un doux chant a ses oreilles.

Elle était si bien qu'elle faillit s'endormir ainsi ! Se disant qu'il serait bête de se noyer dans son sommeil, elle remonta. Après un rapide sortilège de séchage, elle enfila ses vêtements et décida de rentrer au dortoir.

Elle traversa le parc quand elle rentra dans quelqu'un, et s'étala de tout son long par terre. Quand elle releva la tête, la personne était toujours la.

Elle avait du mal à voir a cause de la pénombre, mais c'était visiblement un garçon élève de Poudlard. Cependant, on pouvait facilement deviner de nombreuses blessures plus graves les unes que les autres sur son corps..

Elle couru vers l'élève, et ne pu s'empêcher d'échapper un cri quand elle vu que c'était..

« Jedusor ?

Il hocha la tête.

« Mais.. Qu'est-ce que.. ? Enfin je..

Elle vit bien que ça n'était pas le moment alors elle le pris par l'épaule et l'emmena vers sa chambre.

« Tu es dans un état ! Souffla t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour lui.. Heureusement que je te suis rentrée dedans sinon.. merci sait ce qui aurait pu arriver..

Elle frissonna. Malgré tout, elle était bien obligée d'admettre qu'elle avait eu peur.

Ils traversèrent ainsi le parc, mais à peine furent-ils arrivés dans le château que Tom s'évanoui dans les bras de Jenny. Elle grimaça..

« Oh non, pas ça.. murmura t-elle.. Comment vais-je faire maintenant !

Elle le prit dans les bras et l'emmena tant bien que mal vers les appartements du prêfet-en-chef de Serpentard..

_Mince,_ pensa t-elle,_ je ne connais pas le mot de passe !_

« euhh.. _Fizwibiz ! Sang-pur ! Vif d'or ! Potions ! vert et argent ! Fourchelang ! sang de bourbe !_

Mais la porte ne s'ouvrit toujours pas, et cela ne fit qu'énerver encore plus la jeune Jenny qui commençait sérieusement a perdre patience.

« Oh et puis merde ! Puis ce que c'est comme ça, tu iras dans ma chambre à moi !

Elle prononça son mot de passe et ils entrèrent dans la chambre « Gryffondorienne »(« c'est pas fini d'inventer des mots TT'»)Elle déposa doucement Tom sur le lit et constata l'étendue des dégâts.. Il était vraiment mal en point : on aurait dit qu'il avait été battu a mort..

Elle avait l'air un peu bête maintenant, comme ça ! Que devait-elle faire ? Le laisser comme ça ? Il mourra ! Le soigner soit même ? Ridicule ! Aller a l'infirmerie ? Elle était fermée ! En parler à Dippet ? Certainement pas, c'était un incapable ! Elle préférait demander à Dumbledore, directeur de Gryffondor, lui était digne de confiance !

Mais a cette heure ci.. il dormait sans doute déjà. Mais un élève, un préfet en chef, était entre la vie et la mort ! N'était-ce pas une bonne raison pour le « déranger » ?

_Ce que je peux détester les accidents de nuits comme ça ! On ne sait jamais quoi faire, et cette fois ci je suis toute seul pour résoudre le problème ! Allez, j'y vais !_

Elle arriva devant son bureau.. comment faire ? toquer ? crier ? A trois heures du mat', ça semblait être une mauvaise idée.. Mais une voix venait du bureau l'interrompit.

« Entrez donc, Miss Shearher.

Surprise, elle entra dans la pièce.

« Vous.. demanda t-elle.. vous ne dormiez pas ?

« Si, répondit-il, je dormais en effet. Mais quand un élève a besoin de moi, je le ressens. C'est un sortilège très ancien.. Sinon, que me vaut l'honneur d'une visite à.. 3 heures du matin ?

Elle rougit devant son air amusé.

« C'est Jedusor, monsieur.. Il.. il est entre la vie et la mort, couvert de blessures et..

Elle lui raconta toute l'histoire.

« Calmez vous miss, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais activer un processus de runes anciennes qui protégera Mr Jedusor pendant toute la soirée et qui le mettra dans une sorte de « bulle ». Vu les dégâts que vous me décrivez, nous aurons besoin de l'aide de Mrs Pomfresh ainsi que celle du professeur de potions, Mr Salver.

Elle eut une mine effrayée : ce professeur était un vrai sadique ! et s'il le faisait souffrir encore plus ?

« Comme vous vous en doutez, nous n'allons pas les réveiller. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les sortilèges de runes anciennes le protégeront toute la nuit, et demain Mr Salver vous apportera les potions nécessaires à sa guérison. Vous pouvez désormais dormir tranquille.

Jenny savait que leur conversation s'achevait..

« Très bien. Aurevoir, professeur Dumbledore.

Elle s'apprêtait a sortir du bureau, quand..

« Miss ? l'interpella t-il.

« Oui ?

« Faites attention, pour cette année.. Tout le monde ne vous veux pas du bien.. J'ai comme l'impression que cette année sera pour nous tous un long parcours d'obstacles..

« Espérons le meilleur, soupira t-elle, bien qu'un peu déconcertée par les paroles de son professeur.

« Oui..

Dumbledore se tourna vers la fenêtre, puis ajouta..

« La course au pouvoir à déjà commencée..

* * *

Voillaaaaaaaa!

Alors je tient juste a dire que toutes vos reviews ne font que m'encourager! Ca me fait si plaisir!

C'est a partir de ce chapitre que les choses sérieuses vont commencer :p

Comme d'habitude, si vous voulez le prochain chapitre, je veux au moins.. 2 reviews :p c'est pas beaucoup.. silvouplaiiiit que vous aimez ou pas m'en fiche, je veux juste savoir si quelqu'un s'interesse a mon histoire! lol

Derniere chose: dans les quelques chapitres qui suivent, Tom vous paraitra peut etre trop "gentil".. mais je vous assure qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.. en tout cas vous inquietez pas, son naturel "magie noire powaaa" va pas tarder a rappliquer lol

Merci encore!

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

Zillah666: contente que ca te plaise :D

Kyarah: j'ai réglé le probleme, j'ai mis entre parenthèses et en souligné.. c'est mieux? contente également, ça fait plaisir!

Gabrielle: ouala merci j'ai le droit de rougit:$ lol c'est super gentil tous ces encouragements.. je vais essayer d'améliorer comme tu m'as dit.. pour le site je vois pas duquel tu veux parler .. :(

Lilie Snake: dieu, j'ai l'impression de tout le temps me répeter lol, mais merci bocouppp sourire colgate blancheur. Vi moi aussi je les trouve mignon! Personelement, je trouve que l'histoire que vont vivre ces deux jeunes et la plus belle histoire d'amour qu'il soit possible.. pas la plus heureuse certainement pas, mais la plus belle histoire.. Car malgré ce qu'on dit, l'amour n'apporte pas toujours le bonheur.. enfin bref je ne vous en dit pas plus :p et ..

Je continue a écrire rien que pour le plaisir de voir que ça plait a certains! retour du sourire colgate blancheur


	6. Un soupçon d'éternité

**_Disclaimer:_** L'univers de Poudlard, ainsi que Tom Jedusor ne m'appartiennent pas malheuresement! Ils sont la propriété exclusive de JKRowling. L'histoire elle par contre m'appartient, ainsi que Jenny et ses amis.

**_Résumé général:_** Une femme, une vie.. et des erreurs. Elle l'a détesté, puis elle l'a aimé. Elle l'a suivit aveuglément, ils se sont mariés. Elle lui a donné un enfant, mais leur bonheur a basculé. Ils se sont aimés.. et malgré les apparences, ils s'aiment toujours. Et c'est après qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas pour elle...Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le temps d'une histoire, petit retour dans le passé, 50 ans auparavant,à l'époque ou Tom jedusor n'était qu'un élève presque comme les autres;avec ses qualités, ses faiblesses...et un coeur.

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent_**: Les semaines passent à Poudlard.. Un soir, Tom a rendez vous avec Grindelwald. Celui-ci lui parle d'une chamane, de gardiens, et d'une clef d'argent. Comme Tom était en retard, il le punit en lui lançant les pires sortilèges possibles. Jenny le retrouve au milieu du parc dans la nuit, et le ramène a sa chambre, mais il s'évanoui dans ses bras. Elle demande de l'aide à Dumbledore car il est entre la vie et la mort. Dumbledore lui donne des conseils, et lui dit d'aller dormir.. Mais la course au pouvoir a déjà commencée…

---ooo$$$ooo---

N/A : Voila le chapitre5 ! Il est beaucoup plus centré que les autres sur les relations Jenny/Tom. Je n'aime pas particulièrement le début, mais j'adore la fin ! Elle est assez poétique, mais pas guimauve pourtant ! On m'a dit que leur relation avançait assez « vite ». C'est vrai, mais plusieurs faits sont à prendre en compte : 1- Mon histoire se déroule sur environ 3ans, je ne peut pas me permettre de prendre TOUT mon temps, car j'ai l'intention d'écrire une 20aine de chapitre, et pas 70aine. 2- Ils seront ensemble assez tôt, mais je peut vous assurer que le « calme » ne sera pas bien long, ils auront beaucoup d'épreuves a affronter et des mystères a résoudre.. rire sadique. Enfin bref, espérons que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop ! Comme dab, les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin ainsi qu'un petit mot sur l'histoire bonne lecture ! ps : la petite voix sera un peu moins présente dans se chapitre.. vous comprendrez que dans une fin poétique, ça casse un peu tout XD..

(une petite voix fait son l'introduction dans l'histoire.. pas la peine de vous faire un dessin, vous comprendrez assez vite ! Les dialogues avec la petite voix se font dans les phrases soulignées et entre parenthèses.. enfin, vous verrez ;)

**_- Chapitre 5 : Un soupçon d'éternité -_**

« Réveille toi, monsieur Jedusor.. chuchota t-elle à l'oreille du garçon, d'un air moqueur-amusé. C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner !

Il entrouvrit lentement les paupières et par « automatisme », il commença (ou plutôt : essaya) à sortir du lit.. Il ressentit alors une douleur tellement forte rien qu'à ce petit mouvement qu'il arracha un cri de couleur.

« Ne bouge pas ! lui ordonna Jenny.

Il ne comprenait plus rien.. Pourquoi la Gryffondor était-elle dans sa chambre ? Pourquoi avait-il si mal ?

Il regarda autour de lui…. MAIS !.. ça n'était pas sa chambre ça ! Ni son lit surtout !

« Shearher, demanda t-il mi-affolé mi-amusé, qu'est-ce que je fais dans ton lit ! (« nan mais quel pervers celui la O.O » je t'ai demandé ton avis ? « nan, mais ça m'empêche pas de te l'donner tire la langue »)

La jeune fille, ayant tout de suite saisi le sous-entendu, lui rétorqua d'un ton théâtral :

« Je t'explique : hier soir, je suis allée faire un tour dans le parc et j'ai eu le **_PLAISIR _**de te rentrer dedans, et de voir que tu étais entre la **_VIE ET LA MORT._** Je t'ai donc conduit à ta chambre mais tu t'es **_EVANOUI_** en chemin, j'ai donc été obligée de te céder la mienne !

Il ouvrit des yeux horrifiés : soudain, il n'avait plus du tout envie de rigoler.

Il se rappelait de tout maintenant (« ah bah c'était pas trop tôt ! o.O » humhuuum'' « bah quoi ? »)..

Grindelwald..

A présent, il sentait une rage meurtrière bouillonner en lui. Comment osait-il lui faire subir ça a lui, qui était son plus fidèle serviteur ! Surtout que Tom était maintenant très puissant, bien plus que le mage noir, et il aurait été tout à fait capable de l'anéantir.. Mais évidemment, Jedusor n'en faisait rien, ça n'aurait pas vraiment été très malin, que tout le monde soit au courant qu'il était un de ses partisans..

Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose donc il se souvenait.. Il se rappelait très bien d'une clef, LA clef d'argent, avec ce ruban de velours vert autour. Grindelwald lui avait dit de réussir la mission.. Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Quelle mission ?

Il se décida qu'il aurait le temps plus tard pour réfléchir, et reprit la conversation :

« Comment vais-je faire pour aller dans la grande salle ? J'ai déjà des difficultés à me lever alors..

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'y aller, rétorqua t-elle. Si tu regardais un peu autour de toi, tu verrais que j'ai TON plateau de ptit déj' dans les bras !

Quand elle vit son air re-devenu moqueur, elle l'interrompit :

« C'est DUMBLEDORE qui m'a demandé de faire ça, je ne le fait pas de MON plein gré !

Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'afficher un petit air de triomphe.

Il prit le plateau et mangea avec plaisir : c'était pas tous les jours que votre pire ennemie (ou plutôt, ex pire ennemie) vous sert un petit déjeuner succulent au lit !

On toqua à la porte et jenny partit ouvrir.

« Bonjour, Professeur Salver, dit-elle avec un air méprisant qu'elle n'essaya même pas de cacher.

« Je n'aime pas votre ton.. Ça fera 10 point en moins pour gryffondor ! Bien, je viens apporter les potions pour la guérison de Monsieur Jedusor. Je vous annonce également miss, que vous êtes désormais la responsable de monsieur jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. Pas question pour vous de louper les cours bien entendu..

Il lui jeta littéralement à la figure le sac de médicaments puis se dirigea vers Tom en faisant semblant de l'examiner..

« Arrêtez ça immédiatement, Jedusor, murmura t-il à l'oreille du garçon, assez bas pour que Jenny ne l'entende pas.

« Mais arrêter quoi ?

« Vous croyez que je ne vois pas clair dans votre jeu peut-être ? Vous avez toutes les idiotes de l'école a vos pieds : il fallait vraiment que vous choisissiez cette sang de bourbe, qui plus est une GRYFFONDOR !

« Il n'y a rien entre nous ! (N/A : ou du moins, presque, pour le moment ;p)

« Vous vous croyez malin, Jedusor.. Mais si Grindelwald venait a apprendre ça.. Vous êtes un homme… Mort. Arrêtez !

« C'est ce qu'on verra !

« Ce n'est pas un conseil, Mr Jedusor. C'est un ordre.

Et il s'en alla de la chambre sans dire mot.

« Bien, dit Jenny avec un soupir de soulagement (elle n'avait pas entendu leur mini conversation), Maintenant, je vais t'appliquer ces foutues potions qu'on en finisse !

« De 1, je ne boirai ni n'appliquerai aucune de ces potions qui sont sans doute empoisonnées connaissant Salver, de 2 merci mais au cas où j'en aurai envie je peux le faire moi-même.

Contre toute attente, ce fut à son tour d'afficher un air moqueur.

« En es-tu sur ? Vu les potions qu'il y a, ça m'étonnerait sincèrement ! Et puis, tu as les pommades aussi, les bandages, les..

Devant son air apeuré, elle eut un rictus satisfait.

« Arrêtes tes bêtises Shearher ! Je pête la forme !

Il essaya de se relever mais la douleur se fit encore plus forte qu'auparavant et il poussa une sorte de grognement rauque.

Jenny elle, était morte de rire.

« Ca en effet, tu pêtes la forme comme tu dis ! Allez, ne fais pas le bébé, laisse moi au moins t'examiner !

Il grimaça mais il se laissa faire (« bah faut dire aussi qu'il a pas trop le choix O.O » c'est sur !)

La gryffondor s'approcha de lui et releva la couverture pour voir ça de plus près. Il portait juste un caleçon mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire des histoires..

Elle s'approcha encore plus et regarda les nombreuses plaies sur son corps..

_Mon dieu.. c'est qu'il est drôlement bien fichu.. _

Elle ne fut s'empêcher de rougir, mais c'était vrai : Tom avait un corps fin et musclé, une silhouette parfaitement masculine, très bien dessinée dans les moindres détails..

_STOP ! Maintenant ma vielle, tu arrêtes de penser à ses muscles et tu l'examines !_

Elle se pencha vers lui et Tom pouvait sentir la pointe de ses longs cheveux chatouiller son torse (N/A : pervers, s'abstenir : JUSTE le torse, pas en dessous…)

_Elle est si jolie quand elle a cet air concentré.. Elle a les mains si douces…_

_NAN MAIS qu'est-ce qui me prend de penser des trucs pareils ? Allé vieux, STOP !_

Elle passa un doigt sur une de ses blessures qui semblait plus profonde que les autres. Il s'attendait à ce que ça lui fasse une douleur fulgurante, mais pas du tout. Au contraire, c'est comme si elle le « guérissait » à sa manière.

Elle s'arrêta et passa doucement une main sur son front.

« Tom ? demanda t-elle doucement.

« Mhmhm ?

« Tu es vraiment dans un sale état.. tu voudrais bien me dire comment tu t'es fait ça ? Ou plutôt : qui ta fait ça ? Ce ne sont pas de simples séquelles.. Tu sembles avoir de nombreuses fractures, et tu as reçu de nombreux sortilèges de combats. Et surtout..

Son cœur et sa gorge se serrèrent.

« On dirait que tu as reçu les.. les Impardonnables.. finit-elle d'un voix tremblante.

Tom prit sa main et soupira.

Il savait que cette question allait venir.. Mais que pouvait-il répondre ?

Un mensonge ? A la voir ainsi, la lèvre tremblante, il ne se sentait pas de cœur à lui mentir..

La vérité ? Ça serait admettre qu'il est un grand partisan de Grindelwald et de la magie noire..

Il n'arrivait pas à la regarder en face.. Elle était beaucoup plus intelligente qu'il ne le pensait et surtout beaucoup plus maligne.. _Elle aurait fait une parfaite Serpentard_, songea t-il.

« Je ne sais pas si je doit te le dire.

Elle le regarda avec sincérité.

« Je m'attend a tout, tu sais. Ne me mens pas, Tom Jedusor.

Elle lui prit le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder en face.

« Avec ce que je sais sur toi..

« Tu ne sais rien de moi. Répondit-il.

« Pas grand-chose, je l'admet. Mais suffisamment pour comprendre cette situation, ou du moins, essayer.. C'est la magie noire.. N'est-ce pas ?

Il la regarda interloqué : comment avait-elle fait pour savoir ?

« Exact, admit-il d'une voix faible. Je suis un serviteur de Grindelwald, et adepte de la magie noire..

Il n'en dit pas plus, c'était inutile. Il se demanda s'il avait bien fait de lui dire la vérité.

Elle était toujours tremblante, le regard planté dans celui du Serpentard, pour une intense réflexion.

« Je m'y attendais, dit-elle d'un air perdu.. Serviteur du diable.. Grindelwald..

Elle s'interrompit et secoua la tête, comme pour « effacer » le bout de conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

« Bon, comme il est hors de question de te laisser ainsi, nous allons oublier cette histoire pour le moment et tu vas boire toutes ces potions..

Elle lui tendit une fiole couleur rougeâtre.

« Commence déjà par boire ça.

A contrecoeur, il avala la potion.. Elle avait un goût si horrible qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer et de faire un « bond » en arrière. Jenny éclata de rire, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère entre les deux jeunes gens.

« C'est si mauvais que ça, monsieur Jedusor ? demanda t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

« Tu veux goûter pour voir !

« Euh..non merci, je croit que je peux m'en passer !

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux.

« Bon, c'est bon pour le moment, ça suffira. On prendra les autres ce soir.. et arrêtes cet air de chien battu, ça ne marche pas avec moi !

« Et pour les cours, comment je fais pour y aller ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel :

« Tu n'y va pas dans cet état, voyons ! Tu as quelques semaines de « congés ». Profite en ! Bon c'est pas le tout, mais moi je ne suis pas dispensée de cours, je doit y aller ! Soi sage..

Avant même qu'il eut peu dire un mot, elle était déjà partie.

Il était maintenant seul dans la chambre Gryffondorienne.. et il savait exactement à quoi il allait occuper sa journée..

Il pouvait marcher grâce à la potion (enfin, n'exagérons pas.. boiter est un terme plus approprié !), alors il se dirigea vers un porte manteau ou était accroché sa robe de sorcier aux couleurs de Serpentard. Il fouilla dans une des poches, et trouva ce qu'il voulait : la mystérieuse clef d'argent..

Il revint sur se lit et se mit a réfléchir a loisir..

Grindelwald lui avait parlé d'une mission qu'il devait accomplir.. Mais il en ignorait même le but ! Il se rappelait aussi d'un indice..

_Le sang mauve est parfois la clef du grimoire des secrets,_

Si on pouvait appeler ça un indice ! _Plus farfelu, songea t-il, tu meurs !_

Il ne savait ni ce que c'était le sang mauve, et n'avait pas non plus entendu parler du grimoire des secrets.. Ce qui était étrange, car c'était tout de même : le meilleur élève que Poudlard ait jamais connu ! (« ah vi ? O.O » ben oui, tout le monde sais ça!).

Mais l'énigme, passait en seconde priorité.. Ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait intrigué le plus..

Grindelwald avait parler d'un chaman.. d'UNE chamane.. (1)

Il lui avait dit de faire très attention à la chamane et aux gardiens.. Mais il ne connaissait aucune chamane !

Il se mit a chercher les hypothèses possibles..

« Peut-être que Jenny en est une ? Je n'ai pas l'impression pourtant.. Je m'assurerai de vérifier ça..

Quand aux gardiens, Grindelwald parlait sans doute des gardiens de la chamane, alors si il ne savait pas qui elle était, inutile de songer à trouver qui étaient ses gardiens..

Il tripota nerveusement la clef du bout du doigt..

Il ne l'avait pas vu auparavant, mais on pouvait voir un petit serpent avec des yeux d'émeraude gravé dessus..

Il serra la clef fort dans sa main, puis murmura pour lui-même..

« Foi de Tom Jedusor, je trouverai la solution à tout ce mystère..

----

La journée se passa normalement du coté de Jenny, et la fin des cours arriva.

« Pfiouuuu ! Quelle journée ! On a eu que des cours difficiles aujourd'hui.. En plus, ils nous mettent tous la pression avec leurs ASPICS !

« C'est sur Marilyn ! On a le temps encore !

« Ehh s'exclama Jenny, vous avez vu ! Cette année, ils ont organisés un festin d'halloween !

« Bah oui, dit la vélane en haussant les épaules. Comme tous les ans !

« Ouai, sauf que cette année, c'est les préfets en chefs qui organisent ! Et qui est la prêfete en chef cette année ?

.. Moi !

Elles poussèrent des gloussements d'excitations.

« On pourra t'aider à décorer ? steuuuuplaittttt..

« Pas de problème ! s'exclama Jen'.

« Allez, intervint Noémie, tu viens manger avec nous Jenny ?

« Désolée, vous savez bien que je suis obligée (« comme si ça la gênait O.O ») de m'occuper de Jedusor.. A demain les filles !

« A demain ! Soupirèrent les deux autres, déçues.

Jenny monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, puis entra dans sa chambre.

« Bonsoir Jedusor ! dit elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Elle rigola devant son air interloqué.

« Tu arrives à marcher ?

« Ouai, grâce a cette potion débile..

« Pas si débile que ça si elle t'a un peu guéri ! Bon allé viens, on va manger notre salle a manger..

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle très bien décorée, et la Gryffondor fit apparaître des plats succulents. Ils commencèrent a discuter et a manger..

« Alors, demanda Jenny, qu'a tu fais de ta journée ?

« Que veux tu que je fasse dans un état pareil ? Remarqua t-il. Du quidditch !

« Pourquoi pas ! Mais c'est vrai que ça n'aurait pas été très facile..

« Pour ton information, j'ai juste lu quelques livres..

« Ehh ! Mais c'est MES livres !

« Non c'est ceux de la bibliothèque.. et toc !

Jenny fit une moue boudeuse et ils rigolèrent ensembles. Ils finirent le repas et se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Jenny prit les potions et fit signe à Jedusor de s'allonger.

« Bien, c'est mieux ainsi.

Elle ouvrit une des grosses fioles et pris un peu de liquide sur les mains.. pour lui en mettre.

« Ah non alors ! s'exclama t-il.

« SI MONSIEUR !

Finalement, a force de chantage ('la prochaine fois Tom, si tu résiste, tu auras de la soupe au dîner et pas des frites ! '), elle « gagna ». Elle lui appliqua timidement la crème sur toutes les blessures de son torse, en petits massages circulaires, puis lui posa son bandage.

« Voila ! Bon, au dodo maintenant ! Je croit qu'on a tous les deux besoin de repos..

Grâce a un sortilège, elle changea son uniforme en une chemise de nuit qui fit sourire Tom..

Elle lui arrivait a mi-cuisse et laissait découvrir de jolies jambes parfaitement dessinées. C'était une nuisette bleu ciel, avec des manches moyennement courtes, et un petit poussin blanc dessiné sur sa poitrine.. et malgré qu'elle soit un peu trop grande pour Jenny, il trouvait la gryffondor magnifique ainsi.. Pas provocante, un rien angélique..

« Eh ! intervint-il. Mais je ne peux pas dormir sur ton lit ! Ou comptes tu dormir ?

« Sur le canapé voyons ! Et puis, tu as déjà dormi sur mon lit hier !

« C'est car j'étais inconscient ! Mais c'est ton lit, pas le mien, c'est moi qui vais au canapé !

« Oh arrêtes un peu ! Tu sais très bien que pour guérir, tu as besoin de dormir dans un vrai sommier !

« Piquer le lit des autres ! pff mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Excuse moi, mais il me reste encore un minimum de fierté !

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, puis ajouta :

« Au pire, on peut dormir tous les deux dans ton lit si tu veux.. (« Quel obsédé ! O.O » comme toi jte signale !)

Elle le regarda d'un air mi-méfiant mi amusé.

« Et pourquoi le ferais-je ?

« Peut-être parce que sinon je vais dans le canapé !

Ils avaient tous les deux dans le regard la même étincelle d'amusement.

« Je te préviens Jedusor..

« Appelle moi Tom silteplait, pas Jedusor ! L'interrompit-il.

« Je te prévient Tom, si tu tentes QUOI QUE CE SOIT, tu es un homme MORT !

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais tenter quelque chose dans mon pitoyable état ?

« Euh..ouai c'est vrai, t'as raison..

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes puis reprit :

« C'est d'accord..

Il eu un rictus triomphant.

« Et c'est pas la peine d'en faire un plat ! continua t-elle.

Elle s'installa à coté de lui dans le lit déjà chaud..

Les étoiles se reflétaient dans la pièce grâce au ciel magique, et brillaient dans la nuit obscure.

Jenny ne trouvait pas le sommeil.. Elle repensait trop au événements de ces derniers temps.. Sa fugue, la lettre de sa cousine, sa famille la reniant, ses sentiments pour Tom qu'elles ne comprenaient nullement, et la confirmation que ce dernier servait le « diable ».. Comme un poids qui la suit sans arrêt, et qu'elle ne peut pas quitter..

Tout ce stress accumulé en à peine quelques semaines.. c'était déjà trop..

Et elle craqua, une nouvelle fois.. Et les larmes naissaient dans ses yeux..

Pas des sanglots, mais des larmes silencieuses..

Des larmes qui reflétaient doucement le clair de lune et les étoiles..

Comme une bouteille a la mer..

Comme un seul espoir..

Comme des rêves silencieux

Des rêves qui ne se réalisent pas

Des rêves de minuit

Comme un unique remède

Comme un soupçon d'éternité

Une éternité qui ne finirait jamais

Une éternité ou les rêves d'enfants se réaliseraient

Comme un soupçon d'éternité

Ou jamais l'amour ne s'arrêterait

Comme un unique cri

Un cri de désespoir

Et que personne dans le noir

Ne l'entendrai jamais..

Et pourtant, cette nuit la, c'est différent.. Car quelqu'un entend son cri : Tom. Il entend malgré le silence. .Il entend sa plainte, sa blessure, et son cri éternel. Il entend ses larmes, il l'entend qui pleure des larmes de lunes..

Il la prit dans ses bras, sans lui poser de questions. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de paroles ou de regards pour se comprendre. Ils savaient, c'était tout.

Tom resserra son étreinte, et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Et elle, elle pleurait sur son épaule.. Toujours en silence. Il semblait, à les voir ainsi, que même la mort ne pouvait les enlever des bras de l'autre.. Inséparables, unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Doucement, ils unirent leurs lèvres en un baiser. Un baiser jeune, léger, tendre et sincère. Un baiser sans sous entendu, juste un baiser.. Comme une promesse, comme un serment..

Petite parcelle de lumière dans un monde noir, envahi par les ténèbres..

_- Ils ne savaient pas, qu'avec ce simple baiser d'adolescents, ils venaient de sceller leur destin.. et plus rien ne pourrait le changer…-_

* * *

Voila le chapitre 5.. Bon ok, il ne parle QUE de Tom et Jenny.. Mais bon c'est comme ca que voulez vous !

Je suis toujours aussi contente de voir toutes ces reviews encourageantes ! Ca fait trop plaisir.. J'espère que vous aimerez la suite également !

Dernière chose : si Tom peut paraître un peu trop gentil dans ces chapitres, il es toujours aussi sombre intérieurement, et ancré dans la magie noire… Le Tom de mon histoire est un Tom réel, hors de question de faire un remake du gentil Harry. L'histoire concerne le futur-Voldemort, pas un héros gentil quelconque..

**Comme d'habitude : si vous voulez la suite, j'aimerai quelques reviews, pour savoir au moins que quelques personnes s'intéressent a mon travail… Et puis, ça me fait tellement plaisir à chaque nouvelle !**

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

Gaby-D : Ahh ma fidèle revieweuse ! Ah vi, c'est sur lol ! Sinon pour la chamane, ya pas de secret sur son identité, c'est facile à trouver.. Mais ya un dénouement assez spécial.. C'est pour les gardiens(ennes), qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.. héhé.. enfin, vous verrez par vous-même ! Moi je suis contente que tu suives ma fic ;) vi je poste assez rapidement, parce que mes chaps sont déjà écrits.. enfin, jusqu'au chapitre 7, après, ça risque d'être un tout petit plus long.. pas trop 'rave ? lol

Kyarah : contente que tu sois contente lol ! Pour la chamane, qui vivra verra !lol Pour les gardiens, c'est ceux qui protègent la chamane. Je dirai juste que les gardiens sont deux… et qu'ils ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, car ce n'est pas aussi facile que de trouver la chamane :p

Zillah666 : mici, que dire d'autre !

Mystery : pas de problème, j'adore les reviews longuehhs !lol Contente d'avoir trouvé une autre grande fan de Tomychou mdr ! Sinon, c'est vrai que Jenny n'est pas parfaite.. c'est vrai quoi, c'est moi ! enfin ok, pour les besoins de l'histoire, je l'ai un peu amélioré (pas de lunettes ou autres ptits trucs), mais quand même.. Ce n'est pas une mary-sue, car jpeut pas les saquer. De mon point de vue, vu qu'elle est censée être « moi », elle aurait du être a serpentard.. Mais comme ça faisait pas assez « opposé », et amour impossible, et surtout qu'elle pouvait pas être prefete en chef, je l'ai fait aller à Gryffondor.. Allez savoir pourquoi, je ne peut pas m'empêcher de les comparer à Hermione et Drago, malgré leurs différences.. Jedusor est un VRAI ennemi, ils se haïssent, tellement que même dans sa détresse elle ne s'aviserait jamais à le supplier (coté serpentard qui ressort :p). Sinon, le prologue, clé de tous les mystères… Il y a de quoi serrer le cœur. Le soir dans mon lit, je pense à la suite que prendra l'histoire, même si je sais déjà ce qu'il va se passer. Mais c'est tellement triste que quand je pense aux derniers chapitres, je pleure dans mon lit. C'est VRAIMENT triste.. Mais c'est si beau, en même temps.. Pour te donner une idée : c'est une fin qui finit mal, mais qui est un peu heureuse dans un sens. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chap' ! Et t'inquiètes pas, des reviews comme les tiennes, j'en mangerai :p

Tarahiriel :Oui, c'est vrai que ça le rend un peu plus humain.. j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chap'..

--------

A suivre…


	7. Mauvaise surprise pour Halloween

**_Disclaimer:_** L'univers de Poudlard, ainsi que Tom Jedusor ne m'appartiennent pas malheuresement! Ils sont la propriété exclusive de JKRowling. L'histoire elle par contre m'appartient, ainsi que Jenny et ses amis.

**_Résumé général:_** Une femme, une vie.. et des erreurs. Elle l'a détesté, puis elle l'a aimé. Elle l'a suivit aveuglément, ils se sont mariés. Elle lui a donné un enfant, mais leur bonheur a basculé. Ils se sont aimés.. et malgré les apparences, ils s'aiment toujours. Et c'est après qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas pour elle...Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le temps d'une histoire, petit retour dans le passé, 50 ans auparavant,à l'époque ou Tom jedusor n'était qu'un élève presque comme les autres;avec ses qualités, ses faiblesses...et un coeur.

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent_**: Le professeur Salver apporte a Jenny les potions nécessaires a la guérison de Tom, et lui dit qu'elle est chargée de son rétablissement. Elle va le soigner (malgré ses réticences). Elle apprend que Tom est serviteur du mage noir Grindelwald.Le soir, ils discutent (et s'envoient des vannes uu') et décident d'aller se coucher. Seulement voila, Tom ne peut pas aller jusqu'à sa chambre, il est donc obligé de dormir dans le lit de Jenny. Ils font un marché : elle dort avec lui dans le lit, mais il ne TENTE rien sous peine de mort. Jenny ne trouve pas le sommeil et pleure a cause de tous ces évènements arrivés en si peu de temps.. Tom la prend dans ses bras pour la consoler, et ils finissent par s'embrasser dans un baiser timide. (JUSTE un baiser, pas plus TT').

---ooo$$$ooo---

N/A : Chapitre 6. Honnêtement, j'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre, et je trouve que ceux qui suivent sont beaucoup mieux… enfin, jugez par vous-même. J'espère que vous l'aimerez plus que moi ! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAn partez pas !lol Allez, bisous et bonne lecture ! au fait, IMPORTANT : n'oubliez pas de lire la note importante qui comme son nom l'indique est importante uu', et qui se trouve a la fin du chap. Ah oui et PLIZ : REVIEWS ! C'est gratuit et ça fait toujours plaisir, même si vous n'aimez pas !

(Une petite voix fait son intro dans l'histoire. Elle et moi discutons entre les parenthèses qui soulignés.. enfin, vous verrez pas vous-même ! (les paroles de la petite voix sont celles entre «… », et moi, c'est celles qui sont sans guillemets, a coté)

_**- Chapitre 6 : Mauvaise surprise pour Halloween -**_

« Allez, vole ! Amène ça à Gwen !

La petite chouette blanche s'envola dans le ciel bleu, laissant derrière elle, Jenny déboussolée. (« Pauvre petite O.O » Met toi a sa place, et après on en reparlera !)

Elle était dans la volière, pour envoyer sa lettre à sa cousine Gwen.. La lettre où elle devait donner son choix a propos de ses pouvoirs. Elle avait choisit : elle resterait à Poudlard.

Elle était bien, ainsi, dans la volière.. Et n'avait point envie de redescendre. Alors, elle y resta.

Elle s'appuya au rebord de la fenêtre, toujours dans ses pensées. Sans qu'elle le veuille, des larmes salées coulèrent sur ses joues.

_Oh non pitié.. pensa t-elle. Pas maintenant.._

Mais c'était trop de pression pour elle. Beaucoup trop.

Qu'allaient lui répondre ses parents ? sa famille ? Ils allaient la considérer comme une traînée de première.. comme une œuvre du diable !

Gwen l'avait clairement indiqué dans sa lettre : si elle se rebellait, toute sa famille la renierait.

C'était comme si Jennyfer Myriam Shearher n'avait jamais existé..

Elle pleura ainsi, pendant une heure ou deux.. peu importe, de toute façon elle n'avait pas cours pour le moment.

Elle décida finalement d'aller à la bibliothèque terminer son devoir d'histoire de la magie, pour essayer d'oublier tout ça. (« il faut affronter ses problèmes, petite, pas les oublier ! » Tu fais la morale toi ? « niark ! oui ! » uu' Si tu pouvais également cesser de surnommer Jenny 'petite' ça m'arrangerait !)

Avant de sortir de la volière, elle passa devant un miroir, puis grimaça.

_Non contente d'avoir des tas de problèmes, je suis laide comme un pou._

« Moi, je ne te trouve pas si laide que ça… dit une voix pleine de sous-entendus derrière elle.

Elle ne se rendit compte que trop tard et qu'elle avait pensé a voix haute.

Elle se retourna : c'était Jedusor.

Il s'approcha d'elle.. Trop près d'elle. Il lui prit le menton, et leurs regards s'affrontèrent.

« Toi, laide ? dit-il avec une moquerie évidente dans la voix. (« Pourquoi il lui demande ca ? Il a des problèmes d'audition ? » °Gros soupir exaspéré de la part de l'auteur°)

« Tu n'es pas drôle ! Tu sais bien que j'ai raison !

« Je ne crois pas, non, dit-il toujours un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

Si il y a bien une chose que Jenny détestait, c'est qu'on se moquait d'elle.

« Eh ben moi, je croit ! Laisse moi tranquille !

« Je ne trouves pas moche, à vrai dire.. je te trouverais presque.. Jolie.

« Toi, je vais te..

Il lui mit son index sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

« Tu es même pas mal du tout, en fait..

Elle le fusilla du regard. Elle détestait être jaugée ainsi.. elle avait l'impression de n'être qu'une vulgaire poupée Barbie qu'on regarde sous tous les angles.

« Arrêtes ! Tu m'exaspères, sale serpentard !

« Silteplait sang-de-bourbe, laisse moi parler. Bieen, maintenant que j'ai le silence !

Elle lui mit une claque magistrale et s'apprêta à quitter la volière quand Tom la retint par le bras, et l'obligea et se mettre face a lui. Elle n'eu pas d'autre choix, et le regarda d'un regard pressant.

« Je disais donc avant cette interruption…

Il prit un ton théâtral :

« Ta voix est plus douce que le miel, même la soie n'est pas aussi douce que tes cheveux.. ton rire est cristallin, un rien enfantin.. Tes yeux qui sont d'un mélange euhh… spécial. Du vert clair et du gris foncé, c'est étrange.

« Je ne rigole pas, Tom Jedusor ! dit-elle d'un ton menaçant. Tu vas arrêter tes conneries et me laisser aller en cours, oui !

« On a pas cours avant une demi heure, ma vielle.

« HEY ! Je ne t'ai pas permit de m'appeler comme ça ! Et puis je ne suis pas vielle, d'abord !

« On dit ça, on dit ça..

Elle lui sourit d'un air mesquin, puis lui donna une seconde claque.

« C'est tout ce donc tu es capable, Jenny-la-tigresse ? demanda t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Si elle aurait pu, elle lui aurait déjà arraché la tête.

« Tu es jolie quand tu es en colère, tu sais..

Elle le regardait avec mépris, mais en réalité, elle était amusée. Fascinée aussi par la lueur des yeux de Tom.

Une lueur d'amusement, une lueur qu'il semblait impossible d'éteindre..

« Tom, tu m'écoutes ou quoi ! Je t'ai dit 20 fois ne me lâcher !

« Non, je ne t'écoute pas..

Sans qu'elle ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, elle se retrouva en train de l'embrasser. Sous la surprise, elle ne le repoussa pas, un peu interloquée.

_Et tu te laisse faire, en plus !_ dit une petite voix dans sa tête.

Cela lui fit l'effet d'un « fouet ».

Elle le repoussa violemment, manquant de le faire tomber par terre.

« NE RECOMMENCE PLUS JAMAIS CA, SALE PERVERS DE SERPENTARD !

Il resta la, immobile. Toujours avec ce sourire et la même lueur dans les yeux.

« Et arrêtes ce sourire ! ARRETES !

Elle s'en alla en claqua la porte. Quelques secondes après, elle revint dans la pièce toujours aussi précipitamment.

Elle se jeta au coup de Tom (qui, soit dit au passage, n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre), et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Puis sans prévenir, elle rompit le baiser, et s'en alla en courant, sans avoir oublié de lui lancer un sourire triomphant.

(« Aimeeeeeeer c'est c'qui a de plus beau.. aimeeeeeeer c'est monter si haut… » pitié : TAIS TOI ! « Puisque c'est comme ca, je boude ! » Ah ! Enfin les vacances !)

------------------

« Minerva ! Oouou Minerva ! appela Jenny, dans les couloirs.

Une septième année de Gryffondor se retourna.

« Oui, Jennyfer ?

« Oh pitié, appelle moi Jenny ! dit-elle en riant. J'ai perdu mon emploi du temps.. tu veux bien me dire quel cours on a, maintenant ?

« Ah euh oui bien sur !

La jeune minerva Macgonagal sortit de sa poche un morceau de papier plié, qu'elle examina attentivement..

« Hum.. Si je ne me trompe pas, nous avons Métamorphoses.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NAN PAS DUMBLEDORRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEE !

Minerva pris un air légèrement vexé.

« Tu exagères ! C'est un excellent prof tu sais !

« Ouai, toute façon, t'a le béguin pour lui ! (« je dirais même plus : tu kiff ce prof ! » petite voix, essaie de comprendre que mettre 'tu kiff ce prof' ça cassait un peu l'histoire huhu')

La petite Macgonagal rougit affreusement, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire moqueur de jenny.

« Et alors ! C'est quand même un bon prof, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu hurles à la mort ! (« Quel est l'idiot et le menteur qui a dit que Dumby était un bon prof O.O » c'est minerva, patate !)

Jenny eut un rictus sarcastique.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Min' ! Dumbledore, sait toujours tout mieux que personne, même si ça concerne nos vies privées ! Et ça.. j'ai du mal a digérér! Et surtout, SURTOUT : Il me met a coté de Jedusor a chaque cours, comme pour faire exprès de nous embêter !

« Justement.. c'est parce qu'il sait toujours tout que je l'aime autant ! dit minerva, les yeux brillants et pleins d'étoiles.

Jenny eut un bref soupir exaspéré.

« Bon, je vais te laissé Min'.

« Moi de même, jennyfer.

« Jenny, pas Jennyfer ! allez, a tout a l'heure avec ce cher Dumby ! dit-elle avec un sourire goguenard.

Et elle disparut dans un des couloirs, sans laisser a Minerva le temps de lui répondre.

Elle se sentait d'humeur plus légère, tout a coup. Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer ça.. C'était un fait.

Un peu perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne regardait pas vraiment ou elle allait, et ce qui devait se passer arriva..

« Oh William ! Je suis désolée..Je.. je vais t'aider a ramasser tes affaires !

« C'est rien, jenny, je m'en sortirai ! dit-il en riant. Mais regarde ou tu vas la prochaine fois !

« A vos ordres, chefs !

Elle lui sauta au coup et lui ébouriffa sa tignasse couleur d'ébène. (« Nan mais faut pas se gener surtout ! » parceque toi tu ne te genes pas peut-etre ? mdr)

« Alors, comment vas-tu Mister William Potter ? (N/A : pour ceux qui ont la mémoire courte, William est le meilleur ami de Jenny et c'est le père de James qui est le père d'Harry)

Jenny et William s'adoraient littéralement. Depuis leur entrée a Poudlard, ils étaient tout de suite devenus meilleurs amis. William, Marilyn, et Jenny traînaient beaucoup ensemble, et étaient inséparables. Pour une raison obscure, Noémie n'aimait pas du tout William, et se tenait à l'écart a chaque fois qu'il était dans les parages.

Le trio de Gryffondor faisait souvent de nombreuses blagues aux Serpentards, et adoraient ça.

« Ouai, ça va. A part que je suis super en retard dans mes devoirs.

Jenny eut un rictus sarcastique.

« Ah bah ça m'étonne pas ! Les profs deviennent fous ma parole, ils nous donnent des devoirs comme si on avait que ça a faire toute la journée !

« Ouai.. Bon, c'est pas le tout amis faudrait qu'on aille en cours, n'est-ce pas Miss Jennyfer Myriam Shearher !

« Affirmative. On a métamorphoses, en plus ! Tu veux bien qu'on y ailent ensemble ?

« Bien sur !

Ils firent le trajet en se racontant les dernières rumeurs qui circulaient à Poudlard.

« C'est vrai qu'Elodie Grant est devenue chauve a cause d'un sort qui a raté !

« Oui, je l'ai vue à l'infirmerie.

« Elle a vraiment pas de chance !

« Comme tu dit !

Bientôt, ils durent arrêter leur conversation car ils arrivèrent en cours.

« Bonjour !

« Bonjour, professeur Dumbledore ! Scandèrent les élèves.

« Bien, asseyez vous.

Quand tous les élèves furent installés et eurent sorti leurs affaires, il ajouta avec une pointe de malice (« pourquoi a chaque fois que dumby parle, c'est avec une pointe de malice O.O ? » Chai pas. Demande lui !) :

« Aujourd'hui, nous ne ferons pas vraiment de théorie, mais nous ne ferons pas vraiment de travaux pratiques non plus. Vous pouvez ranger vos livres et votre baguette. Prenez juste de quoi noter.

Les élèves se regardèrent, quelques peu interloqués, mais obéirent.

« Bien bien.. Nous allons étudier les animagi.

Des murmures d'excitations et d'incompréhension parcoururent la salle.

« Vous ne savez pas tous ce qu'est un animagus ? cela m'écoute un peu, je l'avoue. Bien, dans ce cas je vais vous expliquer. Les animagi sont des sorciers comme vous et moi, qui ont la faculté de se transformer en animal comme bon leur semble.

Des « ohhhhh » et « ahhhhhh » résonnèrent dans la salle.

Dumbledore, légèrement contrarié, fronça les sourcils.

« Un peu de calme, silvouplaiit ! Donc, je disais que c'était des sorciers qui avaient le pouvoir de se transformer en animal comme ils le désiraient. Mais ne vous emballez pas trop vite : cela demande des années d'entraînements, et il est peu probable, voir impossible que des élèves de votre niveau puissent arriver a un résultat satisfaisant.

Evidemment, vous vous doutez que n'importe qui ne peut pas se transformer ainsi du jour au lendemain. Pour être un animagus, un faut déjà un excellent niveau de métamorphoses. Il faut également se déclarer au ministère de la magie. Bien que, certains sont des animagus non déclarés, ce qui est bien pratique mais dangereux et passible d'une amende et d'un jugement au tribunal.

La personne concernée doit suivre un apprentissage spécial d'une extrême difficulté. Malheuresement, les sorciers animagi ne peuvent se changer qu'en un animal, et qui plus est un animal que le sorcier n'aura pas choisi.

« Professeur, intervint Noémie d'une voix timide, je croyais que nous n'allions pas faire de théorie..

« J'y viens, Miss Hope, j'y viens.

On ne choisit pas l'animal en lequel on se transforme. Ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui, c'est essayer c'est de voir en quoi chacun serait capable de se transformer. Il s'agit juste de savoir quel est l'animal qui vous ressemble le plus, il est évidemment hors de question d'approfondir notre étude et évidement pour vous d'essayer de devenir un animagi, vous n'avez pas l'expérience requise.

Il avait prononcé cette phrase en l'accentuant, et en regardant très fixement jenny.

Elle rougit, et lança un furtif regard à Marilyn qui l'a regarda d'un air gêné. Et jenny savait parfaitement pourquoi.

Jenny et Maril s'entraînaient toutes les deux en secret depuis leur 3ème année afin de devenir des animagi. Elles

n'avaient obtenu aucun réel résultat, mais continuait a s'entraîner sans relâche. Et connaissant Jenny, ça n'était certainement pas Dumbledore qui allait lui interdire.

« La première étape pour devenir un animagus, est justement celle que nous allons faire aujourd'hui. Et juste cette étape ! Elle ne peut pas vous faire de mal de toute façon. Bien, commençons.. Potter, Shearher, Delacour, et Jedusor, mettez vous donc ensemble ! dit-il d'un ton enjoué légèrement moqueur.

Puis, quand les groupes furent faits..

« Maintenant, quand je vous le dirait, vous fermerez tous les yeux, et vous essayerez de faire un vide total dans votre tête. Vous ne devez plus penser a rien, juste a l'animal qui sommeille en vous. Surtout, ne vous laissez pas distraire ! Si vous réussissez, vous verrez l'animal en lequel vous pourriez vous transformer si vous étiez un animagi. Mais c'est un exercice très difficile, et je ne m'attend pas a ce que tout le monde réussissent.. Maintenant.. fermez les yeux !

Cette étape de la transformation en animagus, Jenny et Marilyn l'avait fait depuis longtemps et savaient parfaitement en quoi elles pouvaient se transformer. Jenny pouvait se transformer en licorne, tandis que Marilyn pouvait devenir un énorme chat (ou un bébé tigre, au choix !lol).

Elle ferma les yeux, et se laissa aller. Elle avait pourtant l'habitude, mais c'était particulièrement difficile de ne pas se laisser distraire. (« Je me demande ce qui la distrait.. un certain Jedusor ? ;-p »)

Soudain, elle se sentit partir en une sorte de transe.. Bizarre, la dernière fois, elle n'avait pas ressenti ça ! Elle se sentit comme.. Transportée. Comme si elle prenait un portoloin.

Se disant que c'était tout de même pas normal, et se résolut a ouvrir les yeux.

Et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. Lorsqu'on faisait cet exercice, on était juste censé voir l'animal dans sa tête. Mais la, elle était carrément dans un autre décor.

Elle se trouvait dans un désert, avec rien d'autre a perte vue que le sable brûlant et le ciel. Elle se regarda pour voir si elle était intacte, et regarda les alentour.

Enfin, elle remarqua a coté d'elle une immense licorne.. Noire ! Dieu qu'elle était belle ! Sa robe noire semblait plus douce que tout, ses yeux rieurs étincelaient de malice.. oui, cet animal était superbe.

Légèrement intimidée (et un peu peureuse, il fallait l'avouer) elle avança vers la licorne en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal.

Celle-ci s'avança également vers elle. Jenny leva doucement sa main pour ne pas brusquer l'animal, et lui caressa tendrement son épaisse fourrure ou ses doigts se perdaient.

Soudain, sans qu'elle comprenne ce qui arrive, elle eut la tête qui tourner affreusement. Elle ferma les yeux, comme si cela pouvait empêcher la douleur. Quand elle les réouvrit, elle eut la surprise de ne plus voir la licorne noire. Elle tourna la tête pour essayer de la trouver, mais elle n'était plus la.

Elle se sentait.. bizarre. Et elle constata avec étonnement.. qu'elle s'était transformée en licorne ! (« pff ! Comme par magie ! » Bah justement : on est sensé être dans une école de magie !)

« JENNYYYYY ! TU NOUS AS FAIT UNE DE SES FROUSSES ! hurla une voix féminine typiquement « marilynienne »

« Que.. bredouilla Jenny.. que se passe t-il..

Elle regarda autour d'elle.. Visiblement, elle était sur le sol de la salle de classe, avec ses amis qui la regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Tu t'es évanouie, Jenny !

« QUOI ?

« Tu t'es évanouie ! On faisait l'exercice pour les animagus, et puis tu es tombée comme dans une transe ! Ensuite, tu t'es évanouie ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MON DIEU ! REGARDEZ SES YEUX !

Elle se retrouva avec Marilyn, William, et Tom entrain de la regarder comme s'ils avaient vu le Sinistros.

« Mais enfin ! s'exclama t-elle.Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe, oui ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux !

« Ils ont changé de couleur ! interrompit William, impressionné. Ils prennent une couleur or et argent ! C'est magnifique !

_C'est comme l'autre soir, quand je suis venu la chercher chez elle.._ pensa Tom. (« c'est bien tomy ! Il sait réfléchir ! » TT' t'as pas finit de souler les lecteurs avec tes commentaires ? « euh… NAN » jle savait ..)

L'instant d'après, ses yeux avaient repris une couleur normale.

« Miss Shearher ! Comment vous sentez vous? Demanda Dumbledore.

« Bien professeur, pas de soucis.

« Vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau à la fin de l'heure, silvouplait. Vous etes sure de ne pas vouloir aller a l'infirmerie ?

« Non non, Professeur. Ca va très bien, je me sens déjà mieux.

Bientôt, tous les élèves (a part Jenny bien sur) reprirent leurs exercices, et la fin du cour sonna.

« Vous vouliez me parler, professeur Dumbledore ?

« Oui, Miss. Pouvez vous me dire quel animal vous avez vu lors de votre « transe » ?

« J'ai vu une licorne noire.

« Hum.. Intéressant.

A ce propos, je croit savoir que vous et votre amie Marilyn vous entraîniez a devenir Animagi ?

Jenny rougit légèrement.

« En effet, Professeur. Je suis désolée, je sais que c'est interdit mais..

« Ce n'est rien, dit-il le regard pétillant de malice. Je vous dirais juste de faire attention, et de ne jamais laisser tomber.

Jenny écarquilla les yeux : elle s'attendait a des réprimandes, des points en moins, des retenues, mais pas a ça !

« euh.. Bien, professeur.

« Vous pouvez disposez.

Elle sortit de la salle de classe, et rentra dans quelqu'un.

« Oh ! Désolé Marilyn ! Deux fois en une journée !

« C'est rien ! répliqua la vélane en se massant la tempe. Alors ?

« Alors quoi ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ta dit ? Qu'as tu vu quand tu est tombée en transe ?

« Ben le problème, c'est qu'il ma rien dit justement ! Sinon, j'ai vu une magnifique licorne noire pendant ma « transe ».

« Ah oui ? C'est super ! Moi j'ai vu une énorme chatte blanche comme la neige !

« Ca veut dire que je peux me transformer en licorne et toi en chat ! c'est super ! ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas entraînées..

« Un peu oui ! Depuis avant les vacances en fait !

« Oui.. tu es prête a reprendre notre apprentissage ?

« Plus que jamais !

-----------------

Le soir même, le banquet d'Halloween commença.

« Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail, félicita Noémie en mangeant son poulet. La salle est Magnifiquement décorée !

« C'est sur ! Renchérit la Vélane. Depuis que je suis à Poudlard, je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi réussi. Regarde, tout le monde semble s'amuser ! (« lèches bottes, va ! » Toi-même ! )

Jenny sourit d'un air satisfait : Marilyn avait raison, tout le monde s'amusait et bavardait.

« C'est vrai. Jedusor et moi on a mis beaucoup de temps a tout préparer, alors on est content de voir que ça vous plait.. dit-elle.

Noémie Allait répliquer quand le professeur Dumbledore pris la parole.

« Un peu de silence ! Quelque chose de très grave vient de se produire. Retournez tous immédiatement dans vos salles communes et n'en sortez plus jusqu'à nouvel ordre. On vous y expliquera tout.

Le professeur Dumbledore était si pale et semblait si effrayé (ce qui est rare : c'est quand même Dumbledore !) que les élèves, pris de panique, coururent vers leurs dortoirs. Même les professeurs semblaient terrorisés.

« ça a l'air vraiment grave.. Frissonna Noémie. Mais que s'est t-il donc passé ?

« Ca, je l'ignore.. soupira Jenny. Mais ça ne présage rien de bon..

-----------------------

Voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Juste dire merci a mes deux revieweuses ! Je ne leur fait pas de réponse personalisée parceque je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais répondre, mdr !

Sinon, je suis désolée pour ce chapitre.. je le trouve vraiment naze. Mais bon. On fait avec les moyens du bord ! Les autres sont déjà écrits, et (sans vouloir me vanter) je les trouve super donc même si vous n'avez pas aimé celui la pitiiié partez pas ! lol. Et puis, vous saurez POURQUOI Dumbledore était si paniqué héhé même si c'est pas trop difficile a deviner… Tous les chapitres qui suivent celui-ci sont vraiment très longs par rapport a ceux d'avant.. ça me rachètera enfin j'espère huhu'

**Important : Je part en vacances et je rentrerais seulement le jeudi 18 (je croit) donc ne vous attendez pas a avoir un chapitre avant.. C'est juste pour prévenir. Evidement, je posterais un nouveau chap dans les jours ou même le jour suivant mon retour. Même si ce chap est nul (oui, je me répète, je sais !), silvouplait, laissez moi une reviews. Presque tout est payant dans la vie mais une reviews ne coûte rien et elle fait toujours plaisir, peut importe ce qui marqué dedans (enfin.. ca dépent bien sur). Je compte sur vous ! Je peux juste vous assurer que je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic avant de l'avoir finie, même si les dieux sont contres moi !lol ! Allez, bisous a tous, bonnes vacances, et a dans deux semaines ! ;) **


	8. Rien d'autre ne compte !

**_Disclaimer:_** L'univers de Poudlard, ainsi que Tom Jedusor ne m'appartiennent pas malheuresement! Ils sont la propriété exclusive de JKRowling. L'histoire elle par contre m'appartient, ainsi que Jenny et ses amis.

**_Résumé général:_** Une femme, une vie.. et des erreurs. Elle l'a détesté, puis elle l'a aimé. Elle l'a suivit aveuglément, ils se sont mariés. Elle lui a donné un enfant, mais leur bonheur a basculé. Ils se sont aimés.. et malgré les apparences, ils s'aiment toujours. Et c'est après qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas pour elle...Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le temps d'une histoire, petit retour dans le passé, 50 ans auparavant,à l'époque ou Tom jedusor n'était qu'un élève presque comme les autres;avec ses qualités, ses faiblesses...et un coeur.

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent_**: Jenny envoie la lettre de réponse a sa cousine Gwen : elle a choisit de rester a Poudlard. Tom la surprend a ce moment la dans la volière, et tous deux s'embrassent, même si ils ne savent pas vraiment ou ils en sont. Ils ne comprennent pas leurs sentiments, et ne savent pas ou tout ça va bien pouvoir les mener. Ils se rendent ensuite en cours de métamorphose, consacré aux animagis. Jenny apprend que son animagi est une licorne noire, celui de Marilyn une grande chatte blanche.(pour plus de précisions sur ce moment de l'histoire, voir chapitre précédent). Le soir même, au banquet d'halloween, tout le monde semble s'amuser. Mais soudain, Dumbledore demande a tout le monde de regagner son dortoir, car un terrible évènement vient d'arriver. Tous remontent dans leurs salle commune pour avoir des explications, sans trop savoir a quoi s'attendre.

---ooo$$$ooo---

N/A : This is the chapitre 7 ! YEAH :D. Ce chapitre ne contient pas des tonnes de trucs importants, mais je l'aime assez. Je le trouve assez vivant ! Il est beaucoup plus léger que les autres a certains moments, car j'ai voulut rajouter un peu d'humour a l'histoire. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que moi ! J'aime tellement les chapitres qui suivent celui-ci que je risque de les poster dans les jours qui suivent lol ! Bonne lecture, et reviews s'il vous plait !

(Une petite voix fait son intro dans l'histoire. Elle et moi discutons entre les parenthèses qui soulignés.. enfin, vous verrez pas vous-même ! (les paroles de la petite voix sont celles entre «… », et moi, c'est celles qui sont sans guillemets, a coté)

Les pensées des persos sont en italiques.

**_- Chapitre 6 : Rien d'autre ne compte -_**

« J'espère que ça n'est pas trop grave..

Tous les Gryffondors (donc notre fameux trio) étaient dans leur salle commune, et attendaient les instructions.

« On espère tous, Jenny.. soupira Marilyn.

Le professeur Dumbledore (le seul qui paraissait vraiment calme.. et encore !) arriva dans la pièce et un silence complet se forma soudainement, chacun attendant des explications.

« Chers élèves, j'ai une bien triste nouvelle a vous annoncer.. Un élève a été retrouvé pétrifié dans les couloirs.. La personne a visiblement été pétrifiée par une sorte d'animal. Bien que monstre soit un terme plus approprié.

Il y eu des cris de terreur un peu partout dans la salle..

« Silence ! Je n'en sais pas plus sur l'identité de « l'agresseur », mais nous sommes tous plus ou moins en grave danger. Soyez vigilants, et promenez vous toujours en groupe, c'est plus prudent..

Soudain, jenny eu un « flash ».

« Excusez moi de vous interrompe Professeur, mais cette histoire n'aurait-elle pas un rapport avec la Chambre des secrets ? je veux dire.. Il me semble avoir lu que..

« Vous m'impressionnez, miss Shearher ! Vous êtes vraiment très, très intelligente. Il semblerait en effet que la chambre des secrets ai été ouverte.

« Ce n'est donc pas une légende.. ?

« En effet, certains le pense en effet.. Mais moi, je suis convaincue que cette légende est réelle.

Tous les autres élèves étaient si effrayés qu'ils étaient muets comme des carpes.

« Professeur, demanda Marilyn d'une petite voix, qui est l'élève pétrifié ?

« Elodie Grant. Nous l'avons retrouvée à sa sortie de l'infirmerie. Je vous laisse, maintenant. Pas la peine de vous expliquer de qu'est la chambre des secrets, les aînés sauront très bien vous l'expliquer.

Quand le professeur Dumbledore fut parti, le silence religieux était toujours présent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est la Chambre des secrets ? demanda Lara, la petite sœur de Noémie qui était en première année (« tu sais fillette, ça existe l'histoire de Poudlard ! espèce d'inculte ! » excuse moi de te contredire la petite voix mais je trouve que tu est assez mal placée pour dire que c'est une inculte huhu' « maieuuhh » bon tais toi et revenons a nos cognards..)

« On raconte que Salazar Serpentard avait ouvert une chambre dans Poudlard à son départ (« une chambre d'hôtel ?oo le coquin » mais t'es conne ou tu le fais exprès ? t'as jamais lu Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets ? et tu traites les autres d'inculte ?), expliqua jennyfer. Elle contiendrai un monstre qui servirait a tuer les enfants de moldus, et que seul son hériter, quand il sera a Poudlard, aura le pouvoir de contrôler ce monstre.

« Mais c'est atroce ! balbutia la première année.

« Bien sur que c'est atroce. Et encore, toi tu ne risques rien, tu es une sang pure..

Elle se retourna vers ses deux amies, puis chuchota d'une voix faible et tremblante :

« Les miens de parents, sont moldus…

---

« Je peux quelque chose pour toi ? demanda Jenny

« Je me suis juste perdue dans les couloirs, je ne trouve plus notre salle commune.., minauda une première année.

« Pas de problème, comment t'appelles tu ? Je vais te montrer le chemin.

« Je suis Molly..(N/A : future-femme d'arthur weasley)

Après quelques explications et après s'être assurée que la petite Molly ne se perdrait pas une nouvelle fois, Jenny descendit dans la salle commune pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle avait fait un rêve très étrange.. et cela la perturbait. Elle avait rêvé qu'elle était dans la chambre des secrets avec Jedusor.. _Putain mais je suis complètement cinglée moi.. Je vois pas le rapport entre Jedusor et la chambre des secrets ! _(« moi si, jle voit »le problème chère petite voix, c'est qu'on ta PAS SONNEE ! Jenny n'est pas sensée être au courant de tout ça !)

Elle s'assit à la table des Gryffondors, le regard dans le vide.

« Bah alors Nyny', c'est quoi cette tête que tu nous fait la ? demanda Ann, le regard brillant.

Ann Delriver était une gryffondor dans la même classe que Jenny. Elle était incontestablement connue dans tout Poudlard avec sa sœur jumelle pour être les plus grandes blagueuses de l'école. Elles n'arrêtaient pas de faire des farces et attrapes a n'importe qui..surtout aux Serpentard.

« Je suis pas dans mon assiette, déclara simplement la jeune fille aux yeux vert de gris.

Jen' n'était pas dupe, et elle avait tout de suite vu le regard pétillant de malice d'Ann…TROP pétillant ?

« Toi, tu manigances un mauvais coups..Ou es ta jumelle ?

« Tu fais de la divination ou quoi ?

« Trsè drole Ann..Tu sais très bien que je déteste cette matière.

Soudain, une jeune fille aux cheveux courts en bataille débarqua dans la salle.

« Quand on parle du loup !

C'était la jumelle d'Ann. Ann et Mary se ressemblaient énormément (« bah c'est normal banane, vu qu'elles sont jumelles ! »). Elle était toutes les deux blondes aux yeux bleus, avec un visage constellé de taches de rousseurs. Leur cheveux bouclés étaient toujours ébouriffés, a un tel point qu'on avait toujours l'impression qu'elle venaient de se réveiller.

« Ca va être le coup du siècle ! s'exclama Mary, les yeux aussi pétillants que sa jumelle.

« Excusez moi de vous interrompre, s'exclama Jenny en montrant du doigt son insigne de prefete en chef, mais je peux savoir ce qui va être le coup du siècle ? (« oulalalalal Jenny qui sla joue prefete tous aux abris » j'agit comme ça me plait ! nan mé !)

« On lui dit ou pas ?

« Seulement si elle promet de pas cafter !

« Oh arrêtez ! J'EXIGE de savoir (« eh cocote, monte pas sur tes grand cheveux ! » c'est 'chevaux', pas 'cheveux '.. « c'est pareil ! »). Je suis PREFETE EN CHEF !

« Calme Jen'..calme. Tu veras par toi-même, ça devrais bientôt commencé ! (« qu'est ce qui va bientôt commencé ?le strip-tease de Dumby ? » 1 : ne parles pas comme ça de Dumbledore, 2 : ferme la un peu)

Jenny commença a manger ses pancakes avec une appréhension non dissimulée.

« J'espère au moins que vous avez révisé pour les ASPICS.. soupira la préfete..

« Pourquoi faire ?

_Elles font exprès de m'énerver aujourd'hui c'est pas possible.._

« Peut être pour passer et obtenir une bonne moyenne à vos examens non ?

« Bof, on a le temps…

_Exaspérantes._

A présent, tout le monde était en train de déjeuner. Jenny se servit du jus d'orange et s'apprêta a leur faire la morale, quand..

« HI HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN !

_Un âne ? Je rêve ou je vient d'entendre un âne ?ou plutôt : un âne hyper dépressif._

« COCORICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Au secours ! C'est quoi cette école de Malade !_

Jenny tendit l'oreille pour essaya de voir d'où venait tout ça, mais elle n'eut pas a cherché longtemps..

_« MEUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Elle se tourna et ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise (« on dit ça on dit ça.. » Qu'insinues-tu ? « que tu pousses pas un cri de surprise, mais d'épouvante.. » je répète : jt'ai PAS SONNEE et si je veux pousser un cri j'ai le droit de POUSSER CELUI QUE JE VEUX ! « trouillarde ! » grrrrrr).

Quasiment tous les Serpentards étaient transformés en animaux de basse cour. Non, ils n'étaient pas transformés en animaux de ferme. Ils avaient gardés leur corps normal, mais leur tête..on ne pouvait pas en dire autant.

Et évidemment, les serpentards-hyper trouillards couraient dans tous les sens..comme si ça allait arranger leur cas ! _Eh ! Jedusor est a Serpentard.. Si ça se trouve il a subit le même sort qu'eux !_ Elle sourit rien qu'a la pensé d'un Jedusor a la tête d'âne. Malheuresement, elle fut vite détrompée : il se tenait, toujours avec sa tête normale, a sa table, l'air fier de lui. _Dommage ! Je me demande qui a pu faire une blague pareille.._

« Pauvres Serpentards quand même.. soupira Ann.

« T'as raison.. On a peut-être fait un peu fort cette fois.

_Attendez.. Mon cerveau suit plus.. C'est..elles ?_

« QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? hurla-t-elle littéralement

« Euh Jenny sans vouloir t'offenser ya déjà assez de bruit alors si toi aussi tu te mets a hurler.. ! Ca craint ! (« pour une fois que chu d'accord avec un de tes persos ! » mais jtai pas demandé d'être d'accord bordel, jt'ai demandé dl'a FERMER ! « oh ça va, si tu lprend comme ca.. »)

« C'EST VOUS QUI AVEZ FAIT CA ? demanda t-elle sans même l'écouter

« Ba ouai, c'est pas le père noël, annonça Ann d'un ton aussi normal que si elle disait : Je mange des dragées de berties crochues.

« NAN MAIS JE REVES ! LES PREFETS ON SE TU A ESSAYER DE RECONCILLIER LES MAISONS ET VOUS AGISSEZ COMME DES IRRESPONSABLES !

« Ba quoi ? Toi aussi t'en faisais des blagues avant !

« OUAI MAIS LA CA DEPASSE LES BORNES ! J'ESPERE QUE C'EST UN SORTILEGE FACILE A ROMPRE AU MOIN.

« Ba nan, répliqua Ann sans aucune gêne et comme si c'était une évidence, ça dure 1 semaine.

« OUI, MAIS YA UN CONTRE SORT QUAND MEME !

« Ba nan.

_Grrrrrrrrrrrr je les tues ou pas ?_

« Pourtant, répliqua Mary, notre blague avait pas l'air de te gêner au début..

« OUI MAIS QUAND MEME VOUS AVEZ PAS UN PEU DE FIERTE ? DES GRYFFONDORS ? FAIRE DE BLAGUES COMME CA ! ON DIRAIT DES SERPENTARD MA PAROLE ? C'EST TYPIQUE..ON A PAS DEJA ASSEZ DE PROBLEME AVEC CETTE PUTAIN DE CHAMBRE DES SECRETS !

« Pitié ! intervint William Potter (N/A : je rappelle que c'est un des meilleurs amis de Jen'). Te met pas dans tous tes états ! Après tout si la chambre des secrets a été ouverte c'est bien a cause des serpentard non ? la au moins, ils payent !

« Tu vas pas t'y mettre TOI AUSSI ? Ce qui m'énerve, ce n'est pas la chambre des secrets, c'est justement le fait que tout le monde s'en fout comme de l'an quarante qu'un monstre sanguinaire rode dans le château !

« Allons ma Jenny-Jolie ! Le principal, c'est de s'amuser, rien d'autre ne compte !

Jenny était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je dit bien était, car elle est maintenant dans la crise de nerfs a cause de :

« HIIIII HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

« TA GUEULE, L'ANNESSE ! CHU PAS DEJA ASSEZ DE MAUVAISE HUMEUR ? T'ES VRAIMENT OBLIGEE DE ME GUEULER DANS L'OREILLE ?

C'était un petit déjeuner normal, à Poudlard. …Presque…

------------

(Pensées de jenny)

_Ne surtout pas piquer une crise, ne SURTOUT pas piquer une crise. J'ai une vie formidable. Je suis la fille la plus chanceuse du monde. Notez le ton ironique. _

_Mes principaux problèmes sont :_

_Je dois avoir une malédiction : tous les profs me collent en groupe avec William et Jedusor, qui ne peuvent pas se blairer. Résultat : cauchemar._

_Me famille me rejette comme une moins que rien._

_Il y a dans la nature un psychopathe qui lance un monstre sanguinaire sur tous les sang-de-bourbes. Sur moi, quoi._

_J'ai embrassé JEDUSOR. Et le pire, c'est que ça m'a PLU. °Cours se pendre°_

_Je viens de me faire percer les tympans pas une ânesse en chaleur. _

_Et pour couronner le tout, je vous le donne en mille.. Je suis en retard en cours._

Jenny s'avança lentement, puis entra dans sa salle de cours de divination (ou plutôt : salon de thé improvisé).

« Vous etes en retard, Miss Shearher, dit le professeur Haney.

« Excusez moi, professeur. Avec tous les évènements de ce matin, je..

« C'est bon, c'est bon. Allez vous asseoir avec Jedusor.

_Quand je disais que j'étais maudite.._

Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du serpentard, puis le professeur Haney commença son cours.

« Bien, mes chéris.. Aujourd'hui, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions étudier une forme de divination.. différente. Elle utilise la magie ancienne, et l'art que je vais vous montrer a peu a peu disparu de la civilisation moderne.

Vous pouvez donc conclure que quasiment personne ne l'utilise de nos jours. Cela s'appelle l'optumancie.

Quelqu'un saurait expliquer ce que c'est ?.. Oui, Miss Hope.. ?

« L'Optumancie est un art de divination très ancien, expliqua Noémie. Cela consiste a lire le passé, le présent, et l'avenir d'une personne dans ses yeux, précisément dans ses iris.

« Très bien, Miss hope. Cinq points en plus pour Gryffondor.

Maintenant, ouvrez, vos livres « Voyage dans le futur, niveau 7 », au chapitre 6, page 57. Comme vous etes par groupe de deux, vous allez ensuite faire les instructions qui sont indiquées sur votre manuel. Le premier essayera de lire dans les yeux de l'autre, puis inversement.

Au travail, je passe dans les rangs pour voir comment vous vous débrouillez !

Chacun se mit au travail.

Jenny jeta un coup d'œil au livre, puis soupira.

« Si j'ai bien compris, je suis censé « lire » dans tes yeux. Rapproche toi un peu, s'il te plait.

Il se rapprocha. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, presque collés.

Chacun voyait les yeux de l'autre avec une précision incroyable.

Ses yeux à elle, étaient d'un vers foncé tirant vers l'or et le gris sombre.

Ce qui était amusant, c'était qu'elle avait des petites taches « reptiliennes » de même couleurs sur l'iris. Vous savez, les espèces de « motifs » qu'on voit parfois sur la peau des serpents.

Mais intéressons nous plutôt aux yeux de Tom, car c'était Jenny qui était sensée sonder ses yeux.

« Rohlalala ! j'y arrive pas ! se plaignit-elle.

Elle se rapprocha encore un peu plus… Tom eut un mal fou a repousser son envie de l'embrasser fougueusement et de passer une main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

Elle baissa les yeux vers son livre, et tourna quelques pages.

Un sourire triomphant illumina son visage.

« J'ai trouvé ! Regarde moi encore une fois s'il te plait.

Et elle replongea a nouveau son regard dans le sien, en y mettant toute l'intensité qu'il était possible d'y mettre.

« Ton avenir sera étrange, Tom.. Très étrange.. ajouta t-elle finalement.

« WOW ! Quelle découverte ! je m'incline ! dit-il sur un ton qui laissait clairement entendre pas une seconde aux balivernes qu'étaient pour lui « l'optumancie ».

Elle le regarda, vexée, puis repris d'un air important :

« Tu ne connaîtras qu'un seul amour dans ta vie. Tu vas faire de nombreux choix très opposés.. Mais ton aveuglement causera un jour ta perte.

« Ridicule !

Pourtant, au fond de lui-même, Tom n'arrivait pas a se convaincre que tout ceci était faux. C'était comme si une part de lui-même y croyait, comme si une part de lui-même _savait._

« Attends.. murmura Jenny, concentrée. J'ai l'impression de voir autre chose.. C'est bizarre..

Elle scruta avec attention ses iris d'acier. Elle voyait a présent des « images », qui défilaient.. Elle voyait une personne..

Des cheveux d'ébènes.

D'immenses yeux verts.

Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Un air si.. familier. Elle avait l'impression de connaître ce petit garçon. Pourtant, elle était certaine de ne l'avoir jamais vu avant !

Elle secoua la tête, pour être sure qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Quand elle regarda a nouveau les yeux de Tom, le garçon a la cicatrice en forme d'éclair avait disparu.

_J'ai du rêver.. Je ne voit pas ce qu'un garçon a la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, aux yeux verts, et aux cheveux noirs de jais a comme rapport avec l'avenir de Tom ! _(N/A : rappel : jenny ne connaît pas ce que nous tous connaissons a propos de futur et d'harry. C'est donc normal qu'elle ne voie pas le rapport.)

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je.. j'ai cru voir.. non, c'est n'est rien..

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d' « échanger » les rôles, le professeur Haney les interrompit.

« Bien, arrêtons nous la, les enfants ! s'exclama Haney quelques minutes avant la fin du cours. Avez-vous des questions ?

Soudain, Tom eut un « flash ». Un plan qui ne pourrait que marcher. Il avait enfin la solution pour savoir si Jenny était une chamane.. ou pas.

« Je vous écoute, Monsieur Jedusor, dit la professeur, s'attendant au pire.

« Pouvez vous nous en dire plus sur les femmes chamanes, de nos jours ?

Il savait tout sur les chamanes, en tant que « meilleur », mais ça faisait parti de son plan pour savoir. Si il la sentait inquiète, soupçonneuse, et un peu stressé, c'est que c'en était une.. Sinon, c'était une sorciere normale.

Tom n'en revenait pas ! Il avait la clef de son mystère a porté de main, il allait bientôt savoir !

« Pourquoi voulez vous.. commença haney.

« Pour ma propre culture générale.

Le professeur Haney soupira, puis commença a expliquer, sentant tous les regards braqués sur elle.

« Bien..

Les Chamans de nos jours son extrêmement rares. Ce sont des sorciers qui ont des pouvoirs défiant les lois de la physique magique.

En effet, les sorciers normaux doivent toujours utiliser une baguette magique pour leurs sortilèges (sauf quand leur magie est contrôlée par leurs émotions, mais dans ce cas, c'est impossible à contrôler).

La principale particularité des chamanes est leur grand pouvoirs de télékinésie (capacité à faire bouger les objets et à les faire obéir simplement par la pensée).

Ils peuvent également hypnotiser les gens pour les avoir sous leur contrôle, et les faire entrer dans une sorte de transe.

Les chamanes ne sont pas meilleurs que les autres en divination, mais il leur arrive d'avoir des visions ou des rêves qui leur montre le passé, le présent ou l'avenir.

Mas comme je vous l'avais dit au début, la lignée des chamanes est quasi-éteinte.

Cependant, certains moldus vous parlerons peut-être un jour de chamans, mais leurs chamans a eux sont ancrés dans la religion et n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques.

Ceux de notre monde sont extrêmement recherchés par les mages noirs.. Rendez vous compte des avantages que procure le fait d'avoir quelqu'un d'une telle puissance de son coté.. »

Le professeur Haney était en plein dans son discours, mais Tom ne l'écoutait qu'a moitié.

Il observait Jenny du coin de l'œil. On voyait bien qu'elle était intéressée par le discours. C'était le moment ou jamais..

Lentement, il tenta de pénétrer dans ses pensées avec la légimencie..

Il sonda son esprit comme il pouvait. Il chercha, il chercha, même les moindres preuves.

Mais finalement, il ne trouvait rien, rien qui lui dise qu'elle était une chamane.

Il en était persuadé, pourtant. Mais c'était indiscutable : Jenny n'en était pas une, elle était une sorcière normale. Il avait la preuve sous les yeux.

Il décida de profiter de son avantages en regardant a quoi elle pensait a présent..

« _Ca devrait être super d'avoir des pouvoirs chamans.. remarque, ça impliquerait être poursuivie par les mages noirs sans arrêt ! A ce propos, Tom, _» pensait-elle.

Mais soudain, quelque chose bloqua l'accès des pensées de la Gryffondor.

Tom retenta de repenetrer dans sa tête, sans succès. C'est comme si quelque chose la protégeait. La dernière chose qu'il vit dans son esprit, était deux grands yeux d'un bleu « flash » qui le regardait avec intensité. Des yeux, qui n'avait pas grand-chose d'humain.. c'était plutôt des yeux animaux..

_Vraiment de chance, pensa t-il. J'aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'elle pensait de moi.. Au moins, une chose est sure : la chamane dont m'a parlé Grindelwald, ce n'est pas elle. J'en étais sur, pourtant.. Tout reste à refaire, a présent._

Sur ce, la sonnerie retentie et tout le monde se précipita dehors, leur journée de cours était a présent terminée.

-------

« Concentre toi, enfin ! lâcha marilyn.

« Je n'y arrive pas ! répondit Jenny.

Elles étaient toutes les deux dans la salle sur demande, et s'entraînaient pour devenir des animagi. Cela faisait un peu plus de trois ans que Maril' et Jen' y travaillaient, mais n'obtenaient aucun résultat. (voir chapitre précédent)

Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elles abandonnaient !

« Comme si c'était facile ! reprit Jenny. Tu sais bien que l'animagus qui m'est destiné est une licorne. Crois tu que c'est facile de se transformer en un animal aussi grand ! Toi, c'est plus facile, ton animagus c'est le chat !

« Tu veux dire : ENORME chat, ou bébé tigre ! Et ça ne veut pas dire que c'est moins difficile !

Elle travaillèrent ainsi pendant 2 bonnes heures, sans avoir réussi a transformer quoi que ce soit.

« Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter la, intervint Jenny.

« Je suis d'accord. En plus, je n'ai pas finit mon devoir d'études de runes !

« Ok ! Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps ! On s'entraînera un autre jour. Je doit t'avouer que ça va être dur de caser ça dans mon emploi du temps.. Je suis tellement occupée ces temps ci !

« Pareil de mon coté ! Bon, j'y vais.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil amical auquel Jenny répondit aussitôt. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la salle commune de Gryffondor et Jennyfer se dirigea vers le parc.

Leur journée touchait à sa fin et elle avait envie de voir le coucher du soleil.

Arrivée a destination, elle s'assit dans l'herbe fraîche sous un arbre et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Elle pensait a tout et a rien.. :

_Je me demande pourquoi Jedusor a voulu se renseigner sur les chamanes. On aurait dit qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. A ce propos, j'aimerait tant être une chamane ! Ca doit être tellement pratique.. Enfin, je peux toujours rêver ! _

« A quoi penses-tu, Jenny ?

Elle tourna la tête, même si elle n'avait pas besoin de le faire pour savoir a qui appartenait cette voix. C'était Jedusor, qui se tenait derrière elle.

« Ca fait longtemps que tu m'observes ?

« Pas vraiment.

Il la regarda quelques instants, puis s'assit a coté d'elle.

« Tu m'as l'air bien pensive..

« Pensive, mais aussi nerveuse. Comment ne pas l'être, avec tous les évènements de ces temps ci ? Mais ce qui me perturbe le plus, c'est cette histoire de chambre des secrets.

Si elle avait regardé Tom a cet instant, elle l'aurait vu blêmir soudainement.

« Pourquoi ça ?

« Je suis une « sang-de-bourbe », comme tu te plait parfois a me le faire remarquer. Mes parents sont moldus, je te rappelle.

« Ah, oui..

Il s'arrêta, puis reprit :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tant que je serais la, rien n'arrivera. J'en suis sur.

Il était bien placé pour le dire : c'était lui l'héritier de serpentard. Mais ça, Jenny ne le savait pas.

Elle eut un petit rictus, mais ne dit rien.

Ils ne s'étaient pas fait de déclarations flambantes, et ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils se comprenaient, c'était tout.

Ils ne savaient pas non plus ou ils en étaient. Ils ne savaient pas quels étaient leurs sentiments et jusqu'où ils pouvaient mener.

Mais, qu'importait ? Pour le moment, ils prenaient juste la vie comme elle venait.

« Je ne connais rien de ton passé, Tom. Dit-elle en brisant le silence. Raconte moi donc un peu..

Il n'avait nullement envie qu'elle sache que son père était un crétin qui avait abandonné sa mère juste parce qu'elle était une sorcière. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle voit son passé si douloureux. Il n'avait pas envie.

Elle remarqua sa gêne :

« Si ça te gènes vraiment, tu peux juste me raconter des souvenirs pas très « importants », sans conséquences.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis..

« D'accord, je veux bien, a condition que tu en fasses autant, dit-il finalement. Par contre, je ne te raconterais aucun souvenir. Tu les verras de tes propres yeux.

« Comment ça ? demanda-elle avec un air interrogateur.

« Avec une pensine ! dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

« Moi je veux bien, mais il se trouve que je ne possède pas de pensine dans ma poche !

« Moi si… !

Elle le regarda, légèrement stupéfaite.

Il sortit de sa poche une petite bouteille de cristal transparent qui contenait un liquide argenté.

« C'est une pensine portative, expliqua Tom. Je sais que ça peut paraître assez bizarre, mais c'est pratique quand tu as des soucis, tu sais.

« Oui, je comprends. Mais comment ça marche au juste ?

« Comme une pensine normale ! Il suffit de déboucher la bouteille et de se laisser aspirer.

Il commença à ouvrir la bouteille.

« Prête pour un voyage au pays des souvenirs ?

« Plus prête que jamais, Tom.

Et ensembles, ils furent aspirés à l'intérieur de la pensine dans un tourbillon argenté.

-----------

Voilouuuuuu ! Evidemment, vous avez tous compris que celui qui a ouvert la chambre des secrets était Tom !

Merci beaucoup a Kyarah, ta review m'a fait très plaisir !

**_Note importante :_** Je sais que certains trucs ne concordent pas dans mon histoire. Exemple : Jedusor est sensé ouvrir la chambre des secrets en cinquième année, pas en septième. Mais je n'avais pas le choix.. J'espère que ça ne dérangera personne. Pareil, vers la suite de l'histoire, certaines choses sur le passé de Tom ne correspondent pas à ce qu'on y apprend dans le tome 6. Comme je n'ai pas du tout aimé « l'histoire » du passé de Tom qu'on raconte dans le prince de sang-mélé, j'ai fait ma propre version selon les livres précédents. Donc, mon histoire ne prend pas en compte le tome 6. Désolée. Vous voila au courant . Pour la suite, j'aimerais avoir au moins deux reviews, pliz. Merci a tous ceux qui en envoient a chaque fois ! Que vous ayez aimé ou pas !

Bisous ! La suite dans quelques jours -


	9. Choisir un chemin

**_Disclaimer:_** L'univers de Poudlard, ainsi que Tom Jedusor ne m'appartiennent pas malheuresement! Ils sont la propriété exclusive de JKRowling. L'histoire elle par contre m'appartient, ainsi que Jenny et ses amis.

**_Résumé général:_** Une femme, une vie.. et des erreurs. Elle l'a détesté, puis elle l'a aimé. Elle l'a suivit aveuglément, ils se sont mariés. Elle lui a donné un enfant, mais leur bonheur a basculé. Ils se sont aimés.. et malgré les apparences, ils s'aiment toujours. Et c'est après qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas pour elle...Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le temps d'une histoire, petit retour dans le passé, 50 ans auparavant,à l'époque ou Tom jedusor n'était qu'un élève presque comme les autres;avec ses qualités, ses faiblesses...et un coeur.

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent_**: Après un déjeuner mouvementé, tous se rendent en cours de divination. Tom, essaie toujours de découvrir qui est la fameuse chamane, et rentre dans l'esprit de jenny pour voir si c'est elle. A son grand désarroi, rien ne semble indiquer que c'est une chamane. La journée de cours terminée, jenny se dirige vers le lac pour être un peu seule. Elle y croise Tom. Ils parlent un peu, et jenny interroge Tom sur son passé : après tout, elle ne connaît pas grand-chose la dessus.. Le Serpentard est un peu gêné de lui montrer ses souvenirs, et décide de lui en montrer juste un sans importance ; car il ne veux pas que Jenny sache al vérité sur ses parents. Il sort une pensine-portative en forme de flacon de sa poche, et tous deux partent pour le pays des souvenirs…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

N/A: La tite voix a disparu dans ce chapitre pour des raisons diverses et variées! Mais vous z'inquietez pas, elle reviendra en pleine forme dans le chapitre prochain Sinon, j'm beaucoup ce chap.. Mon histoire me parait un peu compliquée, mais bon, je pense (j'espere) que vous arriverez a suivre ! Bonne lecture! et reviews please! que vous aye zaimé ou pas ;)

**_- Chapitre 8 : Choisir un chemin -_**

---$ Flash back$---

Un garçon aux yeux acier et aux cheveux ébènes d'environ 11 ans, se tenait assis a une table, au milieu d'une foule d'enfants de tous age entrain de prendre leur petit déjeuner.

« Tu veux bien me passer la confiture Tom, s'il te plait, demanda une petite fille.

« Tu peux lever tes fesses et la prendre toi-même, tu sais !

« Merci, trop sympa !

Elle se leva et pris la confiture sans broncher.

« Je déteste cet orphelinat ! grogna Tom, en tartinant une tartine de beurre.

« Allez, sois courageux mon garçon, répliqua l'une des surveillantes du dit-orphelinat.

Il ne répondit pas et regarda la fenêtre d'un air absent. Il avait déjà tenté de fuguer, mais il s'était vite fait rattraper.

Il n'avait que onze ans, mais on pouvait parfaitement sentir qu'il avait une aura.. spéciale.

Une haine immense, une rage meurtrière.

Comme s'il en voulait au monde entier.

Son regard n'avait jamais été aussi dur. Jenny connaissait parfaitement son regard froid et glacé rempli de haine, mais la, c'était pire.

Ce n'était pas simplement des yeux de glace, ou des yeux d'acier qui vous transpercent..

Comme on le voyait ainsi, c'était des cristaux de douleur. Une tristesse infinie.

Comme un océan gelé en plein hiver, et qui ne se dégèlera jamais..

Jenny était fascinée.. Elle n'arrivait pas a détacher son regard de ses yeux fascinants.. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était comme si elle comprenait.

Le regard du petit garçon se posa soudain sur un hibou couleur d'ambre qui claquait son bec contre la fenêtre, comme s'il attendait qu'on lui ouvre.

« Mais ! s'écria la surveillante, qu'est-ce que fait cet hibou ici !

« On dirait qu'il porte une lettre ! s'exclama la même petite fille qui avait demandé a Tom la confiture.

Tout le monde regardait la chouette avec des gros zyeux O.O, dans un orphelinat moldus, c'était tout de même étrange une lettre apportée par un hibou !

La surveillante se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. A la surprise de tout le monde, surtout celle du concerné, la chouette couleur d'ambre se dirigea vers Tom.

L'animal lui « picora » affectueusement la main, et lui désigna d'un signe du bec de prendre la lettre.

On pouvait aisément lire sur l'enveloppe :

_Monsieur Tom Jedusor,_

_4ème dortoir, chambre 6_

_Orphelinat SinkFlower_

_Liverpool, Angleterre_

Il l'a prit d'une main tremblante et l'ouvrit.

_Cher Monsieur Jedusor,_

_Nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer qu'une place vous attend au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard. Vous avez démontré une capacité magique avant l'age de vos 11 ans, une place parmi nous vous est offerte. Vous pourrez ainsi exploiter vos capacités dans les meilleures conditions._

_Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste de vos fournitures._

_Cordialement,_

_A. Dumbledore, directeur adjoint._

A peine eut-il terminé de lire cette lettre que son regard changea.

Toujours empli de douleur. De tristesse. De haine. De rage.

Mais une nouvelle lueur était a présent dans ces yeux.

Un lueur vengeresse.. Mais aussi pleine d'espoir.

Comme s'il avait trouvé un moyen de se raccrocher…

---$ Fin flash back $---

Dans une synchronisation parfaite, Tom et jenny sortirent ensemble de la pensine avec un tourbillon.

« C'était le jour ou j'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier.. rajouta-t-il.. Sans doute un de plus beaux jours de ma vie..

Elle le regarda, l'air grave. Dans ce souvenir, même après l'avoir lu la lettre, il semblait visiblement épris d'une immense haine et tristesse.. c'était donc cela pour lui, un des plus beaux jours de sa vie ?

« Tu avais l'air si triste, dit-elle d'une voix faible.. Raconte moi, Tom.

« Tu as du te tromper ou mal voir, je n'étais pas triste.

Il mentait évidemment, mais il savait très bien le faire, et tout le monde n'y aurait vu que du feu.. sauf elle.

« Ne me mens pas, raconte moi ce qui ne va pas.

« Je ne peux pas. Et si tu l'apprends un jour, ça sera sans doute contre mon gré.

Elle soupira, puis hocha la tête avec difficulté.

« Bien. Je vais moi aussi te montrer un souvenir.. Je n'ai rien a cacher, alors laissons donc la pensine choisir le souvenir de ma vie qu'elle veut te montrer..

A peine eut-elle prononcé cette phrase qu'ils se retrouvèrent a nouveau au pays des souvenirs..

---$ Flash back $---

« Non ma puce, tu n'iras pas chez elle !

« Mais enfin, Maman… répondit une fille aux boucles brunes et blondes, Marilyn est ma meilleure amie.. !J'aimerai tant aller à sa fête, je verrais toutes mes amies !

« Nan ma fille, c'est hors de question ! Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de tout ça !

« Mais..

« File dans ta chambre !

« Vous n'etes qu'une bande de fou, toi et papa ! Vous n'etes que des tarés qui ne pensent qu'a eux !

« Je t'interdit de me parler sur ce ton !

« Ah ouai ? Eh ben tu REVES ! Ma vie n'appartient qu'a moi !

Mrs Shearher était.. sonnée : jamais sa fille n'avait été aussi insolente avec elle.

« COMMENT OSES-TU ME DIRE CA A MOI QUI T'AI PORTE DANS MON VENTRE PENDANT 9 MOIS !

« Peut être que tu m'as porté dans ton ventre, mais jamais tu ne m'as porté dans ton cœur et moi non plus d'ailleurs ! Si j'avais le choix, ça ferait longtemps que je ne viendrai plus foutue baraque pendant ces fichues vacances d'été !

Elle la toisa avec insolence, puis sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

Dans ce souvenir, elle avait environ 14 ans, elle était donc déjà à Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé physiquement, et semblait au bord d'une crise nerfs.

Elle se dirigea vers une petite salle poussiéreuse, pas très décorée, avec pour seul meuble un petit piano d'étude marron.

Elle s'assit maladroitement sur le tabouret de cuir, et posa ses mains sur le clavier, sans pour autant jouer.

Elle avait le regard comme perdu dans le vide, au loin devant elle.. Comme si elle fixait un point imaginaire. Elle ne pleurait pas, ça non, mais elle semblait perdue..

Comme dans un autre monde…

Puis, sans regarder le clavier, elle entama un morceau. Une simple chanson.. Simple, mais si belle..

C'était un air mélancolique, comme une complainte. Pas d'artifice ou de choses compliquée, juste une mélodie qui résonnait comme un douce musique féerique..

Et elle commença a chanter de douces paroles..

Sa voix était, comment dire.. différente.

Elle n'avait pas cette voix d'ordinaire si malicieuse, féminine, bien que légèrement enfantine..

Il était difficile de décrire exactement son timbre.. A la fois doux comme du miel et direct comme la pluie, froid comme la glace et chaud comme le feu, léger comme une brise d'été et grave comme un ouragan..

Il était hypnotisé par le tableau qui s'offrait a lui.

Si il y avait une scène a peindre, c'était bien celle la.

Une petite salle poussièreuse..un petit piano brun.. et une jeune fille qui jouait et chantait en fixant un pays imaginaire au loin..

Les traits de son visage.. doux et sérieux.. ses boucles brunes et dorées encadrant son visage concentré, et semblant danser sur les notes du piano..

---$ fin flash back $---

Tom était en pleine admiration devant le souvenir, quand Jenny (celle de la réalité, pas celle au piano !) lui chuchota a l'oreille.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi la pensine t'a montré ce souvenir.. Vraiment étrange.

Elle s'arreta, puis reprit :

« Il est temps de rentrer dans « notre monde », tu ne crois pas.

Il hocha la tête, même s'il aurait aimé écouter le piano plus longtemps.

« Allons y..

Ils prirent leurs baguettes et se concentrèrent pour sortir de la pensine. Ils fermèrent les yeux, et pensèrent fort a poudlard, pour revenir au monde réel..

Mais quand ils les réouvrirent, il semblait qu'ils étaient a un endroit qui était TOUT sauf Poudlard. Ils étaient restés dans la pensine! Une étrange scène se déroulait sous leurs yeux.. ou plutôt, un étrange souvenir.

« Tu es une sorcière ! Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ! hurla un homme, aux traits déformés par une colère dévastatrice.

Une femme, a moitié cachée dans la pénombre, hocha la tête.

« Tu es. ; tu es.. tu es une PUTE ! C'est tout ce que tu es ! Une sorcière ! Tu m'as ensorcelé !

Il s'arrêta, haletant.. et rajouta, en hurlant, et en fracassant un vase par terre.

« TU ES LE DIABLE, MEROPE !

« Ne dit pas ça, pitié, Tom.. je t'aime.. je t'aimerai toujours.. Je.. je porte ton enfant !

« Ca n'est pas mon enfant ! JE NE PEUX PAS AVOIR D'ENFANT AVEC UNE ORDURE COMME TOI !

« Alors de qui es cet enfant que je chéri, qui es dans mon ventre ?

« Je ne sais pas, sale catin ! Peut être à un clochard a coté ! Et d'abord, ne me parle pas comme ça !

Il hurla un cri de rage, et donna un coup de poing d'une force phénoménale sur la jeune femme..

Le coup était si violent, qu'elle tomba au sol.. elle ne cria pas, non.. Mais elle ferma les yeux en poussant des larmes silencieuses..

Soudain, sans qu'on sache vraiment pourquoi, une sorte d'aura, de bouclier vert, s'installa tout autour du bébé et de la jeune femme.

« Mon bébé.. murmura t-elle pour elle même.. tu seras un grand sorcier..

« FAIS CE QUE TU VEUX, SALOPE !

Jenny examina attentivement l'homme, et ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver un immense sentiment de dégoût..

« Reste, Tom, je t'en supplie.. ne part pas.. je t'aime..

Elle constata avec horreur que cet homme était le portrait craché de Tom (celui de son époque)! _En moins beau, quand même, pensa t-elle. _

Elle se tourna vers Tom(le sien)pour essayer de comprendre, car ce souvenir ne pouvait appartenir qu'a lui, vu qu'il n'était pas a elle.

Mais il était dans un autre monde. Fixant la scène, sans pour autant la regarder.. Les yeux brillants de larmes, sans qu'elles ne coulent sur ses joues pales..

L'homme-qui-ressemblait-tant-a-Tom s'avança vers la femme pour la frapper une nouvelle fois..

Mais alors qu'il s'approchait, le bouclier le frappa de plein fouet, et il eut une douleur si foudroyante que personne n'aurait pu croire qu'il survivrait après ça.

Pourtant, il se releva, puis souffla..

« J'espere que vous crèverez vite, tous les deux…

Il s'en alla en claquant la porte, et laissa la jeune femme caresser son ventre rebondi par la grossesse, en pleurant des larmes de cristal..

La suite, Jenny le fit instinctivement, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Elle s'approcha de Tom et le serra dans ses bras.

Il ne bougeait pas, toujours le regard vide.. Mais la présence de Jenny le réconfortait simplement.

Il n'avait même pas la force de pleurer. Même pas.

C'était comme si le souffle de la vie l'avait quitté.

Puis, il murmura simplement :

« Le bébé, c'était moi. Cette femme, c'est ma mère. Et cette chose… c'était mon père.

Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi, mais elle ressentait les émotions de Tom. Elle ne faisait pas que COMPRENDRE ses sentiments, elle les vivait.

Elle avait même envie de fermer les yeux et de verser des larmes en silence.

Le Serpentard vit un éclair de compréhension dans le regard de celle qu'il aimait en secret..

Voila,.. la vérité qu'il voulait lui cacher, avait échappée a son contrôle, et elle avait maintenant compris. Tout compris.

La face de lui-même qu'il cachait depuis toujours aux autres, venait d'être offerte à la Gryffondor. Et il s'en sentait comme.. soulagé.

Il la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras.. et elle, elle répondait a son étreinte, comme pour lui donner de la chaleur..

« Je serais toujours la pour toi, murmura t-elle.

Ils fermèrent les yeux et pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa doucement sur le front. Puis, très délicatement, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres brûlantes, comme pour sceller une promesse nouvelle.

Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils étaient revenus dans leur monde, et étaient dans le parc de Poudlard, dans la nuit noire.. Ils avaient passés beaucoup plus de temps qu'ils ne l'avaient pensés dans la pensine.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite dans leurs chambres, en silence, main dans la main, sans se préoccuper des regards des autres.

Puis, chacun gagna son lit, et partit pour un nouveau voyage dans un pays lointain.. qui n'était pas celui des souvenirs cette fois, mais celui des rêves..

------------

_Une femme se tenait debout et droite, sur une colline. _

_Le vent fouettait sa peau de blanche-neige, et emmêlait sa longue chevelure._

_Elle était incroyablement belle, et imposait un respect a quiconque pouvait la voir._

_Elle n'était pas particulièrement richement habillée, elle portait juste une robe bleue foncée simple ; et un léger châle de soie dorée sur ses épaules._

_La première chose qu'on voyait chez elle, c'était ses grands yeux bleus encadrés de cils noirs. Ils n'étaient pas gris, non, mais bleu. Bleu profond, bleu foncé. Elle avait un regard bienveillant._

_Ses cheveux étaient fascinants, et avec le vent, on aurait dit comme une auréole d'ébène autour de son doux visage.. Ils étaient d'un noir de jais, et contrastait incroyablement avec sa peau spectrale._

_On devinait facilement un ventre légèrement rebondi par une grossesse naissante. _

_« Le soleil se couche.. dit-elle, en caressant son ventre._

_Le soleil se couchait a présent sur la colline. La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Quand elle les ré ouvrit, ils avaient une lueur.. Démente. Et surtout, ils étaient devenus dorés._

_Elle était dans une sorte de transe.. _

_Puis, elle se mit a souffler dans un mumure, avec une fois qui n'était pas la sienne.. Une voix grave, et profonde.._

Le fin de l'ère a sonnée,

Le jour de la reconnaissance ; les ennemis seront dispersés,

Les pouvoirs seront révélés et leur destins scellé

Mais le bonheur sera de courte durée

Salazar Serpentard a lancé la malédiction :

L'héritière de Gryffondor

Chamane dont les pouvoirs seront

Révélés a cette reconnaissance

Sera vouée à la mort

A la pleine lune

Qui suivra ce jour

L'unique remède impossible,

Serait une goutte de sang apportée

Par le deuxième héritier

Celui de Salazar

Si le sang de l'ennemi lui est apporté

Elle reverrait la lumière

Mais l'héritier du serpent,

Sera-t-il capable de la lui apporter..

Le Pouvoir des deux héritiers rassemblés

Serait un pouvoir invincible

Malgré les sentiments, malgré la dignité

Mais la vérité est un unique poison pour le cœur

Qui est poison pour nous tous

Et qui un beau jour se meurt..

_Soudain, sa transe s'arrêta. Ses yeux étaient redevenus plus bleus que des saphirs brillants de milles feux. _

_Elle semblait perdue. Elle n'avait pas compris, qu'elle venait de prédire une propthétie. _

_La prophétie. _

---

Tom se réveilla dans son lit en sursaut.

Il mit quelques temps a reprendre ses esprits, malgré tout..

Il était sur de ne pas s'endormir, alors il alluma sa lampe de chevets, et s'allongea pour réfléchir.

Il avait vraiment fait un drôle de rêve..

Il savait déjà que la jeune femme enceinte, c'était sa mère. C'était la même femme que dans le souvenir..

Et dans ce rêve, elle faisait une prophétie… Une prophétie qui parlait de lui. Après tout, il était bien l'héritier de Serpentard non ?

Mais cela ne l'avançait pas plus.. Elle concernait aussi l'héritière de Gryffondor, a ce qu'il avait compris. Selon la prophétie, l'héritière des lions mourrirait la pleine lune qui suivrait le jour de la reconnaissance.. et sans une goutte de son sang a lui, elle ne survivrai pas.

« C'est n'importe quoi ! s'exclama t-il a haute voix. Tout ceci ne tient vraiment pas la route ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que j'en ai a ciré des Griff' ?

C'était vrai dans un sens. Il ne portait pas les gryffondors dans son coeur. Il les haïssait. Tous. A part .. Jenny.

_Et si c'était elle, l'héritière de Gryffondor? _Pensa t-il

_Non, c'est impossible.. Elle a des parents moldus ! Et puis, sur tous les Gryffondors, pourquoi ELLE serait l'héritière ? C'est insensé !_

Mais il n'en paraissait pas vraiment convaincu lui-même..

A vrai dire, il ne comprenait plus rien…

Il se leva doucement, chercha un livre parmi la bibliothèque. Quand il trouva le livre qu'il voulait, il s'assit sur un fauteuil et commença a le feuilleter.

Ce livre était une sorte d'encyclopédie, très complète, bien que souvent pas très utile. Pourtant, elle semblait être la chose la plus appropriée a la situation, selon Tom. Enfin, il tomba sur la bonne page..

_Le mot « sang mauve » est un mot assez peu utilisé. On approprie le sang bleu au sang royal, le sang mauve est en fait synonyme de sang des héritiers. Les gens pouvant se venter d'avoir le sang mauve sont rares. La plupart ne savent même pas qu'ils le sont. Les sangs mauves sont considérés comme étant les descendants de sorciers importants et très puissants, bien que pas forcément au sang-pur._

Il referma le livre. Maintenant, il savait enfin la signification de ce mot barbare.

« Le Sang mauve est la clef du grimoire des secrets.. murmura t-il pour lui-même

SON sang était la clef. Il était l'héritier…

Il regarda furtivement son réveil : il était 06h26 du matin.

Il se leva de son lit, se prépara, puis sortit dans les couloirs.

Quelques minutes après, il se dirigeait a la bibliothèque, lorsqu'il passa devant les toilettes des filles..

Il pouvait entendre quelqu'un qui pleurait. Curieux, il regarda qui cela pouvait être a travers l'ouverture de la porte.

Mimi Geignarde.. pensa Tom.

« Une de moins ! siffla t-il en fourchelang, a l'adresse d'un certain serpent..

Le serpent sortit d'un du robinet des toilettes, et son regard mortel croisa celui de la petite poufsouffle.

Elle ne pu pas pousser un cri, rien.

Ses pupilles s'agrandirent sur le coup de la surprise, puis elle s'étendit sur le sol.

Mimi Geignarde était Morte.

C'était la première fois qu'il tuait. Mais il avait envie de tuer le monde, pour se venger du supplice qu'est la vie à ses yeux.

Les autres victimes du Basilic n'avaient été que pétrifiées. Trois pétrifiés. Mais la, la fillette aux couettes noires était belle et bien morte.

Sans plus aucun signe de vie.

Juste morte.

Tom n'en tirait pas une satisfaction étrange ou quoi, contrairement a ce qu'il attendait. Il ne ressentait rien.

Rien.

Pas même un seul pincement au cœur.

Juste rien.

Un néant total.

Le regard de Tom, bien que peu brillant, s'éteignit brutalement. Il pensait qu'en tuant, cela allait tout apaiser pour lui. Qu'il allait sentir une certaine force.

Mais, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Rempli d'amertume, il fronça legerement le nez.

Cette petite poufsouffle n'était rien pour lui.

Avec ses couettes, son abominable sourire, son air arrogant, et ses lunettes horribles..

Elle était agaçante pour tout le monde.

Et a partir de maintenant, plus personne ne serait embeté par elle.

Qui s'en était soucié ?

Rien. Toujours rien.

Et il s'en alla, sans rien dans le cœur.

C'est comme si rien ne c'était passé.. Et pourtant, il le sentait bien.

Il sentait bien que le coté obscure prenait de plus en plus d'importance et de puissance en lui. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait qu'accepté.

Cette force prenait en lui.. Et, il ne pouvait rien y faire..

La prophétie allait se réaliser, il le savait aussi. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Jenny avait fait le même rêve que lui, et qu'elle avait aussi entendue la prophétie des héritiers..

--------------

Trois jours plus tard, trois jeunes filles de presque 17 ans se promenaient dans les rues de Pré-au-lard, et discutaient avec animation.

« Oh, ce bal de noël sera tellement merveilleux, j'en suis sure ! s'exclama Marilyn, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Jenny s'en voulait de délaisser ses deux meilleures amies, et pour se rattraper avait décidé de venir se promener avec elles a Pré-au-lard. Parfois, elle se sentait un peu mal a l'aise dans ses conversations.. Leurs sujets étaient typiquement ceux d'ados de leur ages, et elle se sentait parfois perdue..

« Qui voulez vous inviter, vous ?

« Oh, intervint Jenny, on a encore presque un mois avant ce bal.. Vous ne pensez pas que vous vous y prenez un peu tôt ?

« Sache, s'exclama la vélane d'un ton enthousiasme, qu'il n'est JAMAIS trop tard..

« T'as toujours réplique a tout toi ! w

« Oui ! c'est la caractéristique des Delacour :p

_« _Très drôle..

« Je ne plaisantais pas !

Elles rigolèrent ensembles tout en s'envoyant des sarcasmes toutes les 2 minutes.

« Il se fait tard, les filles, prévint jenny

« Et alors ?

« Allons, Maril' TT' ! Nous devons rentrer, sinon nous allons être en retard.

Sans qu'elle le sache, son rôle de prefete-en-chef l'avait rendu beaucoup plus responsable.

Noémie fit la moue.

« J'aurai voulu acheter des tenues pour le bal !

« Temps pis, ça sera pour la prochaine fois ! C'est vrai quoi, vous avez le temps, rétorqua Jenny.

Finalement, elles rentrèrent au château en se racontant de bonnes blagues.

Alors qu'elles allaient se séparer pour rentrer dans leurs dortoirs, Marilyn attira Jenny dans un coin et fit signe à Noémie qu'elle la rejoindra plus tard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna Jenny. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

« Oui.. Chut, parles moi fort, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un nous entende.. Suis moi..

Sans lui demander son avis, la blonde aux yeux clair lui pris la main, et l'entraîna dans un couloir sombre, un peu plus loin. Elle ouvrit son sac a main,et commença a chercher quelque chose dedans..

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui fit signe de se taire et d'attendre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sortit un petit bracelet d'une des poches, et le mit autour de la main de Jenny.

Jenny, interloquée, observa le petti bijou. Il était incontestablement simple, mais magnifique. C'était un petit cordon rouge vif, avec un petit pendentif d'or en forme de lion. Le félin avait des yeux en rubis, qui étincelaient de milles feux dans la pénombre.

Marilyn regardait le bracelet d'un air expert, attendant une réaction quelconque.

« Mais enfin, s'exclama Jenny, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se pa..

Mais elle s'arrêta quand elle vit que le bracelet s'illuminait d'une aura dorée.

« Est-ce que ça te brûle , questionna Marilyn.

« Non. Ca chatouille juste un peu, mais ça n'est pas chaud, répondit Jenny, bouche bée.

Marilyn avança prudemment sa main vers le bracelet. Mais dès que ses doigts touchèrent l'aura d'or, elle la retira vivement, en poussant un gémissement de douleur.

« Etrange.. Essaie de l'enlever.

Jenny ne comprenant toujours pas a quoi cela rimait, pris le bracelet, et essaya de l'ôter de son poignet. Puis, elle constata, horrifiée..

« Je ne peux pas l'enlever ! Tu vas m'expliquer qu'est ce qui se passe enfin !

Tout ceci commençait vraiment a l'énerver.. Marilyn avait des sortes d'étincelles dans les yeux, des étincelles de joie et d'excitation, et cela l'énervait car elle ne voyait pas ce que la situation avait d'amusante.

« Mon dieu Jenny.. Je n'aurai jamais cru.. tu es.. tu es..

« Je suis ?

« Tu es.. l'héritière de Godric Gryffondor !

Jenny la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte enfin ! C'est n'importe quoi !

« Je t'assure ! Quand nous étions en première année, j'étais dans la réserve de la bibliothèque pour faire un devoir. Oh, j'y étais « a la clandestine » bien sur. Et je suis tombée sur un livre très intéressant, racontant la vie des quatre fondateurs. Tu me connais, ma curiosité naturelle ne m'a pas empêchée de « l'emprunter ». Le soir même, j'ai commencé à le lire, et j'ai trouvé une page sur « comment reconnaître les héritiers ». Cela racontait que chacun des fondateurs avait fabriqué de ses mains un objet capable de reconnaître son héritier : Serpentard aurait fabriqué une clef d'argent, Poufsouffle une petite boite noire, Serdaigle une broche de bronze, et Gryffondor un bracelet d'or. Il se trouve qu'a cette page, il y avait les objets justement ! Celui de serpentard n'y était pas par contre.. Cela veut dire que quelqu'un a Poudlard possède une clef d'argent, et c'est lui l'héritier de Serpentard.

Pour les objets de Poufsouffle et serdaigle, comme il m'importaient peu, je les ait laissé ou ils étaient. Mais celui de Gryffondor.. Il m'interessait. Quand j'ai essayé de mettre le bracelet, il m'a intensément brûlé.. Vu ce que disais le livre, j'ai donc déduit que je n'étais pas une héritière.

« C'est donc avec ça que tu t'étais brûlé ! Tu nous avais dit que c'était à cause d'un « incendio » que tu avais raté !

« Je sais, dit-elle gênée.. Mais j'avais pas le choix, je ne pouvais pas vous dire la vérité ! Depuis ce jour de 1ere année, j'ai laissé le bracelet de coté : après tout, il y avait peu de chance que l'héritier de Gryffondor soit parmi nous a Poudlard. Et depuis, je n'en n'ai pas re-entendu parler.

« Alors, comment se fait-il que..

« Je n'ai pas encore fini ! Bien, reprenons. Et puis, après 7 ans de silence.. Le bracelet s'est comme.. réveillé. Il y a trois jours, en pleine nuit, Il s'est mis a briller et a faire une lumière dorée dans toute la chambre ! Je l'ai vite caché au fond de ma valise comme j'ai pu. Mais c'était impossible que ça cesse. C'est comme si l'héritier était venu a poudlard. Mais comme tu le sais, il n'y a eu aucun nouveau. Et puis, sans doute grâce a mes pouvoirs vélane, j'ai eu une intuition, a pré-au-lard.. J'avais comme l'impression que l'héritière était encore plus près que je l'imaginai.. que c'était toi. Et je ne me suis pas trompée. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi le bracelet n'a pas vu que tu étais l'héritière avant, pendant toutes ces années.

Jenny était littéralement secouée. Tout cela allait si vite ! Elle avait du mal a suivre…

« Quand dit tu que le bracelet s'est illuminé ?

« Il y a trois jours, en pleine nuit.. un peu avant 6heures du matin..

Lentement, une petite hypothèses faisait son chemin dans la tête de jenny, sans qu'elle en soit vraiment consciente..

« Le jour de la reconnaissance.. murmura t-elle, comme si elle était ailleurs.

« Qu'est ce que tu dit ?

Jenny se « réveilla ». Et elle constata, affolée..

« Mon dieu ! Marilyn, quand est la prochaine pleine lune !

« Euh.. Dans une semaine, pourquoi ?

« Pour rien, pour rien.. dit-elle rapidement. En tout cas, merci beaucoup Maril'.. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi ! Allé, je doit te laisser ! bisous !

La vélane n'eu même pas le temps de protester, qu'elle était déjà partie..

Elle poussa un long soupir, et retourna vers son dortoir..

Ce qu'elles ne savaient pas, c'est que quelqu'un avait entendu toute leur conversation.

Et ce quelqu'un, c'était Tom.

Il y a des jours où l'on se sent vide. Ou on voudrait que tout s'arrête. Où l'on aimerait crier notre désespoir au monde entier.

C'était un jour comme celui la pour Tom. Aujourd'hui, il avait parlé a grindelwald.

Et il avait appris qu'elle était sa mission. Il avait maintenant compris.

Plus simple, et plus compliquée que n'importe laquelle.

Lui seul pouvait sauver L'héritière de Gryffondor d'une mort imminente, le jour de pleine lune. Lui seul, héritier de Serpentard.

Et sa mission, était simplement de ne pas le faire. De ne pas lui donner de goutte de sang, de la laisser mourir. Le jour de la reconnaissance (il y a trois jours), ses pouvoirs chamanes (bien qu'elle ne le savait pas encore) avaient été révélés et s'étaient « activés ». Grindelwald l'avait bien dit : si elle vivait, elle deviendrait trop puissante et serait une menace pour eux. Si Tom réussissait la mission, et qu'elle mourrait, il deviendrait alors l'associé personnel du mage noir.

Il comprenait pourquoi le Mage noir ne faisait pas cette mission lui-même : c'était car lui seul, héritier de Serpentard, était capable de rendre la vie a l'héritière. Et il lui demandait de ne pas le faire.

Il devait la laisser mourir, sans rien faire.. La tuer, autrement dit.

Tuer Jenny.

Mais pourrait-il le faire ? Après tout, il avait déjà du sang sur les mains, alors pourquoi pas tuer cette sang de bourbe par la même occasion ? Pourrait-il lui faire ça ? Réussirait t-il sa mission ? Si il échouait, le mage noir le tuerait..

Il ferma les yeux. Il avait le cœur plus serré et incompris que jamais.

Faire le choix..

Entre le pouvoir et la fidélité

La rancœur et la tendresse

La magie noire et la magie blanche

Le mal ou le bien

La haine ou l'amour

La mort ou la vie..

A quoi cela les mènera t-ils ? Personne ne pourra le dire. Seuls leurs choix sauront faire la différence..

------------

MODE HAPPY ON!

J'étais trop contente de recevoir autant de reviews! Ca me fait TROP plaisir! °o°! Merci merci merci merci merci merci merci!

J'aimerais beaucoup répondre a vos reveiws mais interdit de le faire (c'ets une nouvelle règle, et je n'ai pas très envie de me faire expulser)> c'est trop naze! Mais ne vous inquietez pas, je les ait bien toutes lu et elles m'ont toutes fait plaisir!

J'ai mit un peu de temps a poster ce chap, sorry sorry. Je suis incorrigible. Surtout qu'en plus il était deja tapé. Bref.. Disoulée.

J'ai tapé jusqu'au chapitre 15! Je vous dit en exclu (mdr) que la fic contiendra aproximativement 21 chapitre en tout.. A peu près.

LAISSEZ MOI DES REVIEWS SIOUPLAIT! J'adore trop trop ca! . Re-merci!

Bisoooooooilles et bonne semaine a tous!


	10. Le Reflet de l'âme

**_Disclaimer:_** L'univers de Poudlard, ainsi que Tom Jedusor ne m'appartiennent pas malheuresement! Ils sont la propriété exclusive de JKRowling. L'histoire elle par contre m'appartient, ainsi que Jenny et ses amis.

**_Résumé général:_** Une femme, une vie.. et des erreurs. Elle l'a détesté, puis elle l'a aimé. Elle l'a suivit aveuglément, ils se sont mariés. Elle lui a donné un enfant, mais leur bonheur a basculé. Ils se sont aimés.. et malgré les apparences, ils s'aiment toujours. Et c'est après qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas pour elle...Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le temps d'une histoire, petit retour dans le passé, 50 ans auparavant,à l'époque ou Tom jedusor n'était qu'un élève presque comme les autres;avec ses qualités, ses faiblesses...et un coeur.

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent_**: Tom et Jenny vont dans la pensine. Jenny découvre la vérité sur les parents de Tom, et le soir même ils rêvent tous les deux d'une étrange prophétie. Tom tue Mimi Geignarde, puis Marilyn apprend a la prefete-en-chef qu'elle est héritière de Gryffondor et chamane.

_**- Chapitre 9 : Le Reflet de l'âme -**_

N/A : Viii un new chapeuuh :p. Je vais pas écrire un pavé, pour résumer, je dirai juste que ce chap est très très très très important donc lisez bien Bonne lecture !

--------------------

Jenny, très fatiguée, se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Tout allait si vite..

Elle venait tout juste de découvrir qu'elle était l'héritière de Gryffondor.. et que par conséquent, elle allait mourir a la prochaine pleine lune.. qui était dans trois jours..

Tout ça a cause de cette prophétie..

---$ Flash back $---

_« Le fin de l'ère a sonnée,_

_Le jour de la reconnaissance ; les ennemis seront dispersés,_

_Les pouvoirs seront révélés et leur destins scellé_

_Mais le bonheur sera de courte durée_

_Salazar Serpentard a lancé la malédiction :_

_L'héritière de Gryffondor _

_Chamane donc_

_Les pouvoirs seront révélés_

_Sera vouée à la mort _

_A la pleine lune_

_Qui suivra la reconnaissance._

_L'unique remède impossible,_

_Serait une goutte de sang apportée_

_Par le deuxième héritier_

_Celui de Salazar_

_Si le sang de l'ennemi lui est apporté_

_Elle reverrait la lumière_

_Mais l'héritier du serpent, _

_Sera-t-il capable de la lui apporter.. _

_Le Pouvoir des deux héritiers rassemblés_

_Serait un pouvoir invincible_

_Malgré les sentiments, malgré la dignité_

_Mais la vérité est un unique poison pour le cœur_

_Qui est poison pour nous tous_

_Et qui un beau jour se meurt.. »_

---$ Fin flash back $---

Oui, tout cela allait vraiment trop vite..

Ca allait tellement vite que cela en semblait ridicule.

Elle avait du mal à être consciente que dans trois jours, sans le sang de l'héritier de serpentard, elle mourrait. Ca n'arrivait pas à faire son chemin dans sa tête.

Et puis, elle ne pouvait pas être une chamane, c'était absurde ! Elle ne se sentait pas digne de ces pouvoirs merveilleux.. C'aurait été bien trop beau !

Bizarrement, elle se sentit le besoin de se le prouver.

_Bien, on va voir si je suis vraiment une chamane.._pensa t-elle._ Voyons voir.._

Elle se rappelait que les chamanes avaient un grand pouvoir de télékinésie.

Elle se concentra comme elle pouvait sur le livre qui était sur son bureau..

Et elle vu avec surprise que le livre s'était téléporté sur ses genoux.

« Bah ça alors…

Elle s'amusa à faire plusieurs essais avec le livre, puis elle se concentra pour qu'il se range dans la bibliothèque.

Le bouquin disparu dans une lumière dorée et réapparu dans la bibliothèque.

Jenny sourit de satisfaction, puis après s'être étirée comme une chatte au soleil, se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Elle prit un long bain, enfila une nuisette couleur écru, et se regarda d'un œil critique dans le miroir.

Elle se trouvait plutôt jolie, ainsi. Le satin et la dentelle de sa nuisette dévoilaient de longues jambes, et la pointe de ses cheveux lui chatouillait le dos.

Elle s'approcha encore un peu plus, et regarda ses yeux. Ils étaient d'une couleur assez rare, mais Jenny ne les aimait pas trop. Ils étaient un mélange de gris foncé et de vert clair, ce qui donnait un résultat assez étonnant.

Elle grimaça légèrement. Elle se sentait si.. si.. Selon elle, personne ne la trouverait jamais parfaite. Avec ses cheveux emmêlés, ses yeux étranges, et sa poitrine ridiculement petite, elle ne se sentait absolument pas désirable.

Comme pour chasser toutes ces idées de sa tête, elle rentra dans sa chambre et regarda l'heure : il était 9h04 du soir. Certes, il était encore tôt et jenny n'avait pas l'habitude de se coucher a cette heure la. Mais ce soir serait une exception, elle était si fatiguée..

Elle se lova dans sa couverture chaude, mais ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'elle avait oublié d'éteindre la lumière. L'interrupteur était a l'autre bout de la pièce et elle avait la flemme monstre d'y aller. Elle désira fortement qu'il s'éteigne tout seul, et à son étonnement, c'est ce qu'il fit. C'était sans doute a cause de ses pouvoirs de chamanes..

Elle ne trouva pas le sommeil cependant, son esprit était trop occupé a penser a toutes ces nouvelles révélations. Elle était si heureuse de savoir qu'elle était une chamane ! C'était si fantastique !

Mais soudain, son sang se glaça..

Mais oui, comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête !

Elle se rappelait tout a coup que les mages noirs cherchaient les derniers chamanes restant pour les amener du coté obscure, et pour prendre leurs pouvoirs. Ou même les tuer s'ils prenaient trop de puissance.

_Ca, jamais ! JAMAIS ! Plutôt mourir que de passer de l'autre coté.._

Elle ferma les yeux.. elle venait de se rendre compte que toutes ces révélations étaient bien plus dangereuses qu'elle ne pensait. Et pas seulement pour elle..

Son esprit se tourna automatiquement vers Tom, et un sourire vint illuminer son visage dans la nuit obscure. Il était si beau..si.. C'était lui, tout simplement.

« Je crois que je l'aime.. souffla t-elle dans un murmure.

L'instant d'après, elle était endormie.

---------

_Elle était debout, et Tom tournait autour d'elle, la regardant comme si c'était une proie._

_Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et ce qu'elle y vit la pétrifia. Cette lueur dans ses yeux.. C'était de la démence pure. De la haine. Du mépris. Un mépris si grand.. Il émanait autour de lui une aura purement destructrice. Jenny eut du mal a ne pas contenir ses larmes.. elle voulait qu'il cesse ce regard.. elle ne voulait pas qu'il la regarde si méchamment.. Mais elle se sentait incapable de quoi que ce soit, elle semblait.. Paralysée._

_« Tu voudrais vivre, hein, Jenny ? demanda t-il avec de la folie dans la voix. Pas de chance.. C'est la pleine lune aujourd'hui. Et personne ne viendra te sauver, je m'en chargerai personnellement ! _

_Elle le regarda, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues cette foxe. Il lui prit la main, et la serra si fort, trop fort.._

_« Arrêtes, Tom.. Tu me fais mal.._

_« Et je n'ai pas finit de te faire mal !_

_Il lui faisait peur. Quand elle el voyait ainsi, ce n'était pas le même._

_« Mais je.. je croyais que tu m'aimais ?_

_« Comment pourrais-je t'aimer ! Tu n'es qu'une sang de bourbe, tu es insignifiante à mes yeux ! Surtout toi.. Tu n'es même pas belle.. Tu n'es qu'un laideron, qui plus est._

_Ses yeux brillaient d'une aura meurtrière dans la nuit obscure._

_« Regarde moi bien, Jenny.. Je serais la dernière personne que tu verras de ta vie.._

_« Tom, s'il te plait !_

_« Avada, Kedavra._

_Et la dernière chose qu'elle vit fut ses deux yeux de pierres. Yeux qui ne reflétaient rien.. Pas même le regret._

------------

Jenny se réveilla en poussant un hurlement.

Elle mit plusieurs instants à réaliser que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve.

Mais n'était-ce qu'un rêve ? Elle se rappelait soudain que les chamanes faisaient aussi des rêves prémonitoires.. Et si tout ceci n'était qu'un morceau du futur ? De ce qui arrivera dans trois jours ?

Elle poussa un cri de frustration, et pleura sans même essayer de retenir.

Il était encore tôt et elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir, elle le savait. Elle avait besoin de Tom. Seul lui pourrait la réconforter.

A ce moment la, elle ressemblait a une petite fille parmi tant d'autres..

Elle sortit en larmes de sa chambre, et courut jusqu'à celle de son bien-aimé. A cette heure ci, il ne dormait pas encore et on pouvait clairement voir de la lumière derrière la porte.

Elle frappa deux faibles coups.. Elle était a bout de force..

« Qui est-ce ? demanda tom d'une voix méfiante..

« Tom.. c'est moi.. dit-elle dans un souffle quasi inaudible.

Il n'en attendit pas plus, et ouvrit grand la porte. Ce qu'il vit le déboussola : Jenny était dans une légère nuisette de satin, et le visage ravagé par les larmes..

« Mais qu'est-ce que.. commenca t-il.

Il ne pu pas finir car Jenny venait de lui sauter au cou.

« Tom ! S'il te plait.. Dit moi que tu resteras.. S'il te plait s'il te plait ne me laisse pas toute seule.. Dit moi que tu ne vas pas me tuer. ; que tu ne me regardera pas comme ça.. je t'en supplie.

Elle disait tout ça rapidement dans un seul souffle, d'une manière presque hystérique, et sanglotait, toujours accrochée a lui..

Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui s'était passé, mais il se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle lui raconte.

« Viens, entre donc.. dit-il..

Elle fit deux pas pour entrer dans la chambre mais s'écroula au sol, tellement elle était au bord de l'épuisement.

Il la prit alors dans ses bras et s'assit, elle sur les genoux, sur son lit.

« Que s'est t-il passé ? demanda t-il.

Elle s'accrocha a son coup et lova sa tête contre sa nuque, toujours en pleurant..

« S'il te plait Tom, ne me laisse pas.. ne me tues pas.. ne me laisse pas toute seule, reste..

« Shhh, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis la maintenant..

Il la serra fort contre elle, et caressa ses cheveux maladroitement.

« J'ai.. balbutia t-elle. J'ai rêvé que tu me tuait..

Ses sanglots redoublèrent.

Le cœur de Tom se serra comme jamais. Comme si des milliers d'épines le lui transperçaient.

Il ne devait pas se laisser attendrir par Jenny. Sa mission était de la laisser mourir (ou de la tuer), et il devait la réussir. Si il ne la réussissait pas, Grindelwald le tuerait. Il les tuerait tous les deux.

Mais pourrait-il vraiment la tuer ?

Comment faire ?

Elle le regardait, aussi belle qu'une poupée. Ses beaux yeux en amande le fixant tendrement, ses longues boucles brunes et or encadrant son visage. Oui, elle était comme une poupée.

Comme une poupée que le monde avait cruellement usé. Le même monde cruel qui avait fait ce que tom était devenu : un monstre, selon lui-même.

Jenny était inquiète. Elle regarda Tom dans les yeux, même si lui regardait au loin.

Jenny avait remarqué que parfois, ses beaux yeux gris prenaient de légers reflets bleus. Ils étaient toujours gris, mais on pouvait voir de belles vaguelettes couleur bleu tendre.

Et quand cela arrivait, la lueur dans ses yeux changeait. Ce n'était plus de la haine alors qu'il y avait, mais de la tendresse et la tristesse.

L'espace d'un instant, cela le rendait plus humain. Cela le rendait, pendant un court moment, un peu plus comme les autres.

« Jenny ? demanda t-il d'une voix brisée.

« Oui ?

« Tu penses que tu pourrais m'aimer ? Juste un peu ? Une petite parcelle d'amour qui m'aiderait a ne pas sombrer pendant toutes ces dures années qui m'attendent ?

Sa voix était différente. Grave, cassée, et profondément triste.

« Mais Tom.. Je t'aime deja.

Elle lui sourit, il se sentit pousser des ailes.

Elle lui vola un baiser gourmand, et ils basculèrent allongés sur le lit.

Lui au dessus d'elle, admirant et marquant ses traits dans sa mémoire. Elle, en dessous, le regardant avec malice.

Et ils s'embrassèrent en un baiser.

Juste un baiser.

Ce mot qui semble si.. Insignifiant.

Mais pourtant, ils y mirent tout leur amour, et c'était déjà beaucoup.

Elle lui caressa doucement le dos, tandis qu'il embrassait tendrement son cou de porcelaine.

Puis, ils s'endormirent tous les deux, Tom serrant Jenny dans ses bras comme s'il allait la perdre à tout jamais.

Sans plus aucun souci.

Juste celui d'aimer l'autre..

De toute son âme.

----------------

_Trois jours plus tard.._

« Hum.. Excusez moi, professeur Hold.. interrompit Noémie d'une voix mi-fâchée, mi vexée. Mais.. Comment dire.. vous ne pensez pas que les épouvantards… a notre niveau.. c'est un peu.. limite, non ?

« Miss Hope, lui rétorqua le professeur Hold, je suis professeur de DCFM et Je sais ce que je fais ! Cette année, vous passez tous vos ASPICS. J'ai pensé qu'il serait absolument nécessaire de réviser un peu tout. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé que nous réviserons un peu les épouvantards et les patronus.

Les élèves sourirent un a un : même si ils savaient faire des patronus depuis un certains temps, c'était un sujet donc ils ne se lassaient jamais.

« Dans ce coffre, il y a un épouvantard. Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir a vous fournir des tonnes d'explications, si vous avez bien étudié les années précédentes, vous etes sencé savoir que l'épouvantard prendra automatiquement la forme de la chose qui vous fait le plus peur au monde. Pour ceux qui ont la mémoire courte, la formule est : ridiculus !.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes puis reprit :

« Bien.. Nous allons commencer. Miss Andrewes, veuillez vous avancer s'il vous plait.

La jeune Gryffondor en question rougit violemment, puis s'avança.

Anita Andrewes était connue a l'école comme étant une très bonne élève, mais de nature très peureuse également. Un rien lui faisait peur,et elle était souvent victime de moquerie a cause de son physique : quelques kilos en trop, des milliards de taches de rousseurs, et deux grosses nattes rousses (personne ne se souvient avoir déjà vu Anita coiffée autrement qu'ainsi).

« Allons, Miss andrewes ! n'ayez pas peur, ce n'est qu'un simple épouvantard !

Mais la jeune fille semblait justement penser que c'était une raison idéale d'avoir peur.

« Bien.. A trois, j'ouvrirais le coffre que vous voyez devant vous, et l'épouvantard se transformera. Etes vous prête ?

Anita Andrews semblait prête a donner tout l'or de Gringotts pour ne pas avoir a affronter l'épouvantard, mais elle se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Très bien. 1…2…3 !

L'épouvantard s'échappa du coffre et se transforma en une petite fille qui gisait sur le sol, morte. La petite fille ressemblait étrangement à la jeune Anita avec quelques années en moi !

« ANN ! Hurla la jeune Andrews..

« Ne vous Inquiétez pas, Miss Andrewes ! Ce n'est qu'une illusion, votre petite sœur n'est pas morte, c'est juste un épouvantard.

Anita inspira un grand coup, puis dit comme si ça lui coûtait tous les efforts du monde :

« Ridiculus !

Le corps de la petite fille disparu, et l'épouvantard se transforma en fumée.

« Très bien, 5 points pour Gryffondor ! Au suivant !

Marilyn s'avança rapidement vers l'épouvantard, un air de détermination pur sur son visage.

Automatiquement, la fumée se transforma en une épée pleine de sang souillé.

« Vous etes quelqu'un de bien brave, Miss Delacour. Dit le professeur Hold. L'épée de sang souillée est symbole de traîtrise. Votre plus grande peur est que l'on trahisse quelqu'un qui vous est cher.

« Ridiculus !

« 5 points pour les Lions ! Suivant !

Quand à peu près tout le monde fut passé, ce fut au tour de Tom.

Dès qu'il arriva devant, l'épouvantard se changea en une magnifique rose sous un dôme de verre, et qui s'épanouissait o fil des secondes.

Jenny ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que cette rose représentait.

Cette magnifique rose, représentait le cœur de Tom.

Et il était pur.

Plus pur qu'un diamant.

Malgré le sang qu'il avait fait coulé.

Malgré qu'il soit partisant de Grindelwald.

Malgré la magie noire qui coulait dans ses veines.

Malgré tout.

Plus pur qu'un diamant.

« Ridiculus !

L'épouvantard s'évapora en fumée, et il ne resta plus que Jenny.

Elle s'avança doucement vers l'épouvantard.

Tout le monde s'attendait a ce qu'il fasse comme avec les autre : qu'il se change immédiatement en sa plus grande peur..

Tout le monde s'attendait a tout. Mais pas a ça.

L'épouvantard mit quelques bonnes minutes avant de trouver ce qui pourrait effrayer la jeune fille.

Puis enfin, il se transforma…

… En elle-même.

Tout le monde regarda la scène abasourdi, et jenny ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait.

Elle se trouvait en face d'une parfaite jumelle. Sauf que ce n'était pas une sœur, on le sentait tout de suite : c'était bien elle. Les même yeux brillants, la même innocence.. Sauf que sa « jumelle » semblait être un petit plus âgée.. un an de plus, quelque chose comme ca. Elle avait une expression assez neutre sur le visage. Pas vraiment triste, mais pas heureuse non plus. Et une chose marqua Jenny : sa « jumelle » était enceinte ! Elle portait une longue robe rouge .

Lentement, « son reflet » s'avança vers jenny. Elle ne recula pas.

Elle avait comme l'impression.. non, elle sentait que son reflet ne lui voulait pas de mal.

Son double était a présent a quelques ridicules centimètres d'elle, et elle leva sa main vers elle, pour lui caresser son visage.

Elle faisait ce geste d'une façon presque maternelle. Jenny avait comme l'impression d'être.. en sécurité.

Elle regarda les yeux de sa « jumelle ». Et elle y vit une lueur qui la troubla comme jamais elle n'aurait cru cela possible.

Une lueur si triste.. une tristesse infinie, un océan de douleur et de regrets.

La même lueur qu'elle voyait souvent dans les yeux de Tom.

Elle vit son double lui sourire. Très légèrement, mais c'était tout de même un sourire.

Un sourire.. mélancolique. Elle laissa échapper une larme qui coula sur sa joue blanche.

Jenny sentait un élan de compassion monter en elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi.. elle savait bien que ce n'était qu'un épouvantard, mais son double semblait tellement.. réel.

Son reflet enleva la main de son visage et lui pris la main, comme pour la rassurer. Cependant, Jenny avait l'impression qu'elle lui mettait quelque chose dans la main. Elle se dit qu'elle regarderait après..

Puis, son double se recula comme pour lui dire qu'il était temps de partir.

« Ridiculus.. prononca jenny, avec quelques difficulté.

L'épouvantard, disparu soudainement, en laissant une fumée grisâtre derrière lui. Il était vaincu.

Tout le monde regardait la scène bouche bée, personne n'osant rompre le silence. Un tel évènement n'était encore jamais arrivé.

Jenny profita que personne ne la regardait pour regarder ce que son double lui avait mis dans la main. Elle découvrit avec surprise qu'elle lui avait donnée une simple opale. La pierre était tout simplement magnifique, bien que ça n'expliquait pas les raisons de ce « cadeau ».

Elle rangea la pierre dans sa poche, et se tourna vers le professeur, comme pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

« Miss Shearher.. ce qui vient de se passer est vraiment très grave, et très important aussi. Dit-il l'air grave et inquiet.

Jenny ne comprenait pas ou il venait en venir, elle se contenta donc d'attendre la suite des explications.

« Votre plus grande peur.. C'est vous-même.

Jenny sursauta.

« Voici donc ce qui vous effraie le plus.. Vous. Seulement voila, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui avait autant peur de soi que vous, Miss. Et il semblerait que la personne que vous ayez vu la.. vienne du futur.

« Pa..Pardon ! balbutia jenny.

« Et oui. Vous avez tellement peur de vous que l'épouvantard techniquement, ne pouvait pas se contenter d'un simple reflet pour vouloir vous faire peur. Cela ne suffisait pas. Il a vous pris vous dans le futur et vous a téléporté dans notre époque, dans l'espoir de vous faire peur. L'épouvantard en a tout a fait les pouvoirs. C'était donc une personne réelle.

Mais Jenny n'écoutait plus. Son double, n'était pas un double. C'était elle-même.

Ca n'avait pas choqué Jenny tant que ça de voir son « futur-soi ». Ce qui l'avait troublée, c'était l'aura de tristesse évidente que dégageait la jeune femme. Son futur serait donc si triste et douloureux que ça ? A voir la jeune femme, si nostalgique, son futur ne serait que souffrance..

La professeur, voyant que les élèves était toujours « shocking », leur dit de faire comme si de rien n'était, et ils commencèrent a réviser les patronus.

Puis, ce fut au tour de Jenny et Tom .. Et selon vous, quelle forme avaient leurs patronus ?

La patronus de Tom était un diamant, et celui de Jenny une opale.

Deux immenses et magnifiques pierres..

Car après tout, les patronus ne sont pas toujours des animaux.

Ils sont juste le reflet de l'âme de celui qui le crée..

-------------

Elle attendait. Elle attendait Tom, assise collée a la fenêtre.

Elle était dans une salle de classe vide et anormalement petite, avec juste une petite fenêtre pour source de lumière. Tom lui avait donné rendez vous la car il avait quelque chose d'important a lui dire. Jenny ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait à vrai dire, et elle s'en moquait pour le moment. Elle avait l'esprit qui pensait a bien a autre chose..

A sa propre mort.

Ce soir, c'était la pleine lune. Et elle allait mourir, c'était inévitable. A moins que l'héritier de serpentard débarque comme par magie et lui offre une goutte de sang, ce qui était entre nous, assez improbable.

Une seule larme de lune coula sur sa joue spectrale.

La Mort.

Ce simple mot qui faisait peur a entendre et qui vous glaçait l'échine.. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle n'arrivait même pas a « enregistrer » que ce soir, elle ne serait plus parmi eux.

Tom.. Il lui manquerait énormément.. Sa beauté, ses caresses, sa voix.. Ses amis aussi lui manqueraient, c'était inévitable. Tout lui manquerait.

Et elle était furieuse. Furieuse contre elle-même. Furieuse parce qu'elle pensait que mourir la mettrait dans tous ses états. Elle se voyait mourir dans d'affreuses lamentations et pleurs.. et la seule chose que ça faisait chez elle, c'était une larme.

Une seule larme.

Elle restait définitivement calme. Elle avait peur, elle était triste, elle tremblait légèrement, mais elle était calme. Et elle n'arrivait pas a être incroyablement affolée comme elle aurait du l'être.

« Tu es déjà la.. Dit une voix familière qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

C'était Tom, bien sur. Il s'avanca doucement vers elle. Il était si beau. Elle ne résista pas a la tentation, et elle lui vola un rapide baiser, mais agréable. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes..

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Ils avaient une lueur étrange. Comme s'il s'apprêtait a faire quelque chose qui lui était interdit.

Et il était dans ses pensées. Plus perdu que jamais. Devait-il la laisser mourir ce soir ou la sauver ? Si il réussissait, il serait largement récompensé par Grindelwald. Mais si il la sauvait.. Il les tuerait tous les deux. Quand il la voyait tremblante, et si belle…

Jenny morte.

Rien que cette simple penser lui glaça tous les membres et lui enleva l'air de ses poumons.

Pourrait-il continuer le chemin de la vie sans elle ?

Cette pensée le décida. Il avait peut-être fait une erreur, mais il s'en fichait.. il serait toujours temps de regretter plus tard.

« Donne moi ta main, s'il te plait. Demanda t-il.

Elle haussa les sourcils en signe d'étonnement mais comme elle lui faisait confiance, elle lui tendit sans discuter.

Il sortit un petit couteau de poche, rien de méchant, mais le genre de chose assez utiles.

« Mais. ; qu'est-ce que tu fait ! demanda t-elle.

« Chut.. Ai confiance.

Il lui prit son poignet anormalement blanc, et lui fit une petite entaille, juste assez pour qu'un sang roule écarlate s'écoule..

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Ça fait mal, tom !

Il ne répondit pas, et se coupa lui aussi le poignet. Puis, il mit les deux blessure cote a cote, pointa sa baguette dessus, et prononça une incantation. Une lumière dorée les enveloppa, et un petit filet de sang s'écoula de la blessure de Tom pour entrer dans celle de Jenny. Puis, le sort s'arrêta, et chacun reprit possession de sa main.

« Tu peux m'expliquer au juste ! s'exclama t-elle, passablement énervée et en le regardant comme si il était devenu fou.

« Tu ne moureras pas ce soir.

« Mais.. Comment sait tu que ? et d'abord, pourquoi je ne mourrais pas ce soir !

« Parce que tu viens de recevoir le sang de l'héritier de serpentard.

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds sang comprendre. Il lui expliqua toute l'histoire, sa mission pour Grindelwald, etc.. Elle ne dit rien, et l'écouta juste, les yeux perdus dans le vide, des larmes menaçant de couler. Quand il eut fini, elle se leva brutalement et se mit au milieu de la pièce.

« Dit moi que c'est pas VRAI ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !

« J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que c'est une blague, mais ça serait un mensonge. ; dit-il d'une voix extrêmement triste.

Sa colère se calma un peu, mais pas sa tristesse et les larmes coulèrent aussitôt sur les joues de la jeune gryffondor.

« Je rêve ! Tu es l'héritier de Serpentard Bordel ! C'est toi qui tué Mimi geignarde ! C'est toi qui détestes les sang-de-bourbes ! Et tu me fais croire que tu m'AIMES MOI, qui en est une ? Tu as un cœur Tom, tu sais ce que ça fait d'avoir mal. Alors pourquoi joues-tu avec le mien comme ça ?

« Tu sais très bien que je ne joues pas avec toi, que je suis sincère. Crois tu que la situation est meilleure pour moi ? J'ai tout risqué.. A cause de ce « sauvetage », Grindelwald veut ma peau ! Je suis foutu ! dit-il en regardant le paysage par la fenêtre..

« Et moi, je suis quoi a ton avis, égoïste ! hurla t-elle en larmes.

Elle s'approcha rapidement de lui. Il était toujours aussi beau.. Elle lui vola une nouvelle fois un rapide baiser, sans pouvoir résister a la tentation. Sauf que cette fois, ses lèvres étaient gelées.

« Arrêtes Jenny.. tu es en train de me tuer a petit feu..

« Alors, nous serons deux a mourir dans ce cas, dit-elle d'une voix brisée.

Un petit silence se créa. Puis, elle reprit :

« Il n'y a qu'une solution pour trouver le salut, Tom.. Abandonne la magie noire.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas !

« Et pourquoi ! demanda t-elle, sentant les larmes revenir.

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, tu sais.

A eux deux, ils incarnaient la tristesse et l'amour.

« Alors.. dit-elle comme si cela lui coûtait tous les efforts du mondes…. Part.

« Co..Comment.. ?

« Tu m'as bien entendu. Va t-en de ma vie. Notre histoire viens de commencer, et elle ne mène a rien, nous n'avons pas d'avenir. Tu as désobéi a Grindelwald, il va vouloir nous tuer tous les deux. Il peut me tuer moi, je m'en fiche. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il te tue, jamais tu m'entends ! Il ne s'agit pas d'un jeu, Tom. Il s'agit de nos vies. La tienne surtout. Je t'en supplie, part de la mienne. Ignore moi ! C'est le seul moyen d'être en sécurité. Tu verras, tu rencontreras une jeune fille plus belle que moi..tu l'aimeras plus que moi, vous vivrez l'amour parfait.. Et puis un beau jour, tu m'oublieras. Moi je t'aimeras toujours, mais peut importe. Si c'est le prix a payer..

« Arrêtes Jenny, sans toi tu sais bien que je ne serais jamais heureux.

« Mais non, tu verras.. Tu dit ça, mais tu m'oublieras vite..

« ARRETES ! Tu as peut-être raison. Nous devons nous séparer.. Grindelwald attaquera de toute manière.. C'est en étant ensemble que nous serons le plus faible.. Je l'ai toujours dit : l'amour rend faible..

« Ne dit pas ça.. dit elle dans un murmure, le souffle court.

« Toutefois.. Tu es sans aucun doute la plus belle chose qui soit jamais arrivée dans ma vie.

Cela lui faisait mal de la quitter comme ça, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Mais ils savaient tous les deux que leur amour était voué à un échec, qu'ils n'auraient pas d'avenir ensemble. Ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre, ils étaient trop différents.. Tout semblait les séparer, et pourtant..

« Je t'en supplie.. murmura t-elle entre deux larmes.. Part.. Part avant qu'il ne soit trop tard..

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, puis elle lui dit avec une tristesse infinie ;

« Je t'aimerais toujours, Tom. Malgré tout ce qui pourra arriver.

« Moi aussi, Jenny. A tout jamais.

Il posa doucement sur ses lèvres un petit baiser tendre, rapide et doux, comme un magnifique papillon de couleur.

Puis il s'en alla.

Jenny resta la, à la fenêtre, en pleurant des larmes salée et en regardant le paysage d'hiver qui s'offrait a elle.

Un diamant et une opale venaient d'être brisés.. et rien, a par l'amour, ne pourrait jamais les réparer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

VOILA !

I hope you enjoy this chapter .

Merci a Setsuko, Lyana, et Kyarah ! Bisous, a la semaien prochaine!

(Non, finalement l'histoire fera 25 chapitre en tout si on compte l'épilogue et le prologue. Pour l'instant, j'ai écrit jusqu'au vingt... RAAAh la fin approche!)


	11. Comme un Ange

**_Disclaimer:_** L'univers de Poudlard, ainsi que Tom Jedusor ne m'appartiennent pas malheuresement! Ils sont la propriété exclusive de JKRowling. L'histoire elle par contre m'appartient, ainsi que Jenny et ses amis.

**_Résumé général:_** Une femme, une vie.. et des erreurs. Elle l'a détesté, puis elle l'a aimé. Elle l'a suivit aveuglément, ils se sont mariés. Elle lui a donné un enfant, mais leur bonheur a basculé. Ils se sont aimés.. et malgré les apparences, ils s'aiment toujours. Et c'est après qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas pour elle...Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le temps d'une histoire, petit retour dans le passé, 50 ans auparavant,à l'époque ou Tom jedusor n'était qu'un élève presque comme les autres;avec ses qualités, ses faiblesses...et un coeur.

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent_**: Jenny apprend qu'elle est chamane. En cours contre les épouvantards, elle voit son double qui vient du futur… Plus tard, Tom sauve Jenny en lui donnant son sang, et elle découvre ainsi qu'il est l'héritier de serpentard. Ils décident de se séparer a jamais, et de s'oublier…

* * *

**_- Chapitre 10 : Comme un ange -_**

N/A : New chap ! (vous avez remarqué que je devient de moins en moins bavarde.. OO c'est très inquiétant TT')

--------

Lentement, très lentement, la lumière du jour pénétra dans la chambre de jenny.

Fâchée d'être ainsi réveillée, elle se tourna et retourna dans son lit dans l'espoir vain de se rendormir.

Mais c'était peine perdue.

C'est donc de mauvaise humeur qu'elle se leva.

Elle sortit de son lit en maugréant des tas de mots obscènes sans queue ni tête, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Elle se passe de l'eau sur le visage, et se regarda d'un œil critique dans le grande miroir a la bordure d'or.

Elle grimaça. Elle avait vraiment une mine affreuse ! Elle ne pouvait résolument pas aller en cours ainsi. Même ses boucles d'habitudes si volumineuses semblaient raplaplates.

Elle prit sa trousse de maquillage et l'ouvrit précautionneusement. Elle ne se maquillait jamais, mais la c'était vraiment nécessaire. Les rares fois ou elle s'était maquillée légèrement, c'était pour Tom.

Tom..

Elle lâcha automatiquement son tube de mascara, qui s'écrasa contre le sol de marbre.

Elle avait tout essayé. Tout. Tout essayé pour l'oublier.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Ils s'évitaient dans les couloirs, ne s'accordaient pas un regard. Jenny savait bien que c'était la seule solution. Il ne fallait pas jouer avec la mort..

Et pourtant. Depuis ces sept jours, elle ne vivait plus. Elle ne mangeait pas, séchait certains cours. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire honnêtement ? Son cœur s'était brisé ! Rien à part Tom ne pourrait le réparer.

A chaque fois qu'elle regardait quelque part, elle voyait partout des yeux gris la fixant avec nostalgie.

Elle avait envie de hurler sa haine et sa tristesse au monde entier. Surtout a ces écrivains, qui écrivaient des livres racontant des amours heureux et libres..

Alors que pour elle, le mot amour était simplement synonyme de souffrance.

Elle ferma ses yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler une nouvelle fois.

Mauvaise idée, car tout de suite après elle avait dans sa tête ces si nombreuses fois ou elle et Tom s'embrassaient.. Ou il la caressait amoureusement..

Pourquoi tout était si dur !

« POURQUOI ? hurla t-elle dans un cri de frustration

Une partie d'elle le détestait. Non, le haïssait. Le haïssait d'avoir tué, d'avoir fait coulé du sang. D'être un partisan de Grindelwald. D'avoir pris son cœur.. et de l'avoir sauvé en sacrifiant sa liberté pour elle.

Une autre partie voulait le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser, caresser son visage d'ange..

Elle essaya de chasser toutes ces idées de sa tête. Mais pourrait-elle vraiment vivre sans lui ?

Elle prit un tube de rimmel, et se maquilla difficilement les yeux. Elle décida d'y aller plus fort que d'habitude, et cerna ses yeux d'un magnifique noir de jais, avant de passer sur sa bouche pulpeuse un gloss transparent. Trouvant ses cheveux trop plats, elle les coiffa d'une manière presque hystérique, et les releva péniblement en une queue de cheval haute, mais dont la plupart des mèches s'envolaient de son élastique.

Elle regarda son uniforme d'un œil critique. Elle teint sa jupe grise en noir, et la raccourcit de quelques centimètres a l'aide de sa baguette. Elle mit son chemisier blanc et laissant quelques boutons ouverts, qui montraient un léger décolleté. Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, et elle fut satisfaite. Elle n'aimait pas trop être comme ça, mais elle avait une mine tellement horrible qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle descendit dans la grande salle en traînant les pieds.

Automatiquement tous les regards (surtout masculins) se tournèrent vers elle. Même celui d'un certain Serpentard, le seul qui avait le pouvoir de détruire et de construire son cœur en même temps. Dans tous les regards, c'est le seul qu'elle capta. Son regard d'acier la regardant de la tête aux pieds. La dévisageant. Tous ces garçons la regardaient comme une œuvre d'art qu'on contemple, mais pas lui. Il la regardait avec la profondeur qui lui était si propre..

Elle détacha enfin son regard de lui, se disant qu'il n'était pas bon de revenir sur le passé. Elle s'avança jusqu'à sa table, sous les sifflements et acclamations de certains.

« Tu es superbe aujourd'hui Shearher ! Tu veux bien aller au bal avec moi ?

« Wow ! Canon !

Elle poussa un bruyant soupir d'exaspération, et sentit les larmes revenir. Encore une fois.

Elle s'était maquillée et faite belle pour ne pas montrer sa souffrance et sa douleur aux autres.. et au lieu de ça, ils la faisaient encore plus souffrir.

Tom était toujours à sa table. Triste, et jaloux. Il se disait qu'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être, il n'était plus avec elle. Mais.. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait envie de tuer tous ceux qui osaient poser sur elle un regard pervers.. C'était ainsi.

Il ne supportait pas du tout cette séparation. Cela faisait a peine une semaine.. et c'était déjà insupportable. Il était devenu encore plus solitaire qu'avant. Il ne parlait a personne. Même pas a Enzo Zabini.

Il voulait juste être seul, ou alors être avec elle.. Ses baisers.. ses caresses.. sa voix.. son air d'ange..

Elle le hantait simplement..

Il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans voir ses yeux vert-de-gris le fixant..

Pourrait-il vraiment vivre sans elle ?

De son coté, Jenny se servait du jus d'orange sa la table des gryffondors.

« Olalal Jenny ! Tu as fait un tabac auprès des mecs j'avoue ! Tu voudras bien me donner des conseils ? demanda Noémie.

Jenny lui lança un regard blessé : Noémie était peut-être une très bonne amie, elle avait un manque de tact et de compréhension affligeant.

« Tu ne vois pas qu'elle n'est pas d'humeur ! gronda Marilyn. Jenny, il faut qu'on parle, ça ne va du tout !

« Pourquoi ca ?

« Ne joues pas a ça avec moi, compris ? Ca fait une semaine que tu en manges quasiment plus, que tu sautes les cours, que tu as une mine épouvantable !

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est rien.

La vélane fronça les sourcils, mécontente.

« NON, ça n'est pas RIEN ! Tu t'es vu au moins, jennyfer Myriam ? Sans maquillage, tu as une tête de mort-vivant tellement tu es épuisée !

« Ecoutes Marilyn, vous etes super sympas de vouloir m'aider.. Mais voyez vous, rien ni personne ne pourra rien y faire. Il faut juste que le temps cicatrise ma blessure, même si elle ne guérira probablement jamais.

Elle fronça le nez d'un air réprobateur.

« C'est lui, pas vrai ? chuchota t-elle.

Jenny sursauta. Comment avait-elle fait pour savoir ?

« Euhh.. Je..

« Bon, ça confirme mes impressions. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé Jenny, et je ne veux pas savoir. Donne moi l'opale.

« Pardon !

« Tu sais, l'opale.. en cours contre les épouvantards..

« Marilyn, c'est agaçant ! dit jenny, légèrement outrée. Tu connais toute ma vie privée, presque mieux que moi ! D'abord comment tu sais qu'elle m'a donné une opale ?

(N/A : je précise qu'elle sont dans un coin assez écarté de la table, et qu'elles chuchotent.. donc, personne ne les entends ! heureusement d'ailleurs sinon elles auraient l'air un peu folles lol )

La vélane aussi les épaules.

« Ben, le problème… c'est que j'en sais rien XD. Pouvoir de vélane, sans doute.

« Ah d'accord TT'.

« Bon tu me la passe cette opale ou quoi ?

« Ok ok…

Jenny fouilla sa poche, et en sortit l'opale.

« Mais.. elle.. elle est brisée !

Marilyn regarda la pierre précieuse qui contrairement à la veille, était fendue en deux.

« C'est bien ce que je craignait, dit-elle d'un ton expert.. Fallait s'y attendre de toute façon.

« Oh Marilyn ! Arrête de faire des mystères comme ça ! Bientôt, tu seras comme Dumbledore si ça continue !

« Cette opale représente ton cœur. C'est pour ça qu'elle est fendue.

Jenny fit une légère grimace, pas très contente que Marilyn lise en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Très bien, mon cœur est brisé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse.

« Le cœur, ma biche, c'est comme le reste. Sans les soins, on ne peut pas guérir. Il faut te laisser le temps. Ne soit pas si dure avec toi-même..

Elle soupira légèrement.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la vie était aussi injuste.

Certains vivaient l'amour parfait, sans rien pour entraver leur bonheur.

Et elle, elle vivait constamment dans un amour impossible, interdit, et qui les mettait tous en danger.

Elle ne vivait pas. Elle existait simplement.

En plus, elle n'avait toujours pas reçu de lettre de sa cousine gwen, a propos de sa famille. Ils avaient dit qu'ils la reniaient, mais ça aurait tout de même été plus poli de lui envoyer un courrier ou quoi.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par le directeur, qui leur demanda le silence. Il était plus pale que d'habitude, et tremblait légèrement.

Quand le silence fut complet, il commença un discours..

« Comme vous le savez tous, une élève de Poufsouffle est morte il y a un peu plus d'une semaine. Cette histoire a de beaucoup dépassée les bornes, et le coupable n'a toujours pas été attrapé. Nous avons envisagé toutes les solutions possibles, hors il s'avère qu'il n'en reste plus qu'une. Si le coupable n'est pas dénoncé ou trouvé dans les jours qui suivent, nous serons obligé de fermer Poudlard de façon définitive.

Des cris de surprise et d'horreur retentirent partout dans la salle.

« Nous sommes désolés, mais il fallait s'y attendre. Dans une semaine, si la situation n'a pas évoluée, l'école fermera. Nous vous demandons comme toujours, de rester vigilants.

La cloche annonçant le début de la journée retentit, et les élèves sortirent tous de la grande salle dans un bourhahaha pas possible.

« Tu viens avec nous a pré-au-lard, jen' ? demanda Noémie.

Mais Jenny était ailleurs.

Elle savait bien que c'était Tom l'héritier de serpentard. Devait-elle le dénoncer ?

Sa raison lui disait de le faire pour le bien de tous, mais son cœur lui disait que le trahir était vraiment la pire chose.

Et après tout, son cœur n'avait-il pas raison ? Il avait renoncé a Grindelwald pour la sauver, elle. Il avait renoncé à sa liberté. Il s'était mis en danger. Juste pour elle.

Et elle l'aimait.

La trahison était pire que tout. Surtout par les siens, elle le savait bien, elle avait vécu l'expérience après tout.

Après tout ce qu'il avait souffert, était-il nécessaire qu'elle le fasse souffrir d'avantage ?

Non. Elle ne le trahirait Jamais. Jamais jamais jamais.

Elle se sentit sale et honteuse d'avoir pu penser a le dénoncer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Elle lui était fidèle. Elle lui devait la vie.

Car en quelques sortes, il étaient deux âmes liées a jamais.

Pas que par le sang, mais aussi par leur amour..

-----------------------

_Peu après, a Pré-au-lard.._

« Putain Jenny ! Arrêtes cette gueule de trois pied de long !

La dite Jenny fusilla noémie (celle qui vient de parler) du regard.

« Désolé, si t'as du mal a supporter ma « gueule de trois pied de long », rien en t'empêches d'aller voir ailleurs ! Déclara t-elle d'un ton si sec et dénué de sentiment qu'elle en fut elle-même surprise.

« Très bien, je m'en vais si c'est comme ca !

Noémie s'en alla avec un groupe de Poufsouffle, et quand elle fut partie, Marilyn regarda jenny d'un air de reproche.

« Elle ne t'a rien fait, jen' ! T'étais pas obligée de réagir comme ça !

« Sincères excuses ! C'est juste qu'elle commence à me taper sur les nerfs avec ses vannes à deux mornilles.

« Jenny ! Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça ! C'est ton amie !

Elle s'arrêta quelques minutes, puis continua en regardant le sol d'un air gêné.

« Tu m'inquiètes.. Tu ressembles de plus en plus a une Serpentard..

Cette remarque agaça au plus haut point la jeune Jenny.

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ! Et de toutes façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Y'aurait un problème a ça ?

« Je n'ai pas dit ça…

Un petit blanc s'installa entre elles.

« Excuse-moi, dit finalement Jeny avec un soupir. C'est juste que ces temps ci..

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma biche. Je comprends tout a fait. Bon ce n'est pas le tout, mais ça te dirait de faire un peu de shopping ? Tant qu'on est a Pré-au-lard, autant en profiter, tu ne croit pas ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un véritable sourire illumina le visage de la jeune Jenny.

« Oh oui ! Ca fait si longtemps que j'en ai pas fait !

« Ca c'est sur ! Et puis c'est bientôt le bal de noël !

« Ah oui ! Allé viens, allons a Honeydukes d'abord !

« Mais bien suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur. Tu sais, après je ne vais pas rentrer dans mes robes, j'aurai pris trop de poids ! vas–y mais pas moi !

« Foi de Jenny, je te dit que tu entreras avec moi ! C'est pas trois bonbons qui vont te transformer en grosse vache ! Surtout TOI !

Et Jenny avait raison, car finalement, 20 minutes plus tard, elles sortirent toutes les deux du magasin avec des tonnes de bonbons dans les bras.

Ensuite, elles se promenèrent un peu partout dans pré-au-lard en mangeant leurs bonbons.

Ils étaient en plein hiver, et la neige tombait légèrement un peu partout. Tout était recouvert de blanc, et c'était tout simplement magnifique.

On aurait pu croire qu'il neigeait du coton..

Elle restèrent quelques minutes à admirer le paysage, et retournèrent faire leur shopping.

« Alors, pupuce, ou veut tu aller ? demanda Jenny en suçant un bâton de sucre gorge multicolore.

« Acheter nos affaires pour le bals… ? répondit la vélane d'un ton suppliant.

Jenny fit une fausse moue ennuyée. Mais elle ne pu résister quand Marilyn commença a lui faire ses yeux de petite fille sur le point de pleurer..

« Okok !

La blonde poussa un cri d'excitation.

« Ma vielle, tu seras la plus belle pour aller au bal ! Tu es entre des mains sérieuses !

« Mais bien sur

« Tiens, une boutiques de cométiques !

Elle ne lui demanda même pas son avis, et la poussa dans le magasin.

« Bonjour Mesdemoiselles ! Souhaitez vous quelques chose particulier ? Leur demanda une vendeuse blonde aux yeux bleus et un sourire incroyablement blanc.

« Non merci. Nous regardons juste -, répondit gentiment Maril'.

« Pas de problème ! Si vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas !

Et elle s'éloigna dans les rayons.

« Oh lala.. dit Jenny en regardant un peu partout. Je ne suis pas trop dans mon élément ici..

« Je suis la pour ça, biche ! On va commencer par le maquillage.

Elles essayèrent a peu près tous les produits du magasin pour trouver quelque chose de convenable a chacune.

« Tu es sure que cette couleur en me pâlit pas trop le teint ?

« Rohhhh Marilyn, ce que tu peux être chichi ! Bien sur que non ! Ce bleu-vert va super bien avec tes yeux !

Finalement, ayant du mal a se décider, elles prirent un pèle mêle de produit, en se disant qu'elles décideraient « le jour venu ».

Elles se dirigèrent vers la boutique de robes.

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant la vitrine et furent tout simplement émerveillées.

Jenny observa les robes avec envies : elles étaient tous simplement sublimes.

« Ecoute Marilyn, dit-elle d'une voix gênée , je ne doute pas que ce magasin vende de superbes articles.. mais tu ne crois pas que tout ça doit coûter extrêmement cher ? Surtout que je n'ai pas trop d'argent, et tu sais que je ne peux plus trop compter sur ma famille pour me rémunérer..

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire compréhensif.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Il y en a pour notre budget, pas de soucis.. Je ne suis pas folle au point de dépenser des montagnes pour un bal .

Rassurée, elle entrèrent dans la boutique. Aussitôt, une grande brune aux yeux verts et a l'air très sympathique vint a leur rencontre en souriant d'un air légèrement maternel.

« Vous venez pour le bal de Poudlard, je suppose ? demanda t-elle d'un ton rassurant.

« Oui, répondit Jenny. Nous aimerions avoir des robes, mais.. hum..

« Accessibles pour nous, finit Maril'. Enfin, vous comprenez ..

« Oui oui, bien sur ! Je vais vous aider a trouver les robes qui conviennent. Suivez moi.

La jeune femme les emmena dans un coin de la boutique.

« Bien.. commençons par toi, dit elle en regardant Marilyn de la tête aux pieds.

Elle la regardait d'un air très professionnel.

« Tu es une vélane, non ?

« Euh.. oui.. articula t-elle, un peu étonnée que cela se devine aussi facilement.

« Bien. Nous allons te trouver la robe adéquate.

Elle ouvrit une grande armoire en bois de sapin, qui était remplie de robes et parures multicolores.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sortit une robe bleue de l'armoire et la tendit a Marilyn.

« Voila pour vous.. maintenant pour la demoiselle..

Elle la regarda plus longtemps que Maril', et Jenny se sentit un peu gênée, comme si elle était une poupée Barbie qu'on regardait pour lui chercher un défaut.

A son étonnement, la grande brune lui sourit.

« Vous etes vraiment très jolie miss.. Vous avez une aura très.. Spéciale. Vous n'avez pas une beauté comme votre amie (elle montre Marilyn du doigt), vous en avez une bien a vous. Vous ressemblez beaucoup a une poupée.. Une poupée, vous savez, celle en porcelaines qui sont si belles qu'on ne les touche pas de peur de les abîmer !

Elle ne vit pas l'expression d'étonnement total sur le visage de Jenny, car elle avait déjà de nouveau la tête dans l'armoire a la recherche de la perle rare.

Elle poussa un cri de victoire.

« Voila ! Cette robe la sera parfaite !

Elle tendit un boule de tissu pourpre a Jenny.

Elle leur montra les cabines d'essayage pour qu'elles aillent les essayer, et voir ce que ça donnait.

Elles ne se firent pas prier, et chacune rentra dans sa cabine.

Jenny commença par se déshabiller, puis déplia la robe. Elle semblait vraiment très jolie ! Elle l'enfila avec quelques difficultés, puis elle entendit Marilyn dans la cabine d'a coté.

« Jen' ? T'es prête ?

« oui !

« A trois, on sort ok ? 1.. 2….. 3 !

Les deux jeunes gryffondores sortirent en même tant et poussèrent des exclamations de surprises et d'excitations.

La robe de Marilyn était dans un velours bleu marine, sans manche, et avec une longue traîne. Un pouvait apercevoir sur le tissu couleur de nuit des petites étoiles d'argents et d'or brodées, qui remontaient le long de la robe. Marilyn était tout simplement magnifique.

Si Marilyn était magnifique, Jenny était tout simplement merveilleuse. La robe était en soie très légère, et avait une couleur très étrange mais très belle. C'était un tissu pourpre, mais qui selon l'éclairage, avait des reflets rouges, violets, ou bleu foncé. Elle avait des bretelles spaghettis qui retombaient gracieusement, laissant voir ces épaules. Son corset était entrelacé de fils de perles de mêmes couleurs que la robe, ainsi que de nombreuses pierres précieuses.

« Marilyn, tu est merveilleuse ainsi ! s'exclama jenny pour rompre le silence d'admiration gênant qui régnait.

« Pas autant que toi ! Mais regarde toi ! Tu es si belle que tu ferais pâlir toutes les vélanes d'Angleterre !

« Je suis d'accord avec votre amie ! dit la vendeuse aux yeux verts d'un air fasciné. Vous etes époustouflante ! Cette robe vous va a ravir !

« On les prends, alors, ces robes ? demanda jenny a Maril'.

« Un peu qu'on les prends oui !

« Je vous offre les chaussures qui vont avec ! s'exclama la vendeuse d'un ton enthousiasme.

Finalement, elles sortirent du magasin avec leurs chaussures et leurs robes.. ainsi que quelques étoiles dans les yeux.

Contentes de leurs achats, elle se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien. Puis, elles s'assirent sur un banc pour regarder le paysage d'hiver.

« Tu as vu comme c'est beau ? demanda jenny, rêveuse, le regard perdu a l'horizon.

« Oui. C'est magnifique.

Elles regardèrent le paysage au loin. Tout était recouvert de blanc, et d'ici elle pouvait voir tout poudlard, le parc, et le lac gelé. Les flocons s'emmêlaient dans leur cheveux, mais elles ne s'en souciaient guère. Elles appréciaient juste beaucoup ce moment..

Pour profiter de l'instant, Jenny ferma les yeux. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas connu cette sensation.. un mélange de liberté.. de bien-être.. de calme.. Pour la première fois, elle arrivait a fermer les yeux sans penser a rien. Même pas au temps présent. Juste a la sensation des flocons tombant doucement sur son visage.

Puis soudain, Jenny sentit comme un nuage de glace se frapper violemment contre l'arrière de sa tête. Elle ouvrit les yeux, puis constata : elle venait de se prendre une boule de neige !

Elle se retourna avec un air de démence pure sur son visage, pour voir qui étaient ses agresseurs..

« WILLIAM ! hurla t-elle avec un amusement tout a fait perceptible dans la voix. COMMENT OSES TU !

C'était William Potter et 1er année roux de Gryffondor qu'elles ne connaissaient pas.

« Tu nous fait les présentations ? demanda marilyn en désignant d'un signe de tête le petit roux.

« Ah ! S'exclama William. Les filles, je vous présente Arthur Weasley. C'est un premier année, on a fait connaissance aux trois balais ce matin. Arthur, je te présente Marilyn, et voici Jenny. Mais ne te fit pas a son badge de préfete-en-chef, c'est une vraie lionne !

Ils rigolèrent alors que la dite-lionne envoyait une boule de neige magistrale a William.

« Ahhh Potter ! dit-elle en sautant finalement dans les bras de william, et en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux noirs. Tu m'as tant manquéééééééé !

« Hey poupée, c'est de ta faute ! C'est toi qui vient plus jamais me voir..

Il fit une mine faussement boudeuse.

« Tu m'as trompée hein c'est ça ? dit-il en faisant mine de pleurnicher. Tu ne veux plus de moi comme meilleur ami, avoue le ! Tu m'as trouvé un remplaçant ! Si c'est comme ça..

Le quatuor éclata de rire, et Jen' sauta sur William et le plaqua au sol.

« Cher Potter, je ne te lâcherait pas tant que tu n'auras pas dit la formule magique ! dit elle en prenant un air important et en secouant ses longues boucles en arrière.

« Euh.. s'il te plait ?

« Nan.

« Euh.. S'il te plait ma jenny que j'aime ?

« Nan.

« Hum.. S'il te plait ma Jenny d'amour que j'aime de tout mon cœur de toute mon âme ?

Elle rigola. Mais Le jeune William profita de ce moment d'inattention pour prendre la situation en main. Bientôt, ce fut Jenny qui se retrouva au sol, et lui dessus.

« William Harold Erwan Potter, lâchez moi immédiatement !

« Ca, ma vielle, faut pas rêver !

Jenny fit une moue d'enfant maltraité.

« Je te libères seulement si j'ai le droit a un bisou !

« Sur la joue ?

« Bah nan, sur les fesses. Evidemment sur la joue ! dit-il en rigolant de l'ai étonné de la Prefete.

Elle lui embrassa affectueusement la joue, et il la libéra.

« Mais ou sont Marilyn et Arthur ? demanda William.

« Aucune idée.. ah, les voila ! Ils sont en train de faire une bataille de boule de neige si tu veux savoir !

« On les rejoint ? demanda t-il avec une malice non dissimulée dans le regard.

« Très bien, Potter. Apprêtes toi a mordre la poussière ! dit-elle avec un sourire de démone.

Ils les rejoignirent bientôt, et une bataille endiablée /filles contre garçons/ commença.

Entre deux boules de neiges, William entraîna Jenny a l'écart. Ils avaient tous les deux les joues rougies par le froid.

Il lui dit de s'asseoir sur le banc, et elle le fit.

Il se mit un genou a terre devant elle, et déclara, un air amusé dans la voix…

« Chère dulcinée.. Me ferez vous l'honneur de m'accompagner au bal de noël ?

Jenny rigola, mais son cœur manqua un battement.

Elle savait pertinemment bien que William n'était pas amoureux d'elle, et elle non plus. C'était juste son meilleur ami. Et il lui proposait juste d'aller au bal entre amis. Mais ce qui faisait mal dans le cœur de jenny, c'est qu'elle aurait aimé aller au bal avec Tom..

Tom..

Mais il fallait l'oublier, non ? Il allait mener sa vie.. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste sur lui. Elle devait tout reprendre en main..

« Bien sur William. Ca sera un plaisir pour moi d'y aller avec toi !

« Ahh ! Je le savais ! J'ai un charme incroyable ! Toute les filles sont dingues de moi !

Elle rigola et lui donna une petite tape affectueuse de la nuque.

« Petit prétentieux !

« Je dirais plutôt « gentlemen » !

Ils rigolèrent ensemble. Dehors, le soleil se couchait, illuminant la neige de multiples reflets orangés et indigo.

Jenny se leva se son banc, et alla s'allonger sous un arbre a coté. Elle était sur la neige même, mais s'en souciait guerre.

Ses cheveux s'emmêlaient dans la neige, et quelques gracieux flocons tombaient sur sa peau de porcelaine et sa robe de sorcier.

Les yeux fermés, l'air plus serein que jamais. N'importe qui, à la voir ainsi, aurait pu facilement la confondre avec un ange.

Immortelle.

Deux ailes blanches lui pousseraient dans le dos, que ça n'étonnerait personne.

Un petit sourire illuminant son visage doux. Certes, un très léger sourire. Mais un sourire quand même.

Dans la neige.. Sans aucune autre idée en tête que de rêver..

Rêver à un autre monde…

Qui serait loin de tout..

Sans aucun souci…

Juste celui de rêver..

_Cerf Volant _

_Volant au vent_

_Ne t'arrêtes pas_

_Vers la mer_

_Haut dans les airs_

_Un enfant te voit..._

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait heureuse. Pas amoureuse comme avant.. Mais heureuse.

Sereine. Juste bien. Libre comme jamais, sans personne d'autre.. Elle avait enfin réussit a l'oublier. Oublier Tom.

_Voyage insolent_

_Troubles enivrants_

_Amours innocentes_

_Suivent ta voie_

_Suivent ta voie_

_En volant..._

Elle ne savait pas que Tom la regardait au loin, appuyé contre un autre arbre. Il avait une lueur d'amour pur et de tristesse dans les yeux. Elle était si belle.. Un air angélique, un sourire serein et bienveillant.. Comme un ange..

_Cerf-volant_

_Volant au vent_

_Ne t'arrêtes pas_

_Vers la mer_

_Haut dans les airs_

_Un enfant te voit_

Comme un ange…

Et après tout.. n'en était-elle pas un ?

Si, bien sur.

Elle était l'ange de Tom.

Son ange.

_Et dans la tourmente_

_Tes ailes triomphantes_

_N'oublie pas de revenir_

_Vers moi.._

Les jours suivant, on annonça aux élèves qu'on avait attrapé le coupable du meurtre de Mimi geignarde, et qu'il n'était plus a l'école. Pourtant, Tom était toujours la, et Jenny se douta qu'il s'était arrangé pour qu'un innocent porte le chapeau. Elle remarqua l'absence d'Hagrid ce soir la. Elle en fut triste.. Mais ce qui était fait était fait.

Les semaines passaient merveilleusement bien, et jenny avait réussi à « écarter Tom de son esprit », grâce a ses amis qui l'aidaient à retrouver sa joie de vivre.

Bien sur, il était irremplaçable. Mais avait-elle le choix ? Elle ne l'oublierait jamais, elle le savait bien. Même si elle ne pensait pas tout le temps a lui, il était toujours la, dans son cœur.

Et peu après, le jour que jenny redoutait le plus, arriva.

Et ce jour, n'était autre que celui du Bal de noël.

* * *

Voili voilou . Je peux vous le dire, maintenant : j'ai fini d'écrire toute la fic :D. Toute l'histoire est super mon pc je connais al suite et pas vous, nanananereuuuuh lol. Bref… Juste pour que vous soyez au courant ! Je suis très satisfaite de mon histoire en tout cas.. A ce propos, je viens de commencer une fic Luna/drago, mais elle n'est pas encore en ligne :

**_Important : Je suis très déçue : seulement deux reviews ! lol. Je remercie celles qui en laissent régulièrement et continué a le faire a chaque chap ça ne me dérange pas au contraire ça me fait toujours autant plaisir et c'est très important pour moi ! IMPORTANT : Je veux au moins arriver a 30 reviews pour mettre la suite.. (moi faire du chantage ? NOOOn).. :p_**

_**Bonne semaine les zenfants !**_


	12. Un moindre mal

**_- Chapitre 11: Un moindre Mal -_**

N/A: Je n'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre, trop guimauve a mon gout... Mais bon, on fait avec Ceux qui suivent sont beaucoup mieux je pense!

------

« Essaie, Jenny ! concentre toi ! s'exclama William

« Tu peux le faire ! dit Marilyn

William, Marilyn, et Jenny étaient dans la salle sur demande. Cette derniere leur avait appris qu'elle était une chamane peu de temps avant, et ils avaient décidés de voir les différents pouvoirs de la préféte-en-chef. (elle avait évidemment omis de préciser la part que jouait Jedusor dans cette histoire)

Jenny fixa un vase qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Peu après, le vase explosa en mille morceaux.

« Par toutes les vélanes d'europe ! hurla Marilyn dans un petit cri aigu. Tes pouvoirs sont sensationels ! Essaie autre chose encore ! Par exemple, essaie de faire bouger cette table !

« Ok.. Mais je ne promet rien !

Elle ferma les yeux, et chercha au plus profond de sa magie chamane.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'eleva legerement dans les airs et une aura d'énergie magique se forma autour d'elle. Une aura si puissante, qu'elle aveugla intensément ses deux amis.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et ses deux meilleurs amis poussèrent un cri de stupeur. Ils étaient devenus noirs.

Toutes les tables de la salle sur demande se mirent a léviter violament, et se fracassèrent avec force contre le mur.

Puis lentement, Jenny resdescendit a terre, et un silence genant se fit.

« Tu sai, jen'.. Je t'ai demandé de faire bouger une table, pas de toutes les fracasser.. dit Marilyn.

« Je sais ! Mais je ne contrôle rien.. Ces pouvoirs sont plus une mélediction qu'une benediction..

« Mais non ! intervint William. Il faut juste que tu apprenes a les controler !

Il u eut un petit silence de quelques minutes ou aucun d'entre eux ne parla, trop plongés dans leurs reflection.

« Je crois qu'on devrait s'arreter la, coupa la vélane. Mais il faudra beaucoup de persévérance. Ce qui m'embete principalement, c'est qu'il va nous etre impossible de continuer nos entrainements d'animagi. Tes pouvoirs chamanes passent avant.

« Ca jamais ! Je préfére mettre mes pouvoirs de coté, faire comme si j'étais normale, plutot que d'abandonner toutes ces années d'entrainement pour devenir des animagi !

« Ecoute, Jen'. La situation est grave, beaucoup plus grave qu'elle ne le laisserait paraître. Tu es l'héritiere de Gryffondor ! Tu es une chamane ! Tu es destinée a avoir un avenir spécial, il faut l'accepeter. Tu n'as pas tous ces pouvoirs la pour rien !

« Et si moi, JE NE VEUX PAS ! Je n'ai rien demandé a personne ! Tu crois peut-etre que ca m'amuse !

« Arretez, les filles, intervint William. Il serait plus sage de rentrer a nos dortoirs.

« Exact ! s'exclama Maril'. En plus, il y a le bal de noêl, ce soir. Oublions ca pour le moment

Ensembles, ils rentrèrent a leurs apartements, au milieu de l'agitation habituelle.

---------

Jenny sortit de son armoire la si belle robe bordeaux qu'elle avait acheté pour le bal, et la comptempla un instant. Elle était vraiment magnifique..

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains des prefets, et fit couler un long bain moussant avec des milliards de bulles flottant a la surface.

Elle se déshabilla lentement, puis pénétra dans l'eau bouillante.

L'eau avait un bon parfum de fraise des bois, et elle se détentit au maximum, fermant les yeux.

Tom.

Elle poussa un grognement de frustration.

Pourquoi a chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, c'était pour le voir lui ?

Lui et ses cheveux d'ébenes, ses yeux de glace mais qui la faisait fondre, sa peau couleur de neige, et ses doigt anormalement longs, qui vous encocellait.

Elle n'avait presque pas pleuré ces derniers jours. Elle pensait pouvoir l'oublier.

_Quelle idiote !_

Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait, et l'aimerait toujours. Même si elle ne le reverait peut-etre plus jamais.

De ce même amour completement destructeur.

Le même, celui qu'on sait qu'il ne pourra jamais s'éteindre.

Qu'on est fait pour le garder toute la vie.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle l'aime lui ? Pourquoi pas un autre ! Parmis tous les beaux garcons de Poudlard, il fallait que ca soit LUI, LUI, et pas un AUTRE.

_Aucun garcon n'est mieux que lui, dit une petite voix dans sa tête. Tu l'aimes lui, c'est comme ca. Rien ni personne ne poura le remplacer. Jamais. JAMAIS._

Elle ouvrit ses yeux embués de larmes, et sortit de son bain.

Elle se sécha, coiffa ses longues boucles en un chignon dont quelques meches pendaient, puis mit sa robe.

Elle se mit un peu de mascara, et des boucles d'oreilles d'argent. Elle ne voulait rien de plus..

Jenny se regarda dans le miroir.

Oui, elle était magnifique ainsi.

Elle fit un pale sourir a son reflet.

Elle était si belle, que la chambre semblait manquer d'air.

C'était comme si toute la lumiere de la pièce était concentrée sur elle.

C'était étonnant, car elle n'était pas de nature précisement belle. Mais aujourd'hui.. c'était différent.

Tout a coup, elle avait beaucoup moins envie d'aller au bal. Elle ne voulait bien sur pas faire de peine a William, mais elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir suporter toute cette pression.

Elle avait eu beau éviter Tom pendant ce temps, il était évident qu'il serait la au bal. Elle serait obligée de le croiser. Pourrait-elle arriver a rester indifférente ? elle en doutait.

Jenny se dirigea vers sa table de chevet, ouvrant un petit tiroir. Elle en sortit deux colliers, ou plutot deux chaines d'or blanc qui avaient toutes deux pour pendentif une plume d'un blanc pur.

C'était sa marraine, décédée quand elle avait 12 ans, qui lui avait offert ces deux bijoux. Elle lui avait fait promettre de porter un de deux collier, et de donner l'autre a l'amour de sa vie quand elle l'aurait rencontré.

Sa marraine lui avait dit que la plume qui leur servait de pendentif était une plume d'ange.

D'ailleurs cela se voyait : le collier brillait d'une aura de magie surnaturelle.

Elle prit un des deux bijoux, et l'accrocha a son cou.

Elle serra le deuxieme dans sa main, en essayant de contenir ses larmes. Son seul et unique amour, c'était Tom, le seul a qui elle pouvait donner le second collier. Personne d'autre ne pourrait jamais l'avoir.

Elle attacha alors les deux chaines a son cou. Elle avait toujours adoré sa marraine, et sa mort l'avait boulversée. En mettant ses bijoux aujourd'hui, elle se sentait plus.. protégée contre le monde extérieur.

Quelqu'un toqua a la porte, ce qui fit descendre Jenny de ses pensées.

« Jenny ! C'est moi, Marilyn !

Jen' alla ouvrir la porte, et poussa une exclamation de surprise.

Marilyn était tout simplement magnifique.

Ses longs cheveux blonds argentés étaient relevés en une gracieuse queue de cheval. Sa robe couleur de nuit et aux étoiles d'argents moulait chacune ses formes, et comme Jenny, Marilyn était très peu maquillée.

« Tu est tout simplement a couper le souffle, Maril' ! Tous les garcons vont tomber dans les pommes quand ils te verront !

« Pas autant que toi ! Je t'ai rarement vu aussi belle ! Pourtant il me semble que tu n'as pas beaucoup mis de maquillage !

« c'est vrai.

Marilyn regarda sa montre en or.

« Il est 19 heures 55. Le bal commence dans cinq minutes !

« Ou sont nos cavaliers ?

« ils nous attendent deja dans la grande salle. J'y vais avec un garcon de serdaigle, tu sais, le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch !

« Alan Davis ?

« oui, c'est ca !

Elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers la grande salle, main dans la main, en inspirant un grand coup.

Dès qu'elles y arrivèrent, Jenny repera leur groupe de cavalier. Un garcon aux cheveux bruns ébouriffé se retourna alors et remarqua la présence de sa cavaliere :

« Jenny ! s'exclama t-il en la regardant les yeux en dehors des orbites. Tu es tout a fait sublime.. On dirait une déesse ! Très joli collier, au fait !

Elle rougit légerement, mais rigola.

La salle était magnifiquement décorée, comme a chaque noel.

Des centaines de statues de glace et cristaux étaient en suspension dans l'air. Un immense sapin décoré de mille et un enchantements dominait tous les sorciers de la salle.

Tous les élèves étaient magnifiquement habillés, et même les professeurs s'y étaient mis.

Jenny regarda son cavalier avec admiration. William, en plus d'etre son meilleur ami, était tout simplement magnifique. Ses cheveux noirs et ébouriffés lui donnaient un charme fou, et ses yeux couleur de miel faisait fondre n'importe quelle fille. Il était habillé d'un jean noir, et d'une légere blouse blanche.

Elle sourit légerement. Puis, elle balaya la salle des yeux.

Son regard rencontra deux yeux de glace parmis la foule.

Tom était si beau.. Plus beau que jamais.

Sa seule envie de courir le rejoindre, lui dire qu'elle était prete a tout abandoner pour lui, qu'elle l'aimait et l'embrasser. Le serrer contre elle. Ne plus jamais le quitter.

Et lui, il la regardait.

Elle était si belle.. Plus belle que jamais.

Une telle innoncence dans les yeux. C'en était boulversant.

Tant de pureté, tant d'amour, tant de courage et de pouvoirs dans son cœur d'adolescente.

Il l'aimait.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'aimer.

Si ils le faisaient, ils jouerait avec leurs cœur.. et leurs vies.

Jenny détourna son regard de celui qui hantait son ame et se dirigea vers son cavalier.

« Allez, Jenny ! lui dit-il. C'est la fête aujourd'hui. Rien d'autre ne compte, il faut juste s'amuser !

Seulement voila, elle n'avait pas trop le cœur a s'amuser.

L'atmosphere au fur et a mesure que les secondes passait, lui paraissait lourde et fatiguante.

Elle se forca a sourire.

Après tout, elle devait etre heureuse. Ne serait-ce que pour William. Il méritait de passer une merveilleuse soirée, et elle ne voulait nullement la gacher.

Le directeur adjoint, Dumbledore, demanda le silence et tout le monde se tut.

« Bien. Nous sommes tous réunis ici ce soir pour le réveillon. Afin de célébrer cette fête, ce bal a été organisé. Nous esperons tous fortement qu'il pourra rapprocher les maisons entre elles en ces temps de guerres difficiles.. Pour ouvrir le bal, je vous invite a tous sortir votre baguette magique. Pointez la ensuite vers le ciel et prononcez : _Birdis Locomotor. _Vous aurez ensuite une petite surprise !

Dumbledore leur fit un petit clin d'oeuil, sous les regards interogateur des élèves, chacun se demanda ce que tout cela voulait dire. Ils obéirent malgrè tout et leverent leurs baguette vers le plafond magique.

« A trois, continua t-il, prononcez tous la formule. 1….2….3 !

« _Birdis Locomotor !_ prononca toute la grande salle dans une parfaite syncronisation.

Et devant l'émerveillements des élèves, un magnifique oiseau coloré sortit de la baguette de chacun.

Des centaines et des centaines d'oiseaux sortirent ainsi des baguettes magiques, et se mirent a tournoyer dans la grande salle, accompagné par de superbes feux d'artifices.

La beauté du spectacle était indescriptible.

Chacun avait produit un oiseau différents, mais ils volaient tous dans une syncronisation parfaite.

Tout le monde, élèves comme professeur, regardait cet enchantement sans jamais vouloir qu'il s'arrete un jour.

Jenny et Tom plus particulirement.

Ils avaient tous les deux quelques milliards d'étoiles accrochées au fond des yeux.

Ce moment de beauté pur leur faisait tout oublier.

L'espace d'un instant, plus rien d'autre n'existait. Il y avait juste eux, et la danse des oiseaux de feu.

Ils oubliaient tout. Ils oubliait même qui ils étaient. Pour quelques moments, ils devenaient tous deux des personnes comme vous et moi.

Des personnes normales, avec un destin comme les autres.

Le mal et le bien n'existaient plus.

Il y avait juste la danse des oiseaux.

« Que le bal commence ! s'exclama Dumbledore.

Un groupe de musique monta sur l'estrade, et commenca a chanter une chanson pop-rock.

Jenny, n'ayant pas trop envie de danser pour le moment, alla s'asseoir a coté de Marilyn.

« Ces oiseaux sont tellement beaux.. lui dit-elle.

« Oui. Plus que beaux même, lui répondit la vélane. Je n'aurait jamais cru qu'un tel enchantements puisse etre aussi magnifique.

Jenny aquiesca en silence.

Elles allèrent boire ensuite des bierreaubeurres, en discutant de tout et de rien.

« Tu n'as pas vu Noémie ? demanda jenny. Depuis notre sortie et « dispute » a Pré-au-lard, je ne l'ait plus vu.

« Moi non plus, dit-elle en froncant les sourcils. C'est louche. Je ne l'ait même pas vu au bal !

« Etrange. Surtout connaissant Noémie.. Ce n'est pas du tout son genre de louper un bal, surtout le bal de noël.

La chanson pop s'aretta, et Alan Davis arriva vers sa cavaliere, autrement dit : Marilyn.

« Marilyn, voudrais tu danser avec moi ? demanda le serdaigle d'un ton charmeur.

« Bien sur, Alan ! répondit la vélane en souriant de toutes ses dents blanches.

Avant de partir danser avec son cavalier, elle se retourna une derniere fois vers Jenny et effleura son collier avec le pendentif en plume du bout des doigts.

« Très joli pendentif, murmura t-elle, juste assez bas pour que seul Jenny l'entende. Je pense que ce collier te sera beaucoup plus utile ce soir que tu l'imagines.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeuil mystérieux, puis disparu avec son cavalier au milieu de la foule, laissant seule Jenny qui se demandait ce que Marilyn pouvait bien vouloir dire.

« Ma cavaliere me ferait elle l'immense honneur de m'accorder cette danse ?

Elle leva la tête : c'était bien évidemment William, qui lui tendait la main d'un air gentlemen.

« Bien sur, My lord, dit elle avec un sourire.

Il l'entraina au milieu de la salle, et s'enlacèrent amicalement. Peu après, la nouvelle chanson commenca…

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps_

_Effleuré cent fois son visage_

_  
J'ai trouvé de l'or_

_Et même quelques étoiles_

_En essuyant ses larmes_

_J'ai appris par cœur_

_La pureté de ses formes_

_Parfois, je les dessine encore_

_  
Elle fait partie de moi_

La salle entiere était plongée dans l'obscurité, et la seule source de lumiere étaient quelques bougies qui s'élevaient dans le plafond magique aux milliards d'étoiles.

Malgré tout, les yeux de Tom et de Jenny se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois. Ils avaient tous deux les yeux brillants de larmes qui ne couleraient pas dans la pénombre. Ils pensaient a la même chose.

_Je veux juste une dernière danse  
Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence  
Un vertige puis le silence  
Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Cette chanson, leur ramenait tous leurs souvenirs. Les souvenirs d'une histoire d'amour trop vite terminée.. Mais l'était-elle vraiment ? Ces quelques semaines de séparation, les avaient déchirés. Et jamais, jamais la blessure ne pourrait etre réparée..

_Je l'ai connue trop tôt  
Mais c'est pas d'ma faute  
La flèche a traversé ma peau_

_  
C'est une douleur qui se garde  
Qui fait plus de bien que de mal_

_  
Mais je connais l'histoire  
Il est déjà trop tard  
Dans son regard on peut apercevoir  
Qu'elle se prépare au long voyage_

Ils ne pouvaient pas être séparés. Tom était l'air de jenny, et Jenny était l'air de Tom. Sans air, on ne peut respirer. Et sans respirer, on ne peut vivre..

_Je peux mourir demain  
Mais ça n'change rien_

_  
J'ai reçu de ses mains  
Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme  
C'est même trop pour un seul homme_

_  
Je l'ai vue partir, sans rien dire  
Fallait seulement qu'elle respire  
Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie_

Plus la chanson passait, moins l'air était respirable pour jenny. Elle ne pouvait pas. ; Elle allait craquer! Deja une longue larme coulait sur sa joue d'une paleur spectrale, et la trahissait. Mais dans la pénombre, personne ne la voyait. Et qui pouvait s'en soucier, de toutes façons?

_Je veux juste une dernière danse  
Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence  
Un vertige puis le silence  
Je veux juste une dernière danse_

_Une derniere danse.._

La derniere note de musique retenti, et Jenny quitta les bras de William..

« Désolée, Will.. Je vais prendre l'air..

Il voulut lui répondre, mais elle était deja partie.

Elle avancait un peu partout en se frayant un chemin au milieu de la foule. Elle ne regardait pas qui elle bousculait, et elel s'en moquait.

Elle arriva bientôt dans le parc et s'assit sur un banc au loin.

Le paysage était sensiblement magnifique. La nuit noire engloutissait tout le parc et le château, et le seul rayon de lumiere était provoqué par la pleine lune argentée haut dans le ciel.

Elle pleurait. Pas des sanglots, juste des larmes, en silence..

Elle resta un long, long, moment ainsi a observer le clair de lune. Elle ne vut même pas le temps passer..

Elle sentit que quelqu'un venait d'arriver derriere elle. Elle tourna lentement la tête, prete a envoyer bouler le crétin qui pouvait venir la déranger dans un moment ou elle avait plus que jamais envie d'etre seule. Sauf que la premiere chose qu'elle vit dans le noir, était deux yeux gris bleutés plus beaux que le plus magnifique des saphirs. Des yeux si beaux.. Des yeux quelle reconnairait parmis mille. Les yeux de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Pourquoi venait-il la voir ? Voulait-il la faire souffrir encore plus ? Elle l'intterogea de son regard voilé par les larmes.

« C'est la fin du bal.. dit-il d'une voix faible et emplie de regrets. Il ne reste plus qu'une danse.. Comme nous sommes les préfets-en-chefs, je me demandait si tu voulais fermer le bal et danser cette derniere chanson avec moi..

Il soupira brevement, puis reprit d'une voix brisée :

« Non. En fait, ca n'est pas pour ca que je viens. Je te demande juste de m'accorder une derniere danse. Une derniere, avant de sombrer dans les tenebres d'où je ne pourrais jamais sortir. Une derniere. Je veux juste danser encore une fois avec toi.. Je veux marquer tous tes traits dans ma mémoire, pour ne jamais t'oublier. Ton souvenir sera alors mon brin de lumiere pour tous les moments si noirs qui m'attendent… Car après cette danse, je quitterai Poudlard ce soir. Je ne peux plus rester ici.. Tu comprends, c'est trop dur..

Jenny avait envie de pleurer. Elle avait envie de lui hurler de rester avec elle, de ne jamais partir. Mais elle ne pouvait rien dire, elle le savait.

« Une derniere danse.. dit-elle dans un souffle. Et après cette danse, il n'existera plus rien de notre histoire, de notre amour. Une danse, pour sceller tout un destin de promesses éternelles. Des promesses que nous ne pourrons jamais réaliser, ni tenir.. C'est notre derniere danse, Tom. La derniere. Celle que je marquerait a toujours dans ma mémoire. Et que rien ni personne ne me fera oublier..

Elle lui tendit sa main d'une paleur anormale, et il la prit doucement.

Ils s'enlacèrent doucement et timidement dans la nuit presque pas éclairée. Puis, les violons entamèrent un doux morceau, le plus beau de tous.. Le morceau de l'aurevoir.

_Savoir sourire,  
À une inconnue qui passe,  
N'en garder aucune trace,  
Sinon celle du plaisir  
Savoir aimer  
Sans rien attendre en retour,  
Ni égard, ni grand amour,  
Pas même l'espoir d'être aimé,_

« Tom.. Pourquoi tout ca est-il si dur ? Pourquoi notre histoire n'est pas comme dans les contes ?

« je ne sais pas, Jeny. Je ne sais pas, et je ne saurais probablement jamais…

_Mais savoir donner,  
Donner sans reprendre,  
Ne rien faire qu'apprendre  
Apprendre à aimer,  
Aimer sans attendre,  
Aimer à tout prendre,  
Apprendre à sourire,  
Rien que pour le geste,  
Sans vouloir le reste  
Et apprendre à Vivre  
Et s'en aller._

« J'aimerais tellement te dire que je t'aime, j'aimerais te dire tout ce que je penses de toi. Mais je ne peux pas. Mon cœur refuse..

« Moi aussi, tu sais. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Je ne le serais jamais.

_Savoir attendre,  
Goûter à ce plein bonheur  
Qu'on vous donne comme par erreur,  
Tant on ne l'attendait plus.  
Se voir y croire  
pour tromper la peur du vide  
Ancrée comme autant de rides  
Qui ternissent les miroirs_

« Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de nou sauver de cet enfer ?

« Aucun. Je ne peux pas suivre ton chemin, Jenny. Je ne peux pas. Je suis épris de la magie noire. Toi non plus, tu ne peux pas suivre mon chemin de tenebres. Me suivre serait un aller simple vers le cauchemar. Je suis un monstre, jeny. Un monstre.

_Mais savoir donner,  
Donner sans reprendre,  
Ne rien faire qu'apprendre  
Apprendre à aimer,  
Aimer sans attendre,  
Aimer à tout prendre,  
Apprendre à sourire,  
Rien que pour le geste,  
Sans vouloir le reste  
Et apprendre à Vivre  
Et s'en aller._

« Tom.. Si tu es avec moi, un cauchemar devient un rêve. Je t'aime. Je ne veux plus rester loin de toi ! Ces dernieres semaines, j'étais comme morte. Je ne peux plu etre séparée de toi.. je suis prête a te suivre s'il le faut. Au diable les autres, qu'a cela ne tienne !

« Nous ne pouvons pas, ma douce Jenny. Nous sommes dans une situation a sens unique.. La seule solution serait de rester chacun sur son chemin. Mais cela impliquerait tellement de choses et de risques.. ca mettrait l'avenir de tout le monde, ainsi que nos vies en danger.

_Savoir souffrir  
En silence, sans murmure,  
Ni défense ni armure  
Souffrir à vouloir mourir  
Et se relever  
Comme on renaît de ses cendres,  
Avec tant d'amour à revendre  
Qu'on tire un trait sur le passé._

« Je serais prête a payer n'importe quoi pour rester avec toi. Même s'il faut que je meure. Une vie sans toi, n'est pas une vie. Le vrai cauchemar commencerait la. Reste avec moi, oublions tout ce que nous avons dit avant.. Une vie est si courte, Tom, si courte ! Profitons en.. Oublions le reste. Oublions la mort. Oublions le bien, oublions le mal. Restons juste tous les deux…

« J'aimerais tellement que tout ca n'existe plus.. J'aimerais tellement oublier, Jenny. Mais le mal est fait. Je ne peux pas me défaire de ce pouvoir qui augmente chaque jour en moi.

_Mais savoir donner,  
Donner sans reprendre,  
Ne rien faire qu'apprendre  
Apprendre à aimer,  
Aimer sans attendre,  
Aimer à tout prendre,  
Apprendre à sourire,  
Rien que pour le geste,  
Sans vouloir le reste  
Et apprendre à Vivre  
Et s'en aller._

« je t'aime trop pour te laisser partir une seconde fois. Si tu parts, je partirai aussi.

« je ne sais pas si tu te rend compte dans quelle situation tu me mets.. A cause de toi, je suis tiraillé, et je dois faire le choix entre des choses si différentes.. Des choses entre lesquelles je ne peut pas choisir. Mon ame est empoisonnée, jenny. Empoisonée de magie noire. C'est pour ca que je ne peux pas arreter. En arretant la magie noire, je pert une partie de mon ame. Et en te quittant, je pert également une partie de moi. Comment veut tu que je choisissent ?

« Dans ce cas.. ne choisit pas. Reste, tout simplement. Tu n'as pas a choisir. Je ne peux pas te forcer a suivre un autre chemin que celui qui t'es destiné. La seule chose que je te demande, c'est de rester avec moi. Et de ne plus jamais me quitter.. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Elle soupira, puis reprit dans un dernier souffle :

« Je t'aime, Tom.

« Moi aussi, jenny.

_Apprendre à rêver  
À rêver pour deux,  
Rien qu'en fermant les yeux,  
Et savoir donner  
Donner sans rature  
Ni demi-mesure  
Apprendre à rester.  
Vouloir jusqu'au bout  
Rester malgré tout,  
Apprendre à aimer,  
Et s'en aller,  
Et s'en aller..._

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Soudain, les deux colliers au cou de Jenny se mirent a étinceller d'une lumiere blanche et aveuglante. Mais ils n'y prétèrent pas attention.

Ils scellèrent leurs levres dans un baiser doux, mais rempli de passion. Ils se serraient si fort l'un contre l'autre, comme si ils avaient peur d'etre a nouveau séparés.

C'était une scène qui resterait a coup sur gravée dans leurs mémoires.

Mais rien n'est jamais parfait.

Tous les élèves étaient deja rentrés dans leurs dortoirs quand un cri déchira le silence qui planait dans la nuit noire. Un cri qui n'avait rien d'humain. Un cri bestial.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda jenny inquiete.

« je ne sais pas..

Ils attendirent un peu, et entedirent que quelques choses se dirigeait vers eux. Deux grands yeux jaunes brillant avec une lueur purement destructrice. Une masse de poils bruns. Des cros accèrés et pointus..

La peur fit son chemin dans la tête de Jenny.. Puis elle constata avec horreur, d'une voix tremblante :

« Tom.. C'est la pleine lune…

Les yeux du Serpentard s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

« Mon dieu.. un loup garou !

A peine eut-il murmurer ca que le loup garou se mit a les poursuivre. Et comme toujours dans ses cas la, il n'y avait personne pour les sauver.

Ils courraient, a en perdre haleine, sans se lacher, pour échapper a l'animal.

« Que pouvons nous faire ! murmura t-elle, plus tremblante que jamais. Nous sommes trop loin de Poudlard, on ne peut pas rentrer au château !

« Et bien.. Cours, je vais essayer de l'affronter.

« Tu es completement malade ! Même moi, une gryffondor sensé etre courageuse, je ne ferais jamais ca ! cC'est se jeter dans la gueule du loup !

« Je ne crois pas que ca soit le moment de faire des jeux de mots. On ne peut pas fuir, il court trop vite, il nous ratrapera directement.

Ils ne purent pas continuer leur « dialogue », car le loup garou venait de se jeter sur Tom. Jenny poussa un cri d'épouvante.

« _IMPEDIMENTA ! _hurla t-elle.

Le loup garou était censé etre projeté dans les airs.. mais évidemment, l'impedimenta étant un sortilege assez mineur, cela ne fit que l'énerver encore plus et il se dirigea vers Jenny cette fois.

Celle-ci cria quand elle vut l'état dans lequel était Tom. Il venait d'etre grandement « amoché ». Il avait des plaies un peu partout sur le corps.

Elle se retrouva nez a nez avec le loup garou. Tout se jouait maintenant.

« _Mutismus ! Flipendo ! Cracbadabum !_

Elle lancait un peu au hasard des sorts dans tous les sens. Pendant ce temps, le loup garou la griffait un peu partout, et la douleur s'emparait de chacun de ses muscles.

Tom réussit a se relever, et n'hésita pas dès qu'il vu ou en était la situation :

« _Crucios !_

Du sang se mit a couler de partout sur le loup-garoup, et il hurla de douleur.

« Tu m'écoutes, jenny ?

« Oui ! dit-elle en essayant d'éviter comme elle pouvait les coups du loup garou.

« A trois, lance le sort du patronus !

« mais.. le patronus, c'est pour les détraqueurs, pas pour les loups-garous !

« Fait moi confiance ! Je te rappelle que je suis le meilleur de l'école ! a trois : 1…2…3 !

« _Spero patronum !_ s'écrièrent-ils en même temps.

Une lumiere aveuglante éclaira tous les environs et une opale de la taille d'une porte sortit de la baguette de Jenny, tandis qu'un diamant sortit de celle de Tom (voir chapitre 9).

Deux magnifiques pierres brillant d'une aura purement magique da,s la nuit.

Le deux patronus d'argent foncèrent sur le loup-garou, qui poussa un cri plus déchirant que jamais.

Et avant de s'enfuir, il adressa un coup d'une telle violence a jenny (qui était la personne la plus proche de lui), qu'elle s'écroula au sol.. Puis, il courut vers la foret interdite..

« JENNY ! hurla Tom.

Il se précipita a coté d'elle. Elle avait les vetements déchirés par les griffes de l'animal, et de nombreuses plaies partout sur le corps, plus ou moins grave, et saignant abondament.

« Mon dieu ! jenny, répond moi !

« Tom.. réussit-elle a articuler.

Elle ne dit rien d'autre, et se contenta de détacher le deuxieme collier qu'elle portait au cou, puis elle le mit rapidement a celui de Tom.

« Mais qu'est-ce que..

« Ces deux colliers que nous portons autour du cou sont magiques. La plume qui est accrochée en pendentif est une plume d'ange. Grace a ce collier, nos ames sont désormais liées a jamais. Ces colliers sont faits de magie pure. Si tu as un jour besoin de moi, le collier saura toujours te donner la bonne voix.. Tant que tu auras le collier en ta possession, une partie de mon ame sera avec toi, car un morceau de mon ame est enfermé dans cette plume.. Je t'en supplie : fais en bon usage…

Sa voix était faible, tremblante.

« Je sens que ce collier déborde de magie angélique.. je ne sais pas comment ta marraine a pu te donner ca, mais c'est vraiment un cadeau inestimable. En tout cas..

Il soupira, puis reprit :

« Je ne te quiterais plus.. dit Tom, un peu pour lui-même. Peut importerons les conséquences.. Je resterais avec toi.

Il la vit lui faire un pale sourire. Il approcha tendrement ses levres des siennes, mais au moment ou il allait l'embrasser, ses yeux se fermèrent, et elle tomba dans ses bras, évanouie.

La nuit était maintenant completement noire, la seule lumiere de tout le parc était a présent produite par les deux colliers au cou de Tom et Jenny, dont les plumes s'illuminait plus que jamais dans les tenebres.

--------------------------------------------

OO

Ca, c'est la tête que j'ai fait quand j'ai vu le nombre de reviews que j'avais OO non sérieux je sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais je suis passée de deux reviews pour un chap a 11 pour un SEUL CHAP! J'halllucine! Je suis TROP contente Normalement je devais le poster mercredi ce chapitre mais vu le nombre de reviews j'ai fait quelques efforts et je me suis arrangée pour vous le mettre plus vite.. Bisous! Je n'ai pas trop le temps de répondre a toutes les reviews mais sachez que je les ai toutes lues et qu'a chaque fois que j'en ai une nouvelle un sourire si grand se peind sur mon visage qu'il illumine toute la pièce!

Bonen semaineuh

**_Au fait, pour l'avenir: Le cinquantième revieweurs aura droit a un one-shot _**


	13. Lycanthrope

_**- Chapitre 12 : Lycanthrope -**_

Quand Jenny ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, elle ne vit rien.

Juste du blanc.

Du blanc, et rien d'autre.

Le genre de blanc aveuglant que l'on aimerait « éteindre » le plus rapidement possible.

Jenny cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et mis un certain temps à se rendre compte qu'elle était tout simplement à l'infirmerie.

« Elle s'est réveillée ! hurla une voix que Jenny ne connaissait que trop bien : marilyn.

Marilyn et Noémie étaient à son chevet, et l'observaient comme si c'était un spécimen rare en voix de disparition.

« Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ! demanda Jenny.

« Ca me semble évident ! répliqua Noémie en haussant les sourcils. Nous nous sommes beaucoup inquiétées pour toi ! Si tu savais comme nous avions eu peur..

Soudain, Jenny eut un flash, et elle se rappela de tout.. Mais oui, bien sur ! Le loup-garou !

« Tom ! cria t-elle. Où est-il ? OÙ EST-IL ?

« Ouou, calme toi ma belle ! dit Marilyn en esquissant un sourire. Jedusor est dans le lit à coté du tien.

Jenny tourna la tête et vit en effet que Tom y était, profondément endormi.

« J'ai eu si.. si peur… trembla la préfete-en-chef.

« Nous aussi, tu peux me croire !

Soudain, elles entendirent un léger grognement provenant du lit voisin : Tom se réveillait.

Marilyn et Noémie s'adressèrent un énorme sourire entendu.

« Bon, jenny.. Nous allons te laisser, hein..

« Quoi, vous partez déjà ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on repassera !

Jenny s'apprêtait a riposter, mais elles étaient déjà parties.

« Jenny ! s'exclama Tom, a coté d'elle.

Il s'assit à ses cotés sur son lit, et lui prit la main.

« Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur.. J'ai eu si peur de te perdre !

Il l'embrassa très rapidement, comme pour s'assurer que tout ceci était bien la réalité.

« Tu n'es donc pas parti, hier soir ? demanda t-elle d'une petite voix d'enfant perdue.

« Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser comme ça ?

Il l'embrassa a nouveau.

C'était comme une drogue.

Chaque minute ou il n'était pas avec elle a l'embrasser, lui semblait une minute gâchée.

« Miss Shearher, Monsieur Jedusor.. Je suis content de voir que vous allez mieux.. dit une voix pleine de malice derrière eux.

C'était Dumbledore, bien sur.

Ils sursautèrent et s'écartèrent vivement.

« Bonjour, professeur ! fit Jenny.

« Miss Shearher.. J'ai quelque chose de vraiment important à vous dire.

« Je vous écoute..

« Hier soir, vous avez été attaquée vous ainsi que monsieur jedusor, par un loup garou. Vous avez eu tous les deux énormément de chance de n'avoir pas subit plus de « dégâts » que ça..

Il eut un bref soupir, puis repris d'une voix grave :

« Seulement, Miss Shearher.. Vous avez été mordue.

Jenny poussa un cri aigu en se mettant la main devant la bouche, tandis que Tom lui serrait plus fermement la main pour la réconforter.

« Vous voulez dire que.. étouffa t-elle, je suis.. une.. une..

Elle s'arrêta et continua en étouffant un sanglot..

« Une.. Lycanthrope.. ?

Dumbledore la regarda d'un air bienveillant.

« Oui.. et non..

La seule chose Jenny avait envie de faire à l'instant, c'était d'étrangler son professeur de métamorphoses. Elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à plaisanter. ;

« Expliquez vous, quoi ! s'énerva jenny.

Elle se fichait qu'il était son professeur. Elle se fichait qu'il était un des directeurs. Elle s'en fichait qu'il avait beaucoup plus d'expérience d'elle.

Tout ce qui comptait, c'était ce simple mot, si effrayant, et synonyme de tant de chose.

Loup-garou.

« Vous n'êtes pas vraiment devenue une loup-garou, non. Mais vous n'êtes pas vraiment « sauve ». Normalement, vous auriez du en effet, devenir une lycanthrope, mais il semblerait que ce (très joli, au passage) collier que vous avez à votre cou vous ait protégée. Je ne sais pas ou vous vous l'êtes procuré, mais ce collier est un vrai don.

Jenny baissa ses yeux vers son collier au pendentif en plume, et le serra dans sa main.

« C'est ma marraine qui me l'avait donné.. Elle m'a raconté que la plume du pendentif était une plume ange.

« C'est sans doute vrai. Je ne connaissais aucun pouvoir sorcier pouvant faire ce genre de miracles.

« Professeur, intervint Tom, vous dites que Jenny n'est pas devenue Lycanthrope, mais qu'elle n'est pas comme avant non plus. Que cela veut-il dire ?

« A chaque pleine lune, ses pouvoirs décupleront.

« C'est plutôt bien, non ?

« Non, justement. Dans le corps du loup-garou, une telle multiplication des pouvoirs n'est pas grand-chose. Mais pour vous, Miss Shearher, ces décharges de magie pure peuvent être fatales. Aucun humain ne pourrait supporter une telle énergie. Ces pouvoirs les jours de pleines lunes, peuvent être avantageux, mais il est fortement probable que tout ceci se retourne contre vous.

« Y a t-il d'autres conséquences ? demanda Jenny.

« Oui. Par exemple, ces mêmes soirs de pleines lunes, vous aurez du mal à contrôler vos émotions et votre magie, et vous aurez les instincts d'un loup. Par contre, contrairement aux loup-garou, vous n'aurez pas à subir de transformations physique.

Jenny frissonna.

« Que voulez vous dire par « instinct du loup » ?

« Vous risquez parfois d'avoir la même attitude, et d'être violente quand vous vous laissez aller dans une émotion.

Mrs Anihall (l'infirmière a cette époque, ndlr), arriva a leurs cotés a ce moment, et interrompit ainsi leur conversation.

« Vous vous sentez mieux les enfants ?

« Oui, répondit Jenny. Quand pourrons nous sortir ?

« Dès que vous le désirez ! Vous avez encore quelques égratignures, mais la potion que je vous ait donné vous a pratiquement guéris. C'est vraiment une chance que vous n'ayez pas subit plus de dommages !

Quelques heures plus tard, Marilyn et Noémie arrivèrent pour chercher Jenny. Celle-ci s'était bien préparée, et les attendaient avec impatience.

« Ah, vous voila enfin ! J'ai cru que vous m'aviez oubliée.

« Oui ! Bon, tu viens ? On va se promener dans le parc.

« Ok, pas de problème. Attendez moi ici, je vais dire au revoir a Tom.

Mais elle n'eut pas a se déplacer bien loin, car Tom était juste derrière elle. Elle lui adressa un sourire, auquel il répondit aussitôt.

« A tout à l'heure, Jenny, fit-il.

Il s'avança lentement vers elle, et l'embrassa doucement.

« Merci d'être resté, murmura t-elle assez bas pour que lui seul l'entende.

Il s'écarta et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Puis avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il était sortit de l'infirmerie.

Elle rougit nerveusement, devant les sourires triomphant de ses meilleures amies.

« On y va ? demanda t-elle.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

De nombreux mois étaient passés depuis cet accident de pleine lune.

« Citez les 5 propriétés des racines de Murmorag. Questionna jenny en regardant dans son livre de potions.

« Euhh.. Elle permet de produire d'excellents contre sort contre euh.. le maléfice de jambeencoton. Et puis, les racines de Murmurag, permettent de changer le caractère d'une personne en son total opposé, récita Marilyn d'une voix monocorde.

« Tu n'as donné que 2 propriétés, remarqua Jenny.

« Euh. ; et je croit aussi que la racine de Murmorag a le pouvoir de.. euh.. Oh et puis merde, quoi !

Jenny et Marilyn étaient à la bibliothèque et révisaient pour leurs aspics qui approchaient a une vitesse incroyable tandis que Noémie traînait on ne sait ou.

« Oh Jenny, je n'y arriverai jamais ! Je vais sans doute être recalée aux aspics !

« Ne dramatise pas non plus !

« Je ne déconnes pas, je suis très serious..

« Allons allons, reprend toi, pupuce ! C'est pas en ayant des idées noires que t'y arrivera. Bon j'avoue que la potion n'a jamais été ta matière ; essayons autre chose.. quelle est ta matière favorite ?

Un ange passe. Un troupeau d'anges passe. Une NalaHalliwell passe (« kikoo ! ») TT'' (expression chourav a CB o ! J'adore cette expression !)

« Je n'ai pas vraiment de matière préférée..

Jenny fronça les sourcils, mécontente.

« On a tous une matière qu'on aime plus que les autres ! Je sais pas moi.. La divination ?

« PWAAAAAOUUUUUUUH ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste ça !

« Défense contre les forces du mal ?

« J'aime assez, mais je ne suis pas très douée la dessus.

« Potions, déjà fait.. Botanique ?

« Nanh.

« Enchantements ?

« Définitivement non.

« Voyons voir.. Métamorphoses ?

« J'aime bien, mais c'est loin d'être une passion.

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune matière préférée ! Il doit bien y en avoir une, quoi ! L'arithmancie ?

« Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas pris cette option.

« Les soins aux créatures magiques ?

« Trop dangereux.

« L'étude des runes peut-être ?

« Trop compliqué.

« Triples buses, le quidditch !

« OUI ! J'adore le QUIDDITCH !

« Non, je ne parlais pas de ça ! Je voulais dire que nous sommes en retard au match ! Il commence dans une minute !

« Bordel, j'avais complètement oublié ! Vite, dépêchons nous !

Elles ramassèrent leurs affaires en vrac et se dirigèrent au pas de course vers le stade de quidditch.

---°°°° Plus loin, dans les vestiaires du stade °°°°---

« Tom, qu'est-ce que tu fous enfin ! Le match commence dans 1 min, s'énerva John Fanhon, un des batteurs de Serpentard.

« T'inquiètes, j'arrive dans deux secondes !

Tom sortit des vestiaires et scruta le parc en espérant voir Jenny arriver au loin.

Il ne tarda pas à voir une tignasse brune et une touffe de cheveux blonds se diriger vers lui.

« J'ai cru que vous n'alliez pas venir ! s'exclama t-il quand elles furent a coté de lui.

« Je vais nous garder des places !annonça Marilyn a Jenny. Rejoint vite !

Sitôt prononcé, la vélane parti vers les tribunes, laissant Jenny seule avec Tom.

Il l'enlaça tendrement et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Jenny.. Je peux te demander une faveur ?

« Mhmm… Dit toujours !

« Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui, le match oppose les serpentards, aux serdaigles.. et je me demandai..

Il chercha quelque chose dans la poche de sa tenue de quidditch.. et en sortit une belle et longue écharpe verte et argentée.

« … si tu voulais bien porter nos couleurs, celles des serpents, le temps d'un match.

Elle le regarda avec un sourire espiègle.

« Et pourquoi porterais-je vos couleurs, Monsieur Jedusor ?

Tom fit mine de réfléchir.

« Peut être parce que.. Vous souhaitez me faire plaisir ?

« Mhm, et bien, exceptionnellement, j'accepte votre requête.

Une lueur de triomphe passa dans les yeux du serpentard.

« Mais ne rêve pas trop ! intervint-elle, orgueilleuse. Si serpentard aurait été contre Gryffondor, j'aurai préféré mourir que vous supporter !

C'était vrai. Elle n'aimait pas la tactique de jeu des verts et argents, mais elle aimait Tom (qui était capitaine), et c'était le principal.

Elle enroula rapidement l'écharpe autour de son cou, puis déposa un bref baiser sur la joue du serpent.

« Je crois qu'ils t'attendent. Que le meilleur gagne !

Ils se firent un clin d'œil, et elle gagna les tribunes.

Elle ne tarda pas à s'asseoir aux cotés de Marilyn et le match commença.

« Aujourd'hui, Serpentard contre Serdaigle, annonça le commentateur. Les capitaines se serrent la main.. Le souffle, les cognards, et le vif d'or son lancés !

Tom était attrapeur, et Jenny ne put s'empêcher de le trouver absolument magnifique en tenue de quidditch.

Tout le monde trouva très étrange de voir une gryffondor parmi les supporters des serpentards, mais personne ne dit rien, car ils étaient tous captivés par le match.

Celui-ci, était d'ailleurs très serré et Serdaigle prenait de l'avance avec 60 point contre 50.

Jenny serra fort la plume de son collier dans sa main, souhaitant bonne chance au serpentard de son cœur.

Tom, qui n'avait pas quitté le collier, le ressentit aussitôt car le pendentif se mit a étinceler et il sentit une énergie nouvelle venir en lui.

Cette énergie…

… n'était ce pas l'amour, après tout ?

Il parcouru le stade des yeux, a la recherche du vif.

« Serdaigle mène la danse avec 110 contre 90 chez Serpentard !

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il aperçu la petite balle d'or, qui était un mètre au dessus de l'attrapeur adverse.

Il devait faire diversion.

Il entama une feinte de Wronski.

C'était parfait, l'autre attrapeur n'y voyait que du feu.

Il continua sa descente, la vitesse augmentant.. Il prenait de gros risques en faisant une feinte comme celle-ci : un mouvement fait une seconde trop tard, et il s'écrasait au sol.

C'était le moment ou jamais. Il remonta. Certes, très juste, mais il remonta.

Puis, avec assurance, il attrapa la petite balle dorée.

Tous les supporters ainsi que jenny, hurlèrent de joie. Mais une seconde plus tard, quelque chose lui ôta instantanément l'envie de rire.

Un cognard fonçait tout droit sur Tom, et celui-ci semblait l'avoir remarqué.

Dans cette position, si le cognard le touchait, il tomberait dans le vide et il n'y aurait personne pour le rattraper.

Jenny n'hésita pas une minute.

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait devier la dangereuse balle noire grâce à son pouvoir chaman de télékinésie. Elle le savait. Elle savait aussi que ça ne « se faisait pas », mais ce n'était plus une question de ça.

Elle fixa le cognard avec tout son amour, tout son espoir. Elle lui ordonna d'aller voir ailleurs.

Et a son grand contentement, la balle changeât de direction, ni vu, ni connu.

Tom, ayant compris la situation, adressa un sourire reconnaissant a jenny, qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

« SERPENTARD GAGNE ! hurla le commentateur.

Ils poussèrent des cris de joie et tout le monde se dépêcha de sortir des tribunes.

Jenny courut au milieu du terrain pour rejoindre Tom, et le prit dans ses bras.

« Merci beaucoup, Jen'.. lui dit-il au creux de l'oreille.

Elle frissonna de plaisir.

Tous les élèves était descendus sur le terrain et étaient dispersés par groupes pour commenter le match a leur manière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ! fit jenny.

« Je me le demande !

Il se sourièrent doucement.

Puis, il passa une main dans les cheveux de la Gryffondor, et il l'embrassa.

Ce n'était pas leur premier baiser, mais c'était comme.. Différent.

C'était comme si ils se redécouvraient.

Dans leur baiser, ils n'avaient pas même remarqués que les conversations s'étaient arrêtées et que tous les élèves les regardaient, étonnés, dégoûtés, curieux, choqués, ou encore avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Jamais, non, jamais Jenny n'aurait cru que le grand et si secret Tom Elvis Jedusor l'embrasserait un jour ainsi au milieu de tous..

.. Et après tout, ce n'était pour lui déplaire.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°--- Quelques semaines plus tard---°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dans un cachot, sombre et ténébreux, une ombre était cachée dans un coin.

Et cette ombre, n'était autre que Tom Jedusor.

Il était assis sur un fauteuil, et était plongé dans son bouquin de magie noire.

Magie noire.

Deux mots.

Deux mots, si.. si.. si simple !

Mais qui voulaient tellement dire.

L'âme de Tom en était empoisonnée. Jamais il ne pourrait se défaire de ce pouvoir.

Et même si il le voulait, il ne le ferait pas.

Il aimait trop cette magie pour l'arrêter.

Chaque seconde qui passait, il se sentait plus fort.

Il voulait se venger. Oui, se venger de son monde cruel. Ce monde qui l'avait fait tant souffrir, tant usé.. ce monde qui l'avait fait devenir ce qu'il était.. un monstre.

Oui, il allait se venger.

Il allait leur montrer a tous ce donc il était capable.

Ils allaient payer.

Un jour, ils auraient tous peur de prononcer son nom.

Tom referma brutalement son livre, et se leva.

Il prit sa baguette, et la bougea dans l'air afin d'écrire en lettres de feu :

_Tom Elvis Jedusor._

Il agita sa baguette magique, et les lettres des volcans se déplacèrent.

_Je suis Voldemort._

Un sourire anima ses lèvres.

Oui, sa vengeance serait terrible.

--------------

« Comme vous le savez, toute tricherie est littéralement interdite. Les tentatives, aussi moindres soit-elles, vous amènerons à une exclusion temporaire ou définitive des examens. Les plumes a réponses automatiques, l'encre auto-correctrice, et autres sont scrupuleusement interdits. Vous pouvez retourner vos sujets.. Et bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez, au travail !

Tous les élèves se regardèrent, puis retournèrent leurs feuilles. Bientôt, le crissement des plumes contre le papier résonna dans toute la salle.

Jenny regarda son questionnaire d'un air blasé.

Les examens, c'était si ennuyant !

Mais elle savait que ça n'était plus une question de ça. Elle devait réussir ses ASPICS, c'était indispensable.

Elle voulait travailler comme médicomage, ou alors peut-être au départements des mystères.. Elle ne savait pas trop encore, mais il était sur que sans d'excellentes notes, elle ne pourrait pas réaliser son rêve.

Elle regarda la feuille, et lut mentalement :

**_Questionnaire – Histoire de la magie – ASPICS_**

_**1/ Citez les cinq gobelins qui changèrent la lois numéro 896 du code de la magie.**_

**_2/ Pourquoi et comment la guerre entre les sorciers et les centaures s'est-elle arrêtée ?_**

**_3/ Qu'est-ce qu'une prophétie ?_**

_**4/ Pourquoi.. … ?**_

Ainsi s'enchaînait une série de vingt questions, la plupart très difficiles, selon Jenny.

Elle avait toujours été très bonne en classe, mais l'histoire de la magie était loin d'être sa matière.

Elle prit une plume, la trempa dans l'encrier qui était sur sa table, et se mit à écrire d'une main hésitante.

Elle en était à la 12ème question, lorsqu'elle entendit un petit bruit qui provenait de la fenêtre juste a coté d'elle.

Elle tourna la tête : c'était une petite chouette blanche, qui tapotait au carreau avec son bec.

Jenny remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule a avoir remarqué le petit animal, le professeur Binns, examinateur, s'avança vers la fenêtre, et déclara aux élèves :

« Faites pas attention, continuez votre examen ! Je me charge de cette chouette.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, et poussa l'hibou avec sa main dans el but d'aller le faire voir ailleurs.

Le petit animal ne laissa pas démonter, il mordit Binns et entra dans la pièce.. Pour se poser devant Jenny.

Celle-ci ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, quand elle vit que la chouette avait un ruban rouge a sa patte gauche : c'était donc un hibou que l'on utilisait pour les urgences et choses importantes.

Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait être assez important pour qu'on prenne la peine de la prévenir pendant qu'elle passait son examen des ASPICS !

Le professeur Binns la regarda sévèrement et lui ordonna de prendre rapidement cette lettre, qu'on en finisse, car elle perturbait l'examen.

Elle ne se fit pas prier, et prit rapidement le parchemin qui lui était destiné. Aussitôt, la petite chouette blanche repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Bientôt, les élèves tournèrent la tête et reprirent tous leur questionnaire.

Jenny défit rapidement le parchemin, et eut un rictus amer quand elle vit qui était l'expéditeur.

Elle lut la lettre sous sa table. Seulement voila, au fil des secondes, des larmes naquirent dans ses yeux.

Puis coulèrent sur ses joues, quand elle eut achevé sa lecture.

Elle se leva brusquement, rangeant rapidement ses affaires dans son sac et s'apprêta a quitter la salle.

« Où allez vous, Miss Shearher ? L'examen n'est pas fini ! Restez assise ! ordonna le professeur Binns.

Elle se retourna lentement vers lui.

Il regarda, stupéfait, son visage ravagé par les larmes.

« Mais enfin.. que..

Mais son regard haineux le fit taire immédiatement.

« Alors, sang-de-bourbe ? ricana un serpentard. On pleure ? Remarque, si j'avais un sang aussi sale, moi aussi je pleurerai !

Elle pivota instantanément vers celui qui venait de l'agresser.

Puis, en un éclair, elle sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur le front du serpent.

« Ne me parles plus JAMAIS comme ça, est-ce clair, imbécile ! gronda t-elle, plus menaçante que jamais.

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse, et se rua vers la sortie.

Tout le monde, trop choqué pour oser faire quoi que ce soit, semblait avoir complètement oublié son questionnaire d'histoire.

----------

« Bonjour, Miss Shearher ! Que me vaux l'honneur de votre visite ? Ne devriez vous pas être en examens a cet heure ci ?

« Bonjour, professeur Dumbledore. Je devrais en effet, mais il se trouve que je n'y suis pas. Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose.

Elle avança au centre de la pièce, et Dumbledore vit qu'elle avait pleuré.

« Que se passe t-il ?

« J'aimerai que vous m'autorisiez à quitter Poudlard pour quelques temps.. Oh, pas plus d'un ou deux jours, bien sur… ajouta-elle rapidement, en voyant l'air légèrement surpris de Dumbledore.

« Vous savez, je ne croit pas qu'il est sage de quitter Poudlard ces temps ci, surtout pour une chamane (elle eut un air gêné). Les mages noirs rodent.. On ne sait jamais sur quoi on tombe. Pour quelles raisons voulez vous partir ?

« Problème familial. Si vous saviez comme j'y tiens, professeur.

Elle lui tendit la lettre froissée que la chouette blanche lui avait donnée quelques minutes auparavant, et qui était désormais synonyme de ses soucis.

Il la lut rapidement, réajusta ses lunettes, puis la regarda d'un air grave.

« Normalement, je ne devrais pas vous laisser sortir… Mais comme vous semblez vraiment y tenir, je vous accorde cette faveur. Mais je souhaiterai que vous trouviez quelqu'un pour vous accompagner là-bas, c'est plus prudent.

« Non.

« Pardon ?

« Je veux dire que j'irai seule.

« Pourquoi donc ? Ce n'est pas très prudent…

« J'ai besoin de me retrouver avec moi-même…

Dumbledore ne dit rien, et lui tendit un papier.

« Voici votre dispense de cours. Vous pouvez partir dès demain matin. Quand pensez vous revenir ?

« Vers la fin d'après midi, professeur.

« Parfait.

Jenny comprit que son entretient avec le directeur adjoint s'arrêtait la. Elle le salua d'un signe de tête, puis quitta son bureau, le cœur plus lourd que jamais.

Comme le dit un poème :

_Le bonheur est chose légère_

_S'il vient le jour, il part la nuit_

_Il s'envole sitôt a terre_

_On croit le tenir, il s'enfuit…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Que contient la mystérieuse lettre ? Qui en est l'expéditeur :p vous le saurez dans le chapitre précédent !

Je tiens a dire que je suis absolument désolée car j'ai relu mon chapitre d'avant, bordel les fautes OO on dirait que je l'ai même pas corrigé ! Hallucinant ! Bref, désolée, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop gêné.

Sinon, en faite j'ai attendu deux semaines avant de poster ce chapter car le nombre de reviews n'était pas assez important à mon goût mdr. J'ai bien fait d'attendre je crois ! Je n'adore pas ce chap car Tom est trop gentil dedans, mais je vous rassure : c'est mieux dans le chapitre d'après.

**_Bref, pour poster le prochain chapitre je veux au moins 10 nouvelles reviews o c'est-à-dire arriver à 55 reviews. Dès que je les ait, même si c'est au bout de trois jours, je vous poste le chapitre d'après ! Promis ! (en plus, ils sont déjà tous tapés alors !). Je sais que c'est vilain de faire du chantage, mais c'est comme ça uu'. MWAHAHAHA. MDR_**

**_ANNONCE : LE 50ème REVIEWEUR « GAGNERA » UN ONE-SHOT QUE JE LUI FERAIT SUR LE COUPLE DE SON CHOIX ! LAISSEZ DONC LES ADRESSES MAILS QUE JE PUISSE VOUS CONTACTER._**

_**Bye les zamis, à la semaine prochaineuh !**_


	14. Le Souvenir de ce jour

**_PUB: Si vous aimez bien les LUNA/DRAY, Merci d'aller voir ma fic Poison de Paradis (allez dans le profil). Je suis sure que vous l'aimerez_**

__

_**- Chapitre 13 : Le Souvenir de ce jour -**_

Jenny regardait d'un air nostalgique le merveilleux paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Sauf qu'elle n'était plus d'humeur à quoi que ce soit..

Le train dans lequel elle se trouvait (et qui allait l'amener jusque chez elle) avançait et avançait, sans jamais s'arrêter..

Elle repensait sans cesse à cette fameuse lettre de sa mère, reçue pendant qu'elle passait son examen. Lettre qui avait, en une minute, tout bouleversé :

_Jennyfer,_

_Tu dois être surprise de voir que je t'écrive une lettre, vu que tu ne fais plus partie de la famille._

_Si ça ne tenait qu'a moi, il est évident que je ne t'aurait rien envoyé, mais la situation est très.. Spéciale._

_Ta marraine est morte hier après midi, à cause d'un incendie._

_Comme tu le sais, toute la famille l'aimait beaucoup et nous avons tous été bouleversés._

_Nous ne voulions pas t'inviter à l'enterrement, mais son testament nous y oblige. Evidemment, tu n'est nullement contrainte de venir, fait comme ça te plait, tu n'es plus sous notre toit._

_L'enterrement à lieu demain, vers l'après midi. Si tu viens, arrange toi pour venir le matin à la maison, nous pourrons également ainsi avoir une discussion avec toute la famille._

_Au revoir,_

_Martaline Shearher._

Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler…

Sa marraine était une personne très importante à ses yeux. Même plus.

Jenny la considérait comme une mère.. C'était elle qui lui avait donné le collier.

Oh oui, elle l'aimait tant..

Apprendre sa mort avait été une épreuve infiniment difficile, et elle avait donc demandé un jour libre à Dumbledore pour se rendre à l'enterrement.

Celui ci avait proposé d'emmener quelqu'un avec elle..

Elle avait tout de suite pensé à Tom, mais elle avait finalement refusé.

Elle voulait être seule.

Seule dans l'oubli.

Seule pour affronter les évènements de la vie.

Seule, seule pour être plus forte.

Seule, à jamais.

Quand à Tom.. Oui, elle éprouvait pour lui un pincement au cœur. Ainsi que pour William et Marilyn.

Elle était partie de Poudlard sans un mot, sans même les prévenir.

Elle leur avait juste écrit une courte lettre, si peut expressive.

Elle les avait quittés, sans même un au revoir.

Mais il le fallait, après tout. Sinon, ils auraient insisté pour l'accompagner, et tout ceci aurait été impossible.

Elle se sentait, plus que jamais.. Différente. Comme si le souffle de la vie l'avait quitté.

Comme si rien n'existait. Rien du tout.

Elle se rappelait encore si bien de sa marraine..

Elle voyait défiler dans sa tête tous ces instants passés avec elle.

Surtout un moment, moment donc elle se rappelait mieux que n'importe quel autre..

_---$ Flash Back $---_

« Jenny ? appela une jeune femme.

« Oui, marraine ? répondit une fillette de 12 ans.

« Viens par la, j'ai quelque chose a te donner !

La fillette s'avança avec un léger sourire vers sa marraine.

Celle-ci lui intima d'attendre, puis alla chercher quelque chose dans une pièce voisine.

Elle revint quelque minutes plus tard, portant une petite boite rouge dans les bras.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda la petite jenny.

La femme ne lui répondit pas, et sortit de la boite vermeil deux chaînes argentées avec une plume comme pendentif à chacun des colliers.

« Tiens, ils sont pour toi.

Jenny écarquilla les yeux.

« Ils sont magnifiques ! Je ne peux pas accepter !

Sa marraine lui fit un sourire avenant.

« Fait moi plaisir.. S'il te plait.

Sans lui demander son avis, elle lui enfila un collier autour du cou, et lui mit le deuxième dans la main.

« Ce sont des bijoux très précieux.. La chaîne est faite en or blanc, et la plume du pendentif est la plume d'un ange. Je te l'offre, mais promets moi une chose…

« Quoi donc ?

« Promets moi de toujours les garder, et de donner un des deux colliers à l'homme de ta vie quand tu le rencontreras. Si tu ne l'as pas déjà rencontré, bien sur, finit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Pour sur que je ne l'ai pas déjà rencontré ! s'exclama vivement la fillette. A l'école, ils sont tous nul. Je ne rencontrerai jamais le grand amour à Poudlard !

« Ne parle pas trop vite,… ma chérie, …parfois le destin nous réserve de drôles de surprises….alors, promets-tu ?

« Bien sur, je promets. Merci beaucoup, Marraine.

« De rien, ma petite Jenny.

_---$ Fin Flash Back $---_

Jenny sourit péniblement, malgré ses larmes dans les yeux.

Sa Marraine avait raison, à propos de son grand amour..

Car, le jour ou elle lui avait donné les deux colliers, Jenny l'avait déjà rencontré.

-------

Elle se leva rapidement, et sortit de son compartiment.

Elle avança dans le couloir, sans trop savoir ou elle allait.

Puis, elle ouvrit brusquement une porte de compartiment, s'affala sur le sol, et pleura sur le sol en position fœtale.

Oh, elle se trouvait ridicule.

Même plus.

Elle se trouvait complètement stupide à pleurer pour des tonnes de raisons qu'elle n'était même pas sure de connaître.

Mais c'était comme ça, et pas autrement.

Commençant a se ressaisir, elle se releva tant bien que mal.

De l'air..

Pourquoi l'air semblait refuser de venir remplir ses poumons ? Pourquoi, à chaque seconde, elle avait l'impression que l'oxygène quittait peu à peu son sang ?

Elle inspira un bon coup.

Mais l'air ne venait toujours pas.

Alors, d'un geste furieux, elle dirigea sa main vers l'unique et grande fenêtre du compartiment ; et celle ci s'ouvrit immédiatement grâce à ses pouvoirs chamanes.

Lentement, elle enjamba et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les pieds dans le vide.

C'était très dangereux, et elle en avait conscience. Il fallait être sacrément fou pour commettre une telle imprudence.

Il y avait en dessous du train une bonne 30aines de mètres de vide.. Si elle tombait, elle mourirait.

Mais bon, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle pourrait enfin rejoindre sa marraine, sa chère et tendre marraine qui avait toujours été là pour elle..

Quelques dernières larmes coulèrent sur son visage fouetté par le vent.

Ca faisait du bien.

Toujours assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle se balança légèrement. Un faux mouvement, et elle tomberait dans le vide.

Elle appréciait ce moment ou la mort et la vie basculaient. Et où l'une d'entre elles finirait forcément par prendre le dessus.

Et elle continuait a se basculer, sans pour autant tomber dans le vide.

Elle aimait ça.

Puis, au loin, elle aperçu un paysage familier. Elle était presque arrivée à la gare à coté de chez elle.

Elle rentra à l'intérieur, et essuya grossièrement les sillons de son visage causés par ses larmes.

C'était une épreuve difficile.

Elle se devait d'être forte.

-----------

Après être bien arrivée à la gare et avoir pris ses bagages, Jenny sentit comme un air de déjà vu quand elle sortit dehors.

Elle était à quelques mètres de chez elle. Elle se rappelait de la dernière fois ou elle y avait mit les pieds.. Maintenant, c'était pour une raison totalement différente, et cela lui fit un petit pincement au cœur.

Elle avança rapidement, sans avoir besoin de se frayer un chemin parmi les passants : la rue était déserte. Puis, elle arriva devant un grand portail, et marcha sur dans le sol légèrement boueux de la dernière pluie jusqu'à ce qui avait été auparavant sa maison.

Elle sonna, et sa « mère » lui ouvrit en poussant en cri aigu.

« Bonjour Maman, s'exclama Jenny sur un ton on ne peut plus sarcastique, moi aussi je suis absolument ravie de te revoir !

« Jenny, c'est bien toi ? demanda sa mère, la surprise peinte sur tous les traits de son visage.

« Bien sur que c'est moi, c'est pas Peter Pan non plus !

Elle ne faisait aucun effort pour être aimable, et il était hors de question qu'elle en fasse.

« Tu as tellement changé ! Je t'ai quitté l'été dernier comme une fillette, et tu reviens comme un petit bout de femme épanoui ! Comment vas-tu ?

« Je pense que cette question est trop stupide pour que je prennes la peine d'y répondre.

« Toujours aussi insolente ! intervint sa mère en froncent les sourcils.

« Je n'ai plus aucun compte à vous rendre à tous, je ne vous connaît plus. Vous avez disparu de ma vie, très bien, je me suis construite toute seule, n'en parlons plus. Je ne viens pas pour ça.

Sa mère la regarda de haut en bas en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je en trouve pas que ta tenue soit très appropriée.

Il fallait bien dire que Jennyfer ne s'était pas trop foulée niveau vêtements : elle avait enfilé un simple débardeur noir, un pantalon marron, et des converses bleues marines. Sa mère s'attendait sans doute à ce qu'elle arrive habillée sur son 31.

« Je sais, rétorqua t-elle simplement.

« Ta marraine n'aimerait certainement pas que tu assistes à son enterrement comme ça. Je te connais trop bien, alors j'ai préparé des habits pour toi, ils sont dans ta chambre. Mais d'abord, viens voir la famille.. Tout le monde est réuni dans le salon.

Jenny pénétra dans la maison la tête haute, gonflée de rancune pour ceux qu'elle avait autrefois considéré comme SA famille.

Dès qu'elle entra dans le salon, ou tout le monde était réuni, un silence religieux se fit.

« Euh.. Bonjour Jennyfer, fit Mr Shearher, son « père ».

« Bonjour, Mr Shearher.

« Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

« Mr Shearher ! C'est votre nom, non ?

« Tu es encore ma fille, je t'interdis d'être aussi insolente !

« Il doit y avoir erreur. Vous n'êtes pas mon père.

Son père la regarda avec une fureur incroyable dans les yeux, tandis qu'elle se contentait de jouer le jeu, plus froide et distante que jamais.

Jenny parcouru la pièce du regard. Elle eut un grand sourire quand elle vit que ses deux cousines adorés, Gwen et Nina étaient la. Mais son sourire s'arrêta instantanément quand elle vit que les deux filles étaient au bord des larmes. Elle ne tarda pas à se rappeler pourquoi..

La marraine de Jenny était aussi la mère de Gwen et Nina.

Elle leur adressa un léger sourire pour leur montrer qu'elle comprenait parfaitement. Sourire auquel elles répondirent avec une once de reconnaissance.

« Bien.. s'exclama Clémence, la tante de Jenny. Commençons donc ! Jennyfer, tu sais bien sur pourquoi nous sommes tous les 12 réunis la ?

« Evidemment ! Sinon, je ne serai bien sur pas venue ! répondit Jenny d'un ton mielleux.

« Bien, reprit Martaline (la mère de Jenny), j'aimerais que tu nous appelles par nos prénoms. Même si tu ne fais plus partie de la famille, tu as tout un passé derrière toi !

Comment OSAIENT-ILS ?

« Non, justement. Vous avez choisit de m'oublier, je ne vous connaît plus, point barre. Les seules personnes de la famille Shearher que j'accepterai désormais sont Gwen et Nina.

« Mais enfin, s'emporta Mr Shearher. Nous sommes tes parents ! Toi aussi, ton nom de famille est le même que le notre ! tu nous dois le respect !

Une lueur de démence s'alluma dans les yeux de la gryffondor.

« Justement. Je ne m'appelle plus Shearher.

« Ah oui ? se moqua son oncle. Et tu t'appelles comment ?

« Jennyfer Myriam Jedusor, dit-elle d'un ton très posé.

Evidemment, Jenny n'était pas mariée a Tom. Mais bon.. Elle aimait penser que son nom de famille pourrait un jour devenir le sien.

Sa révélation fut évidemment accueillie avec un silence un tantinet gênant.

« Qui est-ce, ce Jedusor ? demanda froidement son père.

« Je ne me mêle pas de vos affaires, ne vous mêlez pas des miennes. Bien, je vais monter dans ma chambre me préparer pour la cérémonie.. Si vous le permettez, _bien sur._

Evidemment, elle n'attendit pas d'avoir leurs avis, et fila au deuxième étage vers son ancienne chambre, en les plantant tous là.

Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte puis la referma.

Jenny constata qu'en fait, sa chambre n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis la dernière fois.

Elle esquissa quelques pas de danse avec un cavalier invisible, la nostalgie et les souvenirs inondant chaque parcelle de ses pensées.

Puis, elle se dirigea à pas de gazelles vers son lit ou se trouvaient les habits que sa mère avait préparés. Elle grimaça quand elle vit que ce n'était que du noir, mais elle se rendit compte de sa bêtise : elle allait a un enterrement, pas à un carnaval !

Elle déplia le bout de tissu noir, et ne put s'empêcher de pousser une expression de surprise.

C'était une robe noire ressemblant étrangement à celle d'une mariée, mais en plus courte bien sur. Elle était faite en satin, et laissait légèrement découvertes ses épaules..

Elle l'enfila précautionneusement, puis remarqua un petit paquet qui lui était apparemment destiné sur son lit. Elle l'ouvrit, et découvrit une grande barrette en onyx noir, brillant de milles feux.

Elle sourit.

Elle se rappelait parfaitement de cette barrette. Elle se rappelait que sa marraine la portait souvent autrefois.

Jenny fit rapidement une sorte de chignon donc la plupart des mèches étaient relâchées, et maintenant le tout en place avec le bijou en onyx.

Elle se regarda rapidement dans le miroir.

La robe lui allait parfaitement, et laissait découvrir ces genoux.

Elle était entièrement habillée en noir, et la seule touche claire de sa parure était le collier avec la plume d'ange blanche.

Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre, plus nerveuse que jamais.

« Tu es magnifique, Jenny. Dit une voix familière derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, pour voir sa cousine Gwen , sur le pas de la porte.

Jenny courut vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as tant manqué ! s'exclama t-elle.

« Toi aussi, ma petite jen.. Si tu savais comme j'étais triste que tu ait été rejetée par la famille.. J'avais si peur !

Jennyfer lui fit un sourire confiant.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas.. Que je soit une Shearher ou non, je t'aimerai toujours autant !

Un silence gêné s'installa, et jenny vit juste a coté d'eux, accrochée au mur, une photo de sa marraine quand elle avait leur age. Sa marraine, Galatée Shearher.

Elle ressemblait énormément à jenny, et avait dans ses yeux verts la même lueur de bonté et d'intelligence que celle-ci.

Et surtout, elle était belle. Incroyablement belle.

Jennyfer avait du mal à croire qu'une personne si.. douce, si honnête et pleine de bonté puisse être dans une famille de « déglingués » comme celle-ci.

« Je.. balbutia Jenny.. Je suis désolée pour la mort de Galatée.. Si tu savais comme elle comptait a mes yeux.. C'était une seconde mère pour moi. Sauf que Galatée, ma marraine, a été bien plus présente et importante dans ma vie que ma propre mère..

Les yeux verts de Gwen se voilèrent de tristesse.

« Tu.. Tu n'as pas a t'excuser, tu n'es ..tu n'es pas responsable…

« Parfois, j'ai l'impression que c'est justement ma faute. Que si j'aurai été la, elle ne serait peut-être pas morte. Que si je pleure encore plus, elle reviendra. Je sais, c'est absurde..

Une larme coula sur sa joue pale.

« Non, ne dit pas ça… C'est une épreuve difficile à passer, c'est tout. Quand la mort vient nous chercher, elle trouve toujours un moyen de nous prendre. Tu sais, la mort, c'est pas grand-chose en fait. A chaque mort, une nouvelle étoile apparaît dans le ciel, et une vie commence : une naissance a lieu quelque part dans le monde. Une âme qui s'éteint, une nouvelle qui voit le jour. La vie est éternelle, jenny. On a beau dire qu'après la mort, y'a plus rien, ce n'est pas vrai. On laisse derrière nous le souvenir de notre vie, le souvenir de ce jour.. Et on repart ensuite avec un nouveau commencement. Le destin est fait ainsi.. L'histoire ne fait que se répéter et se répéter, inlassablement.. Jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Ses paroles résonnèrent lentement dans la tête de la Gryffondor.

Ces quelques phrases, elle le savait, la marquerait à jamais.

Car après tout, Gwen avait raison :

La fin d'une vie n'était que le début d'une autre..

-------------

Toute la famille Shearher se tenait, devant la tombe fraîchement installée de Galatée Shearher..

Une aura de mort et de tristesse les entourant tous..

Lentement, le prêtre appela un a un les membres de la famille, qui se plaçaient tour à tour devant la tombe, déposant chacun une rose rouge et donnant un petit discours d'au revoir en l'honneur de galatée.

Bientôt, tout le monde fut passé, et ce fut au tour de Jenny.

Sa tante la poussa violemment, en lui intimant de faire vite car ils n'avaient pas que ça a faire.

Jenny avança avec la grâce d'un papillon jusque la tombe d'un blanc aussi pur que la neige.

Elle n'avait rien à dire.

Et de toutes manières, il n'y avait rien a dire.

Aucun mot n'aurait été assez fort.

Tout était la, sous leurs yeux.

Toute une vie venait de finir.

Une vie de joie.

Une vie de peine.

Une vie au milieu de milliers d'autres..

Elle tint la rose dans ses deux mains, et planta son regard loin devant elle, dans le vide.

Puis, elle se mit à chanter d'une voix gracieuse, un chant doux, raisonnant comme une prière :

_**Isn't anyone tryin to find me ? **_

_Est-ce que personne n'essaie de me trouver?_

_**Won't somebody come take me home**_

_Est-ce que personne ne viendra me ramener a la maison ?_

_**It's a damn cold night **_

_C'est une froide nuit maudite_

**_Trying to figure out this life_**

_J'essaye de figurer en dehors de cette vie_

_**Won't you take me by the hand**_

_Est-ce que tu ne me prendras pas par la main._

_**Take me somewhere new**_

_Prend moi a un endroit nouveau_

_**I don't know who you are,**_

_Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes_

_**But I'm,.. I'm with you.**_

_Mais je suis,.. Je suis avec vous._

Elle fit un pas pour se rapprocher de la tombe.

Puis, toujours aussi doucement, elle se pencha et posa sa fleur rouge au milieu des autres.

Et je peux vous assurer que sa rose était la plus belle d'entre toutes.. Car elle venait du cœur.

--------------------

Le retour vers Poudlard se déroula sans encombre, et dès que Jenny mit un pied dans le grand hall, deux personnes (William et Marilyn, visiblement), lui sautèrent dessus.

Ils étaient un peu fâchés contre elle de les avoirs laissés en plans comme ça.. Mais bon, ils ne tardèrent pas à lui « pardonner ».

« Jenny, tu sais que j'ai faillit faire une crise cardiaque quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas à Poudlard ! la gronda Maril'. Heureusement que j'ai lu ta lettre ou tu expliquait la raison de ton départ juste après, sinon..

Elle frissonna.

« Toutes nos condoléances pour ta marraine.. On sait à quel point elle était importante pour toi, nous sommes désolés.. fit William.

« Ne le soit pas, répondit-elle simplement. La fin d'une vie est juste le commencement d'une autre..

Ses deux amis sourirent d'étonnement devant cette phrase emplie de sagesse.

« Vous savez ou est Tom ? demanda la prefete-en-chef.

« Pas la moindre idée !

« Allez dîner, je vais lui dire bonjour et je vous rejoint !

« Ok !

Quand ses deux amis furent partis, Jenny changea ses vêtements moldus en l'uniforme de Poudlard, puis se mit en tête de le trouver.

Elle serra fort son collier dans sa main, et suivit la direction qu'il lui indiquait.. Après tout, c'était lui qui possédait le deuxième bijou, elle arriverait donc sans doute a le trouver ainsi.

Elle le trouva finalement, dans un des cachots. Elle ne fut même pas surprise de le trouver la.

« Tom ! appela t-elle.

Il se retourna lentement, et elle courut vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Elle commençait à effleurer ses lèvres sucrées, quand il la repoussa violemment.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, sans comprendre. Elle trembla quand elle vit ses pupilles d'acier se durcirent et afficher une aura de colère pure.

« Qu.. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

« Tu te fous de moi ! Hein, c'est ça, tu te fous de moi ? demanda t-il avec une voix tremblante de rage.

« Je.. Je ne comprend pas..

Il lui faisait peur, et elle était presque sure d'avoir vu une lueur rougeâtre dans ses yeux d'acier pendant une seconde.

« J'étais MORT d'INQUIETUDE ! Tu m'entends ! Idiote ! TU est parti pendant presque deux jours sans rien ME dire, à part cette petite lettre insignifiante ! Es tu tarée, ou tout simplement inconsciente jennyfer ?

« QUOI ? Excuse moi, je ne suis pas partie 1 mois, mais deux jours ! Ya une marge, hein !

« Tu ES irresponsable ! Tu es l'héritière de Gryffondor et chamane par-dessus le marché, bordel ! ça ne t'a pas effleuré l'esprit qu'en y allant seule,il y aurait pu avoir n'IMPORTE QUOI ! Avec tous les mages noirs qui traînent !

« Tu me traites comme une fillette de CINQ ANS !

« Et peut-être que c'est ce que tu es, non ?Tu avais tout à fait le droit d'y aller, je ne m'y opposerai pas ! Mais tu y vas seule, alors que je sais que Dumbledore t'a proposé de venir avec quelqu'un ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu que je vienne avec toi ? Ou alors avec Delacour, ou même Potter si ça te chante, tant que tu es accompagnée ! Mais ça, je ne COMPREND PAS ! Je comprend vraiment pourquoi tu n'est pas à Serpentard ! Tu ne réfléchis jamais avant d'agir !

« T'as un problème, mon pauvre ! Tu te mets dans tous tes états pour rien !

« Et en plus tu pars comme ça, sans même penser au autre ! PFF, t'es ridicule, Shearher.

Plus Tom avançait dans son discours, plus elle se rendait compte de son imprudence et de ses erreurs. Mais elle était trop fière, et elle aurait préféré embrasser le professeur Salver que de l'avouer (ce qui entre nous, n'était pas rien !).

Après une longue dispute, ils se séparèrent et allèrent manger dans la grande salle.

Cela faisait un mal fou a jenny, tout ça.

Elle venait de se réconcilier avec lui, et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se disputent à cause d'une raison aussi débile !

Le repas se passa rapidement, et chacun regagna sa chambre ou dortoir.

Jenny resta longtemps allongée sur son lit, dans l'obscurité à penser à tout et à rien.

Non, trop était en jeu pour qu'elle risque de le perdre une nouvelle fois.

Elle avait été bête, mais elle avait eu besoin de se retrouver seule.

Et tout était mieux ainsi.

Elle se leva et se regarda rapidement dans un miroir au passage.

Elle portait une légère nuisette de satin blanche, et ses longues boucles brunes et or semblaient flotter dans l'air.

Jenny sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea a celle d'en face : celle de Tom.

Elle s'apprêta a toquer, mais elle vit qu'elle était déjà entrouverte.

Elle entra donc en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle. La Gryffondor vit que Tom était allongé sur le dos sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête, relaxé. Il semblait regarder les étoiles du plafond magique, et ne la regarda même quand elle pénétra dans la pièce.

« Tom.. Je.. Je suis vraiment désolée..

Il ne bougea pas la tête pour autant, et fit comme si elle n'était pas la..

« J'ai été.. continua t-elle.. Vraiment bête, et assez irresponsable.. et, égoïste aussi. Je suis désolée. ;

Mais le serpentard ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Tom.. S'il te plait, pardonne moi.. Dit quelque chose..

Ses yeux vert-de-gris se voilèrent de tristesse.

« Je t'en prie.. Sans toi, je ne suis plus rien.. Je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois..

Elle fit un pas en avant, et se mordit la lèvre.

« Je.. Je t'aime, Tom.

Il ne bougea toujours pas, mais ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent :

« Tu dit que tu m'aimes.. Mais est-ce vrai.. ? demanda t-il»

« Bien sur.. »

« Dans ce cas.. Prouve le moi. »

Un minuscule sourire étira les lèvres de la Gryffondor.

Jenny se dirigea vers le lit, et, audacieuse, se mit à cheval sur Tom.

Elle se mit a l'embrasser passionnément.

Comme jamais elle ne l'avait embrassé.

Elle aurait pu en perdre le souffle, elle s'en fichait.

Elle voulait être avec Tom.

Contre Tom. Contre son corps brûlant de désir.

Evidemment, il répondit au baiser, et ils s'embrassèrent comme deux amants perdus au milieu d'un monde qui n'était pas le leur.

Chacune seconde ou ils étaient ensemble, front contre front, corps contre corps, cœur contre cœur, alimentait et faisait grandir la flamme de l'amour qui brûlait en eux.

« Tu m'as manqué, lui susurra t-il a l'oreille.

« Toi aussi !

Il embrassa son cou par de nombreux baisers légers, et elle sourit d'un air conquis.

Il lui arracha littéralement sa nuisette, et elle ne tarda bientôt pas à être nue sur lui.

Elle l'embrassa sauvagement et avec une telle violence qu'il saigna légèrement de la lèvre : elle l'avait mordu jusqu'au sang. Elle se pencha vers la goutte de sang écarlate, et l'embrassa doucement.

Il n'aurait jamais laisser quiconque lui faire le moindre mal.. Mais elle.. Il l'aurait laissé le battre jusqu'à en mourir.

Elle s'apprêta a lui enlever lui aussi son boxer, mais il l'interrompit d'un geste de main.

« Attend.. murmura t-il. Viens, lève toi.

Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Il se leva, et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle le suive. Par instinct, elle prit un drap, et s'entoura le corps avec, puis elle se leva jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, ou se tenait Tom.

« Qu'est-ce que.. commenca jenny.

Le serpentard de son cœur la fit taire d'un baiser. Un baiser si fort, quelle saigna elle aussi de la lèvre. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur, mais comme elle l'avait fait auparavant, il embrassa doucement sa petite plaie.

Ils formaient a eux deux un étrange et hypnotisant tableau. Elle était en face de lui, juste vêtue d'un léger drap blanc. Tous les deux avaient les lèvres tachées de sang et frissonnaient d'un plaisir nouveau.

« Jenny..

« Mhm ?

Il se mit un genou a terre devant elle, prit la douce main blanche de la jeune Gryffondor, et y déposa un baiser envoûtant.

« Voudrais-tu être ma reine ?

« Même au delà de la mort, Tom.

Ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement, et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à regagner le lit, Tom se prit les pieds dans son sac, et ils tombèrent tous les deux par terre, la gryffondor sur le serpentard. Et ils n'avaient nullement envie de se relever…

Elle lui enleva rapidement son boxer, de manière presque animale, et ils furent bientôt nus l'un contre l'autre, enveloppés dans un léger drap de soie blanc.

Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre le souffle, avec une force et une passion quasi-bestiale.

Chacun caressant et serrant l'autre comme s'il était son plus beau trésor.

Ils s'arrêtèrent deux secondes pour pouvoir respirer, et leurs deux regards se croisèrent.

Le gris acier plus dur que la glace, contre un vert-gris chaud tirant vers l'or.

Et l'étincelle dans leurs yeux faisait toute la différence.

La différence entre l'amour et la haine.

Entre la vie et la mort.

Entre le bien et le mal.

Entre Tom Jedusor et Lord Voldemort.

Le choc de leurs regards ne sembla jamais s'arrêter. Ils se regardaient, l'air prédateur et chacun ayant la lèvre ensanglantée du sang de son amant.

Une aura de pure folie se dégageait d'eux, et une lueur malsaine et destructrice brillait dans leurs yeux, et ne semblait jamais s'arrêter.

Il l'embrassa comme s'il voulait la manger avec son amour.. puis il lui caressa doucement le dos, ce qui contrasta effroyablement avec son baiser précédent.

Un sourire coquin naquit sur les lèvres de Jenny, tandis qu'un autre triomphant illumina le visage du futur mage noir..

« Expédie moi au septième ciel, jeune serpent.. susurra t-elle tandis qu'elle s'appliquai à lui lécher le cou.

Merlin seul sait ce que Jenny et Tom firent ensuite cette nuit la.

La seule chose qui était sure, c'est que le souvenir de ce jour serait à jamais gravé dans leurs mémoires.

-------------------------------

Voila mon chapitre préféré pour l'instant Etr c'est aussi de celui la qu'est tiré le résumé comme vous avez pu le constater.

Alors: j'ai dit que je posterai le chapitre dès que j'aurai 55 reviews. J'aurai du le faire mercredi, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes de coeurs et je ne me sentais pas du tout dans l'humeur de poster. d'ailleurs, c'est uniquement par bonne volonté que je le met maintenant, car je n'ai jamais été aussi mal. j'espere que vous comprendrez.. C'est une des étapes dures de ma vie.

Alooors (merci Loufoca!) je vais répondre aux reviews vu que c'est autorisé °trois plombes de retard mwa!°.

Evidemment, je ne réponds qu'a celles qui "posent" une question ou qui doivent en avoir une. Je ne répond pas aux trucs du genre: "génial continue!" parce que même si ca me fait très plaisir, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais vous dire ". Donc voila!

Setsuko: Bah euuuh merci uu". Je suis contente que ça te plaise!

Kyarah: Et bien, je fais du chantage et je n'en suis pas vraiment fière, je l'admet. J'écris également pour moi même, et heureusement! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas de reviews que j'arreterai d'écrire. Mais de publier, oui. Je veux que des gens soient un minimum interessés par mon histoire, sinon pourquoi publier? Evidemment, j'en demande DIX. Si j'en avais une seule, je continuerai quand même je l'avoue mais beaucoup moins vite car ce n'est pas très motivant. Et puis, pourquoi tout ca? Pour la simple raison que j'ai promis à CordonsBleu (ma best-friend)que je l'invitai chez moi a ouvrir le champagne quand j'aurai 100 reviews. Comme elle habite loin, on se voit rarement vous comprenez. Quand j'en aurai 100 passé, je ne ferais plus de chantage (ou alors presque pas :p).Sinon contente que tu continues de lire.

Ilou: Et bien, tu as ta réponse maintenant.

Loufoca: °sautille° °Regard ultra désaprobateur de ma mère uu"°. Bref, trop contente que l'une de mes auteurs favorites me laissent une review, kyaaaaa! En plus c'est une longue (j'adore les longues reviews!), et je vais me faire un plaisir de te répondreà un peu tout.

Tu me dis que tu aurais hésité avant d'appeller Tom... Et bien, il ne lui reste qu'un jour alors bon, ça la speed. Et puis, comme on peut le constater dès le premier chapitre, elle est une des rares qui n'a pas peur de lui au sens propre du terme. Et justement lui, la déteste car elle ne le craint pas. Bon ok, j'avoue c'est tiré par les cheveux: mais quand j'ai écris les premiers chapitres, c'était il y a longtemmmmmps (juin) et j'étais completement débutante. Quand je relis les premiers chapter, je trouve que c'est des horreurs! Ps: j'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais bien les Luna/dray, j'en ai un en stock stu veux . (va dans mon profil)

Pour Tom, je ne voulais pas faire une super-héroine qui va le sauver avec son amour avec un grand A. Parce que pour moi, l'amour n'est PAS plus fort que tout (soyons réaliste!). Pour moi, l'amour n'est qu'un sentiment destructeur qui peux avoir des aspects roses, mais c'est tout. Jenny aime Tom, mais elle ne s'écartera jamais de la voie du "bien" pour lui, c'est clair et net. Idem pour Tom. Et je dois l'avouer: un Tom gentil, n'est plus un Tom pour moi °coeurs dans les yeux°. Moi aimer les meurtriers? Mais noooon! en plus, je déteste les gens qui appelent Tom, Voldemort, parceque pour moi c'est une personne completement différente. Pas toi?

Trop contente que mon histoire te plaise! Pour l'instant, je trouve que l'histoire est trop "parfaite" (sans nuage) mais dans a peu près deux/trois chapitres, la descente aux enfers commencent. ma mèreà chialer quand elle a lu les derniers chap. UU"

Maintenant, les critiques:

L'orthographe: Et bien, j'essaie dans la mesure du possible de corriger mes fautes. Mais quand tu en vois plein (comme c'est le cas dans le chapitre un moindre mal) c'est probablement que j'ai corrigé mais pas sauvegarder avant l'uploadé. TT". Je ne prétends nullement etre un prix nobel d'orthographe, mais je ne trouve pas que quand je m'applique mon francais soit si nul, si? Ce chapitre par exemple, je le trouve pas mal au niveau orthographe.

La petite voix: Toutà fait d'accord! C'est pour ca d'ailleurs que je ne la met plus. En plus, elle casse l'histoire Drama vers la fin donc elle est définitivement bannie et ne reviendra plus .

Voilaa! Review longue, réponse longue ;)

Ledruka: Tu trouves que sa personalité n'est pas cohérente? oO C'est vrai qu'il est un peu trop gentilà mon goutà certains moments. Je pense que si je faisais la ré-écriture de l'histoire ca serait beaucoup mieux mais je veux passerà autre chose. Je changerai volontier, mais n'oublions pas que mon histoire est tapée et achevée depuis longtemps. Contente que tu aimes.

Merci aussi a: Lovy, Lyanna, calimeli (je t'ai ajouté dans mes msn, accepte moi!), Skyriddle, Ilou, moa, et Lovely Vos reviews me font très plaisir.

**_Je fais du chantage jusqu'a avoir 100 reveiws pour les raisons cités dans la réponse a la reviews a Kyarah. Donc, pour le prochain chapitre, je vous demande d'aller jusqu'a 67. Mais vous voyez, je tiens mes promesses: j'ai mis le chap beaucoup plus tot que prévu. _**

Bisous! A la prochaine fois .

NalaHalliwell, jeune auteur (probablement l'une des benjamines), completement dépriméeà cause d'un chagrin d'amour et quià actuellement envie de se jeter du 5ème étage de son collège TT". :'(


	15. Petit voyage en tunisie

Hello !

Je suis désolée, mais je ne pourrais pas updater cette semaine car je part en vacances en tunisie. C'est soulant, surtout que j'avais juste le bon nombre de reviews (merchiii !).

Je m'apprete a partir, alors je vous souhaite a toutes et tous de très bonnes vacances. Je reviendrais avec deux nouveaux chapitres pour cette fic et aussi pour Poison de Paradis.

Bisous et à dans un peu plus d'une semaine !


	16. La demande du serpent

**_- Chapitre 14 : Demande imprévue -_**

La première chose à laquelle Jenny pensa en se réveillant, c'était : « mais d'où pouvait bien provenir cette douce chaleur inhabituelle ? ».

Elle eut la réponse quand elle ouvrit ses deux yeux fatigués : elle était nue dans les bras de Tom… ainsi que dans son lit.

Les évènements de la soirée d'hier lui revinrent en tête et un sourire de triomphe illumina son visage.

Le futur-mage noir dormait encore, sa respiration régulière le trahissant.

Jenny le serra encore plus fort dans ses bras, comme une lionne protégent son petit. Elle le regardait, caressant doucement chaque trait de son visage, pendant qu'il dormait d'un sommeil paisible, la tête appuyée contre son sein.

Merlin, qu'il était beau.

De toute sa vie, la Gryffondor n'avait jamais vue un homme d'une telle beauté. Et elle ne disait pas ça car elle l'aimait !

Ses traits semblaient si purs, si..

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ça.

Elle se pencha vers le jeune homme et déposa un léger baiser sur son front..

Il ouvrit doucement ses paupières et sourit d'un air coquin en voyant Jenny..

Il la trouvait si belle.

« Comment va mon prince noir ? demanda t-elle d'une voix féline.

« Jamais été aussi bien, ma chère.

Il l'embrassa sauvagement, avant de déclarer d'un ton enfantin :

« Mhm.. J'ai faim !

Elle éclata de rire.

Un rire, si.. Innocent.

Jenny prit sa baguette, puis prononça d'une voix claire :

« Aparo dina ! (N/A : Désolé pour la formule débile, mais j'ai eu la flemme monstre de chercher quelque chose en latin uu')

Un plateau contenant tout pour un petit déjeuner succulent apparu alors sur le lit.

Elle embrassa son cou, puis lui murmura :

« Sers toi.

Il ne se fit pas prier et chacun commença a manger en se racontant des tas d'anecdotes joyeuses qui les faisaient rire aux éclats comme des enfants.

Quand ils eurent finit, Jenny se blottit dans les bras de Tom.

« J'aimerai que tout ça ne s'arrête jamais, soupira t-elle.

« Moi non plus, tu peux me croire.

Tom scella doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Jenny, en un baiser si doux qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait peur de les briser.

-------

« PREND CA, WILLIAM POTTER ! hurla Jenny d'une voix hystérique en aspergeant William d'eau avec une bouteille.

Jenny, William, et Marilyn étaient à Pré-au-lard, dans un coin de verdure a coté d'une rivière.

Les deux premiers se pourchassaient en s'envoyant de l'eau (et semblait jouer à : essayer de tremper l'autre jusqu'à la moele), tandis que Marilyn, ne goûtant pas trop aux « enfantillages » de ses deux meilleurs amis, était allongée en maillot de bain sur l'herbe, profitant du soleil pour bronzer.

Le temps était absolument magnifique sur tout Poudlard.

Tout le monde semblait être de bonne humeur, et c'était compréhensible : les examens étaient enfin finis !

Mais revenons à nos cognards…

William, bien décidé à se venger, poursuivit la jeune préfete-en-chef qui criait et hurlait de rire, jusqu'à ce que le seau d'eau de son cher ami lui arrive sur la tête.

Heureusement, les deux amis étaient en maillot de bain..

« Au fait, ou est ton chéri ? interrogea le Gryffondor.

« Je sais pas… Il m'a dit qu'il devait partir acheter quelque chose. J'ai insisté pour l'accompagner, mais il a refusé.. Je me demande ce qu'il mijote !

« Tu ne t'inquiètes pas plus que ça !

« Bah.. Je lui fais confiance, après tout.

Ils parlèrent quelques minutes de tout et de rien, puis William chuchota quelque chose a l'oreille de Jenny que celle-ci se dépêcha d'approuver.

Un sourire purement carnassier se forma sur leurs lèvres… Ils prirent chacun une bouteille d'eau, qu'ils remplirent avec un sortilège, et se dirigèrent à pas de loup vers…

… Marilyn, qui, les yeux fermés, ne voyait rien venir.

Arrivés a destination, il s'empêchèrent de rire de justesse…

… et versèrent leurs bouteilles d'eau sur la tête Marilyn, qui poussa un cri strident.

« MAIS VOUS ETES MALADES OU QUOI ! hurla t-elle comme si elle était possédée. Comment avez-vous OSE ? BANDES DE TRAITRES !

« NOUS ? dit jenny d'une voix doucereuse et légèrement je-me-fiche-de-toi. NAAAAAAAAAAAAAN.

« VENGEANCE ! hurla la vélane.

Les trois amis se poursuivirent en riant..

Ceci sous le regard terrorisé des premières années (qui se chuchotait des choses du genre : « On sera pas comme ça nous, quand on s'ra plus grands..hein.. ? Rassurez moi..), celui méprisant des personnes âgées (« pfff, ces jeunes aujourd'hui ! N'importe quoi ! De mon époque… »), ou encore sous le regard amusé des professeurs (« Nos élèves sont vraiment incorrigibles.. »).

… c'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait trois jeunes à Pré-au-lard, en maillot de bain, entrain de s'arroser sans AUCUNE pitié, qui hurlaient et riaient comme des malades.

-------------

_Plus loin, dans une boutique de Pré-au-lard…_

« Bonjour, jeune homme ! Qu'est-ce qu'un élève comme vous cherche dans cette boutique ? Demanda la vendeuse d'un ton bienveillant.

Tom s'avança doucement vers le comptoir, et planta ses iris glacé dans le regard de la femme.

Il constata avec amusement que malgré qu'il soit un « jeune élève », il la dépassait largement en taille.

« Je cherchai une bague.. J'ai pensé qu'une bijouterie serait l'endroit le plus adapté !

« Et bien, vous avez raison.. Justement, je viens de recevoir une livraison de bijoux pour hommes, vous allez m'en dire des nouvelles !

« Non, je croit que vous ne m'avez pas compris.Je ne cherche pas une bague.. Mais une bague de fiancailles.

« Une.. une bague de fiançailles ? demanda t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

Elle semblait trouver Tom beaucoup trop jeune pour ce genre de chose.

« Oui !

« Mais, je veux dire..

« Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, alors grouillez vous !

« Très bien, bredouilla t-elle.

Elle l'emmena vers une petite vitrine, et lui présenta les différents modèles, que Tom parcoura des yeux d'un air examinateur.

« Personnellement, reprit la femme en lui montrant une bague, celle-ci est ma préférée. Je vous la conseille, ce n'est peut être pas la plus chère du magasin mais à mon avis elle a beaucoup plus de valeur que les autres.

La dite bague était un anneau d'or, orné de quelques saphirs en forme de cœur.

Il l'observa à peine une seconde, avant de déclaré :

« Trop simple. Trop culcul. Je cherche une bague de fiançailles, pas une bague ridicule !

La vendeuse le regarda, profondément vexée, avant de lui en montrer une autre :

« Celle la est très bien aussi. Elle a de grandes propriétés de guérison, et d'attachement. En plus, je la trouve très gracieuse. Je suis sure que votre _fiancée_, en serait ravie.

La bague était en bronze et une unique et immense pierre noire y était accrochée. (1)

« Cette bague est beaucoup trop lourde ! Ecoutez, je veux quelque chose de royal, pas quelque chose de stupide.

Tom parcouru encore une fois la vitrine du regard, et ses yeux se posèrent sur..

« J'aimerai ces deux bagues la, déclara t-il d'un air sur.

« Ces deux la ?

« Non, celles qui sont juste à coté, à gauche.

Les yeux de la vendeuse s'écarquillèrent une nouvelle fois, puis elle déclara d'un ton détaché :

« J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit point possible, jeune homme.

« Pourquoi donc !

« Cette bague est trop dangereuse et a des propriétés magiques trop grandes pour que la boutique puisse la commercialiser..

« Vraiment ? Je me fiche de ses propriétés magiques, c'est celles qui me plaisent le plus, je les veux.

« Parfois, leur énergie magique peut provoquer des choses peut favorables, Monsieur.

« Expliquez vous, enfin ! s'énerva Tom.

Elle prit les deux bagues dans sa main le plus soigneusement possible, comme si elle avait peur qu'elles se brisent.

Elle les placa dans la lumière, puis déclara :

« Ces deux bagues, sont bien sur, des bagues de fiançailles. Mais des bagues.. légèrement différentes des classiques. Les bagues d'unions « normale » sont principalement esthétiques, et on quelques fois des propriétés magiques. Mais les deux bijoux que vous voyez la.. Sont les bagues de fiançailles de Salazar Serpentard.

« Il l'est a lui-même porté ? s'étonna Tom.

« Bien sur, c'est celle qu'il a utilisé avec sa dulcinée. Vous voyez, à l'intérieur de la pierre qui orne la bague, se trouve le sang de Salazar, celui de sa fiancée, ainsi que du sang de basilic. Imaginez la combinaison de toute cette magie ensemble.. L'argent que constitue l'anneau est en fait fabriqué à base de sang de licorne.

Tom s'émerveilla sur l'objet :

C'était une bague dont l'anneau s'enroulait autour du doigt comme un serpent, qui était ornés d'une magnifique pierre rouge qui selon les moments prenait des légers reflets verts. Il sentait bien que la vendeuse ne lui mentait pas… Par Salazar, il était son héritier ! Cette bague était à lui !

« Les deux personnes qui s'uniraient avec ces bagues seraient liés à jamais par leur amour, et même la mort ne pourrait les séparer l'un de l'autre. C'est un grand risque à prendre que d'utiliser ces bagues.. Une fois que les deux personnes ont ces bijoux au doigt, ils sont destinés à s'aimer à la vie, à la mort. Parfois, il est préférable de..

« J'achète, l'interrompit Tom.

« Ces bague coûtent très cher et..

« Peut m'importe le prix ! Je veux ces bagues et pas d'autres !

Après une longue discussion, le serpentard réussit à la convaincre et il repartit avec les deux bijoux dans la poche.

Selon lui, Jenny méritait quelque chose de royal.

C'était sa reine.

--------

Après avoir traversé quelques rues, il trouva Jenny et ses deux amis allongés sur un coin d'herbe entrain de discuter et rire comme de jeunes enfants.

Il admira la gryffondor de son cœur quelques instant..

Oui, il l'avouait : elle était belle.

Ses longs cheveux aux boucles d'or dansant au soleil, son sourire charmeur et ses yeux qui brillaient de bonheur..

Soudain, elle l'aperçut et se dirigea vers lui.

Elle prit dans les bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Tu m'as manqué ! protesta t-elle.

« Quoi ? Je suis parti il y a peine quinze minutes !

« Je sais ! dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Mais tu m'as quand même manqué !

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes à Pré-au-lard, puis tous rentrèrent au château, car la soirée promettait d'être longue…

------

« Mais enfin, Jenny ! gronda Marilyn qui essayait de la coiffer. Arrête de bouger comme ça ! Tu me fait tout rater, quoi !

« Scuse ! Je suis tellement… excitée ! s'exclama la préfete-en-chef.

Jenny, Marilyn et Noémie étaient dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor et se préparaient pour ce soir.

En effet, les élèves de septième année avaient décidé d'organiser une petite fête d'adieu pour célébrer la fin des ASPICS et pour se dire aurevoir, car il n'y aurait plus d'année suivante à Poudlard pour eux..

« Ca se voit ! renchérit Noémie. Tu respires le bonheur !

« Au fait, Nono, fit Maril', on ne te voit pas souvent ces temps ci..

« Bah, je suis très occupée ces temps ci.. Avec les devoirs, et tout..

« Noémie, intervint Jenny, on a presque plus de devoirs ces temps ci !

« VOILA ! cria littéralement Marilyn et en se mettant à sautiller partout. J'ai ENFIN finie cette fichue coiffure.

Jenny se regarda dans la glace : ses cheveux bouclés étaient tressés en une longue natte entrelacée de fil d'or.

« Tu es superbe ! Maintenant, quels habits vas-tu pouvoir mettre..

Elles passèrent trente bonne minutes à se chamailler avant de se mettre toutes les trois d'accord sur une petite robe à une manche couleur jaune très clair.

Jenny décida de se maquiller un peu plus que d'habitude : Elle entoura ses yeux de khôl noir, et passa une légère poudre dorée sur ses paupières.

Voila, elle était parfaite.

Marilyn était habillée d'un débardeur bleu ciel et d'un jean noir, et Noémie une jupe rouge et une camisole orange.

« Qui allez vous inviter à danser ? demanda la vélane.

« Tom, bien sur ! répondit Jen' sans aucune hésitation.

« Et toi Noé' ?

« Il y a un poufsouffle qui me plait bien.. Eddy Manhson !

« Ah oui, il est pas mal du tout en effet ! Moi je croit bien que je vais danser avec Alan Davis, vous vous rappelez ?

« Et comment ! plaisanta Noémie. Ses beaux cheveux blonds cendrés, ses immenses yeux noirs.. Sa carrure d'athlète..

Marilyn lui donna une petite tape..

« C'est le mien, Pas touche !

« On devrait peut-etrey aller.. suggéra Jennyfer. La fête a déjà commencée!

Elles se dirigèrent vers la grande salle dans une agitation générale.

La fête était très différente du bal de noël.

Il n'y avait que des élèves de septième année (donc, beaucoup moins de monde) et les décorations étaient moins chargées.

Des banderoles avec des inscriptions diverses (« Vive la meilleure école de sorcellerie : Poudlard ! ») étaient accrochées un peu partout et des ballons multicolores s'envolaient du sol magiquement.

Jenny repéra tout de suite tom, et se dirigea vers lui avec un sourire avenant.

« Tu ressembles à un ange pur, lui murmura t-il tandis qu'il lui embrassait le cou.

« Pur ? demanda t-elle, moqueuse. Etes vous sur de ce que vous avancez ?

Il lui sourit et elle lui vola doucement un baiser.

Une musique commença à résonner dans la pièce.

« Accepteriez vous de danser avec moi, ma Reine ?

Elle l'embrassa comme réponse et ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse.

_(Complicated, Avril lavigne)_

_Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
you will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become_

_Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

« Je croit que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie.. murmura t-elle.

« Moi aussi. J'ai enfin trouvé ma bonne étoile..

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no_

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre elle.

Elle était sa raison même de vivre.

L'amour personnifié.

« J'aimerai que cette danse ne s'arrête jamais…

_You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
where you are and where it's at you see  
you're making me  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your preppy clothes  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
when you've become  
_

_Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

Ils dansaient.

Une danse, une simple danse.

Mais une danse qui représentait tout un amour.

Elle l'aimait comme il était. Même s'il était l'héritier de Slytherin. Même s'il avait du sang sur les mains. Même s'il mentait. Même s'il était dans la maison du serpent. Même s'il était dans la magie noire jusqu'au cou. Même s'il était manipulateur. Même si il l'avait tant fait souffrir pendant les six années précédentes. Même s'il était jaloux. Même s'il était Tom Jedusor.

Même s'il allait devenir le futur Lord Voldemort.

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no_

Ils s'aimaient d'un amour si pur.. Même s'ils étaient si différents.

Le genre d'amour qui peut tout effacer

Et qui dure l'éternité..

_Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see_

_  
Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

Tom s'arrêta, puis sortit un écrin rougeâtre de sa poche.

« Tom ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

Il la fit taire en lui mettant un doigt sur la bouche.

Il lui fit un sourire tendre, et ouvrit l'écrin.

A l'intérieur se trouvait la magnifique bague de fiançailles de Salazar Serpentard..

Il ne savait comment formuler ce qu'il devait lui raconter.. Alors il fit simplement ce que son cœur lui disait...

« Jenny, commenca t-il d'une voix triste et brisée, je ne suis pas le meilleur homme du monde. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, qui donne de l'argent aux pauvres et qui essaye d'aider des associations pour les enfants malades. Je ne suis pas riche, je ne t'offrirai pas de cadeaux somptueux, nous n'aurons pas une existence incroyablement aisée. J'ai été de nombreuses fois manipulateur, et j'ai menti. Mon âme est sombre, empoisonnée par la magie noire. Je ne te demande pas la lune ni le soleil, je ne te demande pas de venir avec moi dans les ténèbres. Je te demande juste de m'aimer… Jennyfer Myriam Shearher, voulez vous m'épouser ?

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no_

Le cœur de Jenny manqua un battement… Devenir la femme de Tom.

Vivre pour toujours avec lui.

Porter ses enfants.

Petite, elle avait tant de fois imaginé la scène de la demande en mariage.. Ca se passait dans un restaurant de luxe, avec son bien aimé, et des mets a gogo… Puis, au milieu des invités et de la foule, l'élu de son cœur la demandait pour épouse.. Mais ce qu'elle vivait la, c'était beaucoup plus beau que n'importe quelle scène imaginée.

C'était 1000 fois plus beau. TROP beau.

Elle avait peur de se réveiller et que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, un rêve qui ne se réaliserait jamais..

Une larme de bonheur coula sur sa joue, et elle se rendit compte que c'était bien la réalité quand elle vit que tout le monde autour d'eux était silencieux et attendait de savoir sa réponse.

« Oui ! murmura t-elle, mais assez fort pour que tous puisse l'entendre.

Puis, sans attendre, il l'embrassa fougueusement, sous les applaudissements de tous.

C'était, à ne pas en douter, un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi.. femme.

La suite de la fête se passa magnifiquement bien. Puis, au slow final, Jenny dansa avec Tom. Tout était si parfait… Mais il y avait une ombre au tableau.

« C'est la pleine lune.. souffla t-elle. J'ai peur Tom. Peur de ces pouvoirs qui viennent en moi sans que je puisse rien y faire..

« Je serai la. Ne t'inquiètes pas.. Tant que tu n'utilises pas la magie, tu ne risques rien.

« Il n'y a pas que la magie ! Dumbledore avait dit.. que j'allais avoir les instinct du loup, à chaque pleine lune.

« Ne t'en fait pas. Que risques tu ? Il n'y a pas d'évènement qui pourrait tout faire dégénérer !

« Oui. Tu as sans doute raison…

Le slow ralenti, et la dernière note final sonna. Tom se pencha doucement et déposa un léger baiser sur le front de son ange, tandis que Jenny lui effleura les lèvres.

BOUM !

Jenny sursauta et regarda en direction de ce bruit : la porte de la grande salle venait de s'ouvrir à la volée, et Noémie était apparue, haletante, et apparemment terrifiée..

« Il.. IL EST LA ! trembla t-elle.

Un silence de mort régna sur la salle. Ce fut Dumbledore le premier a réagir :

« Qui donc ?

« Il est.. continua t-elle, toujours haletante. Grindelwald est dans le parc de Poudlard !

-------------------------------------------------------

Alors la, j'avoue, je vous plaint… Lire les fics d'une auteuse aussi méchantement sadique que moi, faut être courageux ! J'ai été un peu maso de couper à cet endroit, alors je posterai plus rapidement l'autre.

Je tiens juste a die que je trouve ce chapitre ridicule à certains endroits (ex : la demande me parait fleur bleue au possible) mais bon je l'ai écrit il y a tellement longtemps et je n'avais pas envie de le modifier… Et encore, en le corrigeant, j'ai modifié deux-trois répliques qui était vraiment trop bonbon pour aller à notre Jedusor-national :p

En plus, le prochain chapitre est le plus important de toute l'histoire, ou alors l'un des plus importants car il y a (vous vous en doutez) beaucoup d'actions, de découvertes… Et surtout des problèmes entre Tom&Jenny (c'est drôle, ça sonne comme Tom&Jerry ! Comment ça c'est pas marrant ? Ok, je sort ) Je veux juste vous dire qu'une chose soit clair : Tom n'est toujours pas devenu gentil, il n'ira donc pas combattre au coté de dumbledore (j'espère que vous aviez assez confiance en moi sur ce point) mais sera-t-il neutre ou du coté de Grindelwald ? Vous verrez bien.

Sinon….

Oémgé oemgé OO Le nombre de REVIEWS que j'ai eu ! va se nettoyer les lunettes pour être sure qu'elle n'a pas révé Hallucinant ! Je suis rentrée hier soir mais j'étais tellement contente que j'ai retrouvé toute ma motivation et j'ai posté le plus rapidement possible… Je n'ai jamais eu autant de reviews pour un chap !

Je vais me répéter mais franchement merci à tous car vous me faites un énorme cadeau, et je croit que c'est une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivé °quoi que, le jour ou l'on ma offert mon ordi°. Bref. MERCI !

Ilou : Merci merci °rougit° Tout ça me fait très plaisir !

Loufoca : Merci de ton soutien :) Je crois que je recommence à avoir envie de vivre.. Faire un break m'a fait du bien, et quand j'ai vu les reveiws que j'avais, mes soucis se sont envolés ! Je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'accroche à ce mec, parce que franchement, ça craint. Je suis contente de ce choix ! Et vi, mes chaps deviendront de plus en plus tristes °arg° mais bon, on fait comme on peut (et surtout : comme notre inspi nous dit de faire). L'histoire me plait bien, même si avec le recul… Certains passages sont nuls (surtout dans ce chap, mais je pense me rattraper largement dans le prochain ! Gros zib'

Kyarah : Moi non plus je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Jenny. Ca m'énerverai d'être une chamane °uu° Par contre, sorcière je veux bien ! Bisous !

Ludreka : Moi aussi °° l'image de Tom sur un lit me fait rêver ! Même baver ! ARG ! En effet, le chapitre d'avant était un de mes préférés car je trouvais mon mage noir très réaliste…non ?

Adaska (je rêve, la plupart de mes revieweurs ont des pseudos en A, lol !) : °contente° Contente que tu aimes ! Moi aussi, je n'aime pas vraiment les persos OC (pourtant j'en fais… Pathétique powaaaa) parce qu'on a un grand risque de tomber dans le mary-sue. Justement : Jenny est bel et bien devenue une mary-sue. Mais c'est pas SI terrible, si ? Après tout, les fics les plus appréciées en comporte, alors… Bisouilles

TitePuce : Description manquantes ? Euh.. Je n'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle, mais maintenant que tu le dit.. J'essayerai d'améliorer un peu ça en retouchant les chapitres suivants.

_Merci aussi à : lovy, nounou, setsuko lalouve, koconut, lovely, moahermy pour vos reviews !_

_**Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour le prochain chap :p Bisous et bonnes vacs' !**_

**_ATTENTION, SPOILER TOME SIX : _** (1) Je sais que cette bague que montre la vendeuse ressemble affreusement à l'horcruxe que Dumbledore détruit, mais à l'époque ou j'avais écrit ce passage, je n'avais encore pas lu le livre. C'est donc une pire coheincidence si les bagues se ressemblent, et la bague qui est dans MON histoire n'est pas un horcruxe et n'a aucun rôle important. Voila, juste pour pas que vous vous fassiez de fausses idées :p. Je rappelle qu'il n'y a aucun élément se raccordant de près ou de loin avec le prince-de-sang mélé dans mon histoire, sauf peut-etre un prénom.. Vous avez compris de quoi je veux parler si vous avez une bonne mémoire.


	17. Tout reste à refaire

_**- Chapitre 15 : Tout reste à refaire - **_

Des hurlements de paniques jaillirent de tous les coins.

« SILENCE ! ordonna Dippet d'une voix plus grave et pressante que jamais. Miss Hope, il est avec ses serviteurs je suppose ?

« Oui.. Grindelwald et ses fidèles sont tous dans le parc ! Ils veulent prendre Poudlard !

Il se mordit la lèvre et pâlit légèrement, puis demanda :

« Combien sont-ils approximativement ?

« Euh.. Je dirai, une cinquantaine professeur Dippet.

Jenny parcourut la pièce du regard : la plupart des serpentards étaient déjà partis rejoindre leur Maître a l'extérieur du château.

« Les professeurs, le directeur, et moi-même, continua Dumbledore, allons aller à l'extérieur nous battre contre eux. Ne paniquez surtout pas !

« Hors de question ! hurla jenny.

Un silence religieux se fit dans la salle et tout le monde la regarda, étonné.

Elle rougit légèrement, mais se ressaisit et dit d'une voix convaincante :

« Nous devons combattre nous aussi. Nous sommes assez vieux, pourquoi on ne pourrait pas le faire ? Nous ne pouvons pas rester sans rien faire, enfin !

« Vous ne semblez pas comprendre quels sont les risques, miss !

« Il va peut-être y avoir des MORTS ! renchérit Utyqua, le professeur de botanique. Des MORTS !

« Mais nous sommes en guerre ! rétorqua Jenny, sèchement. Il faut que ça cesse, vous comprenez ? Il faut que cette guerre cesse une bonne fois pour toute ! Je préfère mourir et savoir que Grindelwald a été vaincu que de vivre dans une tourmente qui n'a plus de fin !

Tom regardait la Gryffondor avec une grande admiration..

Elle était si.. si.. si forte !

Elle n'était qu'un brin de femme mais elle était tellement courageuse, et pleine de bonté..

C'en était affligeant.

Il se sentait.. Détruit. Il ne la méritait pas.

Elle était trop bien pour lui.

Il n'était qu'un monstre.

Tom ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait déjà trahit grindelwald. Mais si il lui faisait croire qu'il revenait dans ses camps, peut-être que.. Oui, après tout, il était si naïf ce cher Grindelwald et il savait que Tom était très puissant.

Une lueur de détermination passa dans ses yeux. Oui, il en était sur..

Son plan ne pouvait que marcher.

« Retournez dans vos dortoirs ! ordonna Dippet.

Jenny, gonflée d'insolence et de courage, demanda haut et fort sans prêter la moindre attention a ce que disait le directeur :

« Ceux qui ne veulent pas se battre, je ne vais pas les obliger : c'est normal, les dangers sont grands. Que ceux qui veulent protéger l'école et montrer que leur force est en Poudlard, me suivent.

Et à son grand étonnement, presque tous les élèves acquiescèrent avec un air combattant et déterminé :

« ENSEMBLES POUR POUDLARD ! scandèrent-ils.

« Etes vous sure de ce que vous faites, miss Shearher ? demanda Dumbledore.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et le fixa dans les yeux.

Bleu ciel contre vert-gris sombre.

La même lueur Gryffondor. Le même courage.

Les yeux du professeur de métamorphoses brillaient d'espoir. Et Jenny comprit.

Elle comprit qu'elle était plus impliquée que jamais dans cette course au pouvoir, qu'elle était l'élément important qui leur ferait pencher la balance.

Jenny n'était pas parfaite. Elle 'n'était pas monstrueusement belle, ni incroyablement bien formée physiquement. Elle était ce qui avait de plus normal dans la catégorie « normal ».

Et pourtant.. Cette fois ci, elle était plus que jamais importante.

Oh, elle n'avait nullement la prétention de dire qu'elle était mille fois plus forte que Grindelwald, et encore moins que ce serait elle qui le vaincrait. Certainement pas.

Elle savait juste que tout se jouait maintenant. Pas avant, pas après. Il fallait décider, il fallait se lancer.

Alors, elle leva la tête, le regard brillant de courage, et répondit :

« Je n'en suis pas sure, professeur. J'en suis certaine.

Elle se tourna vers les élèves de la grande salle, puis dit, d'un air conquérant :

« Je croit qu'ils nous attendent, chers alliés. Prenez toutes les potions de guérison que vous pouvez, puis allons y.

Elle soupira, puis reprit :

« Cette nuit risque d'être longue..

--------

Les élèves et professeurs, après s'être rapidement préparés, s'avancèrent d'un pas lourd vers les portes du château.

Tom n'avait dit mot depuis tout à l'heure.

Il sentit un regard fort se poser sur lui.

Il tourna la tête vers Jenny.

Brusquement, il l'arrêta et l'embrassa.

« Je ne croit pas que ce soit trop le moment, Tom..

Il lui fit tout comprendre en un signe de tête.

En une demi seconde, ses yeux se voilèrent de stupeur et de tristesse.

« Tu.. tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! dit Jenny avec difficulté.

« Je suis désolé.

« MAIS MERDE ! Ne va pas rejoindre Grindelwald ! Tu n'es pas comme les autres Tom, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu es plus fort qu'eux, que tu es plus fort que lui, que tu n'es pas qu'un pauvre imbécile qui se pâme a ses pieds !

« Je t'en supplie, c'est déjà assez difficile.. Fais moi confiance..

« Te faire CONFIANCE ? Mais je ne fais que ça ! Il va te tuer ! Grindelwald veut te tuer ! OUOUUUUh, au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié tu l'as trahit en me sauvant ! Mais comment ai-je pu croire une minute en toi ! Mais quelle conne je suis !

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais revenir dans ses camps, il ne pourra pas refuser.

« Tu vas te battre contre Poudlard ? Contre nous ? CONTRE MOI ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

« Je contrôle la situation. Rien de tout ça n'arrivera. Je vais aller rejoindre Grindelwald, je te demande juste de ne pas m'en vouloir. Je suis comme ça, c'est tout.

Elle le regarda avec un dégoût immense. Il n'y avait plus une parcelle d'amour pour lui dans ses yeux. Juste du dégoût.. Et de la douleur.

« Tom.. Si tu n'es pas avec nous, tu es contre nous. Et je serais sans aucune pitié. S'il y a un problème, je n'hésiterai pas. Ah et au fait..

Elle arracha la bague de mariage de son doigt, et la balança sur lui.

« Ta bague et tes belles paroles.. Tu te les gardes.

Jenny s'effrayait elle même a dire ça. Elle en savait même pas ce qui se passait.. peut-être était-ce l'instinct de la louve qui se réveillait en elle ?

Il la regarda avec de la peur dans le regard. Oui, il avait peur.

Ne voulait-elle pas comprendre ? Il allait rejoindre les partisans de Grindelwald, mais il savait que le mage noir mourrait cette nuit. C'était un instinct. Et dans tous les cas, il avait un plan.

Ils s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre. Ce soir, ils combattraient tous les deux pour défendre une cause.

Ils se battraient tous les deux… Mais pour un camp différent.

----------------

Les portes principales du château s'ouvrirent, et les élèves avancèrent dans le parc noir.

Ils arrivèrent et s'arrêtèrent à environ 7 mètres de Grindelwald et ses troupes.

Un parfum enivrant flottait dans l'air.

Un parfum à la fois doux, et fort.

Le parfum de la mort..

« Dumbledore, Dippet... Comme on se retrouve ! dit le mage noir sur le ton de la plaisanterie, ce qui eut pour effet de brusquer encore plus l'atmosphère déjà pénible.

« En effet. Que veux-tu, Grindelwald ?

« Ca me semble évident. Je veux Poudlard..

« Et bien vous ne l'aurez pas ! cracha Jenny.

Le mage noir se tourna lentement vers elle, et un sourire moqueur souleva l'extrémité de ses lèvres.

« Comme c'est mignon… Albus a amené son fan-club !

« Nous sommes venus de notre plein gré ! rétorqua William.

Tom Elvis Jedusor, caché parmi les partisans de Grindewald (et donc face aux élèves de Poudlard) admirait sincèrement le courage des lions..

« Peut-être, Cher Alubus, continua le mage noir, que nous pourrions faire un arrangement. Premièrement, soit vous nous donnez Poudlard et on vous laisse tranquille, soit vous résistez et ..

Un sourire carnassier et vengeur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Partez ! ordonna Dippet.

« Comme vous êtes naïf, mon vieux Dippet. Vous devriez peut-être céder votre place à quelqu'un de plus performant.. Alors, qu'en dites vous ? redemanda t-il.

Jenny, pleine d'audace, avança de trois pas afin de se trouver à à peine deux mètres de Grindelwald.

« Et bien… Battons nous. dit-elle sans ciller.

Dans la foule des capuches vertes devant elle (l' « uniforme » des partisans du mage noir), elle reconnu rapidement le regard de Tom, lui intimant de reculer, la suppliant.. et aussi un lueur d'admiration.

Elle frissonna légerement. Mais pour qui la prenait-elle ?

Bien sur qu'elle avait peur ! Elle était même morte de trouille en réalité.

Mais elle ne laissait rien paraître. Elle avait ce masque qui la rendait plus forte.

Jenny était courageuse. Et ça faisait toute la différence.

Tom avait choisi le camp adverse.. Très bien. Il verrait de quoi elle était capable.

« Très bien ! dit Grindelwald avec suffisance. Battons nous !

C'était le signal. Le coup d'envoi.

Brusquement, tout sembla plus sombre. Plus noir.

Même la lune d'argent sembla devenir rougeâtre.

Tous se dispersèrent dans des cris d'horreurs. Les fidèles noirs torturant les plus faibles, ceux de Poudlard défendant avec ardeur leur école.

Jenny, baguette en main, évitait tous les sorts qu'elle pouvait.

Elle avait envie de pleurer.

Oui, elle avait envie de pleurer.

Les cris incessants des élèves du parc.. Les lumières vertes fusant dans le ciel.. C'était insupportable.

Elle avait envie de hurler.

Elle ne pouvait pas craquer. Pas maintenant.

« _Experliarmus ! _lança un homme en capuche.

Sans qu'elle tu trop le temps de réagir, la baguette de Jenny voltigea dans les airs pour se retrouver quelques mètres plus loin.

« Merde.. murmura t-elle pour elle-même.

Il était quasiment impossible de la retrouver dans l'herbe noire.

« JENNY ! hurla une voix que la dite-Jenny connaissait trop bien. COURS !

En effet, un opposant courait vers elle.. et elle avait l'intime conviction qu'il ne lui voulait pas du bien.

_Super_, pensa t-elle. _Pour courir, les talons aiguilles, c'est Top ! (notez le ton ironique.)_

Elle commença à « galoper » dans le parc sombre.

A son grand mécontentement, son « agresseur » allait bien plus vite qu'elle (normal : c'est bien connu que courir en talent aiguilles c'est pas le must du must OO).

Elle se retourna violemment, et lui lança un coup de pied sur le coté bien senti.

Elle fut elle même étonnée de sa force et de sa souplesse : elle avait réussi a lever le pied jusqu'à la tête de l'homme malgré sa robe. Celui-ci s'évanouit par terre.

Elle constata que Noémie était juste à coté d'elle, debout, le regard dans le vide.

« Noémie ? interrogea Jennyfer. Ca ne va pas ? Que fais tu ici ?

Il fallait dire aussi qu'elles étaient toutes deux assez éloignées du point de bataille.

« Tu m'avais fait peur ! reprit-elle en se passant la main sur le front. J'ai cru que tu étais une des fidèles de Grindelwald ! Quand j'ai vu que c'était toi, je me suis rassurée.

Elle lui sourit doucement. Mais noémie ne montrait toujours pas de signe de vie.

« OUOUH !

Enfin, Noé' tourna la tête, et se plaça devant elle.

Puis, elle lui fit un rapide croche-patte, et la pauvre Jenny, qui n'y était pas préparée, tomba au sol.

Noémie sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le front de la préfete-en-chef.

« jennyfer.. susurra t-elle d'une voix qui ne présentait rien de bon. Le maître va vraiment être content.

« Tu me fais peur..

« Y'a pas a comprendre. Le maître sera vraiment très content quand je te ramènerai a lui.. Il va être fier de moi ! Quand a l'autre.. Quel abruti..

« Je ne te suis pas ! Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi : Pose cette baguette tout de suite !

« Jedusor…Ah, Jedusor. S'il avait obéit au maître… Seulement voila, il a préféré te sauver. Quel abruti. Il aurait eut la gloire en te laissant mourir.. Quoique.. Non, c'est mieux ainsi. C'est moi qui aurais la gloire. Pauvre Jenny.

Jenny, commençait vraiment à paniquer.

« Tu peux pas être plus précise ? demanda t-elle.

« Jenny.. Ah, Jenny. Si tu savais comme je t'ai détesté. Ouai, je t'ai détesté. J'ai toujours été très jalouse de Marilyn et toi. Très. Marilyn était si belle, je l'ai toujours envié : elle avait tous les garçons qui se pâmaient à ses pieds. Et toi, tu étais si intelligente, si rusée, si courageuse.. C'en était affligeant. Et moi, la pauvre petite Noémie Hope ! Moche comme tout, qui n'a pas la moindre cervelle. Mais je vais leur prouver à tous ! Ce soir, je vais te tuer, et ils verront que je suis plus forte que toi ! Je suis du camp de Grindewald ma chere Jenny. Je suis sa plus fidèle..

« Je suis en train de rêver.. je suis entrain de REVER.

« Tu ne reves pas !

« Alors, pendant tout ce temps.. BORDEL, PENDANT TOUT CE TEMPS ! ESPECE DE..

« Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Compris ?

« Tu serais capable de me tuer ! Moi, ta meilleure amie ?

« Tu n'as jamais été ma meilleure amie, ainsi que Marilyn. Je vous ai détesté. HAÏT. Vous étiez mon cauchemar éveillé ! Mais c'est fini, tout ça. C'est FINI. Le bien et le mal n'existent pas. Seul compte le pouvoir !

« Ca explique tout.. murmura Jenny, plus pour elle-même que pour Noémie. Ca explique pourquoi l'épouvantard de Marilyn est la traîtrise.. elle devait avoir des soupçons !

« Ca explique aussi mes absences de plus en plus répétées. La plupart du temps, j'étais avec Grindelwald et les autres.. Je savais que vous ne croirez plus longtemps a mes excuses.

Jenny était.. Pétrifiée.

Non.. Pas Noémie.. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! NON ! NON NON ! C'était juste un affreux CAUCHEMAR !

Elle n'allait jamais oser la tuer ! Ne serait-ce qu'essayer.. Mon dieu, si elle essayait..

Une rage sans nom se répandit dans les veines de la préfete-en-chef.

« _Avada Kedavra _! prononça distinctement Noémie.

Une lumière verte sortit de sa baguette, et toucha Jenny de plein fouet.

Seulement, Noémie poussa un cri de stupeur quand elle vit que le sort n'avait pas tué Jenny : elle semblait protégée par une douce aura argentée.

Jenny avait les traits déformés par la rage, la haine et la colère. Comment avait-elle osé ! Elle avait envie de l'étrangler sur le champ ! Mais elle s'étonna : Pourquoi l'Avada Kedavra ne l'avait-elle pas tué ?

Un rayon de lune passa sur son doux visage. Et elle comprit tout.. Mais bien sur !

C'était la pleine lune, ce soir. Comme elle était a moitié loup-garou, ses forces et pouvoirs étaient décuplés..

C'était quelque chose de difficile à contrôler.. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle se laisse aller dans des sentiments trop forts (comme la colère) car le loup en elle pouvait se réveiller à tout moment.

Mais la.. Non, elle ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Elle ne pouvait pas ! Et ce qui devait se produire se produisit..

Sans s'en rendre compte, Jenny commença à léviter dans les airs, debout, les mains en avant. Ses longs cheveux semblant danser avec un vent inexistant, et ses yeux étaient devenus noirs.

On aurait dit que toute l'énergie de la lune elle-même était concentrée sur la préfete. C'était un incroyable spectacle, un spectacle pétrifiant. Tout le monde autour s'était arrêté et regardait sa lévitation avec stupeur.

Jenny reçu une décharge de pouvoir et hurla de douleur. Ca faisait mal.. Si mal. On aurait dit que des milliards de couteaux se plongeait dans son cœur. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'elle risquait de mourir si ces décharges arrivaient. Oui, en ce moment même, elle risquait de mourir.

Mais elle s'en fichait. Carrément. Malgré la douleur, elle voulait avoir de nouvelles décharges d'énergies pour se sentir plus forte. C'était grisant.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle redescendit sur terre, et ses pieds touchèrent le sol.

Elle semblait mille fois plus puissante. Une aura d'énergie blanche l'entourait, une aura si forte qu'elle suffisait à éclairer tout le parc de Poudlard.

Le loup qui sommeillait en elle s'était réveillé. Et rien, rien ne pouvait plus l'endormir avant le début de l'aurore.

La combinaison de ses pouvoirs sorciers, chamane, et loup-garou la rendait surpuissante.

« QU'EST-CE-QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ! hurla Grindelwald à ses fidèles. BATTEZ VOUS, BORDEL !

Tout le monde sembla se réveiller et continua se battre, non sans une certaine peur et avaient beaucoup de mal a détacher leur regard de Jenny.

Celle-ci s'avança doucement et d'une manière inquiétante vers Noémie, qui avait les traits déformés par la peur. Elle ne semblait plus sur d'elle du tout.

« Comment as-tu pu, Noémie.. Comment as-tu pu.. demanda Jenny d'une voix étranglée par les sanglots.

« Je..je..

« POURQUOI NOUS AS-TU TRAHIS !

Jenny fit un geste violant de la main qui envoya voltiger Noémie quelques mètres plus loin.

Elle avança vers le cœur de la bataille, laissant son « amie » par terre, chacun s'écartant sur son passage de peur de subir sa colère. Elle semblait mille fois plus grande ainsi. Chaque personne sur qui elle posait ses yeux toujours noirs tremblait.

Enfin, elle vit Tom se tenir devant elle. Le seul qui n'avait pas peur.

Elle avança, une lumière blanche entourant chaque partie de son corps (comme pour les fantômes), vers lui.

Jenny posa la tête contre son épaule, et il la serra dans ses bras.

« Tom.. murmura t-elle. Tu es un grand sorcier, tes pouvoirs sont immenses.

« Pas autant que els tiens ! dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Je ne déconne pas. Nous devons tuer grindelwald. Je sais que tu es dans ses partisans mais ça n'est plus une question de ça. Je ne te demande pas de le tuer.. mais de te donner tout l'amour que tu as pour moi maintenant. Si tu le fais, notre victoire est faite.

« Mais comment ?

« Comme ça..

Elle m'embrassa doucement en laissant la bouche entrouverte, et éloigna lentement son visage du sien..

Une fumée argentée sortait de la bouche de Tom pour entrer dans celle de Jenny. Celle si se sentait plus forte a chaque seconde. Puis, elle attendit que plus aucune fumée ne sorte de la bouche du serpentard, et ferma bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda t-il, sur un ton a chemin entre la peur et la surprise.

« Tu viens de me donner tout ton amour.. Je saurais en faire bon usage.. Merci. La victoire est a nous..

Elle avança jusqu'à se retrouver a environ dix mettre en face de Grindelwald. Tous reculèrent instinctivement..

Puis, Jenny ouvrit la bouche et commença à réciter d'une voix rauque :

« _Les gardiens de la nuit et des pouvoirs chamanes_ … commença la jeune fille.

« _Aideront a vaincre les ténèbres et a faire gagner la lumière_.. Continuèrent deux autres voix, une masculine et une féminine.

C'était William et Marilyn, qui venaient de se placer des deux cotés de Jenny.

Tous remarquèrent avec étonnement (à part Dumbledore, qui sait toujours tout ;) que les deux meilleurs amis de la préfete-en-chef semblaient eux aussi être entourés d'une aura argentée. Une aura pas aussi forte que celle de Jenny bien sur, mais quand même.

_Les gardiens ! Mais oui, bien sur !_ pensa Tom.

Ils avait complètement oublié l'histoire des gardiens de la chamanes.. C'était donc eux, les fameux gardiens : Potter et Delacour.. Fidèles a jamais…

Peut après que le trio eut « récité » la phrase, une dôme de magie se forma autour de Jenny et Grindelwald.

« Je n'y arriverai pas ! cria Jenny à l'intention de Marilyn et William.

« Mais si ! renchérit la vélane. Je t'en supplie Jenny, essaie ! Tu es forte ! tu peux el faire ! Toi et toi seule ! Pas Moi, pas William, TOI !

La jeune chamane ferma les yeux, et les rouvrit.

Des cris d'épouvante et de stupeur s'élevèrent quand elle fut transportée dans une sorte de brume argentée…

Quand la fumée d'argent s'estompa, jenny n'était plus la. Elle s'était transformée en une magnifique et grande licorne noire. Elle avait enfin réussit a se transformer en son animagus !

Sa licorne était tellement belle que le parc sembla manquer d'air. C'en était simplement époustouflant.

C'était les dernières secondes de la guerre. Les dernières secondes ;. Dans un instant, la victoire serait au plus fort.

Jenny (en licorne noire, rappelons le toujours), lança un regard à Dumbledore qui comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle insinuait. Il rentra dans le dôme de magie, et se plaça à ses cotés.

La licorne noire fonça avec une telle force et avec une telle vitesse sur Grindelwald que chacun retint son souffle.

Sa corne sur le front brillait tellement qu'on aurait cru qu'elle était faite en poudre d'étoiles..

Enfin, l'animal toucha Grindelwald de plein fouet et l'envoya voltiger à une 15aines de mètres.

Le mage noir hurla de douleur : toute la magie et l'énergie de Jenny venait de le toucher.

Il cria et commença à se décomposer dans des exposions de lumières rouges..

Dumbledore regarda l'immense licorne noire, lui fit un clin d'œil, et se transforma à son tour en son animagus : un phénix géant roux comme le feu.

Il enveloppa tout le monde dans une grande poussière dorée, et fonça à son tour vers Grindelwald.

Le phénix passa juste au dessus du sorcier, et il y eut une grande explosion.

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, le désastre s'offra à eux..

Quelques élèves étaient morts, leurs cadavres baignant dans leur sang.. Mais malheureusement, c'était la guerre. La guerre qui tuait, la guerre qui prenait, mais qui ne donnait jamais rien en retour.. Si ce n'est le chagrin.

Et plus aucune trace de Grindelwald.

Il était bel et bien mort.

Le phénix se posa a coté de la licorne et se reprit sa forme humaine : il redevint Dumbledore. La licorne noire en fit autant, et jenny redevint elle-même, plus épuisée et mortifiée que jamais. Sa robe était déchirée, ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et elle avait des plaies un peu partout.

Les élèves de première année jusqu'à sixième année étaient descendus de leurs dortoirs et attendaient à l'entrée de Poudlard, ayant regardés les professeurs et les septièmes années se battre. Ils étaient terrifiés. Dumbledore leur fit signe de les rejoindre et ils avancèrent tous d'un pas prudent.

Bientôt, toute l'école fut en cercle autour de Jenny et Dumbledore.

« Comme vous avez tous pu le constater, Grindewald est bel et bien mort, dit Dumbledore d'une voix plus fatiguée que jamais mais ou l'on pouvait sentir grande joie. Potter, Delacour, approchez donc, vous avez-vous aussi participé à cette bataille.

Bientôt, William, Jenny, Dumbledore, et Marilyn étaient au milieu du cercle.

« Remercions d'abord Miss Shearher,..

« Mme Jedusor, corrigea Jenny avec un sourire.

« Oui ! Excusez moi.. Donc, Remercions d'abord Mme Jedusor sans qui la bataille était perdue d'avance. Elle a tous su nous montrer son courage et sa ruse, et a été un élément principal dans cette guerre. Remercions aussi Miss Delacour et Mr Potter pour leurs pouvoirs et leur aide qui nous ont été plus que précieux. Et enfin, merci à tous ceux qui ont participé et qui ont aidés a vaincre Grindelwald.

« Mais vous avez oublié quelqu'un, professeur s'indigna Jenny.

« Qui ça ?

« Remercions aussi le professeur Albus Dumbledore, s'exclama Jenny avec un sourire, sans doute un des plus puissant sorciers du monde. J'ai mis Grindelwald hors d'état de nuire, mais c'est vous qui l'avez tué, professeur !

Des tonnes d'applaudissements retentirent.

« ENSEMBLES POUR POUDLARD ! hurlèrent tous les élèves en lançant leurs chapeaux en l'air.

Ils passèrent toute la soirée (et même plus ;) à faire la fête et à célébrer l'événement.

La guerre était enfin finie. Grindelwald n'était plus. Il y avait eu des morts, que tout le monde aurait préféré éviter. Mais c'était ainsi. C'était le commencement d'une nouvelle vie.. Demain, jenny et Tom quitteraient Poudlard et ne reviendraient pas dans le Poudlard express l'année prochaine..

Jenny, vers la fin de la gigantesque fête, s'avança doucement vers Tom.

« Tu m'as impressionné.. dit-il simplement.

« Merci.. murmura t-elle en rougissant.

Elle s'approcha encore plus, et elle serra dans ses bras, avant de poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres sucrées.

« Cela veux dire que tu acceptes toujours d'être ma femme, finalement ? demanda t-il légèrement moqueur, en jouant avec l'anneau (sisi, vous savez, celui qu'elle lui a balancé à la figure).

« Oops ! Je suis découverte ! dit-elle en riant.

Peu après, ils allèrent tous se coucher, mais Jenny et Tom ne trouvant pas le sommeil, ils s'installèrent dans leur salle commune. Tom assit sur le canapé, et Jenny, allongée, la tête sur ses genoux.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, et elle ferma doucement les yeux.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant des heures et des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent de fatigue et qu'ils rejoignent le pays de rêves.

Tout restait a refaire..

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**_Retour dans le présent _**(époque d'Harry Potter et tout, si vous préférez)

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

« M..Maître ? demanda une petite voix couinante.

« QUOI ? hurla le seigneur des ténèbres.

Voldemort détestait qu'on le dérange, surtout qu'il était en train de lire son journal, tout de même !

« Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous interrompre dans votre lecture, mais c'est vous qui m'avez appelé…

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! dit le Lord, de très mauvaise humeur. J'ai un plan.

« Un plan pour quoi ? demanda le petit homme (queudver, pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris)

« Pour terrasser Harry Potter, imbécile ! s'énerva t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

« C'est sans doute quelque chose de merveilleux ! s'enthousiasma le pauvre rat qui était lèche botte par-dessus le marché.

« Tu dit ça à chacun de mes plans. Et à chaque fois, ce sont des fiascos totaux. Alors tais toi plutôt que dire des idioties..

« Bien, Maître.

« Dit à tous les fidèles de se préparer. Demain soir, nous attaquerons Poudlard.

« PARDoooooon ? demanda queudver en un couinement

« J'ai dit : Demain soir, nous attaquerons Poudlard.

« Mais c'est insensé !

« _Endoloris !_ Voila qui est mieux. J'aimerai que tu ne critiques pas mes plans à l'avenir.

« B..ien, M-maître.. Demain, nous attaquerons Poudlard.

« Oui. Maintenant, vas t-en. J'aimerai continuer à lire mon journal tranquille.

Le rat s'en alla rapidement, laissa el Dark-lord seul.

Voldemort soupira un bon coup. Il avait un plan. Et ça ne pouvait que marcher, il en était certain ! Les heures d'Harry Potter étaient dès à présent comptées.

Il ré-ouvrit son journal, et se plongea a nouveau dans ses souvenirs…

* * *

Vous avez remarqué l'ellipse de la fin:p! Ca me fait marrer, j'adore écrire des passages sur Voldemort comme le prologue ou ça.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir! je suis vraiment trop fatiguée pour y répondre now, alors ce sera pour le prochain chapitre, sorry uu". Je vais aller direct me coucher.

Bisous on va jusqu'a cent reviews? lol. A bientot!

Et encore merci pour toutes ces reviews! c'est adorable!


	18. A travers le passé

**_Disclaimer:_** L'univers de Poudlard, ainsi que Tom Jedusor ne m'appartiennent pas malheuresement! Ils sont la propriété exclusive de JKRowling. L'histoire elle par contre m'appartient, ainsi que Jenny et ses amis.

**_Résumé général:_** Une femme, une vie.. et des erreurs. Elle l'a détesté, puis elle l'a aimé. Elle l'a suivit aveuglément, ils se sont mariés. Elle lui a donné un enfant, mais leur bonheur a basculé. Ils se sont aimés.. et malgré les apparences, ils s'aiment toujours. Et c'est après qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas pour elle...Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le temps d'une histoire, petit retour dans le passé, 50 ans auparavant,à l'époque ou Tom jedusor n'était qu'un élève presque comme les autres;avec ses qualités, ses faiblesses...et un coeur.

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

_**- Chapitre 16 : A travers le passé -**_

-------------

_« Je t'aime James.. susurra une jolie rouquine à l'oreille de son homme._

_« Moi aussi, ma Lily.._

_« J'y compte bien ! _

_La jeune Lily Potter regarda amoureusement son mari James. Ils s'aimaient tellement.. Un amour si fort que jamais personne ne pourrait détruire._

_Un cri d'enfant se fit entendre._

_« Oh, je crois que Harry vient de se réveiller ! dit la rouquine d'une voix pleine de tendresse._

_« Mhmm.. N'y va pas ! _

_Il lui fit un bisou dans le cou._

_« JAMES POTTER ! C'est notre fils, tout de même ! Je vais le rendormir.._

_Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement. Ils ne savaient pas que c'était le dernier baiser qu'ils partageraient ensemble._

_Lily se dirigea à pas de gazelle vers l'escalier et monta au premier étage vers la chambre de leur fils, Harry._

_Elle découvrit le bout de chou d'à peine un an réveillé, pleurant de chaudes larmes. Elle s'avança vers lui d'un air rassurant et le pris dans ses bras. Elle le berça doucement.._

_« Mon chéri.. mumura Lily avec un air d'adoration pur sur le visage. _

_Elle embrassa tendrement le front de son enfant, quand un cou de sonnette se fit entendre._

_« James ? demanda la jeune fille aux fabuleux yeux verts. Qui est-ce ? A Cette heure ci, tout de même ! Il est minuit passé ! Je sais que c'est Halloween, mais ce n'est plus l'heure des bonbons !_

_« Je ne sais pas, chérie. C'est sans doute Sirius non ? Qui d'autre que lui pourrait nous faire un coup pareil !_

_« Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Va donc lui ouvrir._

_James s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il ne vit rien. Rien d'autre que d'affreux yeux rouges sang qui brillaient dans la nuit noire. _

_« LILY ! cria t-il. C'EST LUI ! COURS, PREND HARRY ET SAUVE TOI ! _

_Un étage au dessus, Lily, qui avait très bien entendu, se mit à trembler de tout son corps et posa rapidement Harry dans son berceau._

_« Non.. murmura t-elle. James.._

_Une immense lumière verte illumina toute la maison, et un bruit de corps tombant au sol parvint aux oreilles de Lily. _

_« JAMES !_

_Et elle les vit. Elle vit ses yeux rouges qui la hantaient depuis tant d'années à présent._

_« Lily Evans.. siffla une voix._

_« Potter, corrigea t-elle. Lily Potter._

_« Donne moi l'enfant et je t'épargnerai. Tu pourras même me rejoindre si tu veux. Sinon, tu finiras comme ton misérable mari.._

_« CREVEZ ! Vous ne toucherez pas à Harry !_

_« Petite sotte. Pousse toi ! _

_Il écarta et propulsa Lily au sol avec un sortilège, puis se dirigea vers le berceau de Harry._

_Lily avait mal. Très mal. Tous ces membres semblaient ne plus lui obéir. Mais l'instinct d'une mère la poussa à se lever et au moment ou Voldemort allait lancer le sort, elle s'interposa entre les deux._

_« TUEZ MOI ! MAIS EPARGNEZ HARRY ! PITIE ! Pitié.._

_« Avada, Kedavra !_

_La dernière pensée de Lily Potter fut pour son fils et son mari, qu'elle aimerait pour toujours et a jamais._

_Lord Voldemort enjamba le corps de la rouquine, et se plaça devant le berceau._

_« Harry Potter ! dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur le front de l'enfant. Depuis le temps qu'on me parle de toi. Tu aurais sans doute fait un excellent Gryffondor, tout comme tes parents. Hélas, tu n'en auras pas l'occasion.._

Avada Kedavra !

_Une lumière verte sortit de sa baguette et se dirigea vers le front du bébé qui hurla. Mais à la surprise de tout le monde, surtout du concerné, le sort ricocha en laissant une simple cicatrice en forme d'éclair._

_Le mage noir fut anéanti et s'en alla rapidement en hurlant._

_Quand au bébé, ce fut en cette tragique nuit qu'il prononça ses premiers mots :_

_« Maman ? P-p..apa ?_

_Puis il sombra dans l'inconscience._

--------

Jenny se réveilla en poussant un hurlement.

Encore et toujours ce même rêve. Ce rêve qui la hantait.

Elle le détestait. Il semblait si… réel !

Elle était en larmes, larmes qu'elle essaya d'essuyer grossièrement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça lui faisait cet effet la. Elle essaya de se raisonner : c'était insensé !

Elle se leva de son lit et ouvrit les volets. La vue de dehors était superbe : on pouvait voir des champs et verdures s'étaler sur des kilomètres à la ronde.

Jenny poussa un bref bâillement, et plongea son regard dans le paysage aux couleurs dorées et orangées.

Cela faisait quelques mois que Tom et elle avaient quittés Poudlard. Ils étaient maintenant en octobre et le temps était pourtant glacial.

La bataille qui avait eu lieu en Juin avait eu des conséquences désastreuses. Noémie, était morte ce jour la, tuée par son propre maître. Mais elle les avait aussi trahis, et Jenny ne l'oubliait pas. Malgré la douleur qui l'avait hantée pendant ces longues semaines.

Tom et jenny avaient emménagés dans un petit manoir éloigné de tout et vivaient une vie paisible et heureuse. Ils n'avaient aucun problème financier, et chacun se débrouillait parfaitement.

Jenny était devenue Médicomage mais comme elle était enceinte de quelques mois, elle était en congée. Tom quand a lui passait sa journée dans la magie noire.

Jenny s'étira comme une tigresse au soleil et regarda brièvement la pendule : il était tout de même 3 heures de l'après midi ! Tom était déjà parti au travail depuis de nombreuses heures.

« Eh bien.. C'est ce qui s'appelle dormir comme un bébé, murmura t-elle pour elle-même.

Jenny se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se doucha rapidement et lava ses cheveux bouclés (qu'elle avait coupé : ils touchaient maintenant ses épaules). Elle enfila une robe bleu foncée qui découvrait ses genoux, et mit un peu de khôl noir autour de ses yeux.

Elle tressa ses cheveux encore mouillés en une natte, puis se regarda dans le grand miroir.

Elle était belle, bien sur. Comme toujours, en fait. Mais évidemment elle ne semblait même pas le remarquer.

Elle se demandait même souvent ce qu'un homme si beau que Tom lui voulait à elle. Elle avait toujours si peur de le perdre..

Sa robe bleue était à manches courtes et laissait voir ses petits bras. Si l'ont regardait attentivement, on pouvait voir que son ventre était légèrement rebondit par la grossesse.

Cinq mois déjà qu'un petit bébé se formait dans son ventre. Et elle en était fière. Ce petit être était le fruit de cette première fois.. Cette fois si magique. C'était un incroyable souvenir.. Et elle s'en souviendrait toute sa vie.

Jenny caressa de ses doigts maladroits son ventre. C'était une petite fille.

Sa petite fille.

Un sourire vint illuminer son visage. Oui, elle avait du traverser beaucoup d'épreuves. Plus que quiconque. Mais quand elle pensait a son enfant.. Elle se sentait pousser des ailes.

« Tu seras une grande sorcière, ma fille. Je te le promets.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et projeta d'aller au salon trouver une occupation.

Ses pas résonnaient dans le manoir désespérément vide, et enfin elle arriva à son but.

Elle s'assit dans un des fauteuils de velours vert foncé. C'était le fauteuil de Tom.. Ah, Tom.

Jenny l'aimait toujours autant. Mais tout était si difficile. Ils étaient si opposés.

Elle menait une vie de princesse, oui, une vie de princesse. Elle vivait dans un petit château avec l'homme de sa vie, elle portait son enfant, et dans deux semaines elle serait mariée à lui.

Oh, elle l'était déjà. Mais dans deux semaines avait lieu la cérémonie officielle. Une cérémonie digne d'une reine.

Une reine.

Elle soupira et regarda le feu magique dans la cheminée.

Depuis cette nuit ou Grindelwald avait été vaincu, tout avait changé.

Jenny avait cru. Elle avait cru qu'elle réussirait à ramener Tom vers la lumière.

Elle avait été incroyablement stupide.

Parce que non, il n'y avait rien à espérer pour lui. Il était comme ça, c'était tout. Il était prisonnier de la magie noire.

Il tuait et prenait du pouvoir chaque jour. C'était un monstre, oui, un véritable un monstre.

Il avait fait un pacte avec la mort. La mort qui prenait la vie, mais qui ne donnait jamais rien en retour. Sauf peut-être la tristesse.

Rien ne pouvait l'en sortir. Pas même l'amour.

Jenny se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot.

Elle en était venue à détester toutes ces histoires pour enfants qui contaient un monde parfait ou le bien et l'amour triomphait toujours de tout !

D'ailleurs, elle se promit de ne jamais raconter d'histoires aussi ridicules à sa fille quand elle serait née.

A ce propos, elle décida de tricoter un peu pour essayer de faire des vêtements pour bébé. Essayer. Elle venait seulement de se mettre au tricot et commençait sérieusement à admirer les femmes qui savaient si bien tricoter.

Elle y arrivait bien sur, mais ce n'était pas extraordinaire pour autant.

Elle attrapa deux aiguilles et une pelote de laine verte claire, et se mit à l'ouvrage.

Jenny opta pour la confection d'une petite écharpe. C'est ce qui semblait le plus facile, vu son niveau.

Elle oublia tous ces soucis, tout ce qui existait autour d'elle.

Bah, le reste n'était point important.

Une maille à l'endroit…

Une maille à l'envers.

Une maille à l'endroit…

Une maille à l'envers.

La jeune femme se sentait… Bien.

Pas euphorique, pas extrêmement joyeuse.

Pas malheureuse, pas déboussolée.

Juste bien.

Sa natte de cheveux trempés mouillait sa robe mais elle ne s'en souciait guère. Le feu qui était face à elle la réchauffait et c'était une sensation exquise.

Elle ferma les yeux.

C'était agréable.

Mais Jenny sentit quelque chose se faufiler entre ses jambes.

Quelques chose de.. Bizarre.

Elle ouvrit simplement les yeux.

C'était simplement Nagini, leur serpent « apprivoisé ».

Elle soupira de soulagement. Elle avait eu (presque) peur.

La jeune femme se pencha vers le reptile et l'attrapa. Celui-ci s'enroula gracieusement autour de son bras nu puis s'installa confortablement sur les genoux de son maîtresse.

Elle caressa doucement la tête du serpent.

L'animal était magnifique. D'une beauté.. froide, imposante.

Une sonnerie se fit entendre. Jenny avait la « flemme » de se lever pour aller ouvrir : elle était si bien ! Pourquoi c'était toujours dans ces moments la qu'on venait la déranger !

A contrecoeur, elle tendit son bras au reptile, qui y monta et se glissa pour s'enrouler autour de son cou.

Nagini avait toujours adoré sa maîtresse. Il la préférait encore plus que Tom, malgré que ce soit pourtant lui qui l'avait acheté et qui s'en occupait.

Elle repoussa son tricot d'une main, et se leva.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte qui se trouvait à quelques mètres, et l'ouvrit, avec une expression ronchonne sur le visage.

Expression qui se transforma vite en surprise, puis un grand sourire illumina son visage :

« Marilyn ! Dieu du ciel, tu m'as tellement manqué !

« Toi aussi, ma biche !

Les deux jeunes femmes se serrent dans les bras affectueusement.

« J'ai décidé de venir te voir un peu… Je n'en pouvait plus : tu ne viens jamais me rendre visite ! s'exclama la vélane avec une moue d'indignation.

« Désolée.. C'est que tu comprends.. Avec Tom et son travail, et puis aussi avec le bébé…

L'indignation sur le visage de Marilyn disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, et elle trembla de joie et d'excitation.

« Mais bien sur, le bébéééééé !

Elle se pencha vers le ventre de Jenny et murmura :

« Coucou pupuce !

Jenny rit pour la première fois depuis un certain temps.

« Viens, entre donc ! Je ne vais pas te laisser à la rue, tout de même !

« Ouep !

Jenny et Marilyn rentrèrent dans le petit salon, et Marilyn s'enthousiasma :

« Votre manoir est SU-PER-BE ! La dernière fois que je suis venue, tout était encore en déménagement.

La jeune Delacour n'avait pas tort.

Le sol était en parquet ancien et était recouvert par de nombreux tapis vert foncé.

Les murs étaient en pierres et étaient eux aussi recouverts de tapisseries représentant des serpents. Tout était absolument magnifique, d'une beauté froide, féerique, hypnotisante..

« Merci, répondit jenny. J'aime beaucoup moi aussi.. Je trouve juste que tout ceci est un peu « froid ». Je pense que tu as remarqué que les couleurs sont uniquement celles des serpentards, il n'y a pas la moindre trace de rouge et or..

La blonde hocha la tête, puis toutes les deux s'assirent dans des fauteuils de velours.

« Koroum ! appela Jenny.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un petit elfe de maison apparaissait à leurs cotés.

« Mme a appelé Koroum? demanda le petit elfe.

« Oui. Comme tu peux le voir, nous avons des invités. J'aimerai que tu nous prépares un thé et que tu nous amènes quelques couvertures pour nous réchauffer, je suis sure que mon amie doit avoir froid après le voyage qu'elle a fait.

« Bien, Mme. Koroum s'en charge tout de suite.

L'elfe partit et laissa les deux demoiselles seules.

« Alors.. interrogea Jenny tandis que Nagini avait repris sa place initiale : sur ses genoux, comment vas-tu ?

« Très bien. Je vit maintenant fiancée à Frank Dupont, un français. Il est adorable. Il m'a récemment demandé en mariage, mais je lui aie dit qu'on avait tout le temps pour ça. Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Comment se porte la petite ?

« Bien.

Elle caressa son ventre rebondi.

« Par contre, j'ai peur pour le mariage dans deux semaines. Je stresse tant.

« Tu n'as pas à être nerveuse ! Tout se passera à merveille. Toi et Tom formez un merveilleux couple.

Jenny esquissa un petit sourire à cette phrase.

« C'est ce que tout le monde me dit. Mais je ne sais pas. J'ai comme un mauvais pré sentiment. Le pré sentiment que tout ça va mal finir.

Elles furent interrompuespar l'arrivée de l'elfe de maison, qui portait des petites couvertures de laine dans ses

bras, ainsi qu'un plateau chargé de biscuits et de deux tasses de thé brûlantes.

Chacune commença à manger et boire, en appréciant la chaleur que prodiguaient les tissus de laine contre leur peau.

« Écoute, Jenny. Toi et Tom vous vous adorez. Vous ne pouvez pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Je ne comprends pas ! Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour avoir la plus belle des vies ! Tu as un mari donc tu es follement amoureuse, un magnifique manoir, et une petite fille qui te comble.. Où est- le problème ?

« Tu sais bien que la source de mes soucis n'est pas la. Tu sais aussi que Tom n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Et ça, je crois que je ne pourrais jamais l'accepter. Je l'aime tant, si tu savais Marilyn.. Nous sommes si différents.Je suis médicomage, il est un futur-mage noir qui gagne chaque jour plus de pouvoir. Je sauve des vies, il en supprime. Je soigne, il tue. C'est comme ça. Et je ne peux pas. J'ai envie de tout arrêter, de m'enfuir avec le bébé et de le planter la. J'ai vraiment l'impression de faire une erreur.

« Mais tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas, ajouta Marilyn les sourcils froncés. Tu ne peux pas le quitter. Tu l'aimes trop pour ça. Je ne peux pas te dire et te promettre que ton mariage te rendra la plus heureuse des femmes, et que Tom deviendra tout à coup un grand partisan de magie blanche ! Mais il y a une chose donc je suis sure : c'est que vous vous aimez. Et c'est déjà la plus belle chose du monde… L'amour.

« On dirait Dumbledore ! railla la jeune fille brune. Non, mais j'ai peur de regretter. Dès fois, je me dis que c'est impossible. Qu'il ne m'a jamais aimé. Et qu'il ne m'aimera jamais. Que j'ai rêvé..

« C'est ridicule. Bien sur que tu n'as pas rêvé ! Cesse donc de dire des sottises. Changeons de sujet.. Quel prénom avez-vous décidé de donner à la petite ?

Jenny baissa son regard vers son ventre, et enfui doucement ses doigts dans le tissu bleu nuit de sa robe.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit à trouver un prénom..

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle voulait quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

Un prénom exceptionnel pour une petite fille exceptionnelle.

« Elle s'appellera.. Hélix.

Marilyn ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher une expression de surprise.

« Hélix ?

« Oui.

« C'est un très beau prénom. J'aime beaucoup personnellement. Mais ça m'a un peu surpris parce que.. Bon, Hélix c'est beau, mais ce n'est pas un nom très « noble ».

« Pourquoi ma fille devrait-elle avoir un nom « noble » ! s'agaça Jenny.

« C'est aussi la fille de Tom. Et je pensais que Tom préférait un nom de la noblesse. Il est assez pointilleux sur ce genre chose, et tu sais qu'il déteste les sangs de bourbes et les moldus.

« C'est vrai. Je suis sure que Tom n'aimera pas ce prénom. Il préférait peut-être Elisabeth. Mais tant pis. Ma fille s'appellera Hélix.

Elles discutèrent encore quelques minutes, et Marilyn se leva brutalement :

« Par merlin ! Je n'ai même pas vu le temps passer! Je dois vraiment y aller, il est presque huit heures !

« Ah oui, tu as raison. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, ce n'est pas prudent de se promener trop tard ces temps ci. En plus, Tom va bientôt rentrer.

Elle la raccompagna à la porte, puis elles se firent la bise.

« Au revoir, Marilyn. Prend bien soin de toi !

«Toi aussi ma biche. Prend aussi soin du bébé ! On se revoit à ton mariage..

Marilyn monta sur son balai et s'envola haut dans le ciel. Bientôt, quand elle fut hors de vue, Jenny soupira, et rentra chez elle en fermant la porte.

Elle se rassit dans son fauteuil, et replongea son regard dans les flammes.

Que le temps passait vite, quand on y pensait.

Elle venait a peine de rentrer à Poudlard en première année, qu'elle se retrouvait maintenant mariée.

Et attendant une petite fille.

Elle monta rapidement à la salle de bain pour se faire plus belle. Pour Tom.

Jenny dénoua ses cheveux. A cause de sa natte, ils étaient maintenant encore plus bouclés qu'avant.

Elle réajusta sa robe, et fila en vitesse en bas au salon.

Elle s'assit (encore ! uu') sur le fauteuil vert, et Tom sortit de la cheminée donc le feu était devenu émeraude.

Il s'avança lentement vers elle, sans un bonjour.

Et il embrassa doucement son front pale. En réponse, elle s'empara rapidement de ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser léger.

« Comment vas-tu ? demanda t-il d'un ton doux.

« Bien.

« Et la petite ?

Il s'agenouilla à coté du fauteuil, et caressa d'une main maladroite le ventre de sa femme.

« Bien aussi.

« Qu'as tu fais de ta journée ?

« Je me suis levée incroyablement tard : 3 heures de l'après midi. Ensuite, Marilyn est venue à la maison et je n'ai même pas vu le temps passer.Elle vient tout juste de partir, expliqua t-elle.

« Très bien, dit-il avec un mince sourire. C'était une dure journée pour moi aujourd'hui..

Jenny retint son souffle. Elle ne voulait pas savoir.

Elle ne voulait pas savoir combien de gens il avait tué aujourd'hui.

Combien de temps il avait passé dans sa magie noire.

Combien de nouveaux fidèles il avait trouvé.

Combien de personnes il avait manipulé.

« Laisse moi deviner.. dit-elle d'un ton devenu acide. Tu gagnes en pouvoir, c'est ça. Super ! Ouvrons le champagne !

Tom la regarda d'un air blessé, mais elle n'en avait cure.

« Pourquoi es-tu comme ça, Jen' ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu rends les choses encore plus dures qu'elles ne le sont déjà ?

Sa voix était cassée. Brisée.

Que pouvait-elle répondre, en fait ?

Elle leva son regard et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'acier de Tom.

Au moins, il était toujours si beau.

Sa peau plus blanche que la neige contrastait toujours avec ses cheveux aussi noirs que les ailes d'un corbeau.

Ses lèvres étaient toujours pleines et invitantes.

Il avait toujours autant de charme.

Et ses yeux étaient toujours comme des saphirs brillants de milles feux. Sauf qu'à ce moment la, ils brillaient encore plus.

« Hein ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? demanda t-il, presque comme un petit enfant.

Elle le regarda avec un regard si douloureux que cela suffit à le faire taire. Elle allait pleurer. Et il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure. Jamais. Plus jamais.

Elle devait être la. Au moins pour sa fille.

« Je sais pas, Tom. Veux tu que je demande aux elfes de maisons de nous préparer le dîner ? demanda t-elle pour essayer de changer de sujet.

« Non merci. Je n'ai pas très faim, aujourd'hui.

« Très bien.

Elle reprit son ouvrage et se remit à tricoter sans dire un mot de plus. Blessé, il monta faire on ne sait trop quoi dans son bureau. Sûrement la magie noire. Encore et toujours la magie noire.

Après quelques heures déconnectées du monde, Jenny leva la tête vers la pendule. Il était minuit passé, Tom devait sans doute être en train de dormir.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers leur chambre.

Jenny y entra, et vit que Tom dormait paisiblement. Il était si beau. Comme un ange.

Elle fit rapidement sa toilette du soir (brossage de dents, etc..) et enfila une petite nuisette blanche.

La jeune femme entra dans le lit aux cotés de son époux, et le serra dans ses bras.

Au bout d'un certain moment, n'arrivant toujours pas à dormir, elle se leva et se dirigea vers leur petit balcon.

La demi lune éclairait agréablement sa peau, et la brise jouait avec ses cheveux. Elle enjamba doucement le bord de la balustrade, et s'assit dessus.

Les pieds dans le vide, sans aucun souci en tête. C'était agréable.

Non, exquis.

Elle aurait pu tomber. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire, de toute façon ?

Elle soupira de contentement. Elle aimait cet instant unique ou plus rien d'autre n'était important.

« Jenny ! appela une voix, déformée par.. la peur ?

Jenny sursauta, puis sentit que deux bras l'attiraient. Bientôt, elle se retrouva debout, les deux pieds au sol.

« Tu es folle ! s'exclama Tom d'un air très mécontent. Petite sotte !

Elle regarda ses pieds d'un air coupable, comme une petite fille que l'on gronde. Et en fait, elle refoulait ses larmes en espérant fortement que Tom ne s'en apercevrait pas.

Trop tard.

Il lui prit le menton avec sa main et l'obligea à le regarder. La colère de son visage fut vite remplacée par la tristesse, et il attrapa de ses longs doigts ses larmes comme un papillon.

« Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer.. murmura t-il sur un ton devenu très doux. Allez, viens dormir, tu as besoin de dormir.. et la petite aussi.

Il la serra contre lui, puis rentra dans la chambre, la laissant seule sur le balcon.

Jenny regarda au loin le ciel noir uniquement éclairé par la demi lune tout en caressant doucement son ventre. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, elle murmura pour elle-même :

« Tu seras une grande sorcière, Hélix. Je l'ai promis.

Ensuite, elle revint dans sa chambre et rentra dans son lit, ou Tom l'attendait. Ils s'endormirent enlacés ensembles, se serrant l'un l'autre comme s'ils avaient peur de se perdre.

Ce soir la, Jenny ne fit aucun cauchemar. Et à partir de cette nuit, elle n'en fit plus jamais.

---------------------------------

Je tiens à préciser que je me suis un peu inspirée d'une fic d'Alysia que j'ai adoré : Mémoires d'une vie, et que je vous conseille vivement.

J'aime assez ce chapitre, car il donne la tonalité, quoi. A partir de la, le bonbon devient acide, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Les réponses au reviews :

Ludreka : Comment les gardiens se sont aperçus que c'était les gardiens ? Et bien, ils le savaient, et Jenny elle-même l'a découvert il y assez longtemps, peu après qu'elle découvre qu'elle était chamane. Je ne voulais pas que les lecteurs sachent qui ils étaient, car c'était une intrigue assez mineure qui n'apportait pas grand-chose, mais comme dans ce moment je suis dans le POV Tom, il est surpris, vous comprenez ? Je suis bien d'accord : il n'y a pas assez d'informations sur la trahison de Tom, mais le problème des POV, c'est ça. En ce moment, je n'étais pas vraiment dans le POV Jenny, donc je ne pouvais pas exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, et je ne voulais pas développer les pensées de Tom car il ne fallait pas que je le fasse. Merci pour le reste, c'est gentil :) Je crois en effet que j'aurai du mal à faire mieux que le chapitre de la première nuit, ou alors il y a peut-être des chapitres qui sont (presque ?) aussi bien vers la toute fin. Enfin, qui vivra, verra :) Je suis contente que tu me donnes vraiment ton avis, ça m'aide beaucoup pour les écrits que je fais en ce moment ! Des reviews comme ça, j'en mangerai !

Kyarah : « QU'EST-CE-QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ! hurla Grindelwald à ses fidèles. BATTEZ VOUS, BORDEL ! PTDR Ouai en effet, je suis d'accord, c'est un peu du grand n'importe quoi lol. Ce n'est pas vraiment fait exprès, mais après coup, c'est assez marrant lol. Merci beaucoup (je vais jeter un coup d'œil à tes fics au fait, elles m'ont l'air super !)

Kokonut : Thanks ! Après re-lecture, c'est vrai que pour le lecteur, ça peut sembler louche, mais il y a eu une graaaande fête avant qu'ils s'endorment, et ils se sont expliqués, Tom lui a expliqué son plan, eutécé. Bon, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais en même temps, essaie de comprendre : le plus grand mage noir de l'époque vient de mourir, difficile de faire la tête !lol

Moa hermy : Mici mici ! Contente que tu suives ma fic avec le même « engouement », comme tu dit ;) J'ai été assez longue à poster par rapport à d'habitude, sorry

Nini Pobosky : hihi, comment ça va se finir ? Secret, tu ne le sauras pas avant environ une poignée de chapitres, mais c'est une fin… tu croyais que j'allais te le dire ? lol. La seule chose que j'affirme : c'est une fin triste avec une part de bonheur quelque part (après bien sur, ça dépend de quel coté on se positionne) . Gros zibous !

Lyana : Tant qu'à être malheureuse, si je peut offrir un centième de bonheur aux autres, je suis heureuse aussi, lol. J'ai tendance à être assez lunatique : un jour ça va, un jour ça va pas, eutécé. Comment ça je raconte ma vie ? En tout cas, merci beaucoup, tes reviews me font toujours plaisir !

**_Je poste dès que j'ai cent reviews ! Bon week-end les gens :D._**


	19. Coeurs emmêlés

_**PUB: Si vous aimez les Luna/drago ou même si vous n'aimez pas d'ailleurs, cela me ferait très plaisir que vous alliez voir ma fic Poison De Paradis. Merci beaucoup! Vous ne le regreterez pas ;)**_

__

_**- Chapitre 17 : Cœurs emmêlés -**_

« Allez, on se réveille, petite fille ! s'exclama une voix masculine.

Jenny poussa un grognement. Elle était si bien dans sa couette en plume, pourquoi venait-on la déranger ?

« Pas envie, P'pa.

« Ce n'est pas une question d'envie fillette. Allé !

Il la secoua légèrement. Jenny ouvrit un œil. Puis deux. Et elle vit deux yeux dorés qui étaient pratiquement collés au siens, leurs fronts se touchant.

Et au dessus des yeux, une tignasse brune désordonnée.

William.

« WILLIAM ! s'exclama t-elle, on ne peut plus surprise (ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de rester au lit). Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi !

« Calmos. C'est Tom qui m'a laissé entrer. Il vient de partir.

« Mais partir où, bon sang ? demanda t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Nous sommes dimanche, enfin ! Ne me dit pas qu'il est a une de ses fichues réunions de Mangemorts !

Elle grimaça en se traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux intérieurement. Certes, William connaissait la situation de Tom, mais c'était un sujet délicat et relativement épineux.

Le genre de chose qu'il vaut mieux éviter de dire pour commencer la journée.

Mais contrairement à tout ce qu'elle aurait pu pensé, le jeune homme éclata de rire. Un rire franc, sans aucune gêne.

« Je ne comprend pas. Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Mais William rentra a lors dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

« Je.. Je ne te dirai rien si tu ne.. te lèves pas ! réussit t-il a dire entre deux spasmes.

Jenny grimaça carrément, puis lui lança :

« Donne moi une seule bonne raison de le faire !

« Hum..

Il fit semblant de réfléchir.

« Peut-être par ce que tu es sensée te marier dans moins de deux heures et que si tu veux être à peu près « in » pour la cérémonie, autant arrêter de pioncer.

« ET MERDE ! cria t-elle en se relevant subitement et en étant sur pieds en moins de trois secondes. J'avais complètement zappé ! T'es con ou quoi ? Je n'aurai jamais le temps d'être belle ! Tu pouvais pas aller droit au but !

« Bah, t'avais qu'à te lever hein ! Bon, je descends, tache d'être fraîche rapidement, on n'a pas le temps de petit-déjeuner. Ensuite, je te conduirai au manoir Malefoy. C'est la que tu te prépareras et qu'aura lieu la cérémonie.

« Merci, je suis au courant ! bougonna la jeune fille. C'est quand même mon mariage !

« Avec toi, on sait jamais ! dit-il avec un clin d'œil complice et avant de sortir de la chambre.

Elle marmonna deux trois jurons incompréhensibles, et alla vers la salle de bain.

Comme à son habitude, elle se regarda dans le miroir.

Merlin du ciel ! Dans moins de trois heures, elle serait officiellement mariée à Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Ca semblait si irréel. Dire qu'avant un an, c'était sa bête noire !

Si on lui aurait dit qu'elle allait se marier au Serpentard, elle aurait fait incarner cette personne sainte mangouste ! Et pourtant..

Elle se fit rapidement une queue de cheval, se mit un peu de mascara, et enfila une petite robe fleurie.

Jenny se hâta de descendre rejoindre William, qui devait l'attendre en bas.

Il était en effet dans le salon, et regardait Nagini comme s'il s'agissait d'un monstre absolument affreux qui s'apprêtait à le déchiqueter tout cru. Elle rigola :

« Alors William ! Ou est donc passé le légendaire courage des Lions ? Ce n'est qu'un bébé serpent, en plus !

Peu convaincu, le jeune ne répondit pas mais sourit tout de même. Il la prit par le bras, et tous les deux se rendirent au manoir Malefoy sur le nouveau balai de William.

« Vous avez de la chance d'habiter ici ! dit le jeune homme alors qu'ils survolaient une grande forêt colorée.

« Je sais, dit-elle non sans une pointe de fierté.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un immense manoir, beaucoup plus grand que celui de Jenny mais tout de même beaucoup moins beau.

Une grande femme blonde sortit en courant du bâtiment et se dirigea vers eux.

« Bonjour ! s'exclama t-elle, l'air enthousiasme. Je suis Helen Malefoy. Je suis tout à fait enchantée de recevoir la femme du seigneur des ténèbres au château et d'accueillir votre mariage !

« Pardon ? Le _seigneur des ténèbres _? interrogea Jenny, l'air détaché.

Elle détestait qu'on appelle Tom comme ça. Il s'appelait Tom, point barre, pas autrement. A la limite, Jedusor ou Mr Jedusor, mais pas le seigneur des ténèbres !

Seigneur de rien du tout oui !

« Oui, je parle du maître ! dit la blonde en clignant des cils d'un air agacé. Bien. Suivez moi, nous allons vous préparer. Votre amie Marilouise est la également.

« C'est Marilyn, pas Marilouise.

Finalement, Jenny et la femme traversèrent le château et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte.

« Toujours pur ! dit la Malefoy, comme mot de passe.

La porte s'ouvrit automatiquement, et les deux femmes s'engouffrèrent dedans.

Jenny poussa une exclamation de surprise : la pièce était très blanche et lumineuse contrairement au château, mais ce n'était pas ça le plus étonnant selon elle. Des trentaines de femmes étaient la, s'occupant de sa robe de mariée, ou s'occupant des détails esthétiques.

Toutes s'arrêtèrent quand elles virent que la jeune mariée était rentrée dans la pièce.

Elles lui firent toutes un grand sourire mais ce fut Marilyn qui rompu le silence.

« Salut jenny ! Nous sommes toutes la, maintenant nous allons pouvoir te préparer pour la cérémonie.

« Mais.. protesta t-elle. Je n'ai pas besoin de tant de monde pour s'occuper de moi ! Vous savez, c'est un mariage comme les autres ! Nous ne sommes pas des célébrités !

Elle s'aperçu tout de suite qu'elle avait fait une erreur quand elle vit la mine effarée de toutes les femmes (sauf maril').

Bien sur, que Tom était une célébrité, était-elle bête.

Mais une célébrité du monde noir.

Elle soupira, mais les autres sorcières retrouvèrent vite le sourire.

Evidement, toutes ces femmes étaient des sang pur partisanes des ténèbres.. Si seulement elles savaient que leur maître se mariait avec une sang de bourbe ! pensa jenny avec amertume.

L'heure qui allait suivre allait être longue, … très longue..

Marilyn lui fit couler un bain chaud, et elle plongea dedans avec délice.

C'était si agréable de sentir le souffle de la mousse sur sa peau !

Elle prenait à tout, et à rien en même tant. Ce mariage. Sa fille. Son mari.

Jenny avait peur. Très peur. Car elle avait l'impression de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Par contre, elle n'aurait jamais su dire pourquoi.

Elle avait peur de l'avenir. Elle aimait Tom. D'un amour plus pur que le cristal, plus blanc que la neige, plus bleu que les océans, plus chaud que le sable brûlant…

La jeune femme pouvait tout lui pardonner. Tout. Il pouvait tout faire d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle aurait pu être son pantin a vie.

Et elle en était effrayée.

Jenny se releva brutalement, et se sécha entièrement, enfila un peignoir, et revint dans l'autre pièce.

Elle eut à peine franchit la porte qu'elle se sentit affreusement gênée. Elle avait l'impression que tous ces regards féminins étaient posés sur elle. Ce qui n'était pas faux.

Et surtout, c'était des regards d'admiration.

Elles se dirigèrent toutes, même Marilyn (« traîtresse ! ») vers elle et commencèrent à la « tirer » dans tous les sens pour savoir qui allait coiffer, qui allait maquiller, etc..

Après presque un quart d'heure de dispute mouvementé, chacun commença son travail.

Jenny se sentait comme.. Irréelle. Comme une poupée. Mais elle n'était pas une poupée. Selon elle, elle était beaucoup moins belle !

Et pourtant !

Au bout d'un moment, elle enfila sa robe.

C'était elle qui l'avait choisit bien sur, et elle l'adorait. Non, adorer était un mot bien trop faible. Elle s'extasiait rien qu'en pensant à cette magnifique robe.

Elle était si belle et faite dans des tissus si purs qu'on aurait cru que c'était la robe d'une déesse.

Non, pas d'une déesse.

D'un ange, plutôt.

Ensuite, elles lui finirent tout :

Une des femmes coiffait ses longues boucles tandis qu'une autre accrochait des petites perles et des opales dans les cheveux de la jeune mariée.

Une autre (Melodya Black, si la mémoire de Jenny était bonne), lui laçait le corset de sa robe. Plus les secondes passaient, plus Jenny trouvait ça douloureux. Mais bon..

Il faut souffrir pour être belle, hein ! disait sans cesse Marilyn, qui supervisait le tout.

Une petite femme un peu rondelette lui faisait une manucure digne d'une princesse. De longs ongles avec une french manucure.

Un petit groupes d'adolescentes cherchaient désespérément des bijoux qui pourrait aller avec sa robe.

Et deux trois autres jeunes femmes la maquillait.

Un grand trait de Khôl autour des yeux, lui donnant l'air d'être une déesse égyptienne. Pas de mascara, jenny avait déjà de très longs cils. Un peu de roses sur ses pommettes. Et, touche final ; un rouge vermillon sur les lèvres, qui lui donnait un air « femme fatale ».

Cela aurait fait peut-être un peu « vulgaire » sur certaines personnes. Mais les yeux de Jenny brillaient tellement de douceur que cela lui allait parfaitement.

Ca y'est, elles avaient finit et s'éloignèrent quelques secondes, pour admirer leur œuvre.

Jen', Gênée, leur demanda si elle pouvait se voir. Elles se dépêchèrent d'accéder à sa requête, la firent fermer les yeux, et l'emmenèrent devant un grand miroir où elle pourrait se voir de la tête au pied.

Enfin, elle ouvrit les yeux. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche..

Mon dieu ! C'était elle, cet ange qui se reflétait dans le miroir ! Elle ne pouvait pas y croire ! Non, non, il devait y avoir une erreur ! Depuis quand était elle si jolie ?

Elle se rapprocha d'un pas et se regarda sous toutes les coutures. Mais si, c'était bien elle !

Soudain, un souvenir lui revint en tête.. Le mariage de sa marraine.

-------------------

« M'man ! Je VEUX aller voir marraine ! s'exclama avec force une fillette de dix ans : Jenny.

« Ce que tu peux être pénible ! Va donc la rejoindre, elle est la bas dans sa loge.

La petite Jenny sautilla partout et entra dans la « loge » de sa marraine. Et elle y était.

Ses long cheveux châtains étaient attachés en un majestueux chignon, et ses yeux verts pétillaient d'amour..

« MARRAINE ! s'exclama la fillette.

Elle commença à pleurer.

« Pourquoi pleure tu ! s'inquiéta sa marraine en la prenant dans ses bras. Je t'en supplie, ne pleures pas.. c'est mon mariage aujourd'hui, je veux que ce soit le plus beau jour de ma vie..

« Marraine ! Tu es si belle que quand je te vois, je ne peux pas faire autrement que de pleurer ! On dirait une.. une.. une fée !

« Oh ! Tu es bien flatteuse ! Mais ne dit pas ça. Je ne suis pas si belle, ma chérie ! C'est juste que je suis amoureuse. Vraiment. Souviens toi d'une chose : la plus belle des femmes est celle qui à trouvé l'amour. Le vrai. Et a partir de ce moment, n'importe quelle femme devient plus belle que les autresq. Mille fois plus belle.

« Ca, c'est vrai marraine ! Tu respires l'amour et le bonheur !

« Merci ma chérie. Maintenant, sèche tes larmes. Tu verras, un jour toi aussi tu te marieras, et à ce moment là, tu seras la plus belle d'entre toutes.

« Promis ? demanda la fillette, pleine d'espoir.

« Promis.

----------------

Jenny se trouvait tellement belle qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Cela pouvait sembler vaniteux, mais c'était tout simplement vrai.

Sa marraine avait encore une fois raison :

Elle serait la plus belle d'entre toute. Elle serait la femme de Tom.

« Mince ! s'exclama une des petites filles. On à oublié un truc !

« Quoi ?

« ça !

Elle prit alors un voile de tulle blanc surmonté d'un diadème, et le posa gracieusement sur la tête de la future mariée. Puis, elle le rabaissa.

Voila, jenny était maintenant prête.

La jeune femme regarda un instant l'enfant qui lui avait mit le voile. Et tout en elle se brisa.

L'enfant ne devait pas avoir plus de 8 ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux auburn, une peau laiteuse, et des yeux brillants d'innocence. C'en était incroyable. Quand on voyait son regard plus bleu que le ciel d'été, et qui montrait qu'elle était si douce, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de craquer.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui marquait tant Jenny. C'est que bien évidemment, cette fille était une sang pure, dans une famille de Mangemorts. Elle ne le savait même pas, mais son avenir était déjà tracé, elle n'aurait plus jamais le choix. Bientôt, on la mariera à quelqu'un qu'elle détestera. Elle deviendra Mangemort à son tour sans pour autant vouloir l'être. Bientôt, elle tuera. Elle fera couler le sang, elle sera haïe. Elle détruira des vies entières. Elle fera couler des larmes. Et ça, Jenny ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Cette enfant qui était plus douce qu'un agneau et qui avait le regard si brillant d'innocence deviendrait bientôt quelqu'un qu'elle n'aurait jamais, jamais du être. C'était une vie de princesse qui s'offrait à la petite fille. Mais une vie empoisonnée. Une vie volée.

Deux larmes d'étoiles coulèrent des yeux de la jeune mariée. Mais à cause voile, personne ne le remarqua.

« Tu es prête, Jenny ? demanda Marilyn d'un ton affectueux. Tout le monde est prêt, en bas. Les invités nous attendent.

Comme jenny ne répondit pas..

« Tu es sure que ça va ?

« O-Oui-oui… Allons y.

Jenny adressa un dernier regard au miroir. Un regard suppliant.. Comme un appel à l'aide.

Mais, sans un mot, elle sortit de la pièce et avança dans le manoir en compagnie des autres femmes.. Puis, au bout d'un certain temps, elles arrivèrent devant deux lourdes portes de chêne.

« Bien.. Elise et Elisabeth, vous allez tenir le voile de la mariée. Allez, dépêchez vous ! dit une femme.

La petite fille de tout à l'heure (celle du diadème) et une autre vinrent derrière jenny et lui soulevèrent son immense traîne blanche.

Celle ci avait toute les peines du monde de ne pas hurler… Elle en savait pas pourquoi, elle voulait juste hurler, crier, se défouler. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

« Bonne chance, ma chérie, dit Marilyn en la serrant fort dans ses bras.

Elle se replaça, et une jolie mélodie retentit dans les airs. Les deux portes de chêne s'ouvrirent d'un coup, et Jenny avança.

Les invités étaient nombreux, très nombreux et étaient tous assis sur des bancs. Elles les regardaient brièvement, sentait leurs regards sur son visage. Des regards de Mangemorts. C'était insupportable.

Elle avança encore et encore le long du tapis qui n'était pas rouge, mais bien sur vert. Et enfin, elle arriva a destination.

Pour la première fois depuis son entrée en salle, elle leva alors la tête vers Tom. Il était la, dans sa robe de sorcier de mariage, et était plus beau que jamais. Un air d'adoration pure sur le visage.

Et Tom la dévorait des yeux. Il l'aimait bien sur pour ce qu'elle était, mais il était obligé d'admettre qu'il la trouvait.. époustouflante. Ses cheveux étaient complètement lâchés et seules quelques mèches étaient retenues par des perles ou des petites opales. Ses lèvres rouge sang et ses yeux charbonneux lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Sa robe était elle, d'une grande simplicité. Elle était en faite constituée d'un drapé de satin immense, et sans aucun motif. Juste un blanc éclatant, et une immense traîne. La robe n'avait pas de manches, mais une rose rouge était épinglée sur la poitrine de la jeune mariée, ce qui contrastait affreusement avec le blanc immaculé du tissu. Son ventre rebondi par la grosse complétait ce tableau de fantasme.

Jenny se tenait face à Tom. Tous les regards braqués sur eux. Un marieur du monde magique s'avança, puis commença a parler.

Par Merlin.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle PLEURE.

PAS maintenant.

Trop tard. Et Tom l'avait remarqué, en plus.

Le marieur continua son discours, tandis que Tom la regarda avec un air interrogateur.. et rempli de crainte.

La crainte que finalement, elle décide de ne plus s'unir à lui. Si elle le faisait.. il en serait détruit a jamais.

Elle le regarda avec intensité. Ils se connaissaient si bien qu'il compris tout.

« Tom Elvis Jedusor, voulez prendre pour épouse Jennyfer Myriam Shearher ici présente ?

Mince. Ils étaient tellement perdus qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas fait attention au discours du marieur. Mais la question était là, et il fallait répondre.

« Oui. dit Tom d'un ton sans réplique.

« Jennyfer Myriam Shearher, acceptez vous de prendre comme époux Tom Elvis Jedusor ici présent.

Jenny voulait dire oui. Elle le voulait, bien sur. Mais les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir de sa bouche.

Le silence commençait à se faire long et Tom la regardait avec une telle crainte qu'elle dit finalement dans un souffle :

« O-oui..

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !

Les yeux de Tom pétillèrent.. Elle lui sourit.

Le jeune homme souleva délicatement le voile de sa femme, le reposa en arrière. Ensuite, il approcha dangereusement ses lèvres des siennes, mais ce fut elle qui s'en empara en premier dans un élan fou. Fou d'amour.

Tous les invités se levèrent, les applaudirent et les acclamèrent.

La jeune enfant venait de donner son cœur au diable. Elle l'aimait, mais venait peut-être de commettre l'irréparable..

-----------

« Vous êtes.. absolument.. comment dire.. commença Marilyn, une coupe de champagne a la main.

« Merveilleux ! termina William.

La cérémonie était maintenant finie, et les invités discutaient gaiement de tout et de rien en prenant du champagne et des mets délicieux.

« Vous êtes gentils, dit Jenny. Vraiment. Attendez, je vais circuler pour voir si tout a va bien ! Je reviens bientôt !

Jenny s'en alla de ses deux meilleurs amis pour voir si tout allait bien pour tout le monde.

Bon Ok : c'était plus une excuse pour pouvoir respirer : elle avait de grandes difficultés à marcher correctement avec sa longue traîne.

Mais bon, on s'excuse comme on peut.

Elle avança péniblement parmi les invités.

Ils devaient être deux cents à peu près. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de l'immensité du Manoir Malefoy qu'ils avaient choisi ce lieu pour le mariage.

Le neuf dixième des gens présents était des « amis » de Tom. Des Mangemorts, quoi. Ca lui faisait mal.

Si Mal.

Chaque regard qu'un partisan des ténèbres posait sur elle la brûlait. Chaque frôlement.

Tout lui était insupportable. Et plus les minutes passaient, plus la situation empirait.

Jenny décida de sortir s'aérer. Tout ceci la gênait.

Tout ce bruit, tout ces rires froids et glacials, toutes ces remarques piquantes… Non, c'était trop.

Elle avança jusqu'à la porte (tout en se faisant complimenter par tous ceux qui passait par son chemin), quand soudain quelqu'un la bouscula inintentionellement, et lui renversa toute sa coupe de champagne sur elle.

« Oh.. toutes mes excuses! dit le Mangemort, l'air franchement confus. Voulez vous que je vous la sèche avec un sort de séchage ?

C'était la cerise sur le gâteau.

Elle éclata en sanglots et courit jusqu'au bout de la pièce. La où personne ne pourrait la voir et se soucier d'elle.

Un air de musique résonna dans la pièce. L'orchestre (qui avait commandé spécialement pour l'occasion) entama un doux morceau. Un morceau magnifique.

Plus loin, Tom chercha Jenny des yeux. Mais ou était-elle passée, enfin ? Il la chercha encore un peu, mais toujours aucune trace d'elle.

Soudain, il eut un « flash ». Une idée pour la faire revenir. Ca ne pouvait que marcher. Un sourire mauvais et malsain s'anima sur son visage.

Il balaya la salle du regard, jusqu'à trouver celle qu'il voulait. C'était une très grande femme blonde aux cheveux bouclés, aux immenses yeux violets et à la robe rouge très, même trop… sexy.

Cette femme (prénommée Hilda) était absolument magnifique. Elle était belle, bien faite, incroyablement charmante.

« Hilda, ma plus fidèle ! dit-il d'un ton charmeur. M'accordes tu cette danse ?

« Ououiououi ! roucoula l'autre comme une idiote.

Il la prit dans les bras et l'emmena dans un coin de la piste. Puis, ils commencèrent à danser d'une manière.. Très entreprenante.

Tom caressait doucement les fesses de la blondasse (sans éprouver le moindre plaisir, entendons nous !).Il remonta ses mains et commença à toucher ses seins de ses longs doigts blancs et fins.

La pauvre pétasse (qui ne se souciait pas plus que ça que Tom soit marié), commença à se prendre au jeu en jubilant intérieurement.

Et la pauvre Jenny était toujours dans son coin en train de pleurer. Soudain, elle vit Tom. Mais Tom avec une autre femme que ELLE. Ce n'était pas normal. Et encore moins normal qu'elle passait une main sur son t-shirt.

Jenny pleurait encore, mais c'était des pleurs de haine cette fois. Elle détestait cette pétasse. Elle détestait Tom. Elle les détestait tous !

Elle se leva d'un coup et se dirigea vers eux. Une lueur de pure démence dans le regard.

Tom l'avait vu arriver, et un immense sourire de triomphe lui illumina le visage. Il avait gagné, elle était jalouse.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à la blondasse, lui pointa sa baguette dans le dos, et prononça distinctement le sortilège de mort. Quelques secondes plus tard, le cadavre de la chère « Hilda » était étendu au sol. C'était la première fois qu'elle le lançait, mais elle avait l'esprit trop occupé à autre chose pour y penser.

« Espèce de de… d'imbécile ! dit-elle en le regardant avec une lueur de haine.

Elle se rua sur lui et le martela de petits coups dans le ventre en pleurant :

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Hein ! Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ça ? Comment ai-je pu penser une sec…

Il la fit taire d'un baiser, auquel elle répondit.

Elle l'aimait quand même.

« Tais toi, petite idiote, souffla t-il d'un air involontairement charmeur.

« Je ne suis rien.. murmura t-elle d'une voix étonnamment calme, sans aucun colère ni aucune autre émotion dans la voix. Ouai, qu'un pantin. Je ne suis qu'un pantin dans les mains du marionnettiste.

« Tu es bien plus belle qu'un simple pantin !

« Alors, demanda t-elle en le regardant avec de grands yeux de petite fille en larme. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu veux me faire souffrir ? Tu ne penses pas que je souffre déjà assez de tout ça ! Hein ? REPOND, IDIOT !

« Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, mon ange.. dit-il en lui faisant un baise main. C'est toi que j'aime, pauvre sotte. Tu le sais bien. Si je ne t'aimais pas, pourquoi t'aurais-je épousé, une fille de moldus ! Réfléchit un peu !

« Alors.. Pourquoi ?

« Je n'apprécie rien de plus que de te voir jalouse, Jenny. Savoir que tu viens de tuer pour m'avoir me fait jubiler, ma belle.

Elle avait tué. Elle avait TUE. Pour la première fois. Elle pensait qu'elle allait se sentir sale, etc. mais non. Elle ne regrettait rien. Rien du tout.

C'était bien fait pour cette pétasse. Elle n'avait qu'à pas s'approcher de Tom.

Son Tom.

Toute la colère, tout sentiment mauvais venait de quitter Jenny. Elle ressemblait maintenant simplement à une petite fille perdue parmi les autres.

« Elle.. elle est vraiment morte.. Tu devrais être triste, non ? Tu l'aimais, hein, Tom.. ?

Il éclata d'un rire froid, puis continua avec un claquement de langue :

« Ce que tu peux être naïve, ma jolie. Pourquoi l'aimerai-je ? Parce qu'elle se pâme à mes pieds? Ne soit pas ridicule. Qu'elle soit morte ou vivante, ça ne change rien. Ce n'est pas une vraie perte. J'adore te voir jalouse. C'en est effrayant. C'est toi que je veux, Jenny. Tu es la femme que je désire, fillette. Et un jour, tu seras à MOI. Et celui osera ne serait-ce que plonger son regard dans le tien, effleurer ton visage, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, subira le même sort que cette chère Hilda. Je peux te l'assurer. Tu seras à MOI.

« Mais Tom ! dit-elle dans un air d'agacement. Je le suis déjà, sombre idiot !

Il sourit franchement, et déposa un baiser sur sont front. Puis, il remarqua :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ta robe ?

« Quelqu'un m'a renversé du champagne dessus.

Il fronça le nez de colère.

Elle se blottit doucement dans ses bras, puis demanda d'un ton enfantin :

« Ne te fâches pas. Cette robe, je ne comptais pas trop la garder aujourd'hui…

Son ton et son regard étaient lourds de sous-entendus.

Voyant que Tom restait muet comme une tombe, car il redoutait d'avoir mal entendu, elle déclara d'un ton qui n'avait plus rien d'innocent, et qui ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'une demande :

« Fais moi l'amour.

« Vos désirs sont des ordres, ma Reine.

Tom caressa tendrement la joue pale de sa femme, et celle-ci frissonnait et le regardait avec une adoration évidente.

Puis, ils montèrent tous les deux dans une petite chambre qui leur était réservée et passèrent leur nuit de noce avec une note de douce folie…

Le reste, n'appartenait qu'à eux.

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OUI J'AI 100 REVIEWS ! VIVE LES GENTILS REVIEUWEURS ! VOUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII °étoiles dans les yeux°.

Milles mercis a vous tous, je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Je me rappelle que quand j'ai posté le premier chapitre de cette fic, je me disais : je dépasserai jamais les dix reviews ! Et la, imaginez ma jubilation ! lol !

J'espère que les gentils revieweurs seront contents de ce chapitre :D. Moi, je l'aime beaucoup.

Pour vous remercier de tout ça, je pense que je vais vous faire un petit cado. Un OS, sans doute. Sur quoi, je verrais. Ou alors peut-être un dessin. Who know…

J'ai appris à mon plus grand mécontentement qu'il était désormais interdit de répondre aux reviews dans les chapitres, mais seulement en message privé. Puisque je ne tiens pas à ce que mon compte soit supprimé, malgré que je trouve cette règle d'une débilité sans borne, je vais respecter cette règle. Seul problème : ça veux dire que je ne pourrais plus répondre aux reviews des gens qui ne sont pas inscrits dans le site, j'en suis sincèrement peinée. Alors si vous n'êtes pas inscrits mais que vous souhaitez une réponse, en plus de la reviews, vous pouvez m'écrire par mail, ça sera aussi bien :) Je vous répondrai directement et pas a la publication du prochain chapitre. Pour celui-ci, je ne peux donc répondre qu'aux personnes inscrites…. BOUH :'(

Gros bisous à tout le monde quand même ! ET MERCI ENCOOOORE !

PS : J'aime particulièrement le titre de ce chap, pas vous ?


	20. La Promesse et L'étoile

_**PUB: Si vous aimez les Luna/drago ou même si vous n'aimez pas, je suis sure que ma fic Poison de Paradis (voir profil) vous plaira. Merci d'aller la voir**_

__

_**Une note importante concernant l'histoire se trouve à la fin, vous êtes priés de la lire, merci. **_

_**- Chapitre 18 : La Promesse et l'Etoile -**_

« Tom ? Où vas-tu ? interrogea Jenny.

« Tu le sais très bien, répondit le concerné. Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours du travail !

Elle fit la moue.

Jenny et Tom était maintenant mariés depuis.. Environ quelques mois.

Et pourtant, rien n'avait changé.

« Très bien… dit-elle lassement. Quelle heure est-il ?

« Hum.. Dix huit heures trente. A ce propos..

Il s'étira rapidement, puis reprit :

« Nous avons des invités, ce soir. J'aimerai que tu prépares tout.

« QUOI ! Attends, c'est un peu exagéré ! Nous sommes la veille de noël, au cas ou tu aurais oublié.. Je pensais que nous pourrions passer le réveillon ensemble, en couple !

« Je suis désolé. C'est comme ça, pas autrement. C'est pas grave, on est presque tout le temps ensemble.. On a bien le droit de recevoir des amis de temps en temps !

« Pas des amis comme CEUX LA ! cracha t-elle.

Evidemment, les soit disant « invités » étaient probablement des Mangemorts auquel leur maître voulait confier ses derniers plans.

« Ecoute, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Ils arriveront vers 19h30, j'aimerai que le repas et tout soit prêt.

« Ok..

Jenny avait fini par abandonner. Il avait toujours le dernier mot, de toute façon..

Non, rien n'avait changé.

« Bon, j'y vais ! dit Tom. A tout a l'heure..

Il s'en alla sans qu'elle puisse lui répondre.

De toute façon, elle n'en avait pas envie.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à une des fenêtres du salon pour admirer le paysage d'hiver. Elle soupira, et un nuage de buée vint se coller au carreau.

Elle traça machinalement un cœur.

Son monde a elle, lui manquait. Lui manquait terriblement.

Elle se rappelait de toutes ses années comme si c'était hier. Tout était allé si vite ! Trop vite !

Jenny soupira une nouvelle fois, puis se dirigea vers le milieu du salon. Elle n'allait pas avoir de vrai noël, avec ces Mangemorts. Mais elle essayerait de faire semblant. Au moins semblant.

Elle fit apparaître un sapin légèrement enneigé grâce a un sortilège, et le plaça dans un coin de la pièce.

Elle ne s'en rendait bien sur pas compte, mais elle avait des petites étoiles dans les yeux. Les étoiles de noël, plus brillantes que tous les autres jours.

La jeune femme fit apparaître plusieurs boules et guirlandes, et s'amusait a les placer à la « Moldue » (a la main) sur le sapin.

Tant de souvenirs.. Encore et toujours des souvenirs…

---$ Flash Back $---

_« Chérie? appella Mrs Searher. Descend donc ! Ta marraine et les autres invités sont arrivés !_

_« J'arrive ! s'exclama une petite fille avec enthousiasme._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, une fillette prénommée Jenny qui n'avait pas plus de huit ans déboula dans le salon de la maison Shearher (qui était rempli d'invité venu passer le réveillon)._

_Elle ne pouvait être.. Qu'émerveillée._

_Le salon avait été spécialement décoré pour l'occasion. Un énorme sapin aux multiples guirlandes et boules décorés était planté la, majestueux. _

_Tous les murs avaient été décorés de tapisseries aux couleurs chaudes._

_C'était tout simplement magnifique._

---$ Fin Flash back $---

Une larme de nostalgie coula sur sa joue pale, tandis qu'elle finissait de décorer l'arbre.

Jenny se recula, pour admirer le sapin. Elle fronça les sourcils : il manquait encore quelque chose !

Elle avança d'un pas, pointa sa baguette sur le haut de l'arbre, et fit apparaître une magnifique étoile d'or.

La jeune femme sourit de contentement :

Voila, c'était parfait.

Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil a la pendule : il était a peu près dix-neuf heures quinze.

Les invités allaient bientôt arriver, et elle était encore en PIJAMA !

Elle courut jusqu'à la chambre et ouvrit la porte d'une de ses commandes en grand : même si elle l'abhorrait ces fichus Mangemorts, elle voulait faire bonne impression et ne voulait pas que Tom ai honte d'elle.

Finalement, elle se décida pour une longue robe rouge. Rouge, la couleur de noël.. La couleur des Gryffondor.

Elle mit un rouge à lèvres couleur vermeil, se fit des yeux charbonneux et attacha ses cheveux en en un grand chignon.

Elle se regarda dans la glace.

Parfaite.

Elle se sourit, puis décida de se mettre un bijou (autre que la plume de son cou, que ni elle ni Tom n'avait jamais « lâché », et pris sa boîte a musique. Elle l'ouvrit, et contempla ses trésors..

Jusqu'à ce que sa main bute contre quelque chose de.. dur.. de bizarre !

Elle sortit cet objet.. et découvrit une magnifique opale. La plus belle pierre qu'elle eut jamais vue.

Ah oui, elle se souvenait maintenant.. C'était la pierre qu'elle avait acquis en défense contre les forces du mal.. (voir chapitre 10).

Elle la regarda un peu, puis au moment ou elle s'apprêtait a ranger l'opale, elle fut emportée sans qu'elle sache comment dans un grand tourbillon argenté..

Quand elle ré-ouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'elle avait complètement changé de décor.

Elle n'était plus dans sa chambre au manoir Jedusor.

Jenny était a présent dans une salle un petite peu poussiéreuse.. et surtout, elle avait devant elle une vingtaine d'élèves la regardant avec des yeux rond. Elle était visiblement à Poudlard !

Elle balaya la salle du regard, quand soudain ses yeux accrochèrent un autre regard.

C'était elle-même.

Merlin ! Elle divaguait ! Elle se trouvait en face de son double avec un an de moins et en uniforme de Poudlard !

Mais oui… Elle avait eu un « flash ». Comment avait elle pu être aussi bête ? Elle était retournée dans le passé.. C'était exactement la même scène que l'année dernière, avec l'épouvantard ! Sauf que cette fois ci, c'était elle qui venait du futur.

C'était si bizarre comme sensation.

Elle regarda encore une fois la Jenny en uniforme de Poudlard, et toute une vague de sentiment passèrent dans leurs yeux.

Vert de gris contre vert de gris.

Mince ! Que devait-elle faire, maintenant ?

_Essaye de te rappeler ! Quand tu étais à Poudlard, qu'est-ce que ton double futur avait fait ?_

_Bonne question !_

Finalement, elle avança d'un pas. Encore et toujours des souvenirs lui remontant en tête. Se voir avec un an de moins et encore ignorante de son destin.. C'était déboussolant.

Jenny avança encore d'un pas, puis ne résista pas a l'envie de caresser le visage de la Jenny-passé.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. A ce moment la de l'année, Jenny-passé ne savait même pas que Tom était l'héritier de Serpentard.

A ce moment la ou elle était encore en sixième année, la Jenny en uniforme ne savait rien de son avenir douloureux. Elle ne savait rien.

Elle était encore un agneau plus doux et innocent que jamais. Maintenant, l'agneau qu'elle était devenue était taché de sang.

Une larme coula sur sa joue blanche. Elle avait envie de dire a la Jenny-passé de ne pas s'attacher a Tom.. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle le savait. Sinon, cela aurait des conséquences désastreuses sur le futur.

Elle fronça les sourcils intérieurement. Elle se rappelait que quand elle était à Poudlard, son double futur était parti au bout d'un moment.

Alors pourquoi elle ne partait toujours pas ! Pourquoi il ne se passait rien, pourquoi son regard était toujours ancré dans celui de la Jenny de 17 ans ?

Ah oui, elle avait oublié l'opale.. Si elle s'en souvenait bien, il fallait qu'elle lui donne ! Alors, elle enleva sa main du visage de son double, et lui mit discrètement l'opale dans la sienne.

Elle recula, d'un pas et lui fit un léger sourire.. signe qu'il était temps de partir :

« Ri.. Ridikulus.. prononça Jenny-passé avec difficulté.

Peu après, Jenny sentit son corps s'envola dans un tourbillon argenté, et elle atterrit dans sa chambre, au manoir Jedusor.

Elle resta debout, la bouche légèrement ouverte, sous le choc.

Elle venait de SE voir.

C'était une sensation incroyable.

Incroyable.

Elle avait été face a elle-même avec un an de moins !

« Jenny ? Tout le monde t'attend ! dit Tom qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Nos amis viennent d'arriver.

« Ok.

« Tu es sure que ça va ?

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Descend, je te rejoins.

Peu convaincu, le jeune homme descendit les escaliers et laissa une Jenny abasourdie.

« Reprend toi.. Ca devait se passer c'est tout.. Tu t'es vu dans le passé, où est le problème ? se demanda t-elle a elle même.

Malheureusement, ça l'avait beaucoup plus bouleversée quelle ne l'aurait cru.

Finalement, elle ne mit aucun bijou, et descendit dans les escaliers.

Dès quelle aurait ouvert la porte, elle allait être au milieu d'_eux._

Encore et toujours _eux._

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira un grand coup.

C'était une épreuve comme une autre.. Elle devait être forte.

Elle leva la main et s'apprêta a tourner la poigné de la porte, quand elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin, les mains moites et tremblantes.

C'était si dur.

Elle avait toujours rêvé d'u noël en famille, avec des tonnes de cadeau, entouré de ses enfants et son époux adoré. La, c'était le contraire.

Elle allait se retrouver avec ses pires ennemis. Des monstres. Des monstres qui tuaient et qui prenaient, mais ne donnaient jamais rien en retour.

Mais comment avait-elle pu en arriver la ! A cause de Tom. Lui répondit une petite voix dans sa tête.

A cause de Tom. Quatre mots, si simples, mais si troublants.

Elle enfoui ses longs doigt fins dans le tissu rouge de sa robe. Elle caressa doucement son ventre.

Sa fille.

Hélix.

Evidemment, il avait fait toute une comédie quand elle lui avait que…

---$ Flash Back $---

« Tom ? Je voulais te parler de notre fille.

« Ah oui ?

« Mhm. En fait, c'est à propos de son prénom. Hélix, qu'en pense tu ?

« Hélix ! Quel nom affreux ! On dirait un nom moldu ! Ce n'est pas assez noble. Pourquoi pas Marie ? OU Elisabeth ? Ou peut-être Wendy ?

« Hélix est un nom d'ange ! protesta t-elle. Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te demande ton avis ! Elle s'appellera hélix, point barre !

« Plutôt mourir !

« Et bien alors, MEURT ! Ma fille s'appellera Hélix, et pas autrement !

Elle s'en alla en claquant la porte.

---$ Fin Flash Back $---

Elle sourit vaguement à l'évocation de ce souvenir..

Ouais, elle s'appellerait Hélix et pas autrement.

Elle avait été voir un médicomage il y a peu de temps, et selon lui elle devrait accoucher dans une semaine ou deux. Mais il y avait des risques qu'elle naisse a tout moment..

Elle avait hâte. Elle voulait voir son ange, qui illuminerait probablement sa vie à jamais.

Finalement, dans un élan de courage, elle ouvrit cette fichue porte et entra dans le salon. Tous les mangemorts étaient la.. Tous.

« Bonjour, Mrs Jedusor.. dit un jeune homme aux yeux verts et lui faisant un baise main. Vous êtes absolument ravissante.

« …

Dire merci à un mangemort ?...

« Ohoh, Avery ! Que fais-tu avec ma femme ! dit Tom qui venait de s'approcher d'eux.

Ses sourcils étaient intensément froncés.

« Rien, Maître, dit-il en s'en allant.

« Tu me dis si quelques personnes t'embêtent, Jen'.

« Comme si tu t'en souciais.. souffla t-elle si bas qu'elle ne fut même pas sure de l'avoir prononcé.

Il l'embrassa sur le front. Ca lui paraissait insupportable.

Il la détruisait.

Chaque seconde ou il l'embrassait, ou il la touchait, ou il la caressait la détruisait un peu plus.

En fait, elle mourrait à petit feu. Ses baisers la brûlaient, ses caresses l'étouffaient, sa voix l'hypnotisait.

Enfin, ils se séparèrent et Tom retourna discuter affaire avec d'autres gens. Jenny, elle, discuta avec quelques femmes de Mangemorts qui lançaient des blagues de très mauvais goût sur les enfants de moldus.

Evidemment, elles ne savaient même pas que Jenny en était une et qu'intérieurement elle avait envie de les étrangler.

Puis ils passèrent tous à table, Jenny assise à coté du mage noir.

Ils dégustèrent les délicieux plats, puis une sérieuse conversation s'engagea :

« Maître, interrogea Avery, avez-vous des projets ?

Une longue conversation s'en suivit, d'un ennui plus que total pour Jenny, qui pendant qu'elle baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, était bien sur très gênée.

Les minutes passaient, bien des heures..

C'était insupportable.

Puis, soudain, elle entendit une petite voix d'enfant s'adresser à elle :

« Mme Jedusor ? Ça ne va pas ?

Jenny tourna la tête. C'était la petite fille du « voile » à son mariage (voir chapitre précédent). Elle n'avait pas plus de huit ans et ses cheveux roux étaient toujours aussi flamboyants que quand elle l'avait vue à la cérémonie. Ses yeux bleus étaient toujours aussi brillants d'innocence.

« Si-Si, ma puce.. Ca va. Comment t'appelles tu ?

Elles étaient toutes deux dans un coin écarté de la table ce qui leur permettait de parler aisément.

« Je suis Elise, Mme Jedusor.

« Qui sont tes parents, petite ?

« Mon père est Cain Nott.. Ma mère est morte parce qu'elle a désobéi au Maître. Il l'a tué.. dit-elle avec une tristesse facilement palpable.

« TOM L'A TUE ? s'emporta Jenny.

« Oui. Comme tous ceux qui lui sont infidèles. Le maître n'est pas très indulgent. Mais il faut se tenir à carreau, il a raison.

Le cœur de Jenny se brisa.

Bien sur, elle savait que Tom était un criminel, qu'il tuait. Mais voir la vérité en face.. ça faisait mal.

C'était tout simplement douloureux.

Savoir qu'il avait tué la maman de cette enfant qu'elle avait pris en affection.. C'était pire que tout.

« Je suis désolée. dit-elle, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Mme Jedusor. Pourquoi seriez vous désolée ?

« Parce que, dit Jenny en refoulant ses larmes, si j'avais pu changer Tom, il aurait peut-être été différent…

La petite ne répondit pas, mais se leva pour venir à coté de Jen'.

« Vous êtes très gentille, Mme Jedusor. Peu de gens que je connais sont aussi bons que vous.

Jenny prit la petite fille pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle joua avec les cheveux roux de la fillette pendant que celle-ci riait aux éclats.

Elle était si douce, si innocente…

Jenny se demanda comment une petite fille ayant vécu toute son enfance dans un monde noir puisse être aussi pure.

Soudain, elles se levèrent, et Jenny demanda :

« Tu veux aller avec moi à coté du sapin ?

« Oui ! répondit Elise, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Ensembles, elles allèrent s'asseoir dans un coin éloigné de la pièce, au pied du sapin aux boules multicolores.

« C'est si beau. ; s'émerveilla la petite.

« N'est-ce pas ? J'adore Noël, c'est une fête merveilleuse. Tout est blanc, si beau.

« Oui. Et en plus, le matin, on a des cadeaux !

« Petite maligne ! dit Jenny en riant.

Elle regarda rapidement par la fenêtre.

« Tu veux aller faire un tour avec moi dehors ? proposa Jenny.

« Oh, j'adorerai !

« Allons y alors, met une écharpe et un blouson, il neige. Je vais dire aux autres qu'on part se promener.

Elle s'approcha de Tom, puis lui murmura dans l'oreille :

« Je vais dehors un peu avec la petite Elise. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

« Pas de problème. Mais faites vite, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer ces temps ci…

Il l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres et encore une fois, ce baiser glaça Jenny.

« Je suis prête, Mme Jedusor !

« Alors.. Allons y !

Elles sortirent du manoir, et s'avancèrent dans la nuit sombre.

Elles marchèrent sur un petit sentier agréable, recouvert de neige comme tout en cette saison. Les étoiles de nuit brillaient plus que jamais dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre..

C'était la magie de noël.

Elles s'assirent toutes les deux dans la neige au bout d'un moment, puis commencèrent à discuter.

Puis finalement,..

« Pourrais-tu me promettre quelque chose ? demanda Jenny, d'une voix mélancolique.

« Tout ce que vous voulez, Mme Jedusor.

« Promets-moi de ne jamais passer du coté des ténèbres. Promets-moi de ne jamais tuer, de jamais faire souffrir.. Promets-moi juste de ne jamais devenir quelqu'un que tu ne devrais pas être…

« Je vous le promets.

Un pâle sourire se fit sur le visage de Jenny.

Cette petite fille ne méritait pas d'avoir un cruel avenir. Elle lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais sombrer, et c'était déjà une victoire.

Quand on voyait ses yeux bleus brillants d'innocence et de douceur, on ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser se détruire.

Et à ce moment précis où leur regard se croisait, Jenny sut. Elle sut que la petite Elise tiendrait sa promesse. Qu'elle préférerait mourir que devenir serviteur des ténèbres.

Et c'était déjà une victoire.

Soudain, Jenny sentit que quelque chose « bougeait » dans son ventre.

Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle savait, c'était un instinct. Elle savait que c'était Hélix qui se frayait un chemin vers la liberté.. La jeune Hélix était sur le point de naître.. Ce serait sa naissance.

La naissance d'une étoile.

-----------

La petite étoile était en train de faire son ascension vers le monde extérieur. Jenny était allongée sur un lit a l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, ou elle avait immédiatement transplané (sans avoir oublié de ramener la petite Elise au manoir) dès qu'elle avait senti que Hélix allait venir.

Tom n'avait bien évidemment pas pu venir (trop risqué, il était fort peu probable que l'hôpital laisse passer Lord Voldemort dans leur salle d'attente TT'). Mais ce n'était pas très grave, au contraire elle préférait que ce soit ainsi. De toutes façons, il la verrait bien assez vite, sa petite fille..

« Poussez, Mme .. lui demanda une infirmière.

« Plus facile à dire à dire qu'à faire ! grogna Jennyfer.

Elle poussa, et cela lui arracha un cri de douleur.

Ca faisait horriblement mal !

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était si douloureux !

« Respirez, respirez.. Sinon, elle ne va pas pouvoir naître correctement.. En plus, elle est dans une drôle de position.. Sa naissance va être difficile.

Jenny fronça les sourcils. Cette infirmière se foutait de sa gueule, ou quoi ?

« ECOUTEZ, C'EST MA FILLE ! ELLE NE PEUT NAITRE QUE B..

Mais elle hurla de nouveau de douleur, mais encore plus fort.

« Je vais mourir ! dit Jenny. SORTEZ MOI CETTE FILLE DE MON VENTRE !

« Je ne peux pas ! Il faut que vous poussiez ! Encore un peu, c'est presque fini !

Puis, comme il fallait s'y attendre, cela finit à un moment. A ce moment, Jenny se sentit plus paisible que jamais. Elle se sentait si légère..

Un petit cri de bébé fendit l'air.

« C'est qu'elle en a des cordes vocales ! sourit l'infirmière.

Peu après avoir coupé le cordon ombilical et lavé le bébé, elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras et l'amena à sa mère.

« Mademoiselle.. Je vous présente votre petite fille.

Jenny prit avec ses bras tremblants et avec des gestes maladroits le petit être que la femme en blanc lui tendait.

Elle regarda son enfant avec un air d'adoration pure. C'était son enfant.

La chair de sa chair. Le sang de son sang.

Ce petit être qui reposait tranquillement dans ses bras, elle lui avait donné la vie. Cette petite fille était le fruit de toute une histoire… de tout un amour.

Jenny ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle l'aimait déjà, cette petite Hélix. Elle venait à peine de naître, mais la jeune femme savait qu'elle serait capable de se sacrifier pour elle. Elle l'aimait. Purement et simplement. Avec tout l'amour qu'une mère pouvait porter à son enfant. Un amour que seule une mère pouvait donner.

Elle caressa d'une main tremblante d'émotion sa petite tête. Elle avait les cheveux aussi gris que ceux de Tom. Elle resta un long moment à l'admirer ainsi, pendant que la petite était les yeux fermés, reposée dans les bras de sa maman.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, Hélix ouvrit lentement les yeux. Et Jenny faillit pousser un cri de désespoir, d'étonnement, et de tristesse.

Hélix avait les mêmes yeux, exactement les mêmes yeux que Tom.

Même bébé, la petite fille avait déjà cette lueur de tristesse et de mélancolie dans le regard. Et Jenny ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Elle aurait préféré ne plus jamais revoir ces yeux gris plus froid et beaux que la glace. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Une larme coula sur sa joue pâle. Cette Hélix avait toute les caractéristiques de Tom, et probablement serait-elle son portrait craché physiquement. Mais il y a une chose qui était sûre.

Jamais sa fille ne serait comme lui.

Elle s'en chargerait personnellement. Même si elle devait tout sacrifier, elle ne souhaitait que le bonheur de sa fille a ce moment. Jamais, non jamais Hélix ne serait du coté des ténèbres. Jamais.

Elle passa un de ses doigts sur le doux visage de sa petite fille qui gazouilla légèrement. Jenny sourit.

« Vous avez déjà décidé de ses prénoms ? interrogea l'infirmière qui était revenue.

« Oui..

Elle s'arrêta, puis reprit :

« Je vous présente ma fille, Hélix Bella Elisabeth Jedusor.

Jenny caressa tranquillement les doux petits cheveux de bébé couleur corbeau de sa fille, plus tendrement que jamais.

Elle la regarda encore une fois dans les yeux. Ils étaient magnifiques, il fallait l'avouer.

Le contour de ses iris était noir, devenait ensuite gris perle, et plus on s'approchait de la pupille, plus le gris devenait clair, jusqu'à devenir aussi blanc que des flocons de neige. Des petites taches anthracites et argents finissait de rendre ses yeux hypnotisants.

La petite Hélix poussa un petit soupir de contentement, et ferma les yeux, pour plonger dans un doux sommeil.

Jenny se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur son front, comme seule une mère pouvait le faire.

C'est ainsi que la petite Hélix Bella Elisabeth Jedusor vit le jour, en plein hiver, et à la veille du plus beau des noël.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hullo

_**IMPORTANT :**_

**_Cette fic me soule un peu, j'en ai marre de la corriger au fur et à mesure et de la poster…Et j'ai l'impression que j'ai écris de la m°°°°totale.Alors je vous propose de mettre une review en tapant :_**

_**-Soit 1 Si vous voulez que je supprime la fic.**_

_**-Soit 2 Si vous voulez que je la laisse mais que je ne la continue pas.**_

_**-Soit 3 Si vous voulez que la fic continue (mais dans ce cas, il faudra quelqu'un pour corriger mes chaps sinon nada, vous pouvez vous proposer si vous voulez).**_

_**Voila.**_

_**Désolée, UU'. Mais vraiment, j'ai l'impression de perde mon temps avec cette histoire, je la trouve nulle.**_

**_Bisous et bon w-e quand même :) Et merci pour les reviews, j'y réponds tout de go. _**


	21. ANNONCE

Bonjour !

J'ai été vraiment touchée de voir autant de personnes voulant que je la continue OO'' je vous jure, je m'attendais plutôt à ce qu'on veule que je supprime la fic XD. En tout cas, me voila ravie et déjà plus motivée, et j'ai choisit une correctrice si elle veut bien le faire : Gwinnyth, si tu veux bien me corriger, je serai vraiment ravie ! Et si tu ne veux pas, je propose à Kokonut ou Kyarah… Il n'y a pas question de favoritisme hein, c'est juste que je préfère confier l'histoire à quelqu'un qui a déjà écrit quoi'.

Anyway, merci beaucoup pour vos propositions. Elles me touchent vraiment.

A bientôt je pense pour le prochain chapitre,

NalaH.

PS: Pour ceux queça interesse, j'ai écrit la surprise pour les 100 reviews °trois plombes de retard, désolée° et je la poste dès que possible. Je sais pas si le couple plairaà tout le monde mais je pense que si on est fan de serpentard et de Tom, on aime :). Rassurez vous, ce n'est pas un slash.


End file.
